Siria
by Star431a
Summary: Memories wiped out 10,000 years ago. Siria, an alien/human hybrid, goes by Cameran Hathaway aka Cammy. Daughter of Zordon of eltar and daughter of Dulcea of Phaedoes. Zordon had to keep that secret from the rangers and for her as well. He gave her, her memories back and remembers everything. She will become the new green ranger. Tommy loses those powers and become the white ranger.
1. Day of the Dumpster

Cameran "Cammy" Hathway

Age: 14

Cammy enters Ernie's juice bar. Sitting at a table. Ernie comes over to the table.

"Hi my names Ernie. What can I get you?" Ernie asked Cammy

"Low fat strawberry smoothie." Cammy said

Cammy looks at everybody while she's still sitting.

"Like my friends. They like something healthy too. Coming right up." Ernie said

Billy enters.

"Hey fellas." Billy said as he walked on the mats

"Yo, Billy, what's up?" Zack asked Billy

"Well, I think I am mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class," Billy said

Bulk and Skull enter and looked at Kimberly and Trini.

"Oh no. Look who it is." Trini said

"Bulk and Skull." Kimberly said

"Hi girls. Remember that double date we talked about?" Bulk asked both Trini and Kimberly

"Yeah." Skull said

Trini and Kimberly have a disgusted look on their faces.

"Sorry guys." Trini apologize

"What's the matter? We're not good enough for you?" Bulk asked again

Zack approaches to Kimberly and Trini.

"Hey, you heard what she said." Zack said

"Oh, what do you know? (Bulk sneered.) The dancer wants to be a fighter." Bulk said

"It's OK, Zack, we can handle these two." Kimberly said

"Oh really? Let's show them some Karate, Skull." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull rushed at the Kimberly and Trini, but missed, as they each grabbed the their arms and flipped Bulk and Skull over onto the training mat. Kids all around them started laughing. Even Cammy laughed.

"You guys should definitely join Jason's karate class." Kimberly said

Ernie served her smoothie.

"Here you go. One low fat strawberry smoothie." Ernie said

"Doesn't those two ever learn? I hated when guys are like that." Cammy said

"That's Bulk and Skull. Those two never learn. They always hit on girls. When a girl says no then they try something to impress them." Ernie explain

"But that never works." Cammy said

"It seems that you're new here." Ernie said

"How do you know that?" Cammy asked Ernie

"People know." Ernie said

"Do you want to sit down?" Cammy asked again

"Sure." Ernie said as he sat down

"Technically. I was in a foster system for awhile and no one would ever wanted me. So I hopped on a train and now I'm here. Apparently I don't know what to do right now. Considering that I don't have a family, go to school and make some friends." Cammy said

"I could adopt you. All I need to do is sign some papers. Check with your school records and you'll be good as new." Ernie said

"Really?" Cammy asked again

"Yes. And I could use some help around." Ernie said

"Of course. But could I also join in a couple of clubs?" Cammy asked again

"Yes." Ernie said

"Deal." Cammy said

"Why don't you start right now. Look after the juice bar and I'll go fill out the adoption papers." Ernie said

"Ok." Cammy said

Cammy serving tables while she sees a couple of students on the mat, practicing karate. But also sees Billy struggling with the karate basics.

"Billy, don't worry. I mean, even I was a beginner once. (Billy nodded. Jason returned to the front of his class. He turned his attention once again to Jason.) All right, class, what is it that martial arts help us develop? Billy?" Jason asked Billy

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline." Billy said

"That's good. You memorized that quickly." Jason said

"Hey! (Bulk, shouted as he walk towards Jason, pushing others, including Billy aside as he did.) Geek! Why don't you teach us how to beat people up?" Bulk asked Jason

"Yeah!" Skull said as he mimics a karate yell

"Martial arts wasn't developed to hurt others." Jason said

"We did not sign up for a geeky karate class." Bulk said

"OK, Bulk. Jason nodded. Maybe you're ready for some more advanced training techniques." Jason said

"Oh, OK." Bulk said as he cracking his knuckles

"Try this." Jason said as he preparing himself for a side kick

"Anything you can do, I can do better, baby. Hee-ya!" Bulk said

Bulk cried out, mimicking Jason's move flawlessly.

"Tornado Kick. (Jason spins around and kicking his leg up high on the second spin. Bulk jumped up and aimed high, but stumbled and hit the ground with a thud, eliciting laughter from the kids around the center.) Class dismissed. (They each bowed in respect, before walking away.) For a first lesson I think you did really well." Jason said

"You think? (Perking up slightly.) I don't know if I've got what it takes." Billy said

"It's all a state of mind, Billy. You don't need to be strong for martial arts." Trini said

"Yeah, man, it's all up here." Zack said

Zack agreed, tapping the side of his head. Cammy places a tray of smoothies on the table.

"Who ordered the spinach juice? (The place started to shake. Tables overturned, and kids screamed as they made a break for the door. Cameran was running as well.) It's an earthquake? EVERYBODY, STAY CALM!" Cameran yelled.


	2. High Five

At the juice bar.

Cammy helping Ernie with the drinks.

"You get to start school tomorrow." Ernie said

"Yay. Oh thank you. (Cammy hugging Ernie.) You're the greatest father ever." Cammy said

Ernie stops hugging his adopted daughter.

"Well...I guess I'm pretty good at it." Ernie said

"Can I ask you a question?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"Sure." Ernie said

"Who're those five? Over there. I mean I've met them sort of but the earthquake started." Cammy said

"The one in the pink over there with gymnastic skills is Kimberly. The one in the yellow who does kung fu. That's Trini. The one with the black is Zack. He likes to do hip hop. The one with the blue who loves science and who has the brains is Billy. And the one with the red is Jason. He teaches karate and all sorts of stuff." Ernie said

"They seem pretty cool." Cammy said

"They recognized you. Maybe you should tell them your name." Ernie said

"Maybe tomorrow. (Cammy looks at them. Sees Bulk and Skull trying to ruin it for them.) Things about to get very interesting." Cammy said in sarcasm

"The circus don't take geek clowns." Bulk said

"Geek clowns- that's great." Skull mimics Bulk

"Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Kimberly asked Bulk and Skull

"Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here." Bulk said

"Yeah? At least I can make it all the way to the top." Jason said

"You sayin' that Bulk can't do it? Yeah, that's what you're sayin' alright." Skull said

"Step aside, and let me show you how it's done." Bulk said

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asked Bulk

"What do you think I am stupid?" Bulk asked Kimberly

"Well, you know what they say if the rope fits climb it!" Zack said

Cammy smirks. Bulk fell down when he was trying to climb the rope.

"Bulky, I thought you were going up?" Skull asked Bulk

Bulk tried again but the rope wasn't strong for him and he fell down once again and all the dust from the ceiling came out and landed on him. Everyone is laughing at Bulk and Skull. Cammy laughed as well.

"Oh, yeah, Bulk, you, uh really showed us this time, didn't you?" Kimberly said in sarcasm

"Yeah. Showed them." Skull said

Cammy sees them teleported in the other room. They didn't see her behind them.

"Ok. Did not see that coming." Cammy said

* * *

2 hours later.

"Five Superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy. And they call themselves the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Really?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"Yep." Ernie said

"Cool. (Cammy looks at them and looks back at Ernie.) I'm going to take your advise and meet them right now instead of tomorrow." Cammy said

"Go ahead." Ernie said

Cammy walks over there. Pretend like she doesn't know anything.

"Hi. We haven't efficiently met. After the earthquake incident." Cammy said

"I'm sorry about that." Jason said

"It's ok. Name's Cameran Hathaway. People call me Cammy." Cammy said

"Nice to meet you Cammy. This is Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini." Jason said

"Hey." All said

"So where are you from?" Zack asked Cammy

"I was in a foster system in North Carolina. No one would ever adopted me. So I came here to have a fresh start and Ernie over there adopted me." Cammy said

"Wait a minute. Hold on. When you say you came here to have a fresh start. You don't mean." Kimberly asked Cammy

"I'm a runaway. But Ernie worked it out with the judge and called my foster system and it worked." Cammy said

"It's great to have you here." Trini said

"Thanks. Oh the best news about tomorrow is that I'll be the new girl in school." Cammy said

"Angel Grove high?" Billy asked Cammy

"Yep." Cammy said

"That's great." Jason said

"So. What did you guys do today?" Cammy asked them

"We went..." Kimberly said as Jason finishes her sentence

"Rock climbing." Jason said

"Really? Why?" Cammy asked again

"We needed to help Trini to face her fear." Billy said

Cammy looked at Trini.

"Your fear is highs?" Cammy asked Trini

"Yes. Indeed I faced my fear." Trini said

"What if you can climb that rope?" Cammy asked again

"Oh no. I'm good." Trini said

"You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it." Cammy said

"I hope I can be that confident the next time." Trini said

Zack sneaks up behind Trini with a mask as he roars and scared her. Trini climbs the rope to quick and reaches the top.

"Girl, looks like you've definitely overcame your fear of heights." Zack said

"I got to get back to work." Cammy said

Cammy walked back up to her adopted father.

"How was it?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"They seem really nice." Cammy said

"You know. I've been thinking. What if you don't have to work here everyday?" Ernie asked again

"What do you mean?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"You can hang out with them. Join a club or something. As your adopted parent you should get out there and be a kid." Ernie said

"Ok." Cammy said


	3. Teamwork

At the school.

"Oh, Hey Mr. Kaplan." Kimberly said

School principal and Cammy walk towards them.

"Now, this is wonderful girls. It's just dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment. But is this dumpsite as bad as you say?" Mr. Kaplan asked both Trini and Kimberly

"You should see the place, Mr. Kaplan. It's an industrial waste disaster." Trini said

"I mean who could stand to pollute the earth like that?" Kimberly asked Mr. Kaplan

"Where are my manors. Kimberly and Trini. This is Cameran Hathaway." Mr. Kaplan said

"Actually we've met." Cammy said

"Oh." Mr. Kaplan said

"You want to sign up." Trini said

"Actually I was hoping that I can help. But signing is also an option so sure." Cammy said

Mr. Kaplan leaves.

"We can live in a cleaner environment!" Trini said

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Zack asked them

"Hi guys." Kimberly said

"Looks like you're attracting a crowd. (Jason sees Cammy.) Hey." Jason said

"Hi." Cammy said

"You conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy asked them

"We're gonna deliver these petitions to the dumpsite owners today." Trini said

"Cool." Billy said

"Great idea." Zack said

"Yeah, maybe we can convince them to clean the mess. You guys wanna sign?" Kimberly asked them

Cammy passes the petition around.

"Come with us this afternoon you guys." Cammy said

"I'd love to but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." Jason said

"Well I almost also decline. I'm president of the science fair committee and today is our first meeting. Uh, I'd love to ladies. (He looks at Cameran and couldn't tell a ranger secret to Cameran) Someone needs my help with something super important to talk to me about, right away…I promised to meet him, sorry." Zack apologize

"Cammy, Kimberly and I will go alone then." Trini said

"But it would be good if we all work together." Cammy said

"Sorry girls." Jason apologize

"Thanks for signing the petition, you guys." Cammy said

"Good luck."Billy said

Jason, Billy, and Zack left while Cammy, Kimberly and Trini still handing out petitions. Bulk comes over and tries to flirt with Cammy.

"Can I help you?" Cammy asked in sarcasm

"How you and I can ditch the geek fest and go on a date?" Bulk asked Cammy

"How about no?" Cammy is being sarcasm

Cammy hands a piece of paper to some other students but Bulk and Skull were between her.

"So I'm not good enough for you." Bulk said

"In this school. You always flirt with girls who doesn't like you cause you're goons and have a bad personality. I guess that pretty much covers it up." Cammy said

"Let's get her Skull." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull run towards her and she took one step back and they bump into each other. They landed in the recycling bins.

"I'm to smart to learn from my own good." Cammy said in sarcasm

Everyone laughs.

* * *

The three of them walk to the dumpsite.

"This place is disgusting." Cammy said

"You can say that again?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Trini asked both Cammy and Kimberly

"I don't think I want to know." Kimberly said

"It doesn't look like anybody is here to give these petitions to." Cammy said

Putties appeared.

"We've got company." Kimberly said

"Cammy get out of here." Trini orders Cammy

Cammy runs and hides. She had a leather outfit, a red wig, a mask, and black boots. She puts them on, takes out her sais and comes out to fight the putties. She took out at least 3 of them. But they were surrounded.

"You guys. (They look at Cammy pointing to the cans behind them.) Come on clay boys, come and get us! (Cammy, Kimberly, and Trini start punching and kicking them and they throw them into the cans that were behind them. Alpha contacts Kimberly and Trini tells them about this situation that was going on.) You guys got to get going." Cammy said

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"My identity is a secret." Cammy said

"What do we call you?" Trini asked Cammy

"Siren. Now go. You have a city to save." Cammy said

Cameran watches them as they teleported out.

* * *

Meanwhile they defeated the minotaur and headed back to school and so did Cammy.

"I heard that the rangers stop that monster today." Cammy said

"Yeah. They did." Jason said

"There was this vigilante that help the rangers today." Kimberly said

Cammy smiles.

"Really?" Cammy asked them

"Especially with these ninja weapons. I forgot what they were called." Kimberly said

"Sais." Trini said

"Cool." Cammy said

"It's better when we work as a team, huh?" Trini said

"With a little teamwork, we'll get the dumpsite closed down yet." Cammy said

"Uh-oh." Zack said

They see Mr. Kaplan arrive.

"Look at this place. Why hasn't it been cleaned up yet? (Mr. Kaplan pointed at Jason.) "You there. I want to talk to you." Mr. Kaplan

"Uh, Mr. Kaplan, Mrs. Quagmire wants you." Voice system said

"One moment." Mr. Kaplan said as he walks away

"What do you say we show a little teamwork? And get this place cleaned up?" Jason asked them

"All right." Billy

"Let's do it." Cammy said

They were cleaning up very fast and they finish before Mr. Kaplan comes back.

"Nice work team." Trini said

They laugh.

"What happened to the mess?" Mr. Kaplan asked again

"What mess are you preferring?" Cammy asked Mr. Kaplan

"Oh…" Mr. Kaplan said as he walked away again.

They all laugh again and their communicator beeps. Cammy looks at the communicators.

"Cool watches." Cammy said

"Thanks. We got to go." Jason said

"Ok. Bye." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy went to juice bar and helping out her adopted father. But he was about to close it down.

"Can I just stay here for awhile?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"You ok?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"Yeah. I just need to be alone right now." Cammy said

"Of course. Here take the keys." Ernie said as he hands her the keys

"Thanks." Cammy thanking her adopted father

"See ya at home kid." Ernie said as he leaves

Cammy is all alone and starts punching the bag. Doing backflips and throws some throwing stars at cardboards. The rangers will know her secret identity one day. But not today.


	4. A pressing engagement

Cammy serving drinks to each table and serve a girl the strawberry banana smoothie.

"Thanks." Customer thanking Cammy

Cammy puts the tray down on the table and starts cheering Jason.

"Yay Jason." Cammy said

"Keep going, pal, you're doing great! (Ernie coaching Jason on the bench press record.) "988...989...990...991...993... Come on, Jase, you can do it! 1,010 and you break the record. By the way, what number are we on?" Ernie asked Jason

Jason shot Ernie a pained look. He was there to count for him, so he didn't lose concentration.

"995." Jason said

"Oh, right. (He nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich.) 996...997...998...999..." Ernie kept counting

Over on the balance beam, Kimberly was doing a back flip, and then jumped off. She was getting her t-shirt and walked over to Ernie and Cammy.

"So, what number is he on?" Kimberly asked both Cammy and Ernie

"1,003." Cammy said

"Yes, Jason, you're going to do it!" Kimberly said

"Come on. 1,004..." Ernie kept counting

"Come on Jase. You're almost there! 1,005." Cammy count

"I am so nervous, he's going to break the record." Kimberly said

"And Angel Grove High is going to have a new winner." Ernie said

"Ernie, what number am I on?" Jason asked Ernie

"Thousand and... (Ernie trailed off.) Uh-oh. I've lost count... Can you start again?" Ernie asked again

Jason sighed and lowered the bar to his chest. He couldn't believe Ernie had lost count.

"You want to take a break?" Cammy asked Jason

"I have to keep on going." Jason said

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Cammy said

"I'll be ok." Jason said

"Well at least have some water." Cammy said as she hands him a water bottle

"Thanks." Jason thanking Cammy

* * *

10 minutes later.

"1002, 1003, 1004, (Cammy seeing that Jason can do it. Kimberly blew a bubble with her gum. Zack was skateboarding in.) 1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009, 1010, one thousand and..." Ernie kept counting

"Come on Jason you can do it." Cammy cheered for Jason

Ernie cheered.

"Hey look at Kimberly everyone." Boy said

Everyone and Cammy looked at Kimberly's big bubble. She turned around and Zack skateboarded right into the bubble popping it and making Jason lose the weights again.

"Ewe, gross me out." Kimberly said

Kimberly muttered pulled the bubble gum off her face.

"Wipe out." Zack said as he stated doing the same thing

Jason had to breath exhaustion and putting the weights back on the rack. Cammy helping him up.

* * *

Jason, Zack, and Cammy were sitting at a table watching Kimberly do her gymnastics.

"So Jason am I forgiven?" Zack asked Jason

"Yeah of course." Jason said

"Great another round on the Zack Man. Cammy. How about four smoothies. For you, Jason, Kimberly, and myself." Zack said

"Coming right up." Cammy said

Cammy got up and makes the smoothies. After she sees Bulk and Skull messing with Jason.

"That record is still mine." Bulk said as he picked up Jason

Cammy walk towards them.

"Is there a problem here?" Cammy asked Bulk

"Cammy it's ok. I got this. Bulk you ticklish?" Jason asked Bulk

"Huh? (Jason started tickling Bulk and he begins to laugh when Jason's feet gets the ground. He step on Bulks foot which causes Bulk to let him go. Jason sit back down.) My foot." (Bulk complained. Bulk bent down then they hear a rip.) My pants." Bulk said

They all laughed. Skull tries to put pants back together but ended up making the pants rip more causing them fall down showing Bulk's boxers. They all started to laugh. Bulk stares at Skull who smiles worriedly then runs off. Bulk goes after him but he trips on his pants and fall to the floor. They all laugh again as he then gets up and waddles away.

"Told you I could do it." Jason said

"What's wrong with getting help from friends?" Cammy asked Jason

"Well nothing if your trying to break the bench pressing record." Jason said

While they were talking about stuff Jason, Zack, and Kimberly's communicators beeped.

"Your watches are beeping again." Cammy said

"Uh Yeah. We have to go." Jason said

"Don't forget about the bench press record." Cammy said

"I won't forget." Jason said

The three of them walked off. Cammy looked at her adopted father.

"I have to go. Can you uh..." Cammy said as Ernie finishes her sentence

"I'll take care of these." Ernie said

"I'll be back for Jason's bench press record." Cammy said

Cammy ran off and put on her Siren outfit, wig, and mask and get her sais out.

* * *

Cammy/Siren shows up and helping them fight the Putties. Jason and Cammy/Siren went back to back.

"Your the vigilante who was helping out pink and yellow." Jason said

"Yes. (Jason takes both of her hands and swinging her to kick the putties.) Why thank you. (Cammy/Siren looks at the monster.) What is that thing?" Cammy/Siren asked Jason

"Sphinx?" Jason said

King Sphinx stated. Just then the Sphinx started up a powerful wind and blew Kimberly away.

"What happened to her?" Cammy/Siren asked both Zack and Jason

"We don't know." Zack said

"He must of used some sort of wind to blow her away." Jason said

"What have you done with Kim?" Cammy/Siren asked the monsters

"We're not telling." Baboo

"Oh yeah I'll make you tell." Zack said as he threatens the monsters

"Zack behind you." Cammy/Siren said

Zack and Jason then jumped up and attacked Baboo and Squatt. Cammy/Siren realized something.

"It's not them it's the Sphinx." Cammy/Siren said

"Where is he?" Zack asked again

The Sphinx started up the powerful wind again and blew Zack away leaving Jason and Cammy/Siren alone. Jason started fighting King Sphinx just then King Sphinx teleported those two to the mountains. They rolled down the mountain then they stood up and he started to fight but King Sphinx was starting to get the upper hand. Cammy/Siren jumps and does a flying to Sphinx. King Sphinx tries to hit her with the sword but she ducks every single time. She kicks him once again. A wand appeared and Goldar and King Sphinx both grew thirty stories tall.

"Be destroyed little Siren. (Goldar tries to step on her but she flipped over.) Give up you're finished. Your friends aren't going to save you while be squashed." Goldar said

Cammy/Siren sees dinosaurs behind them.

"Think again. Monkey boy." Cammy/Siren said

Cammy/Siren extended her hand and help Jason up.

"Thanks." Jason thanking Cammy/Siren

"Don't mention it." Cammy/Siren said

Jason hops on to his zord and their zords transform into a megazord. While Cammy/Siren finds a place to hide. Goldar and King Sphinx started blasting. The rangers blasted back. The Megazord knocked down King Sphinx and Goldar. A Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it. The King Sphinx charged at the Megazord. Megazord slashed and destroyed King Sphinx.

"I'll be back." Goldar said as he teleporting away

The rangers exited their megazord and sees her.

"Thank you for helping us today." Jason thanking Cammy/Siren

"Always." Cammy/Siren

Cammy/Siren starts to run off but is stop by Billy.

"If we need you. (Billy gives her a communicator.) You can teleport somewhere. But don't use it for personal gain." Billy said

"Thanks." Cammy/Siren thanks Billy

Cammy/Siren tries to run off but her wrist was grabbed by Jason.

"Why won't you show us your identity?" Jason asked who the mask figure is

"You're not ready to know. In time you will be ready but not right now." Cammy/Siren said

* * *

Cammy is back at the youth center in the back and put the communicator in her back pack. Cammy heads the gyn and sees Jason was trying to break the record.

"Come on Jase. 1008. Three more 1009." Trini said

"Come on Jason you can do it." Billy said

"1010, come on man, One more Jason you can do it." Zack said

"One thousand and eleven. Yes a new record." Cammy said

Cammy cheered as Jason put the weights on the holder.

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you. Cammy and Zack helped Jason up." Jason said

"Your record will stay here for a long time." Cammy said

"Awesome." Jason said

Just then Ernie walked in with a cake.

"Is this a cake. Or is this a cake." Ernie said

Jason looks at the cake.

"Happy birthday mom." Jason said

"It was the last one they had." Ernie said

"Hey. I'm going to get my record back." Bulk said

"Who said that you have a record. The only record that you have is detention. So why don't you just give it up." Cammy said

"Yeah have some cake." Zack said

"Cake. Sure as long as I can have the first piece." Bulk said

"Yeah the first piece." Skull said

"Wow. It seems that you have a mocking bird on your side. (Cammy looked at Bulk.) And you could be a puppet or a bull. (Bulk charges at Cammy but she did a cartwheel out of the way and Bulk landed face first in the cake.) Sorry. But I had dessert an hour ago." Cammy joked around

They all laughed then Skull got cake placed in his face.


	5. Different drum

The music played as Kimberly teaches an aerobics class, while Cammy was one of the students. Over by the door Ernie arrived pushing a cart and dancing to the music.

"How's everybody feeling? (Kimberly spun in a circle. The class cheered, but Kim smiled and shook her head.) "I still can't hear you!" Kimberly said

The class cheered again, but louder. In the corner, trying to keep up with Kim and the others was Billy. Jason staring at Cammy.

"Jason!" Zack said

"What?" Jason said

"Who are you spotting? (Zack noticing Jason is staring at Cammy.) You're going to ask her out or what?" Zack asked Jason

"I don't know." Jason said

"Well, it turns out. I think she likes you too." Trini said

"How would you know?" Jason asked Trini

"I've seen the way she's looking at you." Trini said

* * *

Jason pointing at a young female on the floor. She was another girl, almost knocking her over. Cammy looked at the person who was yelling to her.

"You guys, take a break for a sec, OK?" Kimberly said

The music stopped and Kimberly picked up her towel before heading over to Melissa that had run off to sit on the steps. Cammy talks to the other girl.

"You know. People who can't hear. You should try not yelling at them." Cammy said

Cammy walks to Kimberly and Melissa.

"What happened? (Kimberly did sign language with Melissa. Melissa signed back.) I'm sorry. I forgot to sign the moves. It was my fault. You think it was your fault because you're different? (Reading the girl's sign language.) You are a very good dancer." Kimberly said

"That girl over there. (Cammy did sign language with Melissa.) She didn't mean to yell at you. She just lost it. That's all. But sometimes hearing people make mistakes." Cammy said

Cammy pointed at where Billy was sitting with the others.

Melissa giggled.

* * *

A girl stopped Cammy for going out.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at Melissa. I know I shouldn't have yell." Girl said

"No problem." Cammy said

"So do you have any plans. Me, Melissa, and the others are thinking about going shopping." Girl said

"Uh. Well." Cammy said

"We were just going to the movies but just this once. She will make an exception." Kimberly said

"Sure. I will go shopping with you." Cammy said

"Great." Girl said

* * *

The girls and Cammy went outside and one of Rita's monsters appeared. He put them in a trance and especially Cammy to follow him. Melissa wasn't in a trance so she followed them. They were heading to a cave. Few ropes appeared as a door way. She runs away to get some help.

* * *

Melissa spotted Jason and Ernie, and rushed over to them. She rapidly signed what she had saw, but neither Jason nor Ernie understood sign language, and therefore had no idea what she was trying to tell them.

"Seems like she wants something. (Melissa sighed and took Ernie's notebook from his pocket, along with a pen. She wrote down all that she seen.) Help, my friends are in danger. That means...(He realized that Cammy was with the girls.) Cammy. (Jason read aloud. He looked up at Ernie, and reached behind him to grab his coat.) "Come on. We'll get them back." Jason said

* * *

Melissa led them out to where she had seen the monster take her friends.

"They're in there?" Jason asked Melissa

Melissa pointed to the entrance that was still covered by the net.

"OK. OK, I want you to hide here. (Kimberly let her hide somewhere.) And wait for me, OK? Go up behind the bushes." Kimberly said

As the Melissa disappeared from view, Jason turned to his friends.

"Where's Siren? She's supposed to be here." Trini said

"I'll try her communicator. Siren come in. (Billy didn't hear an answer.) Nothing." Billy said

"We don't have time for that. I guess we'll do this with out her. Its morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Power Rangers!" All said

The monster appeared outside the cave, wielding a savage looking weapon. He slashed it through the air and appeared giant bubbles at the Rangers, and blasting them off of their feet. Both Kimerly and Trini jumped into the air and fired their weapons at the monster. Trini throwing her daggers at him, but they didn't even leave a dent. Billy and Zack's attack knocked the monster off cause.

"All right, ugly, release the girls." Jason said as he is wielding his power sword

"Never!" Gnome said as he is firing bubbles again

Jason swiped through the bubbles and struck the monster hard, making him to fall to the ground.

"Lock them up! (Assembling the power blaster. He leveled it at the Gnome and fired. The monster exploded, and then grows to a giant sized.) We need dinozord power now." Jason said

They jumping up into their zords. Combining the zords to form the Megazord battle mode. They put their crystals in their gnome charged and raising its weapon to attack. The megazord gets their own sword.

"You haven't won yet, Rangers. (The Gnome summoning his accordion.) Listen to my music, fall under my powers." Gnome said

The Gnome had taken advantage of the Rangers momentarily deafness to attack. Jason leaned against his controls and caused the Megazord to punch the Gnome in the nose, causing him to drop the accordion and cease the music from playing. Angrily the gnome fired blasters at the Megazord from the horns on his hat, causing a shower of sparks to erupt outside of the Megazord. Striking the monster with the sword and causing him to explode. Jason enters out of the Megazord. They unmorphed and the girls are not under his spell anymore. Jason and the others gone into the cave and seen them. Jason starts hugging Cammy.

"I didn't know someone can be so excited to see me." Cammy said

Jason stops huggine Cammy.

"I was just worried." Jason said

"You guys should be thanking Melissa. She did save your life." Kimberly said

"Thank you." Cammy signs

"You're welcome." Melissa signs

"This totally manky monster hypnotized you and trapped you in a cave." Kimberly said

"So, like, without her. (Pointing at Melissa) And the Power Rangers." Zack said

"We could have been trapped forever. We owe you big time." Girl hugs Melissa

"Yeah, alright!" Zack said

* * *

Back at the Youth Center. Ernie was worried about his adopted daughter. He gives her a big hug.

"Don't scare me like that." Ernie said

"The rangers saved our lives today." Cammy said

"Oh." Ernie said

"If one of the monsters captured me then the rangers will come and rescue me." Cammy said

"I'm just glad that you're safe. By the way sodas are on the house." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie." Kimberly thanking Ernie

Jason lifted his glass into the air.

"And to our guest of honor." Jason said

Patting Melissa on the arm. Jason signs to Melissa. Cammy, Kimberly, and Melissa laughed and Jason was confused.

"What?" Jason asked in confusion

"You said that your dog smells." Cammy said

Melissa signs at Billy.

"What did she say?" Billy asked both Cammy and Kimberly

"She wants to know if you want to dance." Kimberly said

"Oh, no, no..." Billy said as he is shaking his head rapidly

"Yeah, come on, Billy." All said

Billy takes a chance.

Billy put down his glass as Melissa take him out onto the dance floor.

"There's a lot we've could learn from her." Jason said

"Anyways. We've got to go in that direction." Zack said

Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and the girl went in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Cammy asked Jason

"Oh you know. Friends act a little weird sometimes." Jason said

"What's going on?" Cammy asked again

"Right to the point. I've got tickets for the Bangles next Saturday. And I was wondering if you want to go with me." Jason said

Cammy was about to answer until Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Hathaway. How about you and I have a little fun together?" Bulk asked as he grabs her arm

"Let her go." Jason said

"Jason I got this." Cammy said

Jason stands back.

"You heard her. So Cammy. What are you going to do about?" Bulk asked again

"If it first you don't succeed. (Cammy flips him over. Skull looked at her.) So if you want to try it. (Skull extended Bulk hand and they run off. Jason looked at her.) I'm sorry about that." Cammy apologize

"You know karate?" Jason asked Cammy

"It's one of my expertise. Like you said karate wasn't develop to hurt others. That was just a flip." Cammy said

"About the concert." Jason said

"Yes. I will go with you." Cammy said

"Great." Jason said


	6. Food fight

At the High School.

In the gym.

Everyone preparing for the food fair.

"How was your date?" Trini asked Cammy

"It was great. We had a good time. Hearing every song from the Bangles." Cammy said as she smiled

"And what else happened?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"He dropped me off at my house. Walked me to the door and..." Cammy said

"And?" Kimberly asked again

"He kissed me." Cammy said

"Wow." Trini said

"And it felt good." Cammy said

Ernie handed the two trays to Bulk and Skull, and then linked arms with the two girls and walked away. Cammy, Kimberly, and Trini giggled as they watched Bulk and Skull take place, before heading back to their own tables.

"Well, looks like the cultural food festival is going to be a great success. Yes, we should raise a lot of money for the pre-school and daycare centre. Oh, what's this, huh?" Mr. Kaplan asked Cammy

Mr. Kaplan pointing to the cake Cammy was carrying.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Mr. Kaplan, you have to buy it first." Cammy said

Cammy moved the tray away from his fingers.

"I believe that one's $20." Billy said as he holds a jar

"Well, I wasn't really very hungry anyway." Mr. Kaplan said

"Hey, let's get back to work, kids. (Mr. Kaplan walked away.) Doors open in 10 minutes." Ernie said

"This food festival is going to be awesome." Jason said

"It should. I made sweet potato fries." Cammy said

"Really?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yep." Cammy said

* * *

10 minutes later.

Everyone is holding up a tray.

"Hey, try the gold old American Cheeseburger." Jason said

Cammy standing next to Jason.

"Try our sweet potato fries." Cammy said

People money in Cammy's jar.

Cammy sees Bulk and Skull holding pies with the rest of their gang. She has a bad feeling like they're up to something. Jason looked at Cammy as he was worried about her.

"You ok?" Jason asked Cammy

"I got a bad feeling like those two are going to mess up the food festival." Cammy said

Bulk tries to throw a pie at Mr. Kaplan, but instead it hit Skull.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Skull yells

Skull wipes the cream from his face. Food was flying every corner of the room. Cammy and the rest of the rangers duck in cover.

"We gotta save the food fair! For the children. For the playground equipment. (They rangers agreed. Jason twirl a string of hotdogs. Bulk got dizzy and drop a pie onto his own head. Jason laughed. Cammy sees someone messing with more food.) Hey cut it out." Cammy said

Cammy grab the bowl and somebody scram. The food fight had stopped, and everyone was staring at the principal.

"Ooh! Look at this mess! Our food festival is ruined, and you. (He pointed at the Rangers and at Cammy.) You should be ashamed of yourselves! I only hope we have enough money for the playground equipment!" Mr. Kaplan said

"It wasn't our..." Cammy said as Mr. Kaplan cuts her off

"Oh, I don't want to hear any excuses! Here, you're in charge of the cleanup!" Mr. Kaplan said as he hands Cammy the broom

Mr. Kaplan left, and so did everyone else. The rangers communicator beeped.

"Cammy. We've to go. It's an emergency." Jason said

"Of course." Cammy said

Jason kissed Cammy's cheek. They left in a direction and Cammy left in the other direction.

* * *

Cammy puts on her Siren clothes on and gets her sais out and put her communicator on her wrist as well.

 _"Siren. Do you come in?"_ Jason asked on communicator

 _"I read you."_ Cammy/Siren on communicator

 _"We need your help."_ Jason said

 _"Of course. How do I teleport there?"_ Cammy/Siren asked Jason

 _"Press the button."_ Jason said

 _"Oh...right."_ Cammy/Siren said

* * *

Cammy/Siren teleport to their location. Cammy/Siren and the Rangers raced forward and attacked the Pudgy Pig. But it was more than ready for them. Cameran/Siren struggles as her sais was sucked into the pig's mouth. The rangers weapons was sucked in as well.

"Here I come!" Pudgy Pig said

Firing energy lasers from his eyes, and smog breath from his snout. They looked around in confusion and then back at the others. They had demorphed and were hastingly getting to their feet. But Cammy was still in her Siren outfit.

"What a weird way to travel." Zack said

Jason pulls Cammy/Siren to her feet just as his communicator beeped.

"Rangers and Siren, while you were caught in the pig's vortex, he found his way into the food festival and his causing chaos." Zordon said

"What?" Trini asked in confusion

"Come on." Jason said

"You guys go and I'll hold off that Pig." Cammy/Siren said

"You sure? What about your weapon?" Kimberly asked Cammy/Siren

"Who said I got one?" Cammy/Siren asked Kimberly

Jason nods and left.

Cammy/Siren teleports out.

* * *

Cammy/Siren is at her house in her room and finds throwing stars and her sword. She teleported out.

* * *

Cammy/Siren found the Pudgy Pig at the food packing plant. She throws her throwing stars at him and she sees sparks. She did a flying kick at the monster and starting fighting it. The Rangers is getting the pudgy pig attention, and tempting it with the platters of food they had managed to create out of what was left at the food festival, before Trini tossed a sub, containing a horse radish, down for the monster to swallow it. Cammy/Siren and the rangers waited a few seconds, before there was an explosion from the pig's gut, and it started to throw up everything it had eaten, including their weapons. They grabbed their weapons from the air and attacked and the Pudgy Pig stumbled all over the place.)

"Alright, let's finish this porker!" Jason said

Cammy/Siren stayed out of their way so that they can combine their weapons the mega blaster. They aimed at the pig, and fired, causing him to topple over and explode.

"Hey, Rita! (Kimberly shouted at the sky.) You have to do better than that if you want to beat us!" Kimberly said

"I better get going." Cammy/Siren said

Cammy teleports out.

* * *

Cammy is in a alley outside of Ernie's juice bar. Making sure no one didn't see her. She put her normal clothes back on over her Siren outfit, put her wig, mask, communicator and sais in her bag. She put her sword behind the dumpster. She went inside and put her bag in her locker and started cleaning up. Meanwhile Jason and the others shown up and see Cammy. She seen them carrying food on trays.

"I see you guys have bought some more food." Cammy said

"Well, you witness on who did it. Bulk and Skull." Jason said

"Those guys are such jerks." Cammy said

"Yeah tell me about it." Zack said

"And thanks to them. I have to clean this mess up all by myself." Cammy said

"You don't have to do it alone." Jason said

"We'll help you." Kimberly said

"Really?" Cammy asked them

"What are friends for." Billy said

Cammy smiled. Mr. Kaplan sees them.

"Mr. Kaplan. I know that you don't believe us." Cammy said

"Look, I know you kids weren't responsible. Bulk and Skull did it. If someone who started the mess. It's those two. For them it makes a month of detention. We almost have enough money for the playground equipment, despite all of this." Mr. Kaplan said

"With a little help, Mr. Kaplan, we can make up for the rest." Trini said

"Mhm, well, let's see what you've got... (Mr. Kaplan picked up a sandwich and nodded.) I'll take this." Mr. Kaplan said

"That'll cost you $20." Trini said

"$20?" Mr. Kaplan asked in disbelief

"For the playground equipment?" Cammy said

"OK. I'm starving. (Taking $20 from his wallet.) With all this craziness, I didn't eat lunch today." Mr. Kaplan said

Mr. Kaplan handed Trini the money, and lifted the sandwich up to eat.

"Oh, no, not that one, Mr. Kaplan..." Billy said

Billy spotting a piece of horse radish that's in the sub. It was to late. Mr. Kaplan eyes widened and he dropped the sub. He covered his mouth.

"Water. I need water. (Cammy gives him a jug of water and drinking it in gulpfulls. Mr. Kaplan looked back at them. His face and suit was completely soaked, and his hair piece was lying on the floor behind him.) Ahh... a little hot, but not bad." Mr. Kaplan said

They laughed

Bulk and Skull and their gang shown up. Mr. Kaplan demands the four of them to clean up the mess.

* * *

The rangers left and so did Cammy. Jason was the last to leave. He was walking away until he seen an item in the alley peaking out behind the dumpster. He then found the sword.

"Who's the Siren?" Jason asked himself


	7. I, eye, guy

Billy's house.

"Goggles on, everyone." Billy said

"This is morphenomenal." Trini said

"Okay…here goes." Willy said

They all put the goggles on our faces. A picture of roller coaster ride appears. The ride was going down.

"This is unbelievable!" Jason said

"Oh, get me off this thing!" Kimberly said

"This is awesome." Cammy said

"Hold on!" Jason said

"Yeah!" Zack said

"I'm getting dizzy, stop the game!" Kimberly said

"Ending interactive sequence." Willy said as the ride stops

They took the goggles off.

"Willy, you invented this game?" Cammy asked Willy

"Yeah! I'm entering it in the junior science fair…speaking of which." Willy said

"Right, we don't want to be late for the competition." Billy said

* * *

They were walking and were at the park.

"I don't know Billy, you think I even have a chance with this thing?" Willy asked Billy

"Well of course you do." Billy said

Putties arrived.

"Look out!" Cammy said

"Putties!" Billy said

They were surrounded by putties.

"Billy, my machine!" Willy said

"Circle formation." Jason said

They were fighting the putties.

"Protect the kid." Zack said

"Willy, stay inside the circle." Cammy said

They were fighting the putties. The putties were not backing down. Cammy kicked a putty and did a flip.

"You okay Willy?" Billy asked Willy

"Yeah. That was a close call." Willy said

"Come on. Let's get to the science fair." Billy said

Jason looks at Cammy.

"How did you learn how to fight the putties?" Jason asked Cammy

"Lucky I guess." Cammy said

* * *

Youth Center.

"We've gotta hurry." Willy said

"Where are you set up?" Billy asked Willy

"I'm set up over there." Willy said

* * *

Everyone seen Skull spray something at Bulk. Bulk pants disappeared. They all laughed.

"Put it down Skull." Billy said

"Ah! Well! If it isn't the king geek himself!" Bulk said

"Don't you feel a little out of place here? After all an IQ is required." Billy said

"This is all the IQ I need." Bulk said as hee puts his right fist up

"Bulk, all you need is a club." Cammy said

Bulk and Skull turned around as those two walks towards those three.

"You'd make a perfect caveman." Jason said as he laughs

Zack starts grunting like one.

"You…are dust." Bulk said

"Yeah…you are dust!" Skull said as he copies Bulk

"Temper, temper." Zack said

Bulk and Skull throws a punch for Jason, Zack, and Cammy. Those three ducked.

"Watch out!" Willy said

"Havin' fun skull?" Zack said as he holds onto Skull's fist

Zack pushes Skull down and he ended up inside a blue trashcan. Cammy started bursting out laughing. Jason ducks Bulk again and Billy ends up flipping him on his back. Skull looked at Cammy.

"Now you really got me ticked!" Skull said

Cammy ducks and Skull landed on Bulk.

"Come on, let's wheel these bozos out of here." Billy said

"Hey you guys, over here…we've got just the thing." Kimberly said

Billy and Willy pushes Bulk and Skull into someone's box.

"Transformation time!" Trini said

The box doors closes.

"Two fashion make overs, coming up!" Kimberly said

They see clothes being thrown up in the air and sees glitter.

"Got to teach them a lesson." Cammy said

The doors open and Bulk and Skull were in women's clothes. They all laughed. Those two freaked and ran away.

"What's going on here Willy?" Professor asked Willy

"Professor?" Willy said

"This isn't a playground. You're thoughtless antics could wreak havoc on the other competitions' inventions…you're disqualified." Professor said

"What?" Willy asked in confusion

"Look sir, it wasn't his fault." Billy said

"My decision is final." Professor said

"I don't believe this. (Willy looked down.) I can't seem to do anything right." Willy said

Willy looked very sad and then he runs out of there.

"I know just how he feels. I'm gonna go after him, okay?" Billy said

"I'm coming with you man." Zack said

"Count me in." Jason said

The boys left.

"Okay guys, we'll catch up with you later, ok?" Kimberly said

"Kim. Trini. I should talk to the professor." Cammy said

"Ok." Trini said

Cammy approaches to the Professor.

"Excuse me. Professor?" Cammy asked the Professor

"Yes, Miss Hathaway?" Professor said

"My uh...my friend Willy. He didn't start all of this. All that he wanted to do was to participate in the science fair. Bulk and Skull was trying to ruin it for the rest of them. But it wasn't Willy's fault. He worked really hard on this. It meant something to him. He's just a kid. Not a bratty one. Try out his invention and see what it does." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy went to the back alley and communicator beeped in her bookbag.

 _"I read you."_ Cammy on communicator

 _"We need your help. It's a kid name Willy and he's trapped in some sorta eye."_ Billy on communicator

Cammy puts on her Siren outfit, mask, wig, and grabs her sais.

* * *

Cammy/Siren teleports to their location. Putties teleport in front of her. She's fighting with them. As do the rangers fight him off. EyeGuy blasts all of the rangers down. The putties disappeared.

"Rangers, bring 'em together!" Jason said

The rangers combine their weapons and blast EyeGuy and down he goes but his eyes start flying around and he's back again.

"What the...(He blast the ranger and they roll down this hill. Cammy/Siren runs down the hill. And see if they're ok.) Are you guys ok?" Cammy/Siren asked the rangers

"We're ok." Kimberly said

"Does he still got that kid, Willy?" Cammy/Siren asked again

"Yes." Zack said

"He's still trapped." Jason said

Zordon on their communicators.

"My sensors show that EyeGuy has his main eye hidden in another part of the park. One of you has to leave and track down the eye." Zordon said

"I'll go. You guys handle EyeGuy and I'll find the eye." Cammy/Siren said

"You'll find the eye in a forested area just south of your location. And Siren, you must hurry." Zordon said

"On my way. You guys keep him busy, I'm going after the main eye. (Cammy/Siren looks for the main eye and then she found it.) You've had it!" Cammy/Siren

* * *

Cammy/Siren destroys the main eye. She sees EyeGuy growing into a large size and blast at them. The rangers jumped into their zords. They combine their zords into a megazord. EyeGuy blasts at the megazord. The sword coming down and the megazord grab it. The sword hits the main eye of EyeGuy and he gets destroyed. Willy gets free. Cammy/Siren sees Willy.

"You ok kid?" Cammy/Siren asked Willy

"Thank you for saving me." Willy thanking Cammy/Siren

Cammy/Siren nods and teleports out.

* * *

Cammy at the Youth Center to see everyone at the convention again.

The rangers and Willy enters.

"I owe you an apology, Willy. It seems I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault." Professor said

"Thank you sir." Willy thanking the Professor

"Don't thank me. Thank your friend. (Professor pointed at Cammy.) She told me everything. For your invention. I'm given you first prize. (Professor hands Willy the first prize ribbon.) Congratulations." Professor congratulating Willy

Cammy comes towards them.

"I told him what happened. Willy you're a great kid." Cammy said

"Thanks." Willy thanking Cammy

Willy hugs Cammy and hug him back. They looked at Bulk and Skull entering with towels over them.

"Okay guys, the joke's over. We want our clothes back." Bulk said

"Yeah! We want our clothes back!" Skull coping Bulk

"Sure, we uh, washed and we sterilized them. (The box opened. Cammy handed them their clothes and they looked like kids sized.) You two clowns will never learn." Cammy said

They laughed at Bulk and Skull.

"Cammy. Can I talked to you?" Jason asked Cammy

"Sure." Cammy said

* * *

Jason leads her in the alley.

"What's going on?" Cammy asked Jason

"You tell me." Jason said as he was furious

"Uh. Ok. Why are we in the alley?" Cammy asked again

"It's silly to play games with everyone. I know what you know." Jason said

"I don't know..." Cammy said as Jason cuts her off

"Just stop pretending. Siren." Jason said

"How did you know?" Cammy asked again

"Your sword back of the trash can. The one that you've forgotten to pick up." Jason said

"I wanted to tell you." Cammy said

"When?" Jason asked Cammy

Cammy shed a tear.

"The day that I found out that you guys were rangers. (Jason eyes widen.) I'm sor...I'm sorry. (Cammy runs away. But the putties teleported in front of her and grabbed her.) JASON!" Cammy yells

Jason looks.

"CAMMY!" Jason yells

Jason runs towards her but he was to late since they teleported out.


	8. The Truth

Jason and the other rangers at the command center.

"Cammy is the Siren? That's messed up. Why would she become a vigilante?" Zack asked Jason

"I don't know. I mean I wasn't for sure. But it explains why she disappeared and no one seen her, her fighting skills, and fighting the putties. I put it all together and it make since now." Jason said

"I thought she was our friend." Zack said

"She is your friend. My sensors are telling me that she knew all along." Zordon said

"Zordon. It doesn't make any since." Trini said

"When Billy created the communicators. She walked in when all of you teleported." Zordon said

"That's how she knew." Jason said

* * *

Cammy is at the cave tied up.

"Where am I?" Cammy asked Goldar

"You're at the cave. So you're the she-devil who's been helping the rangers?" Goldar asked Cammy

"I'm like their guardian angel. (Goldar laughing) Why am I here? What does Rita want with me?" Cammy asked again

"She wants you to be her daughter of evil." Goldar said

"Pff. Like that's gonna happen. What's option B." Cammy said

"Option B. You get to die in here with explosives." Goldar said

"The rangers will rescue me." Cammy said

"The rangers abandon you." Goldar said

Goldar set the bomb for an hour.

* * *

Command center.

The alarms going off.

"The viewing globe." Alpha said

The viewing globe showed them that Cammy is in a cave. Tied up and a bomb next to her. Putties are outside the cave.

"We've to find a way to stop that bomb." Kimberly said

"I can you deactivate the bomb." Alpha said

Jason looks down. Trini grabbed his shoulder.

"We're going to save her." Trini said

"I know. I just wish she would be honest with me." Jason said

"Hey man. She did it so that she can help." Zack said

"She's not a murder. She had those weapons for a reason. She bought them a few weeks ago so that she can fight the monsters that Rita created." Zordon said

"She wanted to be a hero." Alpha said

"Guys. We only have 30 minutes for that bomb to kill Cammy." Billy said

"You have to hurry." Zordon said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME." Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre tooth Tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

The rangers and Alpha teleported down to the area where the cave is. The putties is guarding and Goldar is guarding it. Cammy has 15 minutes left. The rangers and Alpha hiding a big rock.

Jason whispers.

"Here's the plan. Zack, Trini, and I will distract Goldar and the putties. Kimberly, Billy, and Alpha, you guys save Cammy." Jason said

The rangers nodded.

"1...2...3..." Jason counted

Jason, Trini, and Zack distract the putties and Goldar. While Kimberly, Billy, and Alpha rescue Cammy.

"Cammy!" Kimberly said

"Kimberly! Billy! I thought you guys would never come." Cammy said

"We're your friends. We'll always help each other." Billy said

Cammy smiled. She has 30 seconds left. Alpha stopped the bomb and so did the timer. They untied her. Cammy hugs them both Kimberly and Billy. They heard the others failed.

"I will teleport her to the command center." Alpha said

Billy and Kimberly left to go help the Jason, Trini, and Zack that are in trouble. Alpha and Cammy teleported out.

* * *

To the command center.

Cammy eyes were widen.

"This place is really cool." Cammy said

Zordon's floating head appeared. Cammy looked.

"Uh...Who are you?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Zordon." Zordon said

"Of course. I've heard you on the communicator." Cammy said

"Yes and so does Alpha." Zordon said

"I swear I didn't tell anyone." Cammy said

"I know you didn't." Zordon said

"If it's not to much trouble I would like to continue my vigilante business and help the rangers." Cammy said

"The rangers will decide too." Zordon said

* * *

They wait for a few minutes for the rangers to get to the command center and they teleported in.

"Cammy!" Jason said

"Jason!" Cammy said

They hugged.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. (Cammy stopped hugging Jason and looked at the rest of them.) To all of you. I will explain myself." Cammy said

"Just tell us." Zack said

"We can understand." Trini said

"Everything that I'm about to you will be true. My dad was an officer. He never wanted me to have a life like he did. Neither my mom either. For me, I just wanted to save lives. My mom was never a killer. She was a karate teacher. She uh...she practice with real weapons. When I seen you guys teleport that day when Billy made those communicators. I finally realized that I wanted to be something more. So that's why I did what I had to do. I'm an orphan and a vigilante. But if you guys don't want my help and don't want me to be the Siren anymore. Then I can completely understand." Cammy said

Cammy tries to walk away but then stopped by Jason and turned around.

"We want you on our team." Jason said

"Cammy! Step forward. (Cammy walks towards Zordon and stopped.) You never told anyone their secret." Zordon said

"To that honor. I will never tell anyone of their secret. That is a promise I will take. I swear it." Cammy said

"Good. There is one more thing." Zordon said

"What's that? (Alpha hands her a zord coin.) Is this a raptor?" Cammy asked both Alpha and Zordon

"Yes." Alpha said

"When you say raptor armor on, then you can help the rangers." Zordon said

"So this isn't ranger armor?" Cammy asked again

"No." Alpha said

"But in the future. You will become a ranger one day." Zordon said

Cammy smiles.

"Thank you Zordon." Cammy thanking Zordon

"You're most certainly welcome." Zordon said

"Welcome to the team." Jason said

The rangers put their hands in the middle and waiting for Cammy. She walks up to them and put her hand in the middle. They jumped in victory.

"Power Rangers." All said


	9. For whom the bell trolls

"Alright class? Today we begin hobby week and to start us off, Trini has volunteered us to share her interest with us….Trini?" Mrs. Appleby said

"Thanks Miss Appleby. (Trini gets up from her chair and walks up to the front of the class. She pulls onto this cart that had a bunch of dolls on them.) I wanna show you guys my collection of dolls. It represents many cultures from around the world…this doll here is from Japan It wears an authentic kimono." Trini said

"Yeah, cute." Bulk said

"Yeah, cute." Skull said

"Be quiet." Cammy said

"Ah, and this here is my favorite of them all. (Trini holds up one her least favorite doll.) Mr. Ticklesneezer. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl…Legend has it that Mr. Ticklesneezer has his own unique power. He can capture things and put them in a magic bottle…he can capture things and put them in a magic bottle." Trini explain

* * *

"All right, Jason, you're next with your hobby." Mrs. Appleby said

Jason shows everyone his karate moves with a big stick.

* * *

"All right, check it out. (Zack was next and he on a surf board.) Then you hop up and then it's off the lip! Off the lip! Whoa! Catch some vertical air!" Yes! Then you're just cruising in the tube." Zack said as he acted like he was surfing

* * *

Kimberly was next.

"Now I've always been into gymnastics. And I want to show you a simple handstand." Kimberly said

Kimberly did a handstand on the teacher's desk.

"That's nice, dear." Mrs. Appleby said

Mrs. Appleby calls out Cammy as she grabs her guitar and she walked up.

"I've a lot of hobbies. But this one, I love to sing. So here goes nothing." Cammy said

Cammy plays her guitar and singing Hit me with your shot.

(Cammy singing.)

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

 _That's okay, let's see how you do it_

 _Put up you dukes, let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _You come on with it, come on_

 _You don't fight fair_

 _That's okay, see if I care_

 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_

 _I get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

 _Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

 _You better make sure you put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _C'mon, hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

Cammy stops playing and singing and everyone claps.

"That was really good Ms. Hathaway." Mrs. Appleby said

Cammy smiled.

* * *

Billy was next.

Billy showed everyone his volcano that he made.

"My homemade volcano will explicate how eruption occurs when gas and lava gush forth from the opening." Billy said

Billy presses a button and purple slime comes out. Everyone was impressed.

"Very nice, Billy. (The bell rings.) We'll continue with hobby week tomorrow, class! Remember, tonight in your English book, read chapter 4: Question Marks." Miss Appleby said

* * *

Cammy walks in the hallway and she feels guilty about everything. She stops at her locker and putting books in there. Jason walks towards her.

"Jason. Hi." Cammy said

"Hey. I know we didn't have anything to catch up on. But could we just talk. About the ranger and Siren stuff. Tomorrow." Jason said

Cammy sighs.

"Sure." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy working at the juice bar.

* * *

For 3 hours their work was done. Ernie and Cammy leaving the juice bar.

* * *

They're at the house and it's 7:00pm.

"Are you and Jason ok?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"I'm not sure. I just couldn't give him a second chance right now." Cammy said

"If it's one thing I learned is that you should give everyone a chance to make it right." Ernie said

"Well, tomorrow he wants me to talk to him. But I will give him a chance." Cammy said

* * *

The next day. Cammy sees a note in her locker.

(Cameran reads.)

 _Cammy_

 _Meet me at the park at 3._

 _Jason_

Cammy getting ready.

* * *

Cammy meets with Jason at the park. She sees strawberries, peanut butter sandwiches, smoothies, and desserts.

"Is this perfect?" Jason asked Cammy

Cammy smiles.

"Yes." Cammy said

Cammy and Jason sits down.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you for all of this." Jason said

"And I'm sorry that I lied to you. I just wanted to help. And I don't care what happens to me. Besides I feel like of having adventures. Things that I never did in life. (Jason smiles as he and Cammy start eating. Cammy took a small bite one of velvet cake and puts a thumb up.) Delicious. (Jason looks at Cammy.) What?" Cammy asked Jason

"You have the cutest smile." Jason said

"Thanks. Thanks for this. I'll do something nice for you too. (The communicators were beeping.) Time to get to work." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy and Jason teleported to the command center and see Kimberly and Zack. But no Billy and Trini.

"Zordon what's going on?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Billy and Trini are in serious danger." Zordon said

"Ay yi yi yi yi! (They've ran to the viewing globe.) Danger is right!" Alpha said

"That's Mr. Ticklesneezer." Jason said

They see him open this big bottle and smoke comes from inside of it.

"Why is he doing this?" Cammy asked again

"Rita has Ticklesneezer under her spell, and is controlling him. And now Billy and Trini have fallen into her trap." Zordon said

"That's Billy and Trini!" Cammy said

"You guys, we gotta help them!" Kimberly said

"Rita has already sent down a small army of putties to protect Ticklesneezer." Zordon said

"We'll get through them." Zack said

"And she's also sent down Goldar, Squatt, and baboo." Zordon said

"Oh man, you guys, we gotta hurry." Kimberly said

"Cammy. Use your raptor coin to help them. Your raptor armor." Zordon said

"Right. (Cammy concentrated.) Raptor Armor on. (Cammy transform into a purple metel robot.) Now this is morphenomenal." Cammy said

They smile.

"It's morphin' time." Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

They arrive to where the putties were standing and start fighting them. Through admist the whole chaos, Ticklesneezer somehow drops his bottle and Kimberly catches it. The rest kept fighting the putties. Goldar comes after Kimberly and the bottle flies through the air and lands on the train tracks.

"My goodies!" Ticklesneezer

(A train was about to arrive. Cammy looks at the train tracks far away.)

"Help!" Both Trini and Billy yell.

"I'm coming." Cammy said as she runs as fast as she can

Cammy's at the tracks and picked up the bottle. The others were still fighting the putties. She opens the bottle and everything that was trapped inside came out of it, including Billy and Trini.

"Cammy. Thanks for saving us." Trini said

"You can thank me later. Morph now." Cammy said

Both Trini and Billy morph and started helping the rest. They fought more putties and then they see Goldar, Squat and Baboo all disappear.

"Rita made him even bigger!" Kimberly said

They see the giant Mr. Ticklesneezer. Cammy's communicator beeped.

"Cammy. You have a zord coming in your way." Zordon said

Velociraptor runs toward her.

"Zordon, how can I control my zord?" Cammy asked Zordon

"You must get her attention." Zordon said

Cammy made the raptor heel.

"It's ok. Shh. Raptor zord in my command now." Cammy said

Cammy jumps up and gets in her zord. The zord is trembling.

"Control the buttons." Cammy said

The zord stopped trembling.

"We need Dinozord power! (The other zords were coming) Let's do it!" Jason said

They've jumped into the zords All of their zords combined into a megazord. But not Cammy's. Her communicator beeps.

"Cameran use your zord and make it into a raptor megazord." Zordon said

"I thought it takes more then one." Cammy said

"Yours is special." Zordon said

"Raptor megazord power now. (Cammy raptor change into a megazord.) This I can get use too." Cammy said

"Guys we have to get that bottle away from Ticklesneezer." Zack said

"Cammy, you ready?" Jason asked Cammy

"Ready." Cammy said

"Wowee!" The best goody of them all! In you go!" Ticklesneezer said

Ticklesneezer sucks all her friends megazord in the bottle and he looked at Cammy.

"Don't. You don't even know me." Cammy said

"You're my next goody thing." Ticklesneezer said

"Rita put you under a spell. She's controlling you. (Ticklesneezer doesn't speak. But he listens to Cammy.) You're owner is in that bottle. She cares about you more then Rita does. Rita's power is abusing you. But Trini gives you hugs and kisses to you every night. It's because she loves you like your her own son. For me, I lost my parents years ago. Don't let her be stuck in that bottle in vain. (He opens the the bottle and the Megazord was release.) See. You did something that a mother is proud of." Cammy said

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." Ticklesneezer said

"It's ok. But you have to release everything out of that bottle." Cammy said

Trini wakes up. She turns on her lamp and looks to where she had put Ticklesneezer before but he wasn't there. She looks down and sees him. The doll was on her bed all along. She holds him close. She turns off her lamp and goes back to sleep.

* * *

At the classroom.

Jason tapped on Cammy shoulder. She looked behind him.

"Are we still on at 3:00?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yes." Cammy said as she smiles

"Okay class, we have one final presentation to complete hobby week. Please give your attention to Farkas and Eugene." Mrs. Appleby said

They both get up from their desks and walk up to the front.

"We like parasites." Bulk said

Skull was holding onto something.

"Yeah, parasites." Skull said

"We pick up fleas off the stray dogs in the neighborhood. Show them, Skull. (Skull shows them what he had and it looked like a mini little circus.) It's a flea circus. Skull, where are the fleas?" Bulk asked Skull

The class look to see Mrs. Appleby scratching herself as the class starts laughing.


	10. Surprise

Youth Center.

Decorating for Zack's party.

"I can't believe we're doing this for Zack. Look at us. Friends hanging out with each other. I love Angel Grove." Cammy said

"Trust me. You haven't seen nothing yet." Jason said

Cammy smiles. She helps with the karaoke. Billy was dancing around listening to some music. Trini was painting Happy Birthday onto the banner…and Kimberly was blowing up balloons.

"You're right Kimberly! The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music." Billy said

Kimberly confused.

"He likes the music." Cammy said

The cake was turning into blue cream in the machine. Ernie opens it up and then he falls down.

"Billy! Billy! I need you!" Ernie said

Cammy walked to Billy and pull his headphones down.

"I know you love the music. But it seems that Ernie needs some help over there." Cammy said

The cake was turning into blue cream in the machine. Ernie opens it up and starts trying to clean it up. Ernie falls down. Billy comes over and turns off the machine. Ernie had blue cake mix all over him.

"I guess I still got to work the kinks out of this thing." Billy said

More blue cake mix falls on top of Ernie.

* * *

For 15 minutes he came back in and he was clean again.

"Listen Ernie, I wanted to thank you for keeping the place open late tonight. So we could decorate for Zack's birthday party." Jason said

"Anything for Cammy's friends and for mine too." Ernie said

"He's going to be surprised." Cammy said

"Speaking of surprises! You guys will never guess what I found about the power rangers and the Siren." Ernie said

"The power who?" Billy asked Ernie

"The superheroes with large dinozords?" Ernie said

"The one's with the colored costumes." Jason said

"And the girl who in the leather outfit who transform into that raptor robot." Billy said

"Yeah. That's them. What they'll do for Angel Grove…what Batman has done for Gotham city." Ernie said

"What have you heard?" Jason asked Ernie

"I've heard they're regular humans, just like you and me." Ernie said

"Well, you know, I heard they were space aliens. From a distant planet." Jason lies

"Aliens?" Ernie believes him

"You know, we should keep this space alien stuff under our hats. We wouldn't wanna panic anybody." Jason said

"Aliens, woah, this is big." Ernie said

Bulk and Skull shows up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove high." Bulk said

"Uh, this place is closed fellas." Billy said

"Yeah, to nerds like you." Bulk said

Bulk carries Billy and places him onto the counter.

"Hey Bulky, look at what we have here. (Skull holds up the sign that Trini had been working on.) Whoa! Oops…a birthday party. Awwww!" Skull said

"Yeah, well we would have invited you, but animals aren't allowed." Kimberly said

Bulk blows his nose onto the sign and Skull just laughs.

"Party's over kids." Bulk said

"Hey, I worked a long time on that." Trini said

"Hey, I'll tell you what, babe…what do you say I help you paint another one after we've done having a little…fun?" Skull asked Trini

Trini pushes Skull backwards onto piles of paint and he falls. Kimberly laughing. Bulk walks over to her and unpops her balloon right in her face. He then grabs a paint brush, dip the brush in the paint and paint the karaoke machine. Cammy got so angry.

"You've crossed the line there." Cammy said

"You should be grateful. You don't need karaoke for singing." Bulk said

"And goons like you don't have a talent. So how do people handle you two everyday? Is it the bully thing?" Cammy asked both Bulk and Skull

Bulk charges over to Cammy but Jason pulls her out of the way. Bulk hits his head onto a gold pole. He was dizzy and then he falls back into the box of balloons inside as some of them had popped.

"My balloons! (Skull runs at Jason and he also runs into the gold pole. Billy laughs. Skull comes at him and Billy opens the cake o matic machine and makes Skull get inside. Skull was covered in cake mix.) I hate party crashers." Kimberly said

"You two should get out of the youth center cause me and my friends have to clean up the mess that you made. And by the way you messed my karaoke machine. So both of you should find a way to pay me another karaoke machine." Cammy said

"What if we don't?" Bulk asked Cammy

"Then maybe Mr. Kaplan could have something to say about it." Cammy said

"Come on Skull. We have to find a job and pay her a new one." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull was about to leave. But Ernie stops them.

"Actually you two can work here. Now." Ernie said

Ernie hands Bulk and Skull aprons. They head into the back.

* * *

Cammy and the rangers restarted everything again.

"Her proficiency with complex illustrated characterizations is quite impressive isn't it?" Billy asked them

"What did he say?" Jason asked them

"He said I draws a good cartoon. Thanks Billy!" Trini thanking Billy

"We've got all the balloons blown up, the banner's are made." Kimberly said

"All we have left to accomplish now is just make sure that Zack doesn't find out about the planned festivities prematurely." Billy said

"Hey, you guys. I just saw Zack! I think he's headed this way." Ernie said

They all cleaned up the place very fast…and then they hide under the counter.

"Hey Ernie, what's with the late hours?" Zack asked Ernie

"Just catching up on some work, Zack. And I'm all by myself too, see?" Ernie said

"Where's Cammy? She was supposed to be here with you." Zack said

"She's at home doing her homework." Ernie said

"Where's the others? Trini's mom told me the gang might be here…so I just came down to see if I saw them." Zack said

"Nope. I haven't seen anyone. "There's just me, my stack of papers, my bowl of popcorn, a few tables, a couple of chairs…" Ernie said

"I get the picture, I get the picture." Zack said

"Yeah, you get the picture." Ernie said

"Listen, if the gang comes around, tell them I'm lookin' for them, okay?" Zack said

"Sure, sure…no problem." Ernie said

"I wonder where they disappeared to. I'll see you Ernie." Zack said

"Take it easy, Zack. (Zack leaves. Ernie whispers.) Okay, the coast is clear." Ernie said

They came back up from behind the counter.

"Whew! That was way too close." Cammy said

* * *

Next day.

Cammy and Jason walking by and holding hands.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Jason asked Zack

"Yeah, right." Zack ignores them as he walks away

They stop by Kimberly's locker.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked Kimberly

"Did he just..." Cammy asked Kimberly

"Yeah, he thinks we forgot his birthday." Kimberly said

"He'll be ok." Trini said

"You guys, he seemed really bummed. Do you think the surprise party's a good idea?" Kimberly asked them

"Of course. I mean his feeling of disappoint right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on." Billy said

"Yeah, I mean, he's gonna be so surprised later, we're gonna have to pull him off the ceiling. He'll be ok until then." Jason said

* * *

The five of them were on their way to the Youth Center. But their communicator beeps.

"What's up Zordon?" Jason asked Zordon

"Zack is in trouble. Rita has sent of her creatures to attack him…he needs help fast." Zack said

"We're on our way. Come on guys, it's morphin' time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor armor on!" Cammy said

They arrived at Zack's location.

"Back off!" Jason said

The monster attacking them. The monster slashes Jason and he falls down.

"Jason, you all right?" Zack asked Jason

"I am, but check out the sword." Jason said

"He ruined our weapons." Trini said

"This is not good." Billy said

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked them

The monster blasts at them and they all fall down. The Knight grows big.

"Tyrannosaurus dinozord power…now!" Jason said

"Mastodon power! Let's toast this dude." Zack said

"Triceratops power!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger power!" Trini said

"Pterodactyl power!" Kimberly said

"Raptor zord arise!" Cammy said

They all jump into our zords. The zords form together into a megazord.

"Raptor megazord." Cammy said

Cammy zord turn into a megazord.

"Let's get him! (Raptor megazord was slashed by the knight) CAMMY!" Jason yells

"I'm ok. (Cammy communicator beeps.) Yes." Cammy said

"Call upon your raptor coin." Zordon orders Cammy

"Raptor. (Sais appeared on her megazord hands.) Awesome." Cammy said

Both megazords started fighting the monster. The monster comes at them again and tries to hit the rangers but the raptor megazord blocked them with the sais. She slashes at him.)

"Hey, wait a second!" Knight said

Knight falls down and he exploded.

* * *

They took Zack to the Youth Center. It was dark in there.

"I still don't know why we have to be here." Zack said

Zack says as we entered the dark Youth Center.

"Well, you think that we forgot about something today." Cammy said

Zack turned the light on. Everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE! (Zack was surprised.) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACK!" Everyone yelled

Ernie and a few people from school shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" Kimberly said

Zack turns around and gives his friends a group hug.

"Awww man." Zack said

"You thought we forgot, didn't you?" Cammy asked Zack

"Yeah, I was bumming." Zack said

"We had to keep it all a secret." Jason said

"This is so cool, you guys. Thanks…Hey, what's that noise?" Zack asked them

"Oh, not again. (Billy rushes over to the cake o matic machine.) Awww, I thought this thing was fixed." Billy said

Billy hits the machine on the side.

"Let's party everyone." Jason said

Jason grabs Cammy's hand and she smiles and they went to the dance floor. All of them were dancing and having a great time.


	11. They've gone punk

At the Park.

They were playing vollyball. Kimberly was carrying the drinks. Putties appeared.

"Putties. (She and the others fight the putties. They've disappeared.) That was a close one." Cammy said

"So much for the game I guess." Zack said

"I'm gonna get a drink." Cammy said

"Yeah, me too. (Kimberly, Billy and Cammy run to the table.) Wow, I'm really thirsty." Kimberly said

"Oh, here.

Billy hands Kimberly and Cammy drinks.

"Thanks." Kimberly thanking Billy

"Bottoms up." Cammy said

They clink their cups together. They've drink…and they felt different and strange. They threw the other drinks onto the ground. The others show up.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked them

"What happened?" Jason asked them

"Get out of my face." Kimberly said

"Yeah, get out of her face." Billy said

"Like we ever wanted to hang with you losers." Cammy said

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked again

"Guys, guys, guys…how about another game of volleyball?" Trini asked them

"No." Kimberly said

"Volleyball is for dorks." Cammy said

"Yeah and you guys are dorks! Come on, let's kick it." Billy said

"Later geek squad." Cammy said

The three of them leaving.

* * *

Cammy happened to be the leader right now. Along with Kimberly and Billy dressed as punks and Cammy dressed as a goth chick. They walk down the stairs and make their way in the school.

"Hey! (They walk down the stairs quickly and began pushing a kid with each other.) Ok kid. Now give us your lunch money." Cammy said

"Yeah, give it up." Kimberly said

"I don't have any." Kid said

"Ah, you're worthless." Billy said as he pushes the kid away

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack asked them

Billy shoves Zack off to the side.

"Not geeking around obviously." Cammy said

Cammy, Billy, and Kimberly laughing and walked off. They spotted Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, tough guy. (Kimberly's talking to Skull.) You are my kind of man…what do you say? Me and you go out Saturday night and tear up the town?" Kimberly asked Skull

"Well…Okay." Skull said

Both Kimberly and Skull were laughing.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this? Some kind of trick?" Bulk asked them

"Hey, man, you're not the baddest dude on the block anymore." Billy said

"And I'm the leader. Show a little respect." Cammy said

"So don't ask any stupid questions. Got it?" Billy said

"Listen..." Bulk said

Billy pushes Bulk against the locker.

"Got it?" Billy said

"Yeah, I got it." Bulk said

"Good! Now's that settle. Billy! Kim! Let's go." Cammy said

* * *

The three of them left and now outside. The three of them got teleported. They're sealed in a bar cage.

"Hey, what's this?" Billy asked in confusion

Billy tries getting out….but he gets shocked by electricity. Kimberly does the same.

"When we get out of here, we are going to kick your sorry buns." Kimberly said

"All of you dorkheads. Zero!" Cammy said

"What's wrong with them, Zordon?" Trini asked Zordon

"Cammy thinks she's the leader." Jason said

"Look at the viewing globe. (They looked at the viewing globe.) Baboo has put a potion into their drinks at the park…and cause them to turn from good to bad. The only cure made from the sap of the singing squash—a rare root found in certain dimensional gaps…Eons ago, I discovered the singing squash, in a dimensional gap on a dramak five. Rita sent the putties to stop me…the battle was fierce…but I was able to repel them with the help of the squash." Zordon explain

"I don't know what's worse…those putties or the squash." Zack said

"Drinking the sap from the singing squash is Cammy, Billy, and Kimberly's only hope of returning to normal." Zordon said

"It won't be easy." Trini said

"Quit staring at us." Kimberly said

"Yeah, take a picture…it will last longer." Billy said

"No one can comprehend a goth girl." Cammy said

Three of them laugh again.

"Zordon! We gotta get em' back. I want my Cammy back." Jason said

Alarm sound had started.

"The noise is too loud." Cammy said

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha said

"Rita has taken advantage of this situation. And released a terror toad on Earth…it must be stopped." Zordon said

"Wow, look at that cool frog. Wartsville." Kimberly said

"So cool. But not these losers." Cammy said

"It's Rita's most evil creation yet. The terror toad…it has an enormous appetite…be careful and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

Trini, Zack and Jason had teleported out.

* * *

"Can we get out of here now?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Yeah, let us out!" Billy said

"Ay yi yi yi yi…that toad is a real terror!" Alpha sad

"Alpha, I have located a dimensional gap containing a singing squash. Since Jason and Zack are fighting that monster…I must send you to retrieve it." Zordon said

"Me? Why me?" Alpha asked Zordon

"Unfortunately, Cammy, Billy, and Kimberly are of no use at the present time." Zordon said

"As you can observe." Alpha said

Alpha seeing them doing stupid things.

"Hey! When are we going to get out of here?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Yeah." Billy said

"Ay yi yi yi yi. Teleporting now." Alpha said he teleported out

"Hey, green head…why don't you put a bug in that frog and let us out of here?" Billy asked Zordon

"Yeah, you big, green geekoid." Kimberly said

"Green dorkhead is good." Cammy said

They started laughing again.

"You will be released once our mission succeeds." Zordon said

* * *

Alpha had come back a few minutes later.

"Jason is in great danger from the terror toad Alpha. Cammy, Kimberly, and Billy must drink the juice from the singing squash…and quickly." Zordon said

"The mixture is complete." Alpha said

Alpha walks towards them with three cups in his hands.

"Finally, you bring us something to drink, bucket head." Cammy said

"I hate the service around here." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Cause the service here stinks." Billy said

They laughed again and then they drinked up.

"Power beam off!" Alpha said

They've finished drinking and threw the cups on the floor. They were confused and why they were in the command center.

"Hi Alpha." Kimberly said

They look down.

"Why am I wearing goth clothes?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Who did my nails?" Kimberly asked in confusion

They've rushed to the viewing globe.

"That's Jason. He's in trouble. What's going on?" Billy asked in confusion

"I don't know. (They looked at the toad on the screen.) Oh totally gross. It's a toad." Kimberly said

"Discussing." Cammy said

"Exactly. The terror toad can only be defeated in one way—remove his horn and then look for his weak spot…right below his neck." Zordon said

"Jason's in big trouble." Cammy said

"Cammy, Billy, and Kimberly you must help Jason before he is swallowed by the terror toad…go now and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's morphin' time." Both Billy and Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Raptor armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

They've arrived at Jason's location.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys. Be careful though…this guy's tough…he's already got Trini and Zack." Jason said

The toad laughs and then blasts at them. Billy and Kimberly jump up and destroy the horn.

"No, not my horn! Now you've made me hopping mad….you're going to pay for this and I'm going to start with you." Toad said

"No!" Cammy said

His tongue comes out and was about to start with Jason. But Cammy pushed him out of the way and wraps around her instead.

"CAMMY!" Jason yells

It was dark and she was trapped in the Toad's belly. Cammy felt like she was stuck n there for all eternity. But then something happened. Her and the other rangers reappeared outside.

"Now I'm really peeved." Toad said

"Let's do it! Hi-yah!" Jason said

"No more, Mr. Nice toad." Toad said

"You're going down, wart face." Jason said

"And you're going down hard." Billy said

"You've had it fly breath!" Zack said

"Give it up, toad!" Trini said

"You're going to lose." Kimberly said

"You just met your match." Cammy said

"Kimberly, power bow!" Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

She aims her power bow at the toad and he got destroyed.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Kimberly said

* * *

They are now at the Youth Center. Kimberly was teaching Trini some of her gymnastics moves. I was playing Volleyball with Zack and Billy. Cammy was serving every plate to every customer until she sees Jason who she wanted to talk too.

"Jason! What I've said before." Cammy said

Jason kissed Cammy.

"You didn't mean too. And the other thing. You saved my life." Jason said

"I just didn't want you to get eaten." Cammy said

"I know. Here." Jason said

Jason gives her money for the tip.

"Jason no! I mean my own boyfriend giving me a tip." Cammy said

"You could give it to Ernie." Jason said

"Ok." Cammy said

Cammy puts the tray down and walks with Jason towards their friends.

"Hey guys check it out." Jason sid

Bulk and Skull come in.

"Hey babe, you ready to tear up the town?" Skull asked as he grabs Kimberly

"Get your hands off me." Kimberly said

"Huh? I thought we had a date…well, maybe we could get some…frogs legs?" Skull asked again

"Or maybe we can, uh…make it a double date." Bulk said as he looks at Trini

"Ew." Kimberly said

"Yuck." Trini said

Skull sees Cammy.

"How about you? Maybe a date. Since you're a leader." Skull said

"No and buckets of ew." Cammy said

"They don't date Neanderthals." Billy said

"Okay, wimp…you're not so tough anymore. Now I'm going to show you." Bulk said

"Yeah, we're going to show you." Skull said

"Give me the ball, goggle eyes." Bulk said

"Give it to him Billy, this I gotta see." Zack said

The guys get in formation to play Volleyball. Bulk and Skull don't know how to play. They've just end up on the floor.

"I hate Volleyball." Bulk said

"Yeah, I hate Volleyball." Skull said

They all laugh at them. Cammy kissed Jason.

"I just felt like doing it. (They both laughed.) You're my guy. And don't you forget that." Cammy said

Jason smiles.


	12. Love and Woe

Youth Center.

Cammy and the others were helping Ernie who was busy decorating for the upcoming dance.

"Make way for the Bulkster, Dweebs." Bulk said

He enters the Youth Center along with Skull. He's on a skateboard and doing not a very good of a job riding on one.

"Hey Bulk!" Billy said

Bulk crashed through a red silk he was carrying.

"Whoops…sorry Bulk." Trini said as she accidentally kicks Bulk

"Out of way, dork head!" Bulk said

Bulk was about crash into Kimberly.

"Watch where you're going." Kimberly said

"I can go wherever I want to goooo!" Bulk said

"Watch out!" Cammy shouted at Ernie

Bulk crashes into Ernie and on a cake that Ernie was carrying. Jason walks over with his friends.

"You sure that's where you wanted to go Bulk?" Skull asked Bulk

Jason laughs.

"You boys better follow the rules." Ernie said

"Pay for the cake that you just ruin, or don't come back at all." Cammy said

Ernie carries Bulk and Skull away.

"Oooh, those two never learn." Zack said

"As always." Cammy said

"Yo Billy, speaking of which, why don't you let me teach you a couple of moves for the dance tonight? (Zack starts dancing.) Just too impress the ladies." Zack said

"Ah, no thanks…I'm not really interested in engaging feminine attention through bodily gyrations." Billy said

"Say what?" Zack asked Billy

"Billy doesn't want to dance just to attract girls." Cammy said

"Yeah, well to each his own, Billy boy." Zack said

"So Billy, did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" Jason asked Billy

"Negative." Billy said

"Well I've got Cammy to go with." Jason said

"Yes. Because you're my boyfriend." Cammy said as she kissed Jason

"Billy, there's gotta be some girl in your class you can ask." Kimberly said

"My priority is to complete my experimentational weather analyzing device in my laboratory. So later guys." Billy said

"See ya." Trini said

They see Billy run into someone…it was a girl name Marge.

"I guess someone just gave him an answer." Cammy said

"I apologize profusely." Billy said

"Oh think nothing of it. I'm afraid neither one of us were monitoring our designated entrance or exit." Marge said

"Wow. Well stated." Billy said

"My necklace seems to have…" Marge said as Billy interrupt her sentence

"Oh, I'm sorry. (They both bend down and hit their heads. Jason just chuckles.) Sorry…allow me." Billy said

Billy picks up the necklace and puts it around Marge's neck.

"Thank you. I've been having some difficulty keeping it fastened and that's most likely why it fell." Marge said

"Looks like another Billy." Cammy said

"And you want to give him tips on how to meet girls?" Jason asked Zack

"What can I say? Looks like a match made in heaven." Zack said

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Billy and Marge he were still talking. The others start listening in on their conversation.

"Um, excuse me…Billy." Trini said

"Hey Billy, can you come over here for a sec?" Cammy asked Billy

"It's kind of an emergency." Jason said

"Oh! Excuse me." Billy said as he walks over to his friends

"Ask her to the dance." Cammy said

"Huh? (He confused) That's your emergency?" Billy asked in confusion

"It will be the biggest one in your life." Zack said

"Come on Billy, you can do this." Cammy said

"Ah…I can't." Billy said

"I have to go." Marge said

"Oh." Billy said

"Billy. Now's your chance." Cammy said

"Billy? Would you escort me to the party tonight?" Marge asked Billy

"Most definitely. You know, it would probably be advisable for us to get to know each other a little better prior to this evening…we could meet later." Billy said

"Yes." Marge said

"You know, just to talk. Perhaps we can exchange some ideas on the new weather device I've been working on." Billy said

"That's a capital idea." Marge said

"At the park, by the lake, say precisely 4:00." Billy said

"Great, I couldn't think of a more perfect place. To discuss the weather." Marge said as she leaves

* * *

2 hours now.

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Jason? (Billy asks through the communicator.) Do you read me?" Billy asked Jason

"Guys. Guys. (Cammy Zack, Trini and Kimberly all go to him.) Go ahead Billy, we read you." Jason said

"I need help fast. I'm surrounded by putties." Billy said

"All right, hold on. We'll be there as soon as we can buddy." Jason said

They've left the Youth Center.

* * *

They've shown up at the park and they see Billy on the ground. They all stop running and help Billy up.

"Thanks for the accelerated response, guys." Billy thanking them

They all start fighting the putties.

"Those putties are a total pain." Kimberly said

"You can say that again." Cammy said

"Thanks again guys, but I'm afraid it's not over." Billy said

"Why? What's the matter?" Cammy asked Billy

"It's Marge. She never reached the primary destination point that we assented to." Billy said

"Marge never showed up." Trini said

"Well, not exactly. Evidently she showed up, but all I found was her necklace." Billy said

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Yes Zordon." Jason said

"I need you at the command center immediately." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

* * *

They're at the command center.

"Zordon, can you tell us what happened to Marge?" Billy asked Zordon

"I'm afraid Jason is right. Rita is behind this…she set a trap to capture you, Billy…and accidentally captured Marge instead." Zordon said

"It's all my fault." Billy said

"No it's not. You didn't know." Cammy said

"Cammy is right Billy, you shouldn't blame yourself." Alpha said

"We've battled Rita's bogus monsters before." Kimberly said

"Don't worry Billy. We'll get her back." Cammy said

"You'll need to be careful power rangers. For you must face a powerful foe…I call your attention the viewing globe. (They've turn to the viewing globe.) She is called Madame Woe, for she brings woe or trouble to everyone she touches. She controls wind, rain, heat and cold with the energy of her crown jewel, which also has the power to send people into other dimensions….the only way to defeat her is to combine your powers." Zordon said

"How do we do that?" Jason asked Zordon

"By combining your six power coins…any one of you can assume the power of the entire group." Zordon said

"Question?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Yes Cammy." Zordon said

"Why does it have to be me? I mean I'm not a ranger." Cammy said

"Yes. But you have the rapter coin. All of you have to work together." Zordon said

"Ok." Cammy said

"Well then, I'll be the one to volunteer." Billy said

"Then let the power protect you, Billy." Zordon said

"Okay guys, it's morphin' time." Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Trine said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

They've morphed into rangers and Cammy morphed into her Raptor Armor.

* * *

In the woods.

Madame Woe appears before them.

"You will join your friends." Madame Woe said

Room starts spinning and they all scream.

"Madame Woe's warped us to another dimension!" Cammy said

Billy looks around and sees Marge hiding.

"Marge?" Billy said as he runs over to Marge

"You…you're the power rangers and you're the Siren?" Marge asked them

"We'll get you out of here…I promise." Billy said

Madame Woe shows up. She hits them and we they all go down.

"Feel the power of Madame Woe. (The rangers and Cammy gets up and she hits them again.) Now to finish you." Madame Woe said

"Move in!" Jason said

They all start attacking her with their weapons but she hits them back.

"Ha! You weaklings will never defeat me." Madame Woe said

"Blade blasters up! Fire!" Billy said

They shot at her but she levitates up into the air.

"Your weapons are no match for the power of Madame Woe." Madame Woe said

Madame Woe laughs and sends a lot of rain at them.

"Our weapons don't seem to work on her. But there's got to be some way to beat her…Man, we've go to figure out what to do." Zack said

"We've to take her down." Cammy said

"Yeah, with alacrity." Billy said

"Say what?" Zack asked Billy

"He means we got to move fast." Trini said

Madame Woe hits them again and they all go down.

"Now, which one of you little wimps is the first to suffer my wrath?" Madame Woe threatens them

Billy starts attacking her.

"We can't beat her here. We've got to get back to our dimension and the only way to do that is by combining our power coins." Billy said

"Good thinking. Ready when you are." Jason said

Billy kicks her and she goes flying.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Billy said

"You little brats!" Madame Woe said

"Now! Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Raptor!" Cammy said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

They've all put their power coins together and they all blinked to their colors.

"Your parlor tricks cannot save you." Madame Woe said

Billy escapes from the dimension and so did Marge.

"She's weakening! You'll be free in a second!" Billy said

They've all waited some point as they protect Marge.

"All right guys, we're almost out of here. Get ready for battle." Jason said

"When we get there, hang to the side. And out of the way, and you'll be fine." Zack said to Marge

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jason asked them

"Ready." Cammy said

The room starts spinning again and they've end up outside.

"We're back! Let's go! Hy-ah!" Jason said

"You escaped." Madame Woe said

"But you won't, Madame Woe!" Billy said

They've all take turns kicking her down.

"This is a job for you guys." Cammy said

"Yep. Alright rangers let's bring them together!" Jason said

"Power axe!" Zack said

"Power bow!" Kimberly said

"Power daggers!" Trini said

"Power lance!" Billy said

"Power sword! Power Rangers!" Jason said

"Woe is me." Madame Woe said

"Fire!" Jason said

With one shot at Madame Woe she finally gets destroyed. They've all laughed…then run over to Marge.

"Wow! You guys were…I think the phrase is…" Marge said as Billy finishes her sentence

"Totally awesome?" Billy asked Marge

"Exactly." Marge said

* * *

Everyone was at the dance getting their dance on. Billy and Marge sitting together. Jason getting Cammy a drink. Zack was dancing around showing off. Bulk and Skull were in some lame disguise. Zack finishes and everyone claps.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"Nice one man." Jason said

"Wait to go Zack." Cammy said

"You think you two can pull a fast one on me? (Ernie pulls Bulk and Skull.) That cake cost me money, money you owe me now…I told you, don't come back if you don't pay it…or you two clowns can leave." Ernie said

Bulk made Ernie unconscious when he pull his dollar off of his smelly foot. The rangers and Cammy run towards with them and help Ernie up.

"Come on Ernie, it's not time for cake yet." Jason said

"You've still got sandwiches to serve." Cammy said

"Yeah, right. But first I've got to build up an appetite…let's dance!" Ernie said

"Come on." Jason said

All of them gone to the dance floor and started dancing. Jason twirls Cammy.


	13. Dark Warrior

Cammy serving everyone their order as she is looking at Jason teaching one of his karate classes. Cammy looked at Billy who looked sad.

"Why do you look so down?" Cammy asked Billy

"Sometimes I wish I had moves like Jason." Billy said

"Do you miss being in his class?" Cammy asked again

"Sometimes." Billy said

"Would you mind moving these to the recycling bin for me, Billy?" Ernie asked Billy

"No problem." Billy said

Billy walked to the recycling bin to empty the bottles. Billy then returns and Bulk and Skull approached to him.

"Hey Geek head! Let me borrow a quarter." Bulk said

"Oh, gee, sorry fellas, I don't have any to spare right now." Billy said

"What? Get him." Bulk said

Both Bulk and Skull flip Billy upside down and his money comes out.

"Hey fellas! Fellas!" Billy said

Cammy takes off her apron and walks toward them.

"Hey! (Bulk and Skull sees her.) Let him go. (They let him go and Trini walked towards Billy as Bulk and Skull are still looking at Cammy.) I thought you two would learn your lesson before." Cammy said

"So you're going to sing us to death?" Bulk asked Cammy

"You hurt one of my friends and second I always have more hobbies. (Bulk and Skull charged at Cammy. So she did a running wall flip and then Bulk and Skull bumped to the wall and fell down. Everyone laughed at them.) Like I said. I have more hobbies." Cammy said

"High five." Zack said

Cammy high five him. Then she walked towards both Billy and Trini again.

"You ok Billy?" Cammy asked again

"Yeah. Now that you mention something. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to re-enroll in Jason's karate class." Billy said

* * *

Jason dismisses his class. Cammy was still serving the customers. An old man came in the youth center and places something that's green goo on the counter. Ernie picked it up and clean outside the jar. Trini called out her Uncle Howard.

"Uncle Howard! (Cammy walked over there.) Uncle Howard, this is Cameran Hathaway. But we just call her Cammy." Trini said

Howard shaked his hand.)

"Nice to meet you Cammy." Howard said

"You too Howard. Well...I got to get back to work." Cammy said as she got back to work

Cammy walked over the counter while her adopted father is cleaning.

"It's Friday kid." Ernie said

"Yes and?" Cammy said

"You should be hanging with your Jason and the rest of the crew." Cammy said

"What about you?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"I have more waitresses and more waiters. Go already." Ernie said

Cammy takes off her apron once again and walks towards them.

"So what's happening?" Cammy asked them

"Well, Uncle Howard is going to teach me some karate moves." Billy said

"Nice." Cammy said

"And I have a few other things I'd like to teach you. Please, follow me." Howard said to Billy

Howard and Billy leaves.

"You think he's going to be ok?" Trini asked them

Jason put his arm around Cammy.

"I think he's in good hands." Jason said

"You know. Today was impressive." Kimberly said

"Yeah. I mean you did something." Trini said

"Well I had to handle them. No one didn't notice that I was the Siren." Cammy said

"You did something right. You helped out Billy." Jason said

"There's one thing that I don't understand." Cammy said

"What is it?" Jason asked Cammy

"Ever since you guys knew about me. There was one thing that caught my attention. I mean the raptor armor. I'm no ranger but Zordon said that I will be in the future that makes no since." Cammy said

"Zordon is never wrong." Trini said

"You just got to be patient." Kimberly said

"You guys. I've all the time in the world." Cammy said

* * *

They see Billy rush over to them.

"The putties! They grabbed uncle Howard…I tried to stop them but I couldn't." Billy said

"Wait, what?" Trini asked confusion

"What would they want with uncle Howard?" Cammy asked Trini

"I, I don't know! He's just a harmless old man!" Trini said

"Trini, these were just delivered for ya." Ernie said

Ernie comes over with these three dark balloons.

"That's weird. Who would send these?" Trini asked in confusion

The balloons suddenly pop by themselves and I jump back.

"What is that?" Zack asked in confusion

Zack sees something on the floor.

Kimberly picks up the note from the floor. She begins to read it.

"If you ever want to see your uncle again, deliver his secret formula to me in Angel Grove Park…signed the Dark Warrior." Kimberly said

"Must be one of Rita's monsters." Zack said

"Oh no, uncle Howard." Trini said

"Do you know the secret formula?" Cammy asked Trini

"I don't have the secret formula. Oh no, knowing him, he probably forgot where he put it." Trini said

"Don't worry Trini. We'll find your uncle." Jason said

"We better teleport to the command center." Cammy said

They've rushed into an empty hallway and teleported to the command center.

"Welcome power rangers and siren. I have been expecting you." Zordon said

"Zordon, what's going on? A monster named Dark Warrior has kidnapped my uncle." Trini said

"Unfortunately, Trini, your uncle's creation has inspired Rita to hatch one of her most evil plots ever. Behold. (They all walk towards the viewing globe.) Your uncle has invented a new invisibility formula…a few drops on any person or object will cause it to totally vanish. Rita has dispatched her latest evil villain, the Dark Warrior to get the formula from your uncle…her master plan is to use the formula to make you power rangers disappear forever. The Dark Warrior is holding your uncle hostage in an abandoned cave. He will destroy him if he doesn't get the formula." Zordon said

"Oh no." Trini said

Billy: Don't worry Trini. We'll save your uncle Howard.

Jason: Prepare to teleport.

They all teleport out.

* * *

They are outside of the abandoned cave that the putties were keeping uncle Howard in. But Putties were around.)

Cameran: Putties.

They all separate and begin fighting the putties. Then they disappear after they give up on fighting us.

"Uncle Howard! Quick, we gotta find him! (They ran inside the cave and they see him. He was strapped to chair with a bomb beeping.) Uncle Howard, are you alright?" Trini asked her Uncle Howard

"Yes. How'd you find me?" Howard asked them

"We got a message from the Dark Warrior." Billy said

"Did he tell you about the bomb?" Howard asked again

"Yeah, we gotta hurry." Jason said

They begin helping him get free.

"Billy, can you disconnect it?" Zack asked Billy

"Uh, I can try." Billy said

"Billy, use your karate training to focus your mental energy." Howard said

"Right." Billy said

"C'mon Billy!" Kimberly said

"Just concentrate." Cammy said

"Yeah, c'mon Billy, you can do it." Jason said

Jason diffuses the bomb at just 4.1 seconds.

"I did it!" Billy said

"Good work." Howard said

"Good job Billy." Cammy said

They all congratulate him.

"Wonder what I did with that formula?" Howard asked himself

"Zordon, we freed uncle Howard." Jason said through the communicator

"Good…now hurry to the park and put an end to the Dark Warrior." Zordon said

"Now, that my uncle's safe…let's put Dark Warrior's lights out." Trini said

"Yes." Kimberly said

"Let's do it." Cammy said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

They arrive at Dark Warriors location.

"Power Rangers!" Rangers said

"Siren!" Cammy said

They've started fighting the Dark Warrior.

"You fools don't have a chance! I am the Dark Warrior!" Dark Warrior said as he blasts at them

"You've had it! Hy-ah." Trini said

Trini jumps up but he blasts her. She falls downs.

"You alright?" Cammy asked Trini

"Yeah." Trini said

"Surrender, fools." Dark Warrior said

"No way!" Trini said

Dark Warrior grows to a giant.

"Aaah, this is your last chance. Surrender!" Dark Warrior said

"Never." Cammy said

"Then prepare for defeat!" Dark Warrior said as he starts laughing

"We need Dinozord power!" Jason said

The rangers zords come.

"Raptor zord arise!" Cammy said as her zord comes

"Let's do it!" Jason said

They all jump into their zords.

The Dark Warrior laughs again and then blasts at their zords.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked Zordon on the communicator

"You can transform the raptor zord into a raptor sword." Zordon said

"You mean..." Cammy asked as Zordon interrupt her sentence

"Yes Cammy." Zordon said

"What you say rangers?" Cammy asked them

"Lets do it." Jason said

"Prepare for your destruction!" Dark Warrior said

The rangers zords start transforming into tank mode and while the raptor zord transform into a raptor sword. The megazord starts fighting the Dark Warrior with the raptor sword. He soon gets destroyed.

* * *

At the Youth Center…Jason was teaching Billy again. All of them were watching.

"That's good Billy, but this is for next class." Billy said

"Billy is awesome." Kimberly said

"He's great." Trini said

"He deserved to be back in." Cammy said

"It is my pleasure to promote you to yellow belt." Jason said

Jason hands him the belt.

"Outstanding." Billy said

Billy takes the yellow belt. They all run towards him.

"Billy, you were great." Kimberly said

"You were fantastic." Cammy said

"Very proud of you Billy." Trini said

"All right, Billy!" Zack said

"Thanks Jason." Billy thanking Jason

"You've earned it." Jason said

"I really just needed to prove myself that I could do it." Billy said

They start to walk away but Bulk and Skull had arrived and start pushing Billy around.

"What's the matter egghead?" Bulk asked Billy

"These clowns never give up." Cammy said

Cammy was about to go over but Jason stops her.

"He's ok." Jason said

"Maybe he thinks he's too good for us." Skull said

Both Bulk and Skull circle around Billy.

"Uncle Howard!" Trini said

Trini sees Howard coming over with the jar. Howard sees what was going on with Billy. He drinks the green goo in the jar and he disappears. Trini wave her hand one time but with his invisibility nothing happened.

"Let's see how good this four-eyed brain really is! (Something happens to Bulk.) Hey, Skull!" Bulk said

Something was hitting both Bulk and Skull. They both ran into each other and start groaning and fall to the floor.

"Hey fellas, remember. Keep your mental energy tightly centered like the nucleus if an atom." Billy said

All started laughing. They both run away and Howard reappears beside him. They all rush over to him and start congratulating him.

"Drinks on me." Cammy said

Cammy walked to the counter and fixing their drinks. She serves them their drinks and sat down. Trini raised her cup and just like the others did.

"To Billy. For making progress." Trini said

"To Billy." All said

They took a sip of their cups.


	14. Green with Evil part 1

Youth Center.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo. Let's hear it for that awesome display of martial arts." Announcer said

Jason felt nervous. He was going to be competing.

"All right Jase, now remember. Think positive, concentrate on your moves." Zack said

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body." Trini said

"Thanks, guys, but, uh…it looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get." Jason said

They see a guy practicing. He was really good.

"Man, that dude is pumped." Zack said

"Who is he?" Cammy asked them

"I don't know. Probably some new kid in school." Trini said

"He is really cute." Kimberly said

"I'm still nervous." Jason said

Cammy kissed Jason. He's not feeling nervous anymore.

"Now you're not nervous." Cammy said

Jason smiled at her.

"Coming up next, a karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." Announcer said

Jason and the new kid from school begin to fight. Jason kicks him down on the first round.

"Come on Jase!" Cammy said

"Return to center. Judge's call—one point…fight stance. (They both grunt at each other. The new kid takes Jason down.) Okay, break, break! (Jason gets up.) Return to center…judge's call…one point, fighting stance. (They both grunt again and start fighting. The new kid takes down Jason again.) Break, break! (Jason gets up.)Return to center! ( The referee yells.) Judge's call…one point...fighting stance. (They both begin fighting again. This new kid was really good.) Break, break, break, break…back to center. Judge's call…out of bounds." Referee said

"Don't give up Jason. You can do this." Cammy said

"Awarding one point…fighting stance. (Jason kicks down the new guy.) Break, break. Judge's call…one point." Referee said

"Come on Jason! Time's running out!" Zack said

Jason takes down the new kid again.

"Judge's call…one point. Match ends in a draw…no winner. (The audience starts clapping.) Bow to me…bow to each other." Referee said

"You were awesome." Zack said

"You did great." Trini said

"I didn't win." Jason said

"In karate, it's the dignity and spirit with which you compete that's most important." Trini said

"She's right. It's all about in your heart. Not your head." Cammy said

"Why do I have such a good girlfriend like you?" Jason asked Cammy

"Well, I tried." Cammy said

Jason smiled.

"Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower and I'll meet you guys at the juice bar." Jason said

"Sounds good." Zack said

Zack, Jason, and Billy leave. Cammy and Trini sees Kimberly looking at the new guy.

"Stalker alert." Cammy said

"What?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"Just kidding. He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Cammy asked Kimberly

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kimberly said

"Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Trini said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Cammy said

They head over to the juice bar.

* * *

Next day at school.

"Still on for shopping later?" Cammy asked Kimberly

"Sure." Kimberly said

"Look who's coming our way." Cammy said

Bulk and Skull shown up.

"Hey babe. You need a big strong to handle those?" Skull asked Kimberly

Skull wanted to help Kimberly with her books.

"Dream on Skull." Kimberly said

"Time to teach her a lesson." Bulk said

"Seriously you think that fighting us girls is going to make you you guys cooler. Do us a favor and take a hike." Cammy said

"Fighting girls is certainly going on your record. (A voice behind Bulk and Skull and they turned around and it was the new kid.) And didn't you hear the lady. She said no." New kid referring Kimberly

"I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson. (New kid smirked and punched the air several times. He jumped up and kicked the air four times causing Bulk and Skull to take a step back and scared.) Maybe we'll teach him that lesson some other time." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull ran away.

"That was really great." Kimberly said

"Thanks." New kid thanking Kimberly

New kid started to walk away.

"Hey! I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" Kimberly asked the new kid

"Yeah, I'm Tommy." Tommy said

"I'm Cammy. (Tommy and Kimberly started gazing at each other.) How about you two can go to the youth center after school." Cammy said

"Is that ok with you?" Tommy asked Kimberly

"Well, actually the girls and I..." Kimberly said as Cammy interrupts her

"Has no plans what's so ever." Cammy said

"Sure." Kimberly said

"I'll see you then." Tommy said

Tommy left them. Kimberly looked at Cammy and smiled.

"I hate you." Kimberly said in sarcasm

"I love you and you're welcome." Cammy said

They both smirks.

* * *

After the school day ended, Trini and Cammy went shopping.

"Where's Kim?" Trini asked Cammy

"I think she needed sometime off. Showing the new kid around." Cammy said

"No." Trini said

"Yep. You should have seen her today. Making googly eyes at each other. It was epic." Cammy said

"So you..." Trini asked Cammy

"Lied to him and told him that she didn't have any plans today." Cammy said

"That was really sweet of you." Trini said

Zack ran into them in panick.

"You're out breath. What's going on?" Cammy asked Zack

"Did u guys check your communicators." Zack said

"No. Hang on. (Cammy beeped her communicator trying to get a answer.) Zordon! Alpha! Come in. (No answer.) We've got to get to the command center." Zordon said

"Come on. Let's go." Zack said

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked again

"To Billy's. Remember if anything goes wrong then the rag bug we can fly into the command center." Zack said

They started running and kept running.

* * *

Billy's house.

"Billy. Jason. We have a problem." Cammy said

"Yeah. We know. Our communicators. Zordon and Alpha are not answering." Jason said

"We've got to get in the command center." Kimberly said

"Let's take the bug." Billy said

They get in the rag bug and started flying away.

* * *

They're now in the command center.

"Look at this place. (They started looking around.) The control panels have been ripped out." Jason said

"Aw man, this place is totaled." Zack said

"Look! You guy's Zordon's gone." Kimberly said

"Alpha!" Cammy said

They all run to Alpha.

"Alpha, what happened?" Billy asked Alpha

"Power Rangers. Siren, come in! I need help!" Alpha said

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asked Billy

"Someone must have fed a virus into his data banks." Billy said

"Billy, can you help him?" Cammy asked Billy

"Power Rangers! Come in! I need help! Siren!" Alpha said

Billy takes something out of him.

"Affirmative." Billy said

"You're here." Alpha said

Alpha looks at all of them.

"Alpha, who did this to you? Where's Zordon?" Zack asked Alpha

"All my memory chips have been scrambled." Alpha said

"No memory at all." Cammy said

"No recollection…was barely able to contact you." Alpha said

"Somebody obviously broke into the command center." Jason said

"But who?" Trini asked Alpha

"I'm guessing no one has access to this place without a power coin!" Cammy said

"Look at this." Kimberly said

They turn around.

"Goldar." Cammy said

"Alpha, we have to stop him. You'll be all right?" Jason asked Alpha

"I'm semi-operational. You take care of Goldar…I'll try to locate Zordon." Alpha said

"It's morphin' time." Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

At the city.

They started fighting the putties.

"Come on guys. We've got to keep it together! We got to stop Goldar! We need Dinozord power now!" Jason said

"Raptor zord arise!" Cammy said

Their zords arrive.

"Let's do it! (They all jump into their zords. The rangers zords transform into megazord.) We need the raptor sword now!" Jason said

Cammy's raptor zord transform into raptor sword. The megazord fighting Goldar.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa." Goldar said as he disappears

"My turn. (Suddenly a green ranger got onto the megazord and goes in.) Time to meet the green ranger. (He was started to fight them inside the megazord and everyone of them falls out of the megazord.) You're finished!" Green ranger said

"Who are you?" Cammy asked the green ranger

The green ranger didn't answer. Instead he started fighting them. He was getting the best of them. They all regroup.

"You think you're so tough? Take me on." Jason said

"With pleasure!" Green ranger said

"NO!" Cammy yells

They both start going at it. The green ranger beats Jason down. Then he blasts something at the rest of them and they fell down. He laughs. They had no choice but to go back to the command center.

"Alpha?" Jason said

"I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back." Alpha said

"Well keep trying. We need answers now!" Jason said

"Some green guy attacked us and our zords." Cammy said

"He just busted right in. Do you have any ideas who it was?" Zack asked Alpha

"I'm sorry rangers, I don't." Alpha said as he started acting funny

"Alpha?" Trini said

"He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus." Billy said

"Quasi-tronic circuitry now in overload, overload. Temporary shut down." Alpha said

"This is bad news. Man!" Zack said

"First Zordon disappears and then this green guy shows up." Kimberly said

"This is all too weird." Cammy said

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked Jason

"Prepare ourselves. We don't have Zordon to help us this time." Jason said

"We'll have to do it on our own." Zack said

"I think we've only made it through round one. Of what's about to be a major battle." Jason said

Cammy looked at the viewing globe and had a shocked face.

"Guys!" Cammy said

They all look at the viewing globe and see the green ranger.

"To the fall of the power rangers! I'll destroy you, one and all! And for you Siren. You're going down." Green ranger said as he laughs

* * *

Cammy checking on the computers.

"Computers are down." Cammy said

"Great." Zack said in sarcasm

"Man, I wish I could get my hands on this green ranger dude." Jason said

"I know Jase. Believe me I wanna know too." Cammy said

Cammy puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon." Kimberly said as she walks over to them

"Without Zordon, we have no clue on who that green guy was that attacked us." Zack said

"Look at this place. Whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do…they totally trashed it…and they gave Alpha a virus." Kimberly said

Billy and Trini were both working on Alpha.

"Poor Alpha." Trini said

"You making any progress, Billy?" Jason asked Billy

"I'm doing the best I can but I'm unfamiliar with his circuitry. I'll try the subatomic manipulator." Billy said

"Let's be careful not to hurt him, Billy." Trini said

"Trust me Trini, he can't feel anything. Even if we get him working again, there's no telling what shape his memory will be in. (Alpha suddenly moves.) Hey, he's starting up!" Billy said

"Come on Alpha." Trini said

"Circuitry now operational. (Alpha starts moving around.) "Operational…dude! Dudette!" Alpha said

"Alpha, you're back!" Trini said as she laughs

Cammy shed a tear and hugged Alpha.

"Good job, Billy!" Kimberly said

"All right, Alpha!" Zack said

"Alpha may be okay, but we still have to find a way to get zordon back. And figure out the story with that green ranger dude." Jason said

"Jason. He's not going to get away with this. I promise. (Cammy hugged him and stops hugging him.) How about we can take a break. Alright." Cammy said

"Alright." Jason said

* * *

At the Youth Center. Jason was taking his frustration out on a punching bag. He was angry.

"Man, I wish I knew who this green guy was! I can't get him off my mind!" Jason said

"And this is what I call for taking a break?" Cammy asked Jason

"I'm sorry." Jason said

"I know. (Cammy looked at Zack.) How bout I take it from here?" Cammy asked Zack

"Sure." Zack said as he leaves them

Jason takes his boxing gloves off and started holding the punching bag.

"Ready when you are. (Cammy puts the gloves on and started punching the bag.) It's too much of a coincidence. He shows up, and then Zordon's suddenly missing." Jason said

"He's probably working for Rita." Cammy said

"All I know for sure is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy." Jason said

Cammy stopped punching the bag. She took the gloves off.

"Put up your fists." Cammy said

"What?" Jason asked in confusion

"When I was little I took a trip to China. They taught me some moves. If you want to defeat the green ranger. You have to find a way." Cammy said

Both Jason and Cammy are on a fighting stance. She closed her eyes. Jason did a practice fight on her. Keeping both of her eyes shut. She blocked his moves and flipped him over.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked Cammy

Cammy helped him up.

"Kept your eyes closed and focused was a lesson that they've taught me. It was kung fu. Mostly a warrior style." Cammy said

"How can I beat him with a warrior style?" Jason asked again

"Have you tried blind folded?" Cammy asked Jason

"No. (Cammy grabbed a head rag out of her bag and blindfold him.) How is this going to work?" Jason asked again

"If you focus. You can beat him. With your eyes closed. You would have to visualize the green ranger. (Cammy waved and making sure Jason's not peeking. She's on her fighting stance and started fighting him. He begins to block her moves. She was using the bamboo sword on him but he blocked and ducked her moves. He grabbed the bamboo sword out of her hand and tripped her. He took the blindfold off of himself. She was impressed.) That was excellent. (He helped her up and hugged her.) Just remember. You can do this. Just don't lose hope. (Jason and Cammy kissed.) I think. I should head over to Billy's. See what he's got on Zordon." Cammy said

"Ok." Jason said

Cammy left Jason.

* * *

Taking a short cut to Billy's. She was at the park and then putties appeared. Cammy in a fighting stance.

"Another round. Bring it. (The putties started fighting Cammy. She blocked their moves but Goldar appeared and kicked her down. She grunts in pain. But gets back up.) What do you want? And whatever it is. I will never help you." Cammy said

"All we need right now is bait." Goldar said

Goldar grabbed Cammy and teleported away.

* * *

Jason was being teleported somewhere.

"What just happened? (Jason sees Cammy tied up on a chair being knocked out. Jason tried to wake her up. She woke up. He cupped her face.) What happen?" Jason asked Cammy

"I uh...I was heading to Billy's. There was this short cut at the park. But then putties shown up. I was fighting them and then Goldar shown up. And you shouldn't have come. I was the bait." Cammy said

Jason untied Cammy.

"I didn't come. I was teleported here somehow. (On his communicator) Command Center, it's Jason. Do you read me?" Jason asked anyone

Nothing happens. Cammy tried.

"Alpha, anybody…come in! (Cammy pressed the button on her communicator.) Anybody!" Cammy said

"Your communicator won't work in here! You must face me all alone! (Jason looking around for his power morpher but couldn't find it. Cammy also looking for her coin but couldn't find it either.) Looking for something? (Goldar had the morpher and the raptor coin.) If you want these back. (To Jason) Then you must first fight me." Goldar said as he laughs

"Alpha! Come in...it's Cammy. Anybody. (To her communicator.) We have an emergency situation." Cammy said

"I told you it wouldn't work. But the power morpher and the raptor coin might. (Goldar laughs again.) If you can get it. (Jason started fighting.) Sure you can do better than that!" Goldar said as he laughs again

"I want my power morpher now!" Jason said

"Now you're demanding. Soon, you will be begging? If you were worthy…you would take it! (Cammy runs after Goldar and did a flying kick towards him. He fell down. Cammy helped Jason back up. Goldar gets back up.) I'm done with you yet." Goldar said

"Don't count on it, Goldar!" Jason said

Jason and Cammy fighting Goldar. He then grabs Jason and Cammy by their necks and held them by the wall.

"Understand one thing, I can finish you and your girlfriend off anytime I choose. (Cammy and Jason kick Goldar in the gut. He drops both of them off the ground.) Rita has given the both of you to me. For my faithful service to her." Goldar said

"Alpha, power rangers, come in…this is Jason! (Goldar laughs again.) Yes, keep calling your friends. Because without them, you're nothing! But then, you are only human…and no mere human is a match for Goldar who must now obey the call of his empress!" Jason said

Jason and Cammy sees something appear in Goldar's hands. It was a sword.

"I may still toy with you two before I dispose of you! And then again, I may not." Goldar said

"What's your point?" Jason asked Goldar

Goldar drops Jason's power morpher and Cammy's coin on the floor near him.

"Come and get it. If you're brave enough! (They start fighting again and Jason was so close to his morpher but couldn't reach for it…Goldar stabbed his sword near it and Jason takes his hand back. Then Goldar kicks Jason down.) And now, I think, I'm finally ready to end this game. (He waved the sword in front of him. Cammy gets in front of Jason.) Don't you give up, Little Siren? (Goldar hits Cammy and she fell down.) I've enjoyed this so much, I'm sorry to see it end. (Goldar waves around the sword in front of Jason and Cammy.) But when my empress commands. (Goldar laughs again.) I obey! (Jason slowly points to Cammy in the other direction. So she starts rolling away. Goldar smashes the sword down besides Jason and he rolls away and jumps away.) There is no escape. You're beginning to make me angry, humans. (Goldar was still looking for Jason and Cammy who was hiding on the floor with opposite directions. Jason couldn't make a sound and neither did Cammy.) Where are you? (The sword almost stab Jason but he quickly moves away.) You humans are making this way to easy. Show yourselves! Give up! I'll be merciful!" Goldar said

Cammy shows out of the fog and trips Goldar. He started swinging his sword at her, but keeps ducking his moves. Jason finally gets up and yells. Jason kicks him down.

"So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by human's?" Jason asked Goldar

"No human's ever defeated Goldar! (They begin to fight again. Jason grabbed both of Cammy's hands and started swinging her legs and kicks Goldar down. He gets back up. They were circling Goldar in the dark place.) You humans are not begging me for mercy because you know I'd never grant it." Goldar said

Both Jason and Cameran sees someone teleported in…it was the green ranger.

"Goldar, stop." Green said

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him." Goldar said

"She wants that pleasure to be mine. And has ordered me personally to see to his , we meet again. (Goldar teleported out.) I've been looking forward to this." Green ranger said

"You wear a green ranger costume yet your loyalty's to Rita." Jason said

"I am her green ranger. And she is my empress." Green ranger said

"She's evil!" Jason said

"Yeah, and so am I." Green ranger said

"A ranger is supposed to be doing something good not bad. Find out who you really are." Cammy said

"I already found out who I am. And that is to the fall of the power rangers and Siren. (Jason and green rangers start fighting. The green ranger kicks Jason down. Cammy runs towards Jason. She faces Jason and faces back to the green ranger.) Soon you and your friends will be a memory. (He laughs evilly. Cammy stands up and she's in her fighting stance.) You have no match for me." Green ranger said

"Try me." Cammy said

"Cammy...no." Jason said as he grunts in pain

Cammy starts fighting with the green ranger.

"You are a skilled warrior. We should've let you join our team." Green ranger said

"No. I know a good ranger inside when I see one . I'm not going to fight you." Cammy said

"Because you know I'll win." Green ranger said

Jason getting up.

"If you're truly a ranger, then you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!" Jason said

"Zordon is a memory. Rita will soon rule the world. (The green ranger kicks Cammy on the ground. Jason felt rage and he and the green ranger start fighting again. He knocks down Jason and his power morpher falls. Cammy gets Jason's morpher and gets her coin. Green ranger starts laughing evilly again. Jason couldn't get up.) It is over. I am the victor. (A sword shows up in his hands.) What do you think of my sword? You're about to pay the price of defeat…for what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight…but now the battle is finished." Green ranger said

"Not quite. (Green ranger looks at Cammy.) Jason. Catch." Cammy said

Cammy throws the morpher to Jason as he catches it. He and Cammy started teleporting and they were finally out of there.


	15. Green with Evil part 2

Both Cammy and Jason show up at the command center on the floor.

"Jase, Cammy, you're back!" Trini said

Everyone rushes over to them. Cammy hugged Jason. Jason breathes in and out. She looked at them.

"It was way to close. The green ranger nearly killed him." Cammy said

"Green ranger?" Billy asked in confusion

"Yes." Cammy said

"What happen to you Cammy?" Zack asked Cammy

"I was kidnapped by Goldar. He wanted to use me as bait. He Jason to suffer. But I'm ok now. Anything from Zordon yet?" Cammy asked Alpha

"Nothing." Alpha said

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on. You're not going to believe what happened. It all started at school. I finished talking with Tommy and the next thing I know…" Jason said as Kimberly interrupts him

"Wait a minute. You said you were at school?" Kimberly asked Jason

"Tommy said you didn't show up." Zack said

"Weird." Cammy said

"The next thing I knew, Cammy was there tied up on a chair." Jason said

"We were fighting with Goldar and he had my coin and Jason's morpher and then the green ranger shows up and then me and Jason went at it." Cammy said

"Did you guys find out anything about him?" Billy asked both Jason and Cammy

"He's working for Rita." Jason said

"And he's one mean fighter." Cammy said

"Man, can you believe our enemy this time is another ranger?" Zack asked them

The alarm starts blaring very loud. Jason and Cameran stood up with the other rangers.

"What's happening?" Trini asked them

"It's the emergency alarm." Zack said

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said

"Alpha, what is it?" Cammy asked again

"Watch the viewing globe." Alpha said

They looked at the viewing globe. Someone laughs.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked Alpha

"It's the evil, stinging Scorpina. I haven't seen her in over 10,000 years." Alpha said

"She's launching an attack on the warehouse district." Zack said

"We've got to stop her." Trini said

"Good luck, rangers. And Siren. Beware of Scorpina's sting." Alpha said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

They arrive at the warehouse district.

Scorpina blasts them.

"Go putty patrol! Attack them!" Scorpina said

The putties show up and the rangers begin to fight them. The rangers and Siren were battling with Scorpina….and they were losing. Scorpina laughs. Then she was gone.

* * *

At the command center.

"Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason said

"Scorpina and the green ranger are out there." Cammy said

"We've to keep our guards up." Kimberly said

"I don't get it." Zack said

"They're starting this battle and now we have to finish it." Cammy said

"The wrist communicators are functional and the computers back on line." Billy said

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon?" Jason asked Alpha

"Yes, Jason. I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in and I think I found something." Alpha said

"Zordon?" Zack said

"Rangers, Siren, can you hear me?" Zordon asked them

"Zordon, we can barely make you out." Jason said

"Hang on." Kimberly said

"Alpha, do something." Jason said

"Ay yi yi. I've got him…but I don't know how to keep him." Alpha said

"Come on Alpha, you can do it." Cammy said

The lights in the command center were going off.

"Whoa! It's not holding." Kimberly said

"Something's drawing power from the command center." Billy said

"dangerous….and Rita's trap." Zordon said

"What'd he say?" Jason asked again

The power shuts off.

"I can't believe it. We lost him again." Cammy said

"Look at the viewing globe. There is a major disturbance in downtown angel grove." Alpha said

"It's Goldar." Kimberly said

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha said

Goldar was destroying everything downtown.

"Man, Goldar's going off the deep end." Zack said

"We got to stop him." Trini said

"It could be a trap." Billy said

"We don't have a choice." Jason said

"I'm ready to take out Goldar." Cammy said

"Vengence is never the answer." Goldar said

"Who said anything about revenge? (They looked at her strangely.) Ok. Maybe I'm a little serious." Cammy said

"CAMMY." All yells

"I get kidnapp by Goldar and the green ranger almost destroyed me and Jason." Cammy said

"Cammy. Revenge is never the answer. (Cammy looks down. She started to cry and Jason hugs her.) I won't let anything happened to you." Jason said

Cammy nods. They see the viewing globe and Goldar still attacking the city.

"Goldar's trashing the city." Cammy said

"We got to move. It's morphin' time." Jason said

The rangers take out their morphers but something happens…electricity bits happened to fall out of them. Kimberly screams. They couldn't morph.

"We're not morphin'." Zack said

"Something is seriously wrong." Trini said

"Alpha, what is it?" Billy asked Alpha

"I'm getting a reading. Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha said

"Is it Zordon?" Cammy asked Alpha

"It's an inter dimensional power surge. Caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon…It's shutting down all sources of energy within the command center and throughout the morphin grid." Alpha said

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason asked Alpha

"You can't. But Cammy can." Alpha said

"What?" Cammy asked in comfusion

"Your Armor still has power." Alpha said

"I promise you guys. Revenge is not the answer. If I fight him alone. Then it will be a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Cammy said

"Cammy..." Jason said as Cammy cuts him off

"No Jason. (Cammy holds up her coin and morphs.) Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

Goldar still destroying the city.

"I need raptor zord power now." Cammy said

The raptor zord comes out of hiding. Cammy jumps in her zord. The raptor zord became a megazord and her sais came out.

"Ah...The raptor megazord. Let me guess. The rangers powers doesn't work right now. So they send you." Goldar said

"They send me because they'll know that I'll be taking you down." Cammy said

"We'll just see about that." Goldar said

The raptor megazord is fighting goldar with it's sais. The megazord block's his sword and trips him. Goldar gets up and slashed at the megazord. He put his foot on the megazord.

* * *

The rangers shows up and starts fighting the putties. Scorpina begins attacking the power rangers. She throws something at them and they all get hit. Rita shows up.

"You can't win Rita!" Jason said

"It's time now to complete my evil plan." Rita said

"NO!" Jason yells

"Goldar, do it." Rita said

Goldar picks up a moving bus…that Bulk and Skull were currently in. Bulk and Skull inside the bus.

"No! They're civilians!" Jason said

Cammy tries to move her megazord Goldar still has his foot on it.

"Come on. Get up." Cammy said

"Yes I know. Actually they're friends of yours…I believe you call them Bulk and Skull." Goldar said

Goldar moves around the bus in his hands like a toy.

"Goldar, put em' down!" Jason said

"Not until you surrender." Goldar said

Rita laughs.

"Take them to the beach." Rita said

"No! We gotta save them." Jason said

* * *

The rangers teleported to the beach.

Rita was with Scorpina. The bus was on top of a cliff…and the putties were rocking it back and forth. Raptor megazord fighting Goldar again.

"We need dinozord power now!" Jason said

The rangers' zords arrive. They jumped into their zords. Their megazord starts to form. Raptor megazord kept fighting Goldar. The rangers sees the bus falling from the cliff and their megazord catches it.

"Glad you guys can make it." Cammy said

"As do we." Jason said

Both megazords start fighting Goldar.

"An eclipse is starting. Solar power diminishing." Billy said

But they continue fighting Goldar. They kick Goldar down. Then Rita makes Scorpina grow. She looked at the Raptor megazord.

"Try me." Scorpina said

"Cammy. Watch out for her stinger!" Billy said

"Yeah. I got that." Cammy said

"Solar power is down 25%." Billy said

"We're losing power fast…we're down to 50%!" Jason said

"A black sun is such beauty isn't it? Now you're powerless to stop me! You're all going to lose!" Rita said as she starts laughing

"Solar power cells are almost out." Zack said

"Jason, the power sword, hurry!" Trini said

"Right, we can use it to charge the power cell! We need the power sword, now! (The power sword comes down and their megazord grabs it. Both megazords start fighting with Goldar and Scorpina again.) Alright, now we have a chance!" Jason said

They kick Goldar down. Cammy blocks Scorpina stingers with her sais.

"Now, green ranger grow!" Rita said

Rita makes him grow next. He comes out laughing.

"Man, it's green ranger!" Jason said

"Come on, you're finally going down!" Green ranger said

Green ranger jumps up and attacks the rangers and Cammy's megazords.

"We're in trouble…we don't have enough power to finish this fight." Jason said

"If this thing were full power, we'd crush him. (The green ranger attacks them again.) We gotta hang in." Zack said

"Give me all the power that's left!" Jason said

It was 3 against 2. They hear Rita laughing.

"The plan is working just like I knew it was going to." Rita said

Scorpina throws her stinger at them…and megazords gave up. Both megazords had a lot of hits with Goldar and the green ranger…it got tired and finally falls back…All of the rangers and Cammy fell from the megazords and they un morphed on the ground. They were powerless.

"What happened to the megazord?" Zack asked in confusion

"The better question is, why did yours give up too?" Billy asked Cammy

"I don't know really. It's just it happen so fast." Cammy said

"Over there! (They all run towards the edge of the cliff and see their zords fall.) Our Zords!" Jason said

They were all going down in flames of fire.

"They're totaled." Kimberly said as she covers her mouth

"I can't believe this is happening." Cammy said

"It's like Rita destroyed a part of us." Zack said

"They were always there for us when we needed them." Billy said

"Now, they're gone! Just when we need them most." Trini said

* * *

To the command center.

"Power Rangers are history." Kimberly said

"It's over. Rita's won." Trini said

"Don't say that. Can't give up now." Cammy said

"Why shouldn't we? Zordon is gone…the Megazords have been destroyed." Kimberly said

"Billy, what are the chances of bringing Zordon back on line?" Alpha asked Billy

"Less than 10%." Billy said

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason to keep on fighting? The world needs us!" Jason said

"Let's face it, the green ranger was Rita's Trump card. She played it…she won." Zack said

Jason shakes his head at him and walks off.

"Listen to yourselves. You guys are giving up when apparently there is always hope." Cammy said

"Cammy is right rangers. We can never give up. I cannot accept that. Zordon would not accept that." Alpha said

"But Zordon's not here." Trini said

"That's not the ranger talk that I remember." Cammy said

Something starts beeping.

"What's going on?" Zack asked Alpha

"The computer finally has an answer. When the green ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his bio-vibrations…it's been running them through the system trying to make a match." Alpha said

"You mean the computer knows green ranger's identity?" Billy asked Alpha

"Exactly." Alpha said

"The computer will show us who he is on the viewing globe." Billy said

"Some answers. It's coming together." Cammy said

The picture was still blurry.

"Aw, man." Zack said as he sees who it is

"No way. It was him all along." Jason said

"There's no way." Cammy said

"Kimberly, look." Trini said

"I don't believe it. (She looks to see who it was and it was Tommy Oliver.) Tommy?" Kimberly asked in confusion

* * *

They are sitting around the command center.

"I can't believe that Tommy's the green ranger. There's gotta be a mistake." Kimberly said

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" Jason asked Alpha

"The computer matched his interspacial biovibrations with the green ranger's." Alpha said

"Yeah, but the computer has also been under repair. Maybe it made a mistake." Zack said

"Not likely. Alpha corrected the malfunction." Billy said

"Then Tommy is the green ranger." Trini said

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack asked them

"Let's recap shall we. Tommy not showing up for Kimberly's date." Cammy said

"It was not a date." Kimberly said

"You guys said that Tommy said that he waited Jason and he never showed. Do you guys know what this means? (They looked at her confused.) Ok am I the only one who figured it out. Alpha knows what I'm talking about. (They kept looking at her confused.) Rita put a spell on him to become the evil green ranger." Cammy said

"Oh." Rangers said

"Yes. Finally." Cammy said

"We have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy." Jason said

"Oh! Rita will rule the world! She'll enslave mankind! She'll destroy the command center again!" Alpha said

"Okay, okay Alpha. (Zack rushes over to him.) You've made your point." Zack said

"We have to find Tommy." Cammy said

"Let's split up and look for him." Jason said

"What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kimberly asked them

"Then we wait him out. He'll show up sooner or later." Billy said

"What about Zordon, Alpha?" Trini asked Alpha

"Green ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a chance that I can bring Zordon back." Alpha said

"You keep working on that Alpha." Jason said

"I'll stay here and help Alpha." Cammy said

"Ok. (Jason and Cammy kissed.) As for the rest of us will find Tommy." Jason said

They teleported out.

* * *

Cammy was helping Alpha with the tools. But nothing happened. She thought of something.

"Alpha I got it." Cammy said

"What is it?" Alpha asked Cammy

Cammy took out her raptor coin.

"I can use my raptor coin to give him more power." Cammy said

"That never happen before. But we'll give it a try." Alpha

Cammy holds out her coin and concentrated.

"To the son of Eltar. I command my coin to bring him back. Raptor." Cammy said

Cammy's power in the coin came out and Zordon was coming back.

"Cammy. Alpha." Zordon said

Cammy smiled at him.

"I did it." Cammy said

"Yes you did." Zordon said

"I'm gonna tell the others." Cammy said

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

At the youth center. Ernie was asking his adopted daughter questions of where she was.

"Where were you?" Ernie asked Cammy

"The truth. I uh...well I..." Cammy said as Kimberly interrupts them

"She was with me studying at my house." Kimberly said

"Oh." Ernie said

"I'm sorry." Cammy apologize

"Next time call. Ok." Ernie said

"Ok. (Cammy looked at Kimberly and mouth out the words.) Thank you." Cammy thanking Kimberly

Ernie walked to the TV and they were watching the news.

"Thank goodness for the power rangers and the Siren." Ernie said

"Hey. You should be thanking us. Yeah, us." Bulk said

"And why should we do that?" Cammy asked Bulk

"Hey, we're the ones that helped the power rangers and the Siren to scare off that big, ugly gold guy." Bulk said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Yeah, right. We're the ones who should be on TV." Skull said

"Yeah. On TV." Bulk said

"Dream on, Bulk." Kimberly said

"And the both of you. I see a lot of wusses." Cammy said

Everyone laughed at the both of them. Kimberly and Cammy turns their heads and Tommy working out. Both of them walked over to him slowly and they stopped in front of him.

"Tommy, we know. We know you're the green ranger." Kimberly said

"Well, then, pink ranger and siren, you should also know that the two of you and the others will soon be destroyed." Tommy said

"Let us help you. We can break Rita's spell." Cammy said

"Rita is my empress. (Tommy gets up from his workout machine.) She will soon rule the world." Tommy said

"Tommy, please let us help you." Kimberly said

"You have been warned." Tommy said

Tommy's eyes were glowing green. He then walks away.

* * *

They makes their way over to Billy's lab where the guys were.

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked both Kimberly and Cammy

"Yeah, and his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary…he has known all along who we are." Kimberly said

"He knows what we are and he's definitely out to get us." Cammy said

"Cammy, I forgot to ask you. Why did you come to youth center if you were helping Alpha?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"That's the thing that I wanted to tell you guys. We already fix the situation and Zordon is back in action." Cammy said

"How did you do it?" Jason asked Cammy

"I gave Zordon some of my Raptor power and it work." Cammy said

They all looked happy. They see Trini running over to them out of breath.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked Trini

"There's big trouble downtown. It's all over the radio…a monster's attacking the business district." Trini said

"I guess Rita's not gonna give up…is she?" Cammy asked Jason

"Time to go to work. It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastadon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

They arrive at the monster's location.

"Well, well. (Tommy is on top of a dragon zord.) Surprise!" Tommy said

"He's on top of the building!" Cammy said

"Tommy!" Jason said

"Dragonzord, destroy them!" Tommy orders the dragonzord

Tommy began playing on flute.

"What is he doing?" Trini asked Jason

"He's calling to the dragonzord with his flute. Look out, he's gonna fire! (The dragonzord fires at them and they all go down.) Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Jason said

"I'm destroying you. And I'm doing it because my empress commands me to, soon she'll rule the world!" Tommy said

"Tommy, no!" Jason said

"Don't do this!" Cammy said

"But I must. There is no other choice." Tommy said as he plays the flute again

"Look out for his tail!" Billy said

Few bricks were falling all over the place.

"We can't stop him." Trini said

The dragonzord was destroying everything in site.

"We need dinozord power now." Jason said

"Raptorzord power now." Cammy said

The rangers and Siren got into their zords. The dragonzord was attacking the Tyrannosaurus zord.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing! Tommy?" Jason said

Jason's zord knocks down the Dragon zord. Then the rangers' zord starts forming into tank mode then to battle mode. Cammy's zord transform into megazord. Both of the megazords carries the Dragon zord. Then Jason drops from his zord and he and the green ranger started going at it. He gets slashed to the ground.

"NO." Cammy yells

Cammy jumps out of her megazord. Zack jumps out of his zord. Cammy almost ran towards Jason but Zack stopped her.

"This is his fight." Zack said

Jason kept fighting Tommy.

"And now, red ranger, it is time for me to destroy you. I must be victorious for my queen." Tommy said

Tommy blasts at Jason…then Jason knocks down his sword after he gets back up. Tommy gets knocked down.

"It's all over Tommy. (Jason destroys the sword of evil. Tommy was weak. Cammy walked towards him. They unmorphed.) Told you I can do it." Jason said to Cammy

Cammy shaked her head smiling and hugged him. The rest of the rangers unmorphed.

"You destroyed the power sword. Rita's spell is broken." Zack said

They see Jason rush over to Tommy.

"You okay, Tommy?" Jason asked Tommy

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked Jason

"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason said

"Uh, my head's spinning." Tommy said

"You'll be ok man." Jason said

"What have I done?" Tommy asked as he blame himself

"What you did was under Rita's influence. You own the power now…fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita." Jason said

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy kept blaming himself

"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us, Tommy? (They shake each other's hands.) All right then, it's morphin' time." Jason said

"Dragonzord!" Tommy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

They transform.

"We're back and we're ready to morph into action!" Jason said

"Seven working together to fight evil…" Tommy said

"And to stop Rita!" Zack said

"And all her menacing monsters!" Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth!" Trini said

"And ruling the universe with evil!" Kimberly said

"Look out Rita, we're not backing down!" Cammy said

"With our new friend, comes our new power…use your flute, Tommy, and bring life to the dragonzord. (Tommy starts playing the flute.) So when he combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-toothed tiger a new fighting machine will be at our disposal." Zordon said

Tommy plays the flute again.

"All right, aw man…it's awesome." Tommy said

All of their zords soon arrive.

"Look, they're coming together." Jason said

They see their zords transforming.

"Rangers, I give you Dragon megazord in fighting mode." Zordon said

"Check it out." Jason said

"The safety of the universe…is once again in your hands." Zordon said

* * *

Back at the command center.

"We missed you Zordon." Jason said

"Morale was pretty low without you." Zack said

"The fact remains that as you faced your greatest danger with all the odds stacked against you…you carried on like true superheroes and persevered." Zordon said

"We really owe a lot to Alpha and Cammy." Trini said

"Yes. Alpha and Cammy worked together. They succeeded of bringing me back. (Jason kissed on Cammy's head.) I am very proud of the both of you." Zordon said

"Thank you Zordon." Cammy thanking Zordon

"And now I welcome our newest ranger. Now that you are a true power ranger, Tommy…you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power…First, never use your power for personal gain…Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally keep your identity a secret…no one may know you are a power ranger." Zordon said

"You can count on me Zordon. 100%." Tommy said

"Here, I made you a communicator." Billy said

Billy gives Tommy his communicator.

"Thanks, man." Tommy thanking Billy

"You're one of us now. Welcome aboard." Jason said

"A new chapter has begun. Let the power protect you." Zordon said

Jason takes his hand out… Cammy put her's on top of his and the others soon followed. Tommy puts his last.

"Power Rangers!" All said

Now there is seven.

"Look out Ri..." Cammy said as she stopped for a second

"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"I'm just feeling a little light headed." Cammy said

"Cammy! (Cammy looked at them and she fainted. But Jason catches her.) Cammy! Cammy! Cammy! Cammy please get up. Please." Jason begged

"Zordon what's wrong her?" Trini asked Zordon

"One power was too much of her." Zordon said

"She sacrifice herself to save you." Billy said

"She's not dead rangers." Zordon said

"She's not breathing." Jason said

"For hospital reasons. The person has to give mouth to mouth." Zordon said

"Guys give her some space. (Jason pushed her stomach and given her mouth to mouth. He kept pushing her stomach.) Come on. Don't die on me." Jason said

Jason given her mouth to mouth again.

Cammy gasped and coughed. She's breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Cammy asked them

"You used to much power to save my life. Which you use a source your power." Zordon said

"What does that? (Jason helped Cammy up.) Zordon please tell me. I have the right to know." Cammy said

"Under circumstances you cannot become the Raptor Armor anymore." Zordon said

Cammy shed a tear.

"Cammy..." Jason said as Cammy cuts him off

"Don't. (Cammy looked at Tommy.) Congratulations. Now if you guys excuse me. I have to help Ernie with the juice bar." Cammy said

"Cammy...Don't you think that we should..." Jason said

Cammy teleported out.


	16. Shellshock

Cammy still mad about not having the Raptor Armor anymore. She's trying to get back to her old miserable life. Trying to get back to life. Like taking orders from the juice bar.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" Guy asked Cammy

"Coming right up." Cammy said

Jason shows up. Cammy makes the milkshake.

"Can we talk? (Cammy didn't say a word.) I know that your upset." Jason said

"I'm not upset." Cammy lied

"I know that you are. It's about Tommy...isn't it?" Jason asked Cammy

"There's more then life then some spandex." Cammy said

"I get it ok. You wanted to be a ranger. You feel out of place. You feel like he took your place." Jason said

"It's because...I don't know. Maybe he did." Cammy said

"I'm sorry. But you can still be apart of this team." Jason said

"I don't know." Cammy said

"At least think about it. Our friends and I are going to the park tomorrow. We're playing basketball tomorrow." Jason said

"I'll think about it." Cammy said

Jason leaves. Cammy walked towards the guy and gave him the strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks." Guy thanking Cammy

"3 dollars." Cammy said

* * *

The next day.

Cammy made it to the basketball court. She sees Jason scored the basket. The girls cheered and so did Cammy. She sat on the bench and she smiled.

"Glad you're here." Kimberly said

"We were worried." Trini said

"I just needed sometime that's all." Cammy said

Jason scored again and the girls cheered again.

"Yeah, way to go Jase." Tommy said

"Go Jason! Whoo!" Trini said

Jason sees Cammy sitting on the bleachers with Kimberly and Trini. He waved his hand at her and she waved back.

"Now it's time for my slammer-jammer double-whammer hip hop it, 'cause you can't stop it long shot." Zack said

"Totally styling moves Zack." Kimberly said

Zack puts one in. The game continues on. The ball rolls away after Tommy gets knocked down. It soon lands on the grass. Putties show up. One of them takes the ball.

"Look!" Billy said

"Putties!" Cammy said

"Come on." Trini said

They all get off the table and sprinted over to them.

"Everybody spread out!" Jason said

They begin to fight them. They soon disappear when Zack runs to the hoop and shoots a basket in.

"Hey!" Billy said

"Aw, man…I'm late for karate practice. (He looks at his watch.) We'll finish later." Tommy said

"See you later brother." Jason said

They wave goodbye at him.

"Hey, all this activity has left me famished." Billy said

"I'm hungry too." Trini said

"Hey Trini, give me one with everything!" Zack said

"And then some." Jason said

"Me too." Cammy said

"Cammy what happen to you for the last three days? I mean we tried catching you with a few classes but you kept ignoring us." Zack said

"I'm sorry guys." Cammy apologize

"It's ok." Jason said

Bulk and Skull arrive and stop at the court.

"Speak of the devil and his companion." Cammy said

"Game's over wimp boys." Bulk said

Bulk takes the ball that bounced to him.

"This is our space." Skull said

"Yeah? It's our space, too, and that is our ball." Jason said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Oh, your ball? And his mommy said we can't play with it. Awww." Bulk said

Skull begins to laugh.

"You guys are like so funny. Why don't you just go back to the circus where you came from?" Kimberly asked both Bulk and Skull

"Hey, Bulk, is the circus really in town?" Skull asked Bulk

"That was an insult bubble brain. And now she's going to pay for it!" Bulk said as he grabs Kimberly

"Hey let her go." Zack said

"Now." Jason said

"Let my friend go or..." Cammy said as Bulk cuts her off

"Or what?" Bulk asked Cammy

"Or you're going to regret it." Cammy said it as a threat

Bulk throws Kimberly and she grabs onto Skull's hand. Jason and Zack both grab Bulk.

"Hey, you guys!" Kimberly said

Kimberly spins around Skull. Then she throws him onto Bulk who loses his balance onto the hot dog cart nearby. They start laughing as all of the condiments spill on the both of them.

"Now that's what I call hot dogs with everything on them." Zack said

"He didn't order that." Trini said

"Hey you two guys are going to have to pay for all that." Hot dog guy said

"You got any money? Money? You have any money?" Bulk asked Skull

"Like I said. Those two would regret it." Cammy said

* * *

The hot dog guy leaves with both Bulk and Skull.

"I figure it's going to take about two weeks for you guys to work off what you owe me. And I'm going to be watching you two…move it!" Hot dog guy said

Jason and Zack continue playing. Something happens next. Cammy scream along with Kim and Trini as the basketball suddenly explodes.

"What was that? The basketball." Trini asked them

They see Baboo and Squat with a monster they don't recognize.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

A green beam came and hit Trini. She started to run.

"Oh no…what's going on? I can't stop moving! (Trini runs away.) Guys, help!" Trini said

"What have you done to Trini?" Jason asked the monsters

They rushed over to them.

"Right." Zack said

Jason kicks the monster down.

"Wanna play ball? Batter up!" Shellshock said

"Here you go Shellshock, you ready?" Squat asked Shellshock

Shellshock throws a lot of baseballs at them with his bat. They jump away.

"Cammy look out." Jason said

Jason blocked Cammy and one of the baseballs hit him. He fell down. Cammy helped him up.

"Now, the stop light!" Shellshock said

Shellshock hits Zack, Billy, and Kimberly with a beam. Jason keeps on fighting with Shellshock. Cammy gets out her throwing stars and throws them at Shellshock, Baboo, and Squat. Then they ran away. Zordon teleports Billy, Zack and Kimberly back to the command center.

* * *

The Command center.

"Zordon, they haven't moved since you teleported us here." Jason said

"Ay yi yi yi yi. I was afraid of this…shellshock used his stuff like freeze ray on them…there's no known cure for it, Jason." Alpha said

"It can't be cured?" Cammy asked Alpha

"Not true. There is a rare flower called the deandra that can reverse the effects of the ray." Zordon said

"So where can we get one?" Jason asked Zordon

"Deandras grow in only one place in the entire universe." Zordon said

"Where?" Jason asked again

"The mountain of hope. I have sent Trini there to find it…observe the viewing globe. (Cammy and Jason turns around and looks at the viewing globe.) This is where Trini must find the deandra flowers before Rita destroys them." Zordon said

"Don't worry Zordon. I'll never let Rita defeat the power rangers." Jason said

"What about me? I have to do something." Cammy said

"Tommy is at the Youth Center." Zordon said

* * *

At the youth center.

Cammy sees Tommy practicing his stick fighting. She sighs and approaches towards him.

"Hi." Tommy said

"We need to talk." Cammy said

"If this is about being a ranger...I just have to say..." Tommy said as Cammy interrupts him

"Don't worry about it." Cammy said

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted that job." Tommy said

Cammy sighs again.

"It's fine. I mean I don't have the Raptor Armor anymore. But it doesn't mean that I can't help. Zordon told me that in the future I will become a ranger. I'm guessing not right now." Cammy said

"Are we cool?" Tommy asked Cammy

Tommy extended his hand and Cammy shaked it.

"Yeah. We're cool. But you have to go. They need your help." Cammy said

Tommy runs off.

"What was that about?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"Oh you know. Friends argue a lot then friends make up." Cammy said

"Ahh." Ernie said

Everyone looked at the TV and sees Shellshock destroying the city. Jason's zord comes out of his hiding spot. e jumps into his zord. Shellshock knocks Jason's zord down and steps on him. But Jason's zord gets back up. Tommy arrives and he starts playing his flute. Jason continues fighting Shellshock with his zord then the Dragonzord arrives. The Tyrannosaurus zord and the Dragonzord both work together to fight off Shellshock. Then he shoots a red beam at them. Both of their zords were frozen. Trini shows up sprinkle the deandra flowers on top of Shellshock's head. Both zords destroyed Shellshock. They all cheered for them two.

* * *

They went back to the park and continue playing basketball.

"Man, I'm glad we blew that bogus turtle into oblivion." Jason said

"Uh, if I ever see another turtle again it would be too soon." Kimberly said

"You can say that again." Trini said

"Ditto for me." Cammy said

Jason kissed on Cammy's head.

"So glad that one's over." Jason said

"Hi Tommy." Kimberly said

They see Tommy arrive.

"Hey guys." Tommy said as he greets them

"So are you two cool now?" Zack asked both Cammy and Tommy

"We work things out." Cammy said

"Yeah. We did. Hey Zack, point game…all that fighting made me hungry….and I do believe the deal was loser buys lunch. (Tommy laughs.) Let's do it." Tommy said

"Ding…ding. Round two." Jason said

"Loser will hurt so bad, you're gonna have to call a doctor for an ambulance. Medic. (Zack's dribbling the ball. He gets past Tommy and then he shoots one in.) Uh, waiter…he'll take the check." Zack said

"Care to double your odds?" Billy asked Zack

Billy takes off his blue plaid shirt.

"Billy, I couldn't even punish a guy as nice as you. I just couldn't." Zack said

"Loser buys lunch for two." Billy said

"You sure?" Zack asked Billy

"Absolutely. (Billy takes the ball and dribbles.) Time for my funicular, spectacular, voracious…bodacious…autofonic…morphinomic jam." Billy said

Billy shoots one in. They all congratulate him.


	17. Spit flower

Cammy and Jason walked out of the movies.

"That was a little scary I mean all the goblins chasing people." Cammy said

"Yeah. (They both laughed.) Can I ask you something?" Jason asked Cammy

"Sure." Cammy said

"Zack asked you a question the other day and you completely ignored him." Jason said

"You caught that huh? My fear is that I can't swim." Cammy said

Jason laughed for a second and he realized Cammy wasn't kidding.

"You really can't swim?" Jason asked again

"Yes. (Cammy avoided the conversation.) We're almost at the youth center. (Billy, Trini, and Zack shows up and they were worried.) Guys what's going on?" Cammy asked them

"Kim and Tommy are not picking up their communicators." Trini said

Cammy runs in there and the rest of them follows her. They see putties fighting Kimberly and Tommy. They were reckoning Kimberly's flower float. The putties disappear.

"Don't come back clay brains!" Jason said

Kimberly was on the floor and she was crying.

"Look at my model." Kimberly said

"Man, they really demolished it." Zack said

"Sorry Kim. They've ruin the most perfect float." Cammy said

"Without this model, we can't build the full-sized float. Now it won't be able to be in the parade." Kimberly said

"Oh Kim, cheer up. There will be other parades you can design floats for. She makes a good point." Trini said

"Yeah, but Rita will probably wreck them too." Kimberly said

"Well, perhaps, we can simply reconstruct it." Billy said

"All that time and effort for nothing." Kimberly said

"We could help you build a new one." Tommy said

"Yeah!" Cammy said

"There's no way we can get more flowers in time. The model's due today." Kimberly said

Kimberly gets up and runs away from them.

"This Rita's a real witch." Jason said

"Ruin something that you love. I mean that's just wrong." Cammy said

"Why don't we just start cleaning up?" Jason asked them

They started to clean up.

* * *

They almost done cleaning up.

"Hey I know. Let's take her out to lunch…that should cheer her up." Trini said

"Good idea. Is that all the pieces we could locate?" Billy asked them

"Yep." Cammy said

"Man, what a bummer." Zack said

"Yeah, you know Kimberly really had her heart set on having a float in the parade." Jason said

"It was beautiful." Cammy said

"I wish there was something we could do." Trini said

"I've got an idea. We'll deal with it later though, I gotta go." Tommy said

"Yeah me too. (Cammy follows Tommy outside.) I wanna help." Cammy said

"What?" Tommy asked in confusion

"The float. I want to help you recreate the float." Cammy said

"How do you know that I'm going to do that?" Tommy asked Cammy

"It's obvious that you like her and she likes you too. She's my friend and I would do anything to help out a friend." Cammy said

* * *

Tommy's house.

Cammy's helping Tommy work on the float. His communicator is beeping.

"Tommy, the Power Rangers need you at Angel Grove Park!" Zordon said

"You'll help me when you get back." Cammy said

"Thanks." Tommy thanking Cammy

Tommy teleports out.

"Ok. (Cammy sighs.) I can't do this alone. (Cammy pressed a button on her communicator.) Alpha." Cammy said

"Yes Cammy." Alpha said

"I need a favor? Can you come by at Tommy's house. It's a project and it's for Kimberly. I'll explain just come by here please." Cammy begged

Alpha teleported down there.

* * *

20 minutes later.

They're not done. Tommy shows up.

"He's here." Tommy said

"Yeah. I asked him for help. I thought we can use a robot for the job." Cammy said

"That's a good idea." Tommy said

"Helping me with the flowers." Cammy said

"It has to be more supplies." Tommy said

"Tell us what to do." Cammy said

* * *

They help each other.

"Pliers. (Alpha grabs the wrench.) No, Alpha." Cammy said

"That's a wrench. (Tommy point at the pliars.) Those are pliars." Tommy said

"Right! Pliars!" Alpha said

"Good, Alpha, good. Okay, now all I need is a shot of glue." Tommy said

Alpha grabbed the wrong glue.

"No, no, Alpha, that one." Cammy said

"We gotta hurry. Where's the glue?" Tommy asked Alpha

Alpha grabbed the glue.

"Right here in my hand." Alpha said

Alpha hands him the glue but it's stuck on his hand.

"Alpha, let go." Tommy said

"I'm trying. Ai yi yi yi yi." Alpha said

"Alpha, you're too much!" Tommy said

"Give him a break. He doesn't know any better." Cammy said

"You're probably right." Tommy said

"Anyways we're almost done." Cammy said

* * *

At the youth center and was now behind the counter at Ernie's watching the Tv. Cammy, Kimberly, and Tommy arrive.)

"Hey, what's up?" Billy asked them

"I thought I said I didn't wanna watch the parade." Kimberly said

"But you have to." Tommy said

"Here's a special award winner. Designed by a high school student from Angel Grove High…it symbolizes world peace and togetherness…this float competed against hundreds from all over the country." T.V. Announcer said

They see Kimberly's float and she looked surprised.

"Is that my float?" Kimberly asked them

"Surprise!" All said

"Tommy and Cammy put it back together in time." Trini said

"You can thank Tommy. It was his idea." Cammy said

"Thank you." Kimberly thanking Tommy

Kimberly hugs Tommy. Bulk and Skull shows up with nose tissues.

"Hey babe, how about a hug for me too? Ah geez." Skull said

"Hey, why don't you guys just buzz off?" Tommy asked both Bulk and Skull

"Maybe we wanna watch the parade too, Tommy." Bulk said

"Tell you what, watch this. The hand…is quicker…(He made flowers appear in his hands.) Than the eye." Zack said

Bulk and Skull start to back away from him…they were terrified.

Cammy kissed Jason.

"Would you two go somewhere else and do that?" Zack asked both Cammy and Jason

They were laughing.


	18. Life's a Masquerade

Youth Center.

Everyone decorating for the halloween party.

"Come on kids…let's get a move on! We've got a lot of work to do!" Ernie said

Zack going after some girl name Angela.

"Hey Angela…you need some assistance?" Zack asked Angela

"Yo Zack!" Jason said as he starts chuckling

"That's Angela?" Cammy asked Jason

"Yep. Zack has the hugest crush on her." Jason said

"Hmm. He should probably dance with her." Cammy said

Jason grabs both of her hands.

"So what are you going to dress up for tonight?" Jason asked Cammy

"I don't really know. What about you?" Cammy asked again

"Robin Hood." Jason said

"How about we go as a fairytale couple like I can be Marion?" Cammy asked again

Jason kissed Cammy.

"Great idea." Jason said

A bucket of paint falls onto Bulk's head. The others start laughing at him. He was full of paint. Skull starts laughing.

"Hey Bulk…you look like a ghost." Skull said

"Now there's a scary thought." Trini said

* * *

As soon as they got done. All of them go home to get ready for the party. But Cammy went to the halloween store and looked for a Marion costume. She bought it.

* * *

At home

She got changed.

* * *

They were all meeting up at Billy's to go to the party together.

"I guess you weren't kidding of dressing up like Marion and doing the fairytale couple." Jason said

"And you thought that it was a great idea." Cammy said

Cammy kissed Jason.

"Hey Billy, you look like that Sherlock Holmes dude." Zack said

"Thank you King Tut." Billy thanking Zack

"You know, I wonder who will win first prize." Trini said

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked them

"Oh, his costume isn't finished yet. He'll catch up with us later." Jason said

"Eh, come on…let's go to the party." Zack said

* * *

To the Youth Center.

Jason gives Cammy some punch.

"Thank you." Cammy thanking Jason

Zack asking Angela to dance. Jason and Cammy looked.

"Look over there." Jason said

"Yo Angela..you wanna dance?" Zack asked Angela

"Go back to your tomb. Tut." Angela said as she leaves

Both Jason and Cammy laughed at him.

"Man, not even a king is good enough for that girl." Zack said

Cammy walks up to Trini and Kimberly.

"This party's great." Trini said

"Yeah it is." Cammy said

They see Ernie dressed as a vampire. They turn to see who had come in and their eyes widen as they see Alpha entering. Billy was rushing over there to talk to him. A Frankenstein walked in. He started to growl. Cammy walk back towards Jason and Zack. Alpha was surrounded by lots of girls.

"Man, it's just not fair. Alpha comes to the party and the girls are all over him." Zack said

"Hey, who's that?" Jason asked in confusion

They looked at the Frankenstein.

"I don't know, he's going to ace the grand prize for sure." Zack said

"Maybe it's Tommy." Cammy said

"I'll have to search for more clues." Billy said as he follows the Frankenstein

"Who knows what he can find." Cammy said

A girl taking Frankenstein to the dance floor and start dancing with him. They were watching them. He carries the girl and throws her towards Bulk and Skull.

"Get him! (Skull throws something at his head and he starts laughing.) Give me that." Bulk said

Bulk takes the toy away from Skull. The girl is screaming. Then Frankenstein carries Skull.

"Just a joke man…get over it! (Frankenstein throws Skull towards Bulk.) Some people can't just take a joke." Skull said

Then he chases Bulk and Skull out of the Youth Center. Then the floor starts shaking. Everyone starts to leave the Youth Center cause they were scared.

"Just settle down everybody! It's just a small earthquake, relax!" Ernie said

"We've got a major crisis situation." Billy said

"No kidding…we just had an earthquake." Kimberly said

"No it's Rita. And Frankenstein is one of Rita's goons." Billy said

"What?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Well maybe Zordon can explain. We'll have to find Tommy to teleport to the command center." Jason said

"Well Tommy hasn't shown up yet." Zack said

"Everyone is scared but I got a way to make them cool down." Cammy said

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked Cammy

Cammy goes on stage and everyone looked at her. She nods at the rangers and Jason nods back. So they left. She grabs a electric guitar and starts rockin rollin.

(Cammy singing.)

 _"Owoooooooo!_

 _Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_

 _Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood!_

 _Hey there Little Red Riding Hood._

 _You sure are looking good._

 _You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

 _Little Red Riding Hood_

 _I don't think little big girls should_

 _Go walking in these spooky old woods alone._

 _Owoooooooo!_

 _What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._

 _So just to see that you don't get chased_

 _I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

 _What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad._

 _So until you get to grandma's place_

 _I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

 _I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on._

 _Until I'm sure that you've been shown._

 _That I can be trusted walking with you alone!_

 _Little Red Riding Hood_

 _I'd like to hold you if I could_

 _But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't._

 _Owoooooooo!_

 _What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._

 _Little Red Riding Hood,_

 _Even bad wolves can be good._

 _I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side._

 _Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place._

 _Little Red Riding Hood_

 _You sure are looking good._

 _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

 _Owoooooooo!_

Cammy stops playing the guitar and singing. Everybody cheers.

"More! More!" All said

"Alright then." Cammy said

Cammy plays the guitar again.

(Cammy sings.)

 _Last fire will rise behind those eyes._

 _Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie._

 _Immortal fear, that voice so clear._

 _Through broken walls, that scream I hear._

 _Cry, little sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fall._

(Cammy)

 _Come to your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not die._

(Cammy)

 _Unchain me, sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fear._

(Cammy)

 _Love is with your brother._

(The Crowd)

Thou shall not kill.

(Cammy)

 _Blue masquerade, strangers look on._

 _When will they learn this loneliness?_

 _Temptation heat beats like a drum._

 _Deep in your veins, I will not lie._

 _Cry little sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fall._

(Cammy)

 _Come to your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not die._

(Cammy)

 _Unchain me, sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fear._

(Cammy)

 _Love is with your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not kill._

(Cammy)

 _My Shangri-Las._

 _I can't forget._

 _Why you were mine?_

 _I need you now._

 _Cry, little sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fall._

(Cammy)

 _Come to your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not die._

(Cammy)

 _Unchain me, sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fear._

(Cammy)

 _Love is with your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not kill._

(Cammy)

 _Cry, little sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fall._

(Cammy)

 _Come to your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not die._

(Cammy)

 _Unchain me, sister._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not fear._

(Cammy)

 _Love is with your brother._

(The Crowd)

 _Thou shall not kill._

(Cammy)

 _Cry, little sister._

(The Crowd)

Thou shall not fall.

(Cammy)

Come to your brother.

(The Crowd)

Thou shall not die.

(Cammy)

Unchain me, sister.

(The Crowd)

Thou shall not fear.

(Cammy)

Love is with your brother.

(The Crowd)

Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not fall. Thou shall not die. Thou shall not fear. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not fall. Thou shall not die. Thou shall not fear. Thou shall not kill.

The crowd cheering her again.

* * *

Cammy singing more songs and realized the rangers were there. She's taking a break and everybody started dancing.

"That was great." Jason said

"You guys had to stop the Frankenstein." Cammy said

"I didn't know you can sing like that." Tommy said

"Well it was that time in hobby week and I showed them my talent. All I had to do was let them stay here. That way they wouldn't be to scared of the earthquake." Cammy said

"It looks like we got back in time for the costume contest." Kimberly said

"I've gotta change." Tommy said

Tommy leaves us to go and change.

"While I was still singing. Alpha got his hands full." Cammy said

Alpha was surrounded by girls again. All of the rangers and Cammy walk over to Alpha.

"Cool, Alpha." Kimberly said

"They like me." Alpha said

"Oh yeah, what's to like tin can? Who are you, anyway?" Bulk asked Alpha

They hear growling behind them and turn around. It was Frankenstein again. But he takes off his head. It was Tommy. He laughs.

"That Frankenstein gave me some ideas for the final touches on my costume. Well, what do you think?" Tommy asked them

"Quite believable Tommy." Billy said

"Morphinominal." Cammy said

"You look great in grey." Kimberly said

"Okay, everybody! Time to announce the winner of the costume contest! And the blue ribbon goes to…whoever you are." Ernie said

Ernie gives it to Alpha.

"You're kidding, right?" Bulk said

"Who's the mystery winner?" Blonde girl asked Alpha

"Yeah, I'd like to find out myself. Skull, give me a can opener." Bulk said

Skull gives Bulk a can opener.

"This is one mystery that has to remain unsolved. Sorry, ladies." Alpha apologize

They all laugh. The party continues on. Zack was stalking Angela again. Trini was dancing with Billy. Kimberly dancing with Tommy and Jason dancing with Cammy.


	19. Gung ho

At the Youth Center.

Cammy serving everybody's order while she watches Jason and Tommy spar with each other. She sees them not getting along.

"Can you find someone else to take care of this?" Cammy asked her adopted father

"I understand." Ernie said

"Thanks Dad." Cammy thanking her adopted father

Ernie is surprised that she's calling him dad. Cammy walks towards them.

"You two need to chill." Cammy said

"She's right. You two got a lot of work to do before the team ninja finals." Zack said

"Yeah, this computer-aided training program I created will have you guys in shape in no time. If you learn to cooperate." Billy said

"Guys, thanks for managing us but I got a lock on this team ninja thing…check this out." Jason said

Jason thumps Tommy. They both start sparring again.

"Yeah good, but your punches need more work." Tommy said

They both end up on the floor.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a team competition." Zack said

Both Zack and Cammy help Jason and Tommy up. They get out of the way as Tommy and Jason start sparring with practice swords. Tommy hits Jason.

"I got you." Tommy said

"That's good." Jason said

Jason hits Tommy in the stomach.

"Got you back." Tommy said

Next they fight each other with sticks.

"Strike! Strike! Strike! That's it move together." Zack said

They were watching the both of them. Kimberly and Trini both arriving.

"Ok. You two are having a little trouble developing teamwork." Cammy said

"Hey…check this out." Jason said

Jason shows some moves and knocks Tommy down.

"Oh yeah? I got that beat." Tommy said

Tommy knocks Jason back down. Cammy walks towards them. She helps Jason up.

"Are you alright?" Cammy asked Jason

"Yes." Jason said

"Good." Cammy said

Cammy flipped Jason and Tommy on the ground. They groan in pain.

"What was that for?" Jason asked Cammy

"I did it for one thing and that is you two are not working together." Cammy said

"You're my girlfriend Cammy." Jason said

"I know that Jase. But you two need to stop being so competitve towards each other." Cammy said

"You two have to learn how to Gung Ho." Trini said

"Huh?" Tommy asked in confusion

"What?" Jason asked in confusion

"It's Chinese for "working together"." Cammy said

"You have to learn to work together if you want to win the team ninja finals." Trini said

They both get up. They start sparring again with gloves.

"You're supposed to kick on the other side." Tommy said

"You punched out of sequence…I had to reverse." Jason said

"Yeah, come on." Zack said

"Yeah, you only lasted 7.8 seconds that time." Billy said

Bulk's laughing. See Bulk and Skull come in.

"Looks like your boys need some work." Bulk said

"Yeah, a lot of work." Skull said

"Oh, don't you worry about it Bulk. Tommy and Jason are ready for the finals." Cammy said

"Well, they better be…'cause my ninjas are the best." Bulk said

Two ninjas come inside the Youth Center.

"Whoa, that is some heavy competition." Trini said

"You can say that again." Cammy said

"You are looking at the team that is going to win the ninja finals. I only manage the best…gentlemen, time for your workout." Bulk said

"Yeah, time for your workout." Skull said

"What a mocking bird." Cammy insults Skull

Tommy and Jason both step out of the way.

"Look at them my ninjas. That's what losers look like." Bulk said

They both start working out.

"Wow! They look like pros to me." Kimberly said

"They are extremely proficient." Billy said

"At least those ninja's are gung ho." Cammy said

"Man, I can take those guys by myself." Jason said

"Yeah…so could I." Tommy said

"Stop! Shinais! (Skull throws the shinais at the ninjas and they catch them with ease. They start practicing with them.) Stop! (The two ninjas return to them.) Now the power kick. (They both do the power kick.) I told you they were super ninjas." Bulk said

The blue punching bag knocks Bulk down and they laughed at him. Cammy walks away from the group and Jason was chasing after her.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked again

"What's wrong. Are you freaking kidding me. I mean, I'm very disappointed of you. No friend should be competitive against another friend. You and Tommy need to work this thing out. But leave me out of it." Cammy said

"That makes the four of us. Come on Cammy. Let's go." Trini said

Cammy, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy left.

* * *

At the park.

"Wow…Bulk's ninjas were really awesome." Trini said

"Tommy and Jason are gonna have to learn to work together if they're gonna beat them." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Cammy said

"Well, Zack is going to practice with them all day." Trini said

"Good. Then they'll learn to work as a team." Kimberly said

"I know that Jason is my boyfriend." Cammy said

"And you did flip both of them on the ground." Billy said

"We were shock when you did that." Trini said

"I know. But they were fighting each other. I didn't mean it like that. (Trini gasps and looks up.) Putties." Cammy said

"Time to Gung-ho." Kimberly said

They back up towards the playground area…and begin fighting them. They were too strong.

"Those guys are tough." Trini said

"I know. They're like a whole new breed of putty." Kimberly said

Cammy on the communicator.

"Zordon, we've been attacked by putties and we can't stop them." Cammy said

The putties were circling around them.

"I will contact Tommy, Jason, and Zack. Just hang on." Zordon said

They begin fighting the putties again.

* * *

Jason, Tommy, and Zack shows up. Kimberly fights the putties away from Cammy, Trini, and Billy.

"Took you long enough." Cammy said

"Everybody back to the command center to regroup." Jason said

* * *

To the command center.

"Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with putties before." Jason said

"Yeah, man, what is the deal with those clayheads? They're not ordinary power rangers. They're Rita's new super putties…behold the viewing globe. (They walked to the viewing globe.) They're made from the super putty she mined and are nearly indestructible." Zack said

"Uh-oh…the super putties are attacking a factory." Alpha said

"Jason, Tommy, I'm sending you on a quest to get the weapons needed to defeat this new menace." Zordon said

"What about us?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"The rest of you must keep the super putties at bay." Zordon said

"Right. We'll try." Trini said

"And hold off those super putties as long as you can." Jason said

"What about me?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Speaking of that. If you're willing to put yourself at risk then Billy has something for you." Zordon said

They're rolling a cart of a big present. Cammy opens it. It almost looks like a blaster.

"You have a heart of Einstein." Cammy said to Billy

"Thanks." Billy thanking Cammy

Cammy took her clothes off and they see her Siren outfit on her. She puts on her mask and wig on.

"Ready." Cammy said

"All right. It's morphin' time. Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

* * *

They arrive at the putties location and they just start surrounding them. They start fighting them but putties were getting the best of them.

"Nothing seems to be work on these dudes." Zack said as he gets thrown down

"Look out!" Kimberly said

"These putties are getting on my last nerve." Cammy said

Cammy aims at the putties and then they exploded. Tommy and Jason showed up with their weapons.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said

"We're back. We got your weapons. (He hands the other rangers the weapons.) But since you guys don't need them for the battle that Cammy did." Jason said

"Well, with Billy's invention that he made for me. I wanted to say thank you. You see all we needed was team work and friendship. (Cammy looked at the sky.) You hear that Rita. You will lose again and again. Because who's a ranger and who's not a ranger. The good will always win. So take that Rita Repulsa." Cammy said

They cheered.

* * *

The Youth Center.

They all go inside to watch the Team Ninja Finals.

"All right guys, now remember, concentrate." Zack said both to Jason and Tommy

Tommy and Jason were both shirtless.

"Hi losers." Bulk said

"Yeah, losers." Skull mocks Bulk

"Now, don't listen to them. (They walk away from them.) Now remember, teamwork is the key." Zack said

"Exactly, you score more points when you operate in unison." Billy said

"The essence of martial arts is self-control and discipline, right? Mental center focus. Alright." Cammy said

Both Jason and Tommy nodded.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Trini asked both Tommy and Jason

They stop by them.

"Yeah, we finally learned how to Gung-Ho, right partner." Tommy said to Jason

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Nice work in defeating the super putties power rangers." Zordon said

"Do we have to fight Titanus again?" Jason asked Zordon

"That was only a test of your teamwork, Jason. Titanus is really a valuable ally and friend." Zordon said

"Okay, everybody! The finals are just about to begin! Judges are you ready?" Ernie asked the judges

"Go for it, you guys." Cammy said

Both Jason and Tommy enters the ring. Cammy and the others watch Jason and Tommy start fighting the ninjas. They were both doing great. Tommy starts fighting one of the ninjas in the ring. Jason fought the other ninja with the Bo Staff. Tommy was next with the Shinais.

"Gung-Ho." Trini said

"Come on guys. You can do it." Cammy said

Final event was the double combat. Both of them got in the ring and start battling the ninjas. They walked towards them.

"Yeah, congratulations fellas." Zack said

"You guys were awesome." Kimberly said

"Nice teamwork, guys. Way to Gung-Ho." Trini said

"Spectacular is what I'm saying." Cammy said

"Congratulations, you guys." Ernie said as he comes over with a trophy

"Yes! We did it, partner." Tommy said

"Yeah, we make a great team!" Jason said

"I'm proud of you." Cammy said

"Thanks." Jason thanking Cammy

Jason moved Cammy hair off of her face as she smiled. They hear Bulk talking.

"Skull, water for our warriors." Bulk said

"Water, coming up." Skull said

Skull loses his balance and the water gets thrown on Bulk. Everyone started laughing at him.

"I guess that's what he get for calling us losers. (They laughed again.) Food and drinks will be on the house for teamwork today." Cammy said


	20. Island of Illusion

Youth Center.

Zack practicing for the dance competition.

"Great moves Zack!" Kimberly said

"He's going to do great at the dance contest." Cammy said

"He's going to blow them away this week." Jason said

"Yeah. I think he's going to blow it at the dance contest." Bulk said as he starts laughing

Somehow Zack dances back and he does a kick near Kimberly. Her drink splashes all over Bulk.

"Oh man…sorry Bulk. I tripped…Right…I just don't have what it takes to win." Zack said

"But I've got what it takes to make you lose. Chump!" Bulk said

"In what crazy world that you think such as yourself can beat him. (Cammy insults Bulk as everyone is "Oooohhh".) And pretty much, everyone knows that he's a better dancer then a guy who said chump." Cammy insults Bulk again

Everyone "Oooohhh" again.

"Jason, your girl has a mouth on her." Bulk said

"Everyone already knows that." Cammy said

"Alright Bulk, let's see what you've got. (Zack turns on the radio again as he starts dancing first. The crowd liked his style. Then Bulk goes next. He was embarrassing himself. Zack does even more cooler moves as he jumps up. And next comes Bulk again.) Yeah right. Check this." Zack said

Zack dances some more. The crowd was impressed with his moves. Then Bulk dances again. He starts dancing backwards and he trips and falls into large gold pillars. Everyone starts laughing since Skull was also on the floor as well. They all make their way towards Zack.

"I guess you taught them a new dance." Kimberly said

"Crash and burn'." Cammy said

They all laughed.

"Naw, he just tripped himself up. Just like I'm going to do at the dance contest." Zack said as he leaves

"Zack seems to be experiencing a transient deficiency in self-esteem." Billy said

"He means Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself." Trini said

"Hey…Zack's cool. He'll get over it." Jason said

"I don't know Jason. He seemed really down." Cammy said

The ground starts shaking and there was lightning and thundering going on around. People start freaking out and run out of the Youth Center.

"What's going on?" Trini asked in confusion

They all get very close to each other.

"There must be a major destabilization of the tropospheric pressure zone." Billy said

"Rita must be doing this!" Cammy said

"Come on, guys! (They begin to follow Jason.) We got to contact Zordon! (Jason on his communicator.) Zordon." Jason said

"Yes Jason, I'm picking up unusual power surges from Rita's moon base. The energy is more massive than I have ever sensed before. Rita may be harnessing a power I am not familiar with." Zordon said

"Gotcha." Jason said

"We have to find Zack and let him know what's going on." Cammy said

* * *

They all start running out of the Youth Center. They hear someone calling out for help. It was a little boy.)

"Help! Help!" Boy said

Tommy starts making his way over to them.

"Tommy, what's going on?" One of the boys asked Tommy

"I can't leave my students. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Tommy said

"Right man, I understand. Let's go." Jason said

They finally find Zack outside.

"There he is." Kimberly said

"Zack, bad news bud." Jason said

They rush over to Zack.

"Zordon says she's about to start something." Trini said

"She already has." Kimberly said

"Look." Cammy said

They start fighting them. Scorpina and Goldar show up.

"You guys we're surrounded!" Trini said

"Not for long! It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastadon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

The rangers go after Scorpina and Goldar. Putties appeared Cammy is in her fighting stance. She fights the patties.

* * *

Cammy still fighting the putties.

"Is that all you got." Cammy said

A monster appears before the rangers…he was huge. He stomps his way towards them. The putties disappeared. Cammy sees the zords coming out of their hiding places and they jumped into their zords. They begin to form their megazord. The monster throws something at the megazord. A big gust of wind appears and a face appears in the sky.

"Prepare to meet your destiny rangers, just wait till you see what Lokar's breath of Doom does to my monster's. (Rita is on top of the staircase.) And it'll blow you away! This is what's going to happen to you. Lokar, do it!" Rita said

Lokar blasts at the megazord and they disappered.

"No! No! No!" Cammy freaking out

* * *

Command Center

Cammy still freaking out.

"Alpha is working on a solution." Zordon said

"They're out there somewhere. I'm freaking out." Cammy said

"Calm down, Cammy." Zordon said

"We'll find them." Cammy said

* * *

"Have you made any progress in contacting the Rangers?" Zordon asked Alpha

"I – I don't understand! (Alpha frantically pushed buttons on the console. But nothing was coming up.) Everything here is up to date and fully functioning. I just don't understand why they can't hear us!" Alpha said

"Rita's Island of Illusion must be deflecting our attempts to establish contact with them. Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

"We don't have time. For all we know, they could be vanishing from that place." Cammy said

"Maybe, if I re-rout the central computers main frame wiring." Zordon said

Alpha started to reconnect different wiring and circuits in the computer. Cammy remembered what she did. Not too long ago.

"Zordon. Remember that I was using a source of my power too get you back?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Yes. But you almost died." Zordon said

"Do you still have the raptor coin?" Cammy asked again

"If you use to much power again. Then we don't know that you will come back again." Alpha said

"Zordon. You can help me. Yours and my raptor coin." Cammy said

"If your powers are enough." Zordon said

"I'm willing to take that risk." Cammy said

"If you insist." Zordon said

* * *

"Alpha what's the status update?" Cammy asked Alpha

They see something coming up on the viewing global. Seeing the megazord fighting the monster.

"We have to do it now." Zordon said

Cammy uses the raptor coin and Zordon's power to combine so that the rangers can come back. She felt the draining of the coin. But she's not willingly to give up. They got the rangers out of the island and back to the command center.

"That power sure as daisies to drain me." Cammy said

"You saved us the last time and you almost died." Kimberly said

"I know. But I'm not going to let you guys down and I'm not going anywhere." Cammy said

Jason walked towards Cammy and he kissed her. Zack is discussed.

"Seriously dude." Zack said

"Say another word and I'll tell Angela that you've been stalking her." Cammy joking around

The rangers laugh.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

The dance competition. Bulk was dancing and he was terrible at it. He did a split. And the judges gave him low scores.

Ernie on the mic.

"Another fine effort by Bulk and Skull. And next is Zack." Ernie said

"Zack, it's your turn. Just have fun." Trini said

"You're assured of winning, buddy." Billy said

"I don't know. Something's not right." Zack said

"Come on man…you're the best." Jason said

"Look what we all went through." Kimberly said

"Right." Zack said

"Yeah, after all we went through?" Tommy said

"Stay confident in yourself." Cammy said

"Just go out there and do it. (Zack goes to the dance floor and starts dancing.) Some sytlin' tunes." Jason said

"Who's the DJ? Over there." Cammy said

They all look over at the DJ.

"Look, you guys it's Quasimodo!" Kimberly said

"Quagmire." Trini said

Zack finishes his dance and they all clap for him. Ernie still on the mic.

"Right! And the winner is… (The judges gave out their score…they all give him a 10.) Zack!" Ernie said

They all go to him and congratulate Zack.

"Let's boogie." Zack said

Music was playing and they all started dancing.

* * *

Command Center

"Zordon, you have to tell Cammy the truth of who she really is." Alpha said

"I will tell her when the time is right." Zordon said


	21. The Rockstar

Cammy packing her stuff for the trip for the weekend.

"Spending time with friends. Good friends. Making good choices." Ernie said

"I know. Anyways. I'll be back on Sunday 7pm." Cammy said

"Ok. Well have a good time." Ernie said

Cammy hugs her adopted father.

"Thanks daddy." Cammy thanking her adopted father

* * *

Cammy goes to Billy's and the rest of the gang is there.

"This is going to be fun." Billy said

Billy puts a bag onto the rad bug.

"You guys are going to have a good time." Jason said

"You're not coming with us?" Cammy asked Jason

"I can't. My cousin Jeremy is coming and I wanted to spend time with him." Jason said

"I understand you know. Family is family. You go ahead and spend time with your cousin." Cammy said

"You're sweet when you want to be." Jason said

"I know." Cammy said

Cammy kissed Jason.

"It won't be the same without you Jase." Zack said

"I baked these in my gourmet cooking class to take along in our trip." Trini said

They took a bite.

"It's pretty good." Cammy said

"What is in these?" Kimberly asked Trini

"It's an exotic recipe. Very popular in France right now…they call it...Torte a la escargot." Trini said

"Escargot?" Billy asked he figures it out

"Tasty." Zack said

"In other words, snail." Billy said

They've throw it away'

"Have fun you guys." Jason said

"You too." Cammy said

They all get in the car.

* * *

Billy was driving on the road. The ground suddenly starts moving and the car starts swerving left and right.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said

"It's an earthquake." Trini said

"Everybody hold on." Billy said as he stops the car

They all got out of the car. Zack's communicator beeps.

"Zordon, I read you." Zack said

"Teleport to the beach immediately." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

They all teleport out.

* * *

At the beach.

They see Jason, lying down and heavy rocks were on him.

"Jason!" Cammy said

"Don't worry Jason, we'll free you." Zack said

They take the heavy rocks off of him.

"Are you all right?" Trini asked Jason

"Thanks. We gotta find Jeremy. He's got the map that Scorpina's looking for…let's go." Jason said

They teleport out.

* * *

At the forest.

Jason told Jeremy to hide and they start calling out for him. Jason's communicator beeps and they all rush over to him.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason said

"You must go and fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster. At the beach club." Zordon said

"What about Jeremy?" Jason asked Zordon

"I'll find him." Cammy said

"But..." Jason said as Cammy cuts him off

"No but's. I'll find Jeremy. You guys defeat Scorpina. End of discussion." Cammy said

"Ok." Jason said

Cammy runs off.

* * *

Cammy went looking for Jeremy in the woods. She found him and he was digging up something. He pulled out the mirror of destruction.

"Jeremy is it?" Cammy asked Jeremy

"Yes. Who are you?" Jeremy asked Cammy

"Cammy." Cammy said

"My cousin told me about you. He said you're really cool and that you're his girlfriend." Jeremy said

"Yes I am. But we have to get out of here. It's not safe." Cammy said

Jeremy sees a puttie behind Cammy. She turns around.

"Behind you." Jeremy said

"Jeremy stay back." Cammy said

Cammy started fighting the putty. But she fell down. Jeremy open the big mirror of destruction and fired a blue laser at the putty. The putty literally fell into pieces as it rolled down the mountain. The laser went further away.

"Cool." Jeremy said

"You just saved me." Cammy said

"Yeah. I think I just did." Jeremy said

Rockstar came across them. He had a big rock in his hands getting ready to crush them. He was about to drop it on both Jeremy and Cammy. But Jeremy opened the mirror and blasted Rockstar with it. The mirror destroyed Rockstar as he fell into pieces. They he knew that the mirror of destruction was too dangerous. Cammy was thinking and he was thinking the same thing.

"I think I know where this should go. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cammy asked Jeremy

"Yep. That this is too hot to handle." Jeremy said

"Exactly. (Cammy threw the mirror into the water.) You know. I think the rangers will be proud of you today." Cammy said

Jeremy smiles.

"How would you know that?" Jeremy asked again

"Because, anyone who would be brave enough. Have a lot of courage in them." Cammy said

"Thank you." Jeremy thanking Cammy

"Come on. Let's go find Jason." Cammy said

* * *

Youth Center.

"Why are you guys not at the weekend trip?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"Bad roads." Cammy said

"Construction sight." Billy said

"Oh." Ernie said as he walked away

"So anyways, Cammy started fighting the putty but she was kicked down. But then, I saved her with a magical mirror and then it blew him up into a zillion pieces." Jeremy said

"Wow and to think we were stuck at that boring field trip." Trini said

"But the power rangers—they were the coolest. Man you should have seen them." Jeremy said

Ernie came back.

"Oh, you've met the power rangers?" Ernie asked Jeremy

"I sure did. (He runs over to him.) There was also this rock monster the scorpion lady called the Rockstar." Jeremy said

"How Idiosyncratic." Billy said

"Yeah and he spit out these rocks as big as a house." Jeremy said

"Really?" Zack asked Jeremy

"Really?" Kimberly asked Jeremy

"Yeah, and he hit the yellow one. And then the black one kicked him into the pool and then later the pink one flew through the air with her bow and arrow…she was just awesome." Jeremy said

"Hey, tell us more about the black one." Zack said

"And then this scorpion lady turned into this huge monster and then another monster came down and the power rangers jumped into this huge robot." Jeremy said

"Sounds like you had a pretty wild time." Jason said

"Not to mention Cammy." Jeremy said

"What?" Ernie asked in confusion

"She was trying to save my life." Jeremy said

"Oh it was nothing." Cammy said

"Cammy can I talk to you?" Ernie asked again

"Yes dad. Excuse me guys." Cammy said

Cammy and Ernie head to the back.

"You said that the road was having construction sight. But then I'm hearing this now. What's going on?" Ernie asked again

"The trip was canceled and it was the construction sight. But Jeremy was in trouble and I had to help him. Because if Jason lost someone in his family that he cared about then I wouldn't put myself in that position. I knew the risk I was willing to take." Cammy said

"You're my daughter. My adopted one. But daughter. I bet the rangers would've been proud of you." Ernie said

Cammy looked at her friends and she smiles.

"I bet they will too." Cammy said


	22. Conquer fear of swimming

The high school.

Cammy looking over her things in the locker. Trini, Billy, and Jason walked towards Cammy.

"Hey Cammy." Trini said

"Hey guys. (She whisper.) And hello my ranger boyfriend." Cammy said

Jason whisper.

"My Siren girlfriend. (They kissed.) So we've been talking and..." Jason said as Trini interrupt his sentence

"You want to go to the beach with us?" Trini asked Cammy

"I, uh..." Cammy was about to lie

"We know you can't swim." Trini said

"Pretty much everyone knows." Cammy said

"We can teach you." Tommy said

"Yeah. After school." Billy said

"We know that you want to swim next year so that you could be in the triathlon." Zack said

"Yeah. It's true." Cammy said

* * *

Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini teaching Cammy how to swim. She got most of it. She was getting pretty good at it.

"Last lesson. One on one." Zack said

"Me vs you? Are you kidding? (She looked at him. But he was not joking.) Ok you're not kidding." Cammy said

They start the time.

"And...go." Kimberly said

They start swimming at the bridge but she started beating Zack. Cammy swim back to the sand.

"I did it." Cammy said

"You're going to do well next year." Jason said

"Yeah you will." Kimberly said

"For the triathlon. I will be ready for next year. But the swimming. I'll do some more practice on my own." Cammy said


	23. Yolks on you

Auditorium.

Everyone getting ready for the talent show. Jason and Tommy arrive.

"It's going fine. Except we're having a hard time keeping track of everybody's props." Ernie said

"Yeah…we're still looking for a few things." Trini said

"Oh no. Speaking of props, Jase, I forgot our belts." Tommy said

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get our belts later." Jason said

"No, no…we have to have them. Look, I'll be right back." Tommy said

"All right. We'll wait for you here." Jason said

Tommy leaves while they still look for the props.

"Has anyone seen my guitar?" Cammy asked everyone

"Here it is. Sorry I moved it." The girl apologize

"It's ok." Cammy said

"Kimberly, Zack, Trini. Help me sort this stuff out." Ernie said

"Sure Ernie." Kimberly said

Cammy practicing the song that she written.

"You're writting a song." Jason said

"Can't use the same songs. So I need to make one up. (Both Cammy and Jason smiled.) Boyfriend and girlfriend's can't go up against each other. But it's not about winning." Cammy said

"It's about having fun and be the best that we can be." Jason said

"Exactly. But if someone loses then that person has to buy burgers." Cammy said

"You're on." Jason said

They laugh at each other as both of them kissed.

"I wonder what's keeping Tommy." Billy said

"I don't know. He's not answering his communicator and he should have been back half an hour ago." Jason said

"Did he go to Japan to pick up the black belts?" Kimberly asked as a joke

"It's not funny you guys, he could be in trouble." Zack said

"I got a bad feeling." Cammy said

"Affirmative. I'm sure something's wrong." Billy said

Jason's communicator beeps. He motions for them to follow him to an empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The six of them teleported out.

* * *

To the command center.

"Zordon we're very worried. Tommy didn't answer his communicator." Cammy said

"That is why I have called you here. Observe the viewing globe. (They all take a look at the viewing globe.) He is being held hostage by Rita's putty patrol." Zordon said

Tommy was tied up.

"Oh no, Tommy." Kimberly said

"We got to help him." Zack said

"Not so fast Zack. We have another problem…Rita has released a gnarling fang monster who intends to destroy the Earth." Zordon said

"Man. Now he's ugly." Zack said

"Precisely. An absolutely atrocious beast." Billy said

"But Zordon, shouldn't we help Tommy first?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"I'll go. (The group looked at her.) You guys take care of that monster." Cammy said

"Good luck Cammy." Zordon said

"Thanks." Cammy thanking Zordon

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

Cammy's at the cave and hide behind a big rock. She sees two putties behind her and runs towards Tommy. She unties him.

"Thanks." Tommy thanking Cammy

"No problem. (They were standing in their fighting stance.) Now it'll be a good time to morph." Cammy said

"It's morphin time! Dragonzord. Hyah." Tommy said

Both Cammy and Tommy started fighting the putties. She used her blaster and started shooting at them.

"Go. I got this." Cammy said

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked Cammy

"They need you. Go! Now!" Cammy said

Tommy teleported out. Cammy continued to fight them. She did a running tree flip and blasted them. They disappeared.

* * *

The high school.

The talent show kept on going.

"Where have you guys been? You're up next." Ernie said to both Jason and Tommy

"Rock the house fellas." Zack said

"Good luck." Cammy said

They rush inside the auditorium.

"Up next we have Tommy and Jason. So let's give them a big hand. (The crowd starts clapping. They both make their way to the front and start doing their routine. They soon finish and bow to their audience. They all clap for them.) The girl that started all. Let's give it up for Cameran Hathaway." Ernie said

Cammy starts playing her guitar and started singing.

(Cammy)

 _ _I came to a town__

 _ _I was looking down__

 _ _Friends changed my life__

 _ _I was holding on too tight__

 _ _And I gotta say__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _You monster's are a zero__

 _ _I see the world is changing__

 _ _People in this town is running__

 _ _The heroes can save us__

 _ _We are not dust__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _We all have secrets__

 _ _Some of us don't regret it__

 _ _We all see the light__

 _ _I have to say no more fights__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _You monster's are a zero__

 _ _I see the world is changing__

 _ _People in this town is running__

 _ _The heroes can save us__

 _ _We are not dust__

 _ _Everyone's got a...__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _You monster's are a zero__

 _ _I see the world is changing__

 _ _People in this town is running__

 _ _The heroes can save us__

 _ _We are not dust__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _We're going to make it__

 _ _No need to quit__

 _ _Always stick together__

 _ _This is no happily ever after__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _You monster's are a zero__

 _ _I see the world is changing__

 _ _People in this town is running__

 _ _The heroes can save us__

 _ _We are not dust__

 _ _Everyone's got a...__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

 _ _You monster's are a zero__

 _ _I see the world is changing__

 _ _People in this town is running__

 _ _The heroes can save us__

 _ _We are not dust__

 _ _Everyone's got a hero__

Cammy's done playing the guitar and singing. Everyone clapped. Some of them cried. She ran towards the rangers.

"How was that? (Some of them cried.) I'm guessing that was sadness." Cammy said

"It was beautiful." Trini said

"Yeah it was." Kimberly said

"It was fantastic." Jason said

"Inspirational." Billy said

"Awesome." Tommy said

"It was good." Zack said

"And now Bulk and Skull! (They both start playing guitar and start singing really badly. They were embarrassing themselves. Bulk and Skull were done. Ernie come to the stage again and he opens the envelope. He gave everyone a look.) It looks like we have a tie. Give it up for Jason, Tommy, and Cameran." Ernie said

"Go. You guys won." Kimberly said

They went on the stage and shared the first place trophy.

"So, free burgers." Jason said

"Sure." Cammy said


	24. Fifteen

At the house.

Cammy waking up and getting ready for Saturday. She goes downstairs and Ernie making her peanut butter pancakes. She sits down.

"What's up?" Cammy asked in confusion

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked as he was lying about something

"I mean you're making my favorite pancakes and everything seems calm today. What's going on?" Cammy asked again

"Can adopted father just do something nice for the daughter in the house?" Ernie kept lying about something

"I...guess." Cammy said as she eats the pancakes

* * *

At the park.

Cammy talking to Kimberly.

"I mean he made me pancakes and acting so weird." Cammy said

"He's just being a good parent." Kimberly said

"A little too good." Cammy said

"I'm pretty sure everything will be alright." Kimberly said

"Speaking of. Where's our friends? I haven't seen them." Cammy said

"They had some stuff to do." Kimberly said

"Like..." Cammy asked Kimberly

"Well, you know. Their own thing." Kimberly said

Putties appeared.

"Not the special day I was hoping for." Cammy said

"Spread out." Kimberly said

Cammy and Kimberly go separate ways.

"Come on." Cammy said

Cammy throws her throwing stars at them. She kicks them and punches them. They kept fighting them. The putties disappeared.

"Let's just hope today would be good day for you." Kimberly said

"Um...ok." Cammy said

"So how about we go shopping? Just to look at some stuff." Kimberly said

"Sure." Cammy said

* * *

The mall.

Looking at a few stores.

"Look at these outfits." Cammy said

"I know right. (Cammy looked at a flower floral dress.) Try it on." Kimberly said

"I don't know. (Kimberly looked the size of the dress. Everyone running from their lives. Cammy and Kimberly ran outside and sees a giant Goldar.) Good day huh." Cammy said that as sarcasm

The others shown up and sees Goldar destroying the city.

"Go." Jason said

Cammy hides. She sees them morph. They're calling the zords and they jump inside of them. They were about to be beaten.

"Come on guys. (Goldar was about to slash them but then he got blasted from the raptor zord.) That's my girl. Go get him raptor." Cammy cheered for her zord

Raptor zord attack him. The megazord got up and slashes Goldar and destroyed him. But not gone.

* * *

At the house.

Kimberly helping Cammy get ready for some event. But Kimberly won't tell her.

"That's not the outfit you should wear tonight." Kimberly said

"Then what? (Kimberly handed her a big present. Cameran opened it and she looked happy.) Kim. This is the floral dress. (Cammy hugged Kimberly.) Thank you." Cammy thanking Kimberly

Cammy stops hugging Kimberly.

"You put it on. (Cammy goes to the bathroom and try it on. She opens the door and goes back into the room and Kimberly looked at her.) You look pretty." Kimberly said

"So where are we going tonight?" Cammy asked Kimberly

Kimberly puts a blindfold on Cammy.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Kimberly helps Cammy walk with a blindfold still on her.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Cammy asked Kimberly

Kimberly takes the blindfold off of Cammy and everybody jumped out.

"Surprise. Happy Birthday Cameran." All said

Their friends approaches them.

"How did you guys know that it was my birthday?" Cammy asked them

"Remember you said that you didn't want to make a big deal about it?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yeah." Cammy said

"We thought that you should have a party cause you never had one." Ernie said

"The peanut butter pancakes, friends not showing up, and the dress. I love you guys. I mean you went all this trouble just to do this for me." Cammy said

"Every year we always do this for a friend." Trini said

Radio playing.

"Let's dance." Cammy said

They were dancing and having a good time of their lives.


	25. Green candle

Youth Center.

Cammy sparring with Zack and Tommy. But Tommy flipped Zack over.

"You okay, man?" Tommy asked Zack

"Yeah. (They both helped Zack up.) Good move." Zack said

"Very good." Cammy said

"I haven't asked Kim." Tommy said

"Are you kidding me right now?" Cammy asked Tommy

"I'm nervous." Tommy said

"And scared also. Kimberly's going to say yes, but you have to ask her first." Cammy said

"You guys think I should ask her today?" Tommy asked both Cammy and Zack

"Don't think. Go." Zack said

Jason approaches them.

"Cammy can I talk to you?" Jason asked Cammy

"Sure. (They sat a booth while Tommy and Zack kept practicing.) I hope you didn't mind if I practice with them." Cammy said

"No. It's fine." Jason said

"What's up?" Cammy asked Jason

"For me asking you to the dance." Jason said

"A boyfriend asking a girlfriend to the dance. Hmm. Sold." Cammy said

"Great. (They smiled at each other.) What's up with Tommy?" Jason asked again

"He's distracted. He's nervous cause he wants to ask Kimberly to the dance. (Zack approaches to Angela. He was trying to impress her with his dance moves. But she wasn't. Some people were laughing at him. Zack walks back to Tommy. Bulk and Skull approaches them.) There comes trouble.(Bulk and Skull making fun of them. Bulk was choking in his jacket. Skull tried to help him but they fell down. A lot of girls approaches to them.) This I gotta see." Cammy said

Cammy approaches to the rest of them.

"Roses are red." Tommy said

"Violets are blue." Zack said

"We can learn something from you. Not!" Both Zack and Tommy said

They all laughed.

* * *

Jason walking Cammy home. But then their communicators beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Cammy said

"Teleport to the command center immediately. Tommy has been captured by putties." Zordon said

"We'll be there." Cammy said

* * *

To the command center.

"What happened to him?" Cammy asked Kimberly

"Another one of Rita's wicked plans. She's going to try and regain control of Tommy…I just know it." Kimberly explain

"I can't get a lock on him. Rita must be holding him in her dimensional prison." Zordon said

"This is bad." Cammy said

"Billy, you come up with anything?" Jason asked Billy

"Not yet. I'm still trying to tune into the frequency on Tommy's morpher." Billy said

The alarm are off very loudly.

"Ay yi yi. The alarm!" Alpha said

"Look…the viewing globe." Kimberly said

They all turn to the viewing globe. They see the Dragonzord and it was attacking Angel Grove?

"Dragonzord?" Cammy said in disbelief

"Attacking Angel Grove?" Trini said in disbelief

"That could only mean one thing." Jason said

"Rita has regained control of the Dragonzord." Zordon said

"You guys got to stop it." Cammy said

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"We'll have to take him down too." Zack said

"Wait. My sensors indicate the Dragonzord we see is an imposter." Zordon said

"How is that possible?" Cammy asked Zordon

"One of Rita's creations." Trini said

"She's trying to lure us into a trap." Billy said

"We don't have a choice. It's got to be stopped." Jason said

"You guys. Please be careful." Cammy said

"We will. It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastadon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

They start fighting the putties and Cammy looked at the viewing globe fighting them. Jason then starts attacking Goldar. He knocks Jason down. Jason gets up and fights him again. Goldar sends another blast in Jason's way and he ended on the ground. Meanwhile the Dragonzord still keeps on attacking the city. The rangers call their zords as they arrive and they jump into them. Their zords starts transforming into battle mode and they started fighting with the Dragonzord imposter. The tail hits the megazord.

"NO! (Cammy yells as she continued to watch the viewing globe and Tommy shows up.) Yes. (Tommy plays his flute but the Dragonzord imposter keeps on attacking them. The real Dragonzord comes out of the water and makes its way towards them. Tommy plays his flute again. The real Dragonzord hits the imposter by his tail and it deforms back into its real form. It disappears as soon as they try to hit it. They all end up back at the command center. Cammy comes running in to Jason arms.) I was so worried. About any of you really." Cammy said

"We're fine Cammy." Jason said

Alpha was scanning Tommy.

"What is Alpha doing?" Kimberly asked again

"He's scanning Tommy for internal damage due to crossing dimensions." Billy said

"You're all clear." Alpha said

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy thanking Alpha

"You're welcome." Alpha said

"Man, I was just glad I was able to get out of there." Tommy said

"Hey, I remember Rita's secret dimension." Jason said

"Yeah. I was there too. It's one bad place. Being bait." Cammy said

"The important thing Tommy is that you're ok." Kimberly said

"Am I? According to Rita my power's going to be gone soon." Tommy said

"She's just bluffing Tommy." Trini said

"I believe that it is possible that she can do that." Cammy said

"How do you know this?" Tommy asked Cammy

"With me working with the rangers and dating one perhaps. She kidnap me twice. One kidnapping, she tried making me her evil daughter so that she can have a child of her own to help her take over the world. But this, anything's possible." Cammy said

"Zordon, have you found out anything about the green candle?" Tommy asked Zordon

"Yes. Rita has a special wax from the gamma-tri system…once touched, it retains a person's body energy." Zordon said

"But I never touched anything." Tommy said

"You did when you worked for Rita." Zordon said

"No way! And she's been saving the wax all this time?" Kimberly asked again

"Which means that she made a candle from the wax and cast a spell over it connecting Tommy's power with a green flame." Cammy said

"Yes." Zordon said

"Then Rita wasn't bluffing. Once the candle burns out I'm history…the green ranger's finished." Tommy said

"If the flame burns out while in her possession, you will be stripped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever." Zordon said

"Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"Someone must journey into Rita's dark dimension and get the candle before it burns out." Zordon said

"So how do I get there?" Tommy asked again

"You don't. Your presence would only accelerate Rita's spell." Zordon said

"I'll go." Cammy said

"Forget it. No way." Jason said

"I'm the third person who's been there." Cammy said

"It's way too dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt." Jason said

"If I don't make it then you guys can still go on without me." Cammy said

"You don't know who's inside." Trini said

"What about sticking together?" Jason asked Cammy

"I know about that. But I'm doing this for you guys. It's the chance I'm willing to take." Cammy said

"Cammy. It's to dangerous." Zordon said

"I know. But whatever option do we have. Tommy is one of them. A ranger. And I've been surviving danger my entire life now. But I'm not going to just watch while we lose a team mate." Cammy said

"Cammy speaks for all of us." Trini said

"Zordon! I found it!" Alpha said

"Found what?" Tommy asked Alpha

"The molecular energy patterns left by the putties in the park." Alpha said

"Alpha's found the doorway to Rita's dark dimension. (Billy made his invention to see if the doorway would open.) Ah, there ready." Billy said

"Ay yi yi. I sure hope this works Billy." Alpha said

"What are these things?" Kimberly asked Billy

"Molecular decoders. You see Alpha found traces of the putties' molecular pattern in the park." Billy said

"Oh, from when they took Tommy?" Kimberly asked again

"Affirmative. And since the putties teleported from the park to Rita's dark dimension…we'll be able to follow the same path with these." Billy said

"Everyone ready to teleport?" Jason asked them

"Yep, we're all set." Trini said

"Alright, we're out of here." Zack said

"Thanks. I don't know what else to say." Tommy said

They look on at their little love fest.

"Absolutely nothing. Just know that you mean a lot to us." Kimberly said

"Let's just do this." Cammy said

"Stay in contact. And be careful." Alpha said

Alpha walking towards Cammy and hands her something.

"Take this." Alpha said

"My raptor coin?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Yes. I put some of my power in there." Zordon said

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Yes. But if you're strong enough..." Zordon said as Cammy interrupt his sentence

"I am. Thank you both." Cammy thanking both Zordon and Alpha

* * *

To the park.

Kimberly walks them to the place where they had captured Tommy.

"Kim, is this the place where Goldar captured Tommy?" Jason asked Kimberly

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Kimberly said

"Good. Let's get ready to set up the decoders." Trini said

They're helping each other out with the decoders.

"You're mad at me are you?" Cammy asked Jason

"No I'm not mad." Jason said

"Then why are acting so weird?" Cammy asked again

"I just asked you to the dance and you're willingly to sacrifice yourself for us. Not just us. But for Ernie as well." Jason said

"Just because I'm gonna get the candle doesn't mean I'm going to die." Cammy said

"Let's fire these puppies up." Zack said

"Hey. Do you guys hear that really gross sound?" Kimberly asked them

They turn around and see Bulk and Skull arrive.

"Hey! You guys are in our private park." Bulk said

"Yeah, at our private park." Skull mocks Bulk

"Pretty much it's not private and it's public for everyone who wants to come here." Cammy said

"Anyone can visit this park." Billy said

"Yeah, anybody but you, brainiac. So get going! Now?" Skull demands

"Let me think. Um...no." Cammy said

"Just leave us alone. We've got work to do." Trini said

"Hey Bulk, what are those…things?" Skull asked Bulk

"Hey, I don't know. (Bulk sees the molecular decoders.) Let's find out." Bulk said

Bulk starts moving towards where Zack was as he was holding onto one of the molecular decoder parts.

"Hey, hey…you can look but don't touch." Zack said

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Bulk said

Bulk charges his way over to Zack but Zack quickly dodges him. Bulk ends up in the garbage can. They started laughing out loud as he rolls down the hill and hits the side of a tree. Skull rushes over to him. Skull pushes the can out of Bulk. Bulk was dizzy. The two of them leaves them alone.

"The first decoder's been activated." Billy said

"The second decoder activated." Trini said

"Try the remote then." Zack said

"Zordon, I'm going in." Cammy said as she talking through her communicator

"Good luck Cammy and may the power protect you." Zordon said

"You guys. Close the portal after I'm in. (Cammy was about to walk in the portal but Jason stopped her. He kissed her.) I'll need that." Cammy said

"Come back to me." Jason said

Cammy didn't say another word. She steps through the portal and they closed it.

* * *

Cammy's in the dimension

She sees Goldar standing there blocking the green candle.

"Well, it seems I have a guest. Welcome back, old friend." Goldar said

"Oh please. Like we were ever friends." Cammy said

"You could've made that deal of becoming her daughter." Goldar said

"No. I'm always a good person. And I'm not leaving here until I get that candle." Cammy said

"Is that so? I mean are you really this stupid to save your friend? You don't have a chance!" Goldar said

"As a matter of fact...(Cammy kicked the sword out of Goldars hand and the sword dropped on the ground. She kicked him in the gut and he fell down.) I do." Cammy said

Cammy transform into her raptor armor. Goldar gets up and started attacking her.

* * *

Cammy's fighting him awhile but she didn't get the candle yet. The portal appeared and Zack came through.

"Cammy!" Zack said

"You missed your chance." Goldar said

"What are you doing here?" Cammy asked Zack

"Cammy you have to come back. Jason and Tommy are in trouble." Zack said

"Their in trouble?" Cammy asked Zack

"You're all in trouble." Goldar said

"If I don't get the candle in time. Then Tommy will lose his powers." Cammy said

"If we don't get to him in time. Then he could lose his life." Zack said

"Which will you choose? Choose Siren?" Goldar asked Cammy

"Come on, Cammy. Come on." Zack said

Cammy turns back into human form. Both Cammy and Zack ran into the portal.

* * *

The portal appeared to Angel Grove park.

"You guys ok?" Trini asked both Cammy and Zack

"The candle?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"I'm sorry. I didn't get it." Cammy apologize

Kimberly put her hand on Cammy's shoulder.

"It's ok." Kimberly said

"I'll find a way to get it back. I promise." Cammy said

"It's morphin' time. Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Raptor Armor on!" Cammy said

* * *

They teleport inside of their zords.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Jason said

"Me too." Tommy said

The zords form their megazord.

"Raptor sword power now." Cammy said

The raptor zord transform into a sword. Cyclops finally gets destroyed after they slashed him.

* * *

To the command center.

"We're going back in after the candle." Cammy said

"I'm afraid it's too late. The green candle has been extinguished." Zordon said

"Then Rita's won?" Tommy said

"This is all my fault." Cammy said

"I won't have this. This is not your fault Cammy." Alpha said

"Yes it is. I was too late of getting the candle." Cammy said

"People make mistakes. And there's only one way to stop the transference of power. Green ranger must give up his power coin." Zordon said

"No way, he can't just give up." Kimberly said

"There's no other choice Kim." Tommy said

"By giving his coin to another ranger, Tommy can prevent Rita from gaining its power. It is the only way." Zordon said

"I guess this is it, huh? (He turns to them.) Well, it's been great." Tommy said

Tommy takes the coin out of his belt and gives it to Jason.

"Oh Tommy." Jason said

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. (Tommy's shield disappears and then appears onto Jason. Tommy falls back. They him up.) It's over, isn't it?" Tommy asked Zordon

"Yes, I'm afraid so. With the coin in Jason's hands…the power is protected." Zordon said

"I feel strange inside." Tommy said

"Your body is morphing back to its normal state." Zordon said

Tommy was glowing green.

"Oh, this is weird." Tommy said

"You are a strong and courageous fighter green ranger, and an honorable man." Zordon said

"Something's happening!" Billy said

Tommy suit disappears and they just see himself again.

"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"It was great being a ranger, Zordon. You'll always be with me." Tommy said

"Tommy, I'm so so sorry." Cammy apologize

"You did what you had to do. (He looked at Jason.) My powers are with you now…use them to defeat Rita." Tommy said

"You can count on it, man." Jason said

"What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you. I don't ever want that to change." Tommy said

"It won't, Tommy." Kimberly said

"We're going to hang on to that friendship as long as we can. You will always be a ranger in heart. Don't you forget that." Cammy said

Cammy gives Alpha back the raptor coin and reset Zordon's power.


	26. Clean up club

High school

Classroom.

"Ok, everyone…please take your seats." Mrs. Appleby said

Bulk and Skull come in with a video camera.

"I have always enjoyed this notable class." Bulk said

Skull backs up into Mrs. Appleby.

"Take your seats now, please." Mrs. Appleby said

"That was Ms. Appleby who can't wait for me to sit down. She really is a lovely teacher." Bulk said

"Lights no good. Could you? Left… (Bulk tries to get up from his seat but he got stuck.) Go to your left. Back, back it up. (Bulk backs up into the back. But he fell down on the floor. The other students burst out laughing.) Don't worry about it Bulk. I'll edit it out later." Skull said

"It's time for our first video project today. Trini." Mrs. Appleby said

Trini walks up in front of the class.

"My video project is called Pollution problems in Angel Grove." Trini said

Trini puts the video tape inside the VCR and begins to play the video. The whole class was watching it. Then the video start ending.

"Very nice job, Trini. Pollution is a serious concern to our society." Mrs. Appleby said

"I couldn't agree more. I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of ozone depletion, acid rain, deforestation, and the loss of our topsoil's." Billy said

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly said

"So what can we do help beautify our city?" Cammy asked Trini

"I want to start a clean-up club. One day a week, we can do some recycling , clean up some major trails, or even count endangered animals." Trini said

"Count me in." Jason said

"Sounds cool." Zack said

"Totally." Kimberly said

"Very." Cammy said

* * *

To the Youth Center.

They were getting ready to pick up the garbage at the park. Jason behind a red table and crushes soda cans. They had club t-shirt and the words saying Clean up Club.

"That was very good." Zack said

Two cans were there and Cammy crushed them with her hands.

"Awesome." Jason said

"My turn." Zack said

Zack crushes a can with his foot with a yell.

"Nice." Cammy said

"Not very practical, but big-time points for style." Jason said

"How's it going?" Trini asked them

"Good." Zack said

"Just about two more, and then we'll be done." Cammy said

"Good." Trini said

* * *

They arrive at the park and it was full of trash on the ground.

"Guys, this is really sad." Jason said

They took a look around.

"Look at this mess." Trini said

"Doesn't people ever take care of nature? I mean look at this place." Cammy said

"This is terrible." Jason said

"I cannot believe people would ruin such a beautiful place." Kimberly said

"Let me take a soil sample. (Billy shakes around a tube he had with him and wait for the results.) Completely polluted. This kind of wanton disregard is so destructive to such a fragile ecosystem." Billy said

"And it stinks." Zack said

"Let's get busy. (Trini opens up a trash bag. They started picking up the trash from the ground. They were having fun…throwing trash around and catching them and then dunk the trash. They were finally done cleaning about an hour later.) We finally did it." Cammy said

"It looks totally far out and funky down the drain dude." Kimberly said

"Very successful." Billy said

"And it was fun too." Zack said

"Now let's do that section over there and then we'll head down to the recycling center." Trini said

"All right." Billy said

They head over to the other section. They started picking up more trash.

"What kind of people just dump their trash like this?" Trini asked them

"People who are stupid. (Putties appeared.) Great." Cammy said in sarcasm

"Oh no…putties!" Kimberly said

"Oh man, now we got something else to clean up." Zack said

"Let's bag em'!" Jason said

They started fighting the putties. They do a few backflips and kick two of them down on the ground. Then they get into a pyramid…and the girls jump down and tackle the putties. The putties disappear.

"So much for them." Kimberly said

"Rita maybe on to something." Cammy said

"You're right…look." Kimberly said as she points to the sky

"Yo monster, in the sky high!" Zack said

"Flying in fast." Kimberly said

"That's one real nightmare." Billy said

"You got that right boy genius." Cammy said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

The monster flies towards the rangers and knocks them down. He knocks down Jason and Zack when they tried to go after the monster.

"Power winds blow!" Monster said

Jason and Zack both fly backwards.

"No." Cammy said

"You guys okay?" Billy asked them

They rush over to them. Cammy gets out her sais and did a flying kick at the monster. The monster fell down. She starts fighting him but she got kicked down by him.

"I'm sorry guys." Cammy apologize

"We've got to stop him before he pollutes everything in sight." Trini said

Jason gets up and they help Cammy up. Both Goldar and Scorpina arrive. They get ready for them.

"I will take care of these irritants." Monster said

They're fighting the monster. The monster blasts them again as Jason blocks Cammy and they all fall down.

They get up and teleport out.

* * *

To the command center.

"That horse-thing's too much." Jason said

"This monster may prove difficult for you to defeat. Cameran, help Alpha with a situation analysis while I brief the others." Zordon said

"Of course." Cammy said

"Data printout coming up." Alpha said

"So what's up with this new monster Zordon?" Zack asked Zordon

"Not to mention strong." Cammy said

"It's all part of Rita's latest plan to destroy the earth. Observe the viewing globe. (The others looked at the viewing globe.) Rita has created this monster, the Polluticorn…to cover the Earth with pollution." Zordon said

"We can't let that happen." Trini said

"There's gotta be a way to stop that thing." Jason said

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Whoa!" Alpha said

Alpha who was covered in paper and ends up on the floor.

"Alpha!" Cammy said as she helped him up

"Oh, Alpha are you all right?" Kimberly asked Alpha

"This shows that the polluticorn derives its powers from its horn." Cammy said

"Good work, Cameran. I will bring it up on the viewing globe. The polluticorn is attacking the Angel Grove recycling plant." Zordon said

"I can pollute your pathetic little planet, faster than you can clean it up!" Monster said

They hear him through the viewing globe.

"We can't let him wreck that factory." Trini said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

The rangers morph again. Cammy looked at the viewing globe as she watches them showing up at the factory where the Polluticorn was waiting for them. Goldar and Scorpina came back. Zack and Kimberly were fighting Scorpina but she was winning. She knocks down Kimberly. They take all of them down. Jason summoned the Dragon shield on himself. Jason slashes the monster's horn off his head. Then Polluticorn grows big. They all jump into their zords and get ready for transformation. Jason decides to play the flute and Dragonzord comes out. Their zords transform into megazord mode and begin fighting Polluticorn. He starts flapping his wings and the megazord kept steady. They fly backwards and electricity bits fall around them. They catch the power sword. The monster finally gets destroyed.

* * *

At the Youth Center watching the news.

"Hey more recycling, gang. It's time to go to work." Ernie said

They get up from the stools that they sat in and get back to cleaning.

"Well, that makes 500." Billy said

Billy puts a can on top of a pyramid that he built.

"I can't believe we did all of this work in one day." Cammy said

"Someday soon this plastic will build a lot of credit cards." Kimberly said

"Well, check out this pile of papers. Man, we just saved a redwood." Zack said

Zack high fives Jason. Skull and Bulk enter the Youth Center again.

"Scene 78!" Skull said

"I always like to help out with the recycling drive. (To the camera.) (A tire rolls onto Skull's foot and he trips back making himself fall on all of newspapers. Bulk then walks forward but gets his foot stuck inside the middle of the tire and looses his balance and then he falls and makes a big mess.)I'm going to pound you." Bulk said

"Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk…I'm taping." Skull said

"I think, whenever possible, everything should be recycled. Edit that one out." Bulk said

Bulk falls back onto the floor.

* * *

The next day.

High school.

Mrs. Appleby's class.

"Today, we will be seeing Bulk and Skull's video. Won't we?" Mrs. Appleby asked Bulk

"Um…well." Bulk said

Skull runs into the room.

"Just finished editing it." Skull said as he holds the tape out

Skull hands Mrs. Appleby the tape. She puts their tape into the VCR.

"It'll be an award winning project. How's it look?" Bulk asked Skull

"There are a few glitches but nothing to worry about." Skull said

The whole class to see their tape.

"I'm going to pound you cameraman!" Bulk said

The tape finishes and everyone was laughing. Skull gets up from his chair.

"I can fix it! I can fix it!" Skull said

Bulk gets up…but his chair was stuck and both of them left the room. The class was still laughing.

"They should really have their own comedy show." Cammy jokes around


	27. A pig surprise

Pet sale.

"Here you go." Cammy said

Cammy hands a kitten to a seven year old little girl.

"Thank you." Little girl thanking Cammy

Little girl walked with her mommy. Cammy looked Jason.

"You know what's cool about selling animals to everyone around here?" Cammy asked Jason

"Yeah. It's really sweet." Jason said

"Just sometimes I would like to have one." Cammy said

"You do?" Jason asked Cammy

"When I was little." Cammy said

"Well we gave away all the animals we had. (Jason looks at the empty cages on their table. Billy and Trini give away a dog and Kimberly walks towards Cammy and Jason.) If this keeps up like this…we'll find all the pets new owners today." Jason said

"Yeah, I sure hope all these adorable animals will land in good homes." Trini said

"Affirmative. Having a pet is a big responsibility." Billy said

"Yeah it is." Cammy said

"Perhaps I need to have my glasses examined, but, uh…if I'm not mistaken, there's..." Billy said as Kimberly finishes his sentence

They see a lady walking a pig.

"A lady walking a pig. I see it too." Kimberly said

"Excuse me. (Old lady walks up to them with her pig.) I was wondering if someone would be able to help me…I need to find a nice family to adopt poor Norman." Old lady said

The pig snorts.

"Oh, he's so cute." Trini said

"Aww." Cammy said

The old lady was shedding tears.

"Oh please, won't someone help me?" Old lady asked them

"We'll help find him a perfect home." Cammy said

"Oh, thank you. You are such sweethearts, all of you…especially you…pretty little redhead. Thank you so much." Old lady said

The pig grunts again as the old lady pets him. She walks away.

"Well that just about does it." Billy said

They see Bulk and Skull come over their way.

"Make a run for it." Cammy said

"Way ahead of you." Kimberly said

"Hold it! (They stop running in front of them.) Nobody move!" Bulk said

"We want a pet too." Skull said

"Excuse me. Can you repeat that?" Cammy asked both Bulk and Skull

"Something cool...something different..." Bulk said

"Like us." Skull said

"Right." Cammy said in sarcasm

The pig squeals from underneath the table and it comes out.

"Fellas, meet Norman." Billy said

The pig comes out.

"Here you go. (Cammy hands Bulk the leash she was holding onto. They looked unsure of the pig.) I be careful. He might be mean like you." Cammy joking around

Both Bulk and Skull walked off.

* * *

Next day.

High school.

Bulk and Skull actually had brought Norman too school…everyone looked at Norman and how cute he is.

"I can't believe they actually brought Norman to school." Cammy said

"They want some attention." Jason said

Kimberly shows up and opens her locker.

"I can't believe Bulk and Skull brought that pig to school." Kimberly said

"That's what I just said." Cammy said

"Hey guys, have you seen Bulk and Skull?" Zack asked

Billy and Trini walk over towards them.

"Yeah. They were just here with that disgusting pig." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Jason asked both Trini and Zack

"We think that Rita might to do something to Norman." Trini said

"Why Norman?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Alright. Billy, Trini…keep working on that device…as for the rest of us…we'll split up to find Bulk and Skull." Jason said

* * *

They start looking for Bulk and Skull. They needed Norman back. Cammy looks around at the park and then nothing.

"This is ridiculous. (Her communicator beeps and she head to the back as she sees anyone was there but there wasn't.) Zordon…what's going on?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Cammy said

* * *

To the command center.

"Let me get this straight. Norman is turning into the pudgy pig that we fought months?" Cammy asked them

"That is correct." Zordon said

Zack teleported to inside the command center.

"Sorry guys, it got away." Zack said

"You must stop this overweight menace and do away with him once and for all." Zordon said

"But, Zordon, we can't hurt it. It's a real pig." Trini said

"One of the living creatures. He's just a animal. A animal that doesn't deserve this. I mean if it was wild cats. I would still be able to help them." Cammy said

"This is indeed most unfortunate. Do your best to bring him under control and at all costs, keep pudgy pig from running free." Zordon said

Jason: You got it.

Cammy got into her Siren uniform.

"I'm ready." Cammy said

"Ok Guys, it's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

The pudgy pig was on top of a building roof sitting on the ledge.

"There he is!" Zack said

"It's gonna be all that we can stomach." Jason said

"He's preparing to descend!" Billy said

"Here I come!" Pudgy Pig said

Pudgy Pig jumps down from the roof. Then he jumps backwards onto the roof and back down again. They take out their weapons. Then they run towards him and start fighting him.

"Come on…we don't want to hurt you." Kimberly said

Jason gets knocked down and they rushed over to him. Then some white mists shoots out of him and he was no longer there.

"Hey, where did he go?" Jason asked in confusion

"He's gone." Cammy said

"He's vanished again." Zack said

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked Jason

Jason is on his communicator.

"Zordon, we lost him!" Jason said

"Understood." Zordon said

* * *

They teleport to some farm area.

"If he is, we'll find him." Trini said

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to blend in with the scenery or anything." Kimberly said

"I guess we have to split up again." Cammy said

"Cover more ground that way." Jason said

Cammy looked around and Pudgy Pig scaring the little girl that she remembers her giving the little girl the kitten.

"Stop. (She gets in the way.) You don't have to do this. (Pudgy pig stopped scaring the girl and looked at Cammy.) I get it that you're scared. But you're scaring this little girl. Come on Norman. I know you're in there somewhere. (He ignore Cammy and looked at a female pig. He was singing and dancing. She looked back at the little girl.) It's ok. I'm here to take you home. (Cammy extended her own hand and the little girl takes it. Cammy is her communicator.) Rangers. I've found Pudgy the pig. You guys should see this. I have to take a little girl home." Cammy said

"Thanks." Jason thanking Cammy

"Yep. (She stopped talking on the communicator.) Just hang on to me. Ok." Cammy said

"Ok." Little Girl said

They teleported out of there.

* * *

At the little girl's house.

Her mom and the police were there. The little girl ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"It's ok mom. Really. The Siren saved my life." Little Girl said

The mother let go of her daughter and she walked towards Cammy/Siren and extended her hand and she takes it.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Mother thanking Cammy/Siren

"She's a brave girl. (Cammy/Siren let go of her hand. The little girl hugged Cammy/Siren and she wrapped her arms around her. She stopped hugging her.) You're the bravest and strong little girl that I know. Maybe one day. You'll be ranger. Or someone like me. I have to go." Cammy/Siren said as she teleport out

* * *

The next day.

They were in class waiting.

"Guys, I have great news." Trini said

Cammy arrives and sits next to Kimberly.

"Lay it on us." Zack said

"Well, remember the female pig that Norman met?" Trini asked Cammy

"Yep." Cammy said

"Well, the farmer, her owner, decided to adopt Norman too." Trini said

"That' great." Jason said

"I bet they'll live happily ever after." Kimberly said

They looked at Cammy.

"What?" Cammy asked in confusion

"You saved that little girl yesterday." Kimberly said

"She was in trouble. I had to do something." Cammy said

Mr. Kaplan comes in.

"Class, Miss Appleby is absent today. So I'll be substituting…settle down…I've got a wonderful lecture prepared…and we're fortunate enough to have a stunning live specimen right here in our own class. (Mr. Kaplan leaves the classroom and comes back a few seconds later with a pig on a leash.) Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present the pig." Mr. Kaplan said

The pig squeals out loud.

"PIG!" Both Bulk and Skull freaking out

They both get up from their chairs. They ran away in the back and everybody started laughing at them.

* * *

At the youth center.

Everybody was watching the news.

"Thanks to the power rangers and the Siren. The Siren saved a little girl again from the Pudgy pig." News Reporter said

Everybody kept watching the news and the rangers talked to Cammy.

"I guess that's what we do." Cammy said as she whispers

Cammy and the rangers laughed.

"We wouldn't be to sure of that." Billy said

Cammy looked behind her and the little girl and her mom with a gift basket and with a black and white kitten. They looked around. They walked up towards Cammy and the rangers. She stands up.

"That's the girl who gaved me the kitten." Little girl said

"Hi." Cammy said

"My little girl made this basket for you. It's filled with goodies. And we give you this kitten. I mean her kitten is at home. So we found this one. We did some calling and there was no one who claimed it. So we cleaned it up and we thought that someone like you should have it." The mom said

Cammy started holding the kitten.

"She's pretty. I don't know what to say." Cammy said

"You don't have to say anything." Little Girl said

"Thank you." Cammy thanking both the mom and the little girl

The mom and the little girl walked away. Ernie approaches them.

"How about I take the kitten to our house and I buy some stuff for it?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

Cammy gives her adopted dad the kitten and he takes off.

"So I guess I'm in charge of the youth center today. So how about we share this gift basket together and drinks can be on me." Cammy said

"Sounds good." Jason said

"Affirmative." Billy said


	28. Something fishy

They all walk out of class.

"Especially that I'm gonna keep practicing to swim so that I don't have to drown." Cammy said

"Just wait till you guys see the reef that I found. You're not going to believe it, it's awesome." Jason said

"I'll bet we'll see some really big fish down there." Zack said

"Uh, you don't have to go that far. Some of the biggest fish are right here." Trini said

They see Bulk and Skull arrive.

"Don't count on seeing the big ones, dorks. Cause they're going to be at the end of my hook." Bulk said

"Yeah, his hook." Skull said

Bulk opens up his locker and a lot of stuff falls out from it.

"Ah! My stuff!" Bulk said

"Gross Bulk." Trini said

"That's disgusting." Cammy said

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked Cammy

"Considering that you're living in a pigsty and you always make fools of yourselves." Cammy said

"That's perfectly good bait." Bulk said

Bulk shows them a yellow can with the word Bait on it.

"Yeah, it will make us irresistible, with the fish. Just like with the ladies..." Skull said

"Eww." Cammy said

"Get a life Skull." Trini said

"What are you yapping about? Get the stuff…there's fish waiting to be caught." Bulk said as he was about to walk away

Bulk falls onto the floor as he trips on a net.

Skull laughs.

"Look, Bulk…I caught one already." Skull said

Bulk goes after him. They laughed at them.

"I don't think the fish need to be worried too about those two." Zack said

"Hey Billy, why don't you come with us? You know I'm a certified diving instructor." Jason said

"My apologies, Jason. But I have a regrettable dislike for fish." Billy said

"How about you then, Kimberly?" Trini asked Kimberly

They walk along the halls.

"No…there's no reason to spoil a perfectly good hair day. Besides, Billy and I are going to the park for a picnic." Kimberly said

"A carefully planned distance from any fish substance, I might add." Billy said

* * *

Jason, Trini, Zack and Cameran going swimming.

They were having a good time. Soon they get out the water. Their communicators were beeping.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked Zordon

"Get to the park immediately. Kimberly and Billy need your help." Zordon said

"We're on our way. Cammy we need you to..." Jason said as Cammy interrupt his sentence

"It's ok. I know." Cammy said

Jason kissed Cammy and they teleported out.

* * *

At the house.

Cammy puts the kitten in the kennel and then she got out the house and started walking.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Cammy opens the kennel and kitten was on the counter while she cuts tiny hamburger pieces on a plate and feeds the kitten. The rangers show up.

"Hey guys. How was...(She whispers) the fight?" Cammy asked them

"I faced my fear of fish and everything seemed ok." Billy said

"Good." Cammy said

Kimberly rubs the kitten.

"So enough with the monster talking. What are you going to name the kitten?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"I thought about a lot of names. But this name I thought it through." Cammy said

"What's the name?" Zack asked Cammy

"Yuri." Cammy said

"Beautiful name." Jason said

"Question? Is Ernie going to let her in everyday?" Billy asked Cammy

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that." Cammy said

"Something is starting to smell fishy around here." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Cammy said

Bulk and Skull arrived.

Bulk: I caught the king of the sea.

"What did you catch Bulk?" Jason asked Bulk

"Something that my kitten can eat." Cammy said

"I caught the big one. Something none of you nerds could ever do…show em' Skull." Bulk said

Bulk reveals a yellow tuna can. They were laughing at them.

"Yeah, right, Bulk." Zack said

"I thought I told you to buy a big fish sardine breath." Bulk said

"I did. Well, it's the only kind of fish I know." Skull said

Billy laughs.

"What are you laughing at? Let me see what you caught." Bulk said

Bulk takes this brown bag from Billy and sticks his face inside.

"Uh, Bulk…I'd be careful." Billy said

Bulk screams and his face pops back up. A lobster had bitten him and he screaming. But they all continue to laugh at him. Cammy picked up her kitten Yuri.

"That never gets old." Cammy said


	29. Lions and Blizzard

They are at the Angel Grove park for the OddBall games competition.

Cammy climbing on her rope and Skull as well on his rope. But she was winning and then she rang the bell. Jason was running the tire course against Bulk. Bulk trip on the last tire. I shake my head. Then Zack does the hop competition. Jason and Trini were doing the crawling competition and they were they were winning. They made it through first place. Mr. Kaplan blows the whistle.

"All right, settle down! The red team wins! But there's a tie between the red and blue team, in terms of points. (They all cheered.) Now, the final event: The tug-of war. The winning team will receive the coveted noble lion trophy. (They were getting ready for the tug-of war competition. They held a very long rope on top of the mud.) All right, everybody! Man your positions!" Mr. Kaplan said

"We are gonna whip you good, Jason!" Bulk said

"Give it your best shot, Bulk!" Jason said

Cammy was behind Jason…Trini was behind Cammy, then Zack, Billy, Kimberly and some other people from their team.

"Hey Angela! You want to defect over to the winning side? The Zackman saved a special place just for you!" Zack said

"Dream on!" Angela said

"Yeah, right Zackman. Angela knows which side the real men are on." Bulk said

"Yeah, the real men!" Skull said

They both flex their muscles.

"It's not about beating the competition. It's about gung ho and do your best." Cammy said

"I don't know what gung ho means but your team is going down." Bulk said

"Well, you know what they say, "Don't hate the player. Hate the game." Cammy said

"Bring it on." Bulk said

"On the count of three, I'll blow the whistle." Mr. Kaplan said

"All right, let's do it Jase." Zack said

"Yeah." Jason said

"One…two…three!" Mr. Kaplan said as he blows the whistle

They started pulling the rope very hard.

"That trophy's mine, buzzard-breath! Prepare to eat mud!" Bulk said

"Not a chance Bulkerina." Cammy said

"Prepare to eat your words, Bulk!" Kimberly said

"Let's put an end to this!" Zack said

"Let's teach them the laws of physics!" Billy said

"Alright, teamwork everyone! All together…now!" Trini said

They pulled so hard that the other team went down onto the mud. They won.

"Stupendous!" Billy said

"We won the noble lion trophy!" Cammy said

The blue team was trying to get off of the mud puddle. Zack walks over to Angela. Mr. Kaplan got covered in mud.

"Did you see Bulk's face when he hit the mud?" Zack asked them

"Hysterical." Cammy said

"How about poor Mr. Kaplan?" Trini asked them

"Well, once again, teamwork has proven the most effective against our adversaries." Billy said

"Hey, Ernie's going to get a big kick out of the noble lion trophy." Jason said

"Hey, you guys, speaking of the trophy..." Kimberly said

The trophy was gone.

"Who would've stolen it?" Billy asked in confusion

"You guys are not going to like what I'm thinking." Cammy said

"Awww man...Bulk and Skull stolen it." Zack said

"Yep." Cammy said

"We cannot let them get away with it." Kimberly said

"Well, this is a large expanse to cover." Billy said

"Let's split up." Jason said

* * *

Cammy, Kimberly, and Jason see if they can find Bulk and Skull who stolen the noble lion trophy. They were in the middle of the park and looked and then nothing.

"If you were Bulk and Skull. Where would you go?" Jason asked himself

"Ugh! Don't even mention such a horror." Kimberly said

"Those two were jealous cause we won the trophy. (The putties arrive.) We're not alone." Cammy said

"Putties! (The putties arrived and soon they were fighting them. Cammy does a back hand spring. She took two putties down. They disappeared.) Rita. She could be up to something." Kimberly said

"She always does." Cammy said

"Let's meet up with the others." Jason said

* * *

To the Youth Center.

Cammy was rubbing her cat and she sees Jason upset and kept punching the bag. So she put Yuri in the kennal and approached towards him and Zack.

"Too bad about the trophy." Zack said

"Teamwork or not. We're still winners." Cammy said

"Hey, don't look now but your dream diva is headed our way." Kimberly said to Zack

Angela approaches wearing a red top and with some red shorts.

"You're going to ask her out again Zack?" Jason asked Zack

"She's a babeasaurus. But I gave up on Angela a long time ago." Zack said

"Maybe she has a rough time of getting to know you." Cammy said

Zack was dancing like he didn't know Angela was coming.

"Gave up, huh?" Jason asked again

"Hey Zack, how about you and me go catch a matinee or something?" Angela asked Zack

Jason motions to Zack. He leaves with Angela.)

"Uh, don't call me…I'll call you." Zack said to them

"Way to go Zackman." Kimberly said

"Zack attack. (They smiled at him.) He gets the girl." Cammy said

The rest of them sat at the table.

"Oooh, this weather is particularly precarious." Billy said

Billy and Trini who arrived and were wearing raincoats and had umbrellas.

"What happened to you guys?" Cammy asked both Trini and Billy

"The storm is just raging outside. It came out from nowhere." Trini said

"We're in a tornado watch. I just heard it on the news, everyone, let's head for the basement." Ernie said

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this." Kimberly said

They get up from the table.

"Something tells me this isn't mother nature at work." Jason said

"Rita!" Cammy said

"Yeah, it does sound like Rita, if you ask me." Trini said

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you, Zordon, what's up?" Jason asked Zordon

"Rita has unleashed another one of her monsters. You must teleport to the command center at once." Zordon said

"Zack's not with us." Jason said

"Alpha will contact him from here. Hurry, rangers." Zordon said

"All right guys, ready for teleportation." Jason said

* * *

To the Command center.

"Rita has used your noble lion trophy to summon evil Goaton…the lion goat." Zordon said

"So that's what happened to the trophy. Observe the viewing globe." Trini said

"Whoa.." Kimberly said

They see the Goaton appear inside the viewing globe.

"Goaton has the power to create blizzards, tornados, and even hurricanes to destroy the world." Zordon said

"Oh no." Cammy said

"This creature must be stopped quickly." Zordon said

"Alpha, have you managed to contact Zack yet?" Trini asked Alpha

"No luck yet. I can't understand why he's not responding." Alpha said

"Alpha will continue trying to reach Zack. You four must go ahead and battle Goaton…good luck rangers." Zordon said

"Be careful." Cammy said

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

Cammy sees them fighting the Goaton. But they were losing. Kimberly shoots her bows and tries to hit him and it didn't work. He takes out his own bow and arrow and fires one at Kimberly. The rangers rushed towards her. Jason takes out his power blaster and blasts it at the Goaton. Then the Goaton picks up this large wood and starts swinging it around at them while they start attacking him. But he was blasting at them and they go down. A tornado cloud comes their way and they get sucked into it. Zack comes and saves them. They were out of the tornado. Zack jumps down from the cliff and attacks him with his power ax. Rita makes the Goaton grow very big. The zords appeared and they started transforming their megazord. It was snowing.

"Snowing. During April." Cammy said

The Goaton charges at they and they were fighting him. He throws a big gust of wind at them. Their zord freezes. Their megazord were spinning around and it unfreezes. They punch the Goaton down. The Goaton was destroyed. The rangers teleported back to the command center and they unmorphed.

"Congratulations, on a job well done. I regret your trophy was destroyed." Zordon said

"We don't need a trophy to prove that we're winners…right." Jason said

"Don't hate the player." Cammy said

"Hate the game." Kimberly said

"Ah, another happy ending." Alpha said

"Oh no!" Zack said

"Zack, what's wrong?" Trini asked Zack

"Speaking of happy endings…I left Angela sitting back at the theatre. If I don't get back before the curtain goes down, it's going to be curtains for me. I'm out of here, see ya." Zack said as he teleports out

* * *

The Youth Center.

"What do you think? (Ernie hangs a plant inside the center.) Does it brighten up the place?" Ernie asked them

A police officer drag Bulk and Skull inside and they were both covered in mud.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to find out if anybody can positively identify these two gentlemen." Police officer said

"Identify them?" Jason asked as he is unsure

"Aren't they the swamp creatures from the black lagoon?" Cammy asked as a joke

"Come on guys. Don't you recognize us? It's us your friends, Bulk and Skull?" Bulk asked them

Cammy looked at the rangers.

"Should we?" Cammy asked them

"We do know them." Jason said

The police officer let's them go.

"That's more like it. (Then Bulk starts moving around.) Hey! Hold on! Hey! I feel something." Bulk said

Bulk rushes over to towards them and then the water Ernie was holding spills onto Bulk head as he moves the ladder Ernie was standing on.

"That's okay. You needed a bath anyway." Kimberly said

A frog was inside of his clothes and he shows it them and they started laughing.

"Classic." Cammy said


	30. Crystal of nightmares

High school.

Kimberly and Cammy were standing by their lockers and along with Trini. The guys approaching them.

"Hey, girls. You look bummed." Zack said

"Yeah, well in case you haven't heard there's a huge science test on Monday." Kimberly said

"Yeah. We know all about it." Jason said

"We probably won't have enough time to study." Cammy said

"So you guys are not worried?" Trini asked the guys

"Nope. Billy's got a great plan to make sure we all pass." Jason said

"Tell us please." Cammy begged

"Yeah, we were all thinking that we should all go to my uncle's resort in the mountains and spend the weekend studying." Billy said

"If we stick together on this, it will be a breeze." Zack said

"Sounds good." Trini said

"Be great." Cammy said

"It's going to be so cool." Jason said

* * *

Billy's uncle cabin.

They were all studying in a room inside of the cabin. Cammy holding Yuri the cat.

"And thus diffusion is the movement of molecules by random motion of a higher concentration to one of lower concentration." Billy said

"Yes! And that is the end of chapter eight." Zack said

"This was such a great idea. All of us studying together." Kimberly said

"Yeah and we've already made such significant progress. In preparing for the exam." Billy said

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." Trini said

* * *

Cammy leaves Yuri in the cabin and goes out to eat. They all finish

* * *

To the cabin. Cameran feeding Yuri some kibble.

"Hey, good work you guys. I'll see you in the morning." Billy said

"Yeah." Trini said

"See ya." Kimberly said

Cammy picked up Yuri.

"Good night, ladies." Zack said

"I'm so full." Kimberly said

"Yeah, me too." Trini said

"You're telling me." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy follows Kimberly and Trini to the other cabin and they were heading straight to their beds.

"Sweet dream you guys. (Trini turns off the lamp. Yuri slept next to Cammy and they fall asleep. Cammy was dreaming about being a real ranger. Being in a megazord once again. She sees the rangers death and she was getting her revenge on Rita and Goldar. She woke up and the girls woke up as well.) Did you guys..." Cammy asked both Trini and Kimberly

"Yeah." Trini said

"We all had the same dream." Kimberly said

"Uh...sure." Cammy lied as she didn't have the same dream as they did

They were waiting for the sun to comes up. They weren't going back to sleep. They were getting changed and the boys knocked. So Trini let them in.

"You guys have the same nightmare?" Jason asked the girls

"It was horrible." Kimberly said

"It was truly disturbing." Billy said

Jason's communicator beeps.

"Oh no, Zordon!" Kimberly said

"Man, I'm not just ready to face another one of Rita's monsters." Zack said

"Me neither." Trini said

"I don't think I ever will be." Billy said

"Guys, I know we're scared, but…we have to answer. This is Jason, Zordon." Jason said

"I am aware of the terrible nightmares you've experienced." Zordon said

"Zordon, I'm afraid we've lost all confidence in our abilities." Billy said

"This was exactly Goldar and Rita's plan. Without self-confidence, your powers are completely useless." Zordon said

"So that's it. (He's pacing around.) We're through." Zack said

"Don't say that. Zordon is there a way?" Cammy asked Zordon

"Alpha has located the Crystal of Nightmares that Goldar used to manipulate your minds. You must destroy it, that will release you from your fears." Zordon said

"No way…I am hanging up my communicator." Kimberly said

"I don't know if we can do it, Zordon." Trini said

"You can and you will. Believe only that and you will succeed." Zordon said

* * *

Outside the cave.

They were holding on to each other. Putties were in the way and they were guarding crystal.

"Oh man, great. Putties….Now what are we gonna do?" Zack asked Trini

"We don't stand a chance." Trini said

"Um, I'm gonna head back into town, you guys…ok? (They see her walking back.) So just let me know how it turns out, all right?" Kimberly asked as she is terrified

A puttie was behind her and she ran back towards them. They were surrounded. The rangers ran away from them but Cammy was fighing them. She kept fighting them but she was out of breath. One of the putties knocked her down. Billy and Zack picked her up shoulder to shoulder. Jason runs inside the cave. They see her face was bruised.

"Oh. That hurt." Cammy said

"You've destroyed the crystal of nightmares and broken Rita's spell…you have regained your self-confidence…may the power protect you." Zordon said

Jason run back out from the caves and he starts fighting the putties. They all disappear.

"Good work, guys." Jason said

"I believe we regained our confidence." Billy said

Then Scorpina and Goldar both show up.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

"Power Rangers!" All said

Rita makes both Goldar and Scorpina grow.

* * *

Cammy teleports to the command center. Alpha holding Yuri. And hands her to Cammy.

"Thanks Alpha. (Cammy sees the viewing globe. They're zords transforming into megazord. Both Scorpina and Goldar attacks the megazord. She then takes her tail and throws it at the rangers' megazord.) Alpha take care of Yuri. I'm going to settle this." Cammy said

"I know what the dream is. You're afraid that you're going to lose them." Zordon said

"I need to borrow some of your power for the raptor coin. I'm going back out there." Cammy said

Alpha gives her the raptor coin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alpha asked Cammy

"They never lost me and I'm not going to lose them. (Zordon transfer some of his power to the raptor coin.) Don't worry. I'll let you reginerate when I get back." Cammy said

"Let the power protect you." Zord said

"Raptor Armor on. (The rangers were in danger.) Raptor zord arise." Cammy said

Cammy jumps inside raptor zord. It transform into the raptor megazord. The megazord catches the sais. She fights Scorpina. The rangers megazord goes down. She kept fighting both Scorpina and Goldar but the her megazord goes down.

Cammy megazord trips Goldar and she help their megazord up.

"We need the power sword now! (Their megazord catches the power sword and both megazords start fighting with them.) All right! We've got them on the run! (They hit them both with their raptor megazord sais and the rangers megazord sword and they slashed both Goldar and Scorpina and they go down.) Now, let's finish them!" Jason said

"I'm right there with ya." Cammy said

"We'll get you next time, rangers!" Scorpina said

"Count on it!" Goldar said

* * *

Monday.

High school in Miss Appleby class.

"I came back for you guys cause I was scared. If I wasn't there, then I would lose you guys. That was the nightmare I had." Cammy said

"We're just glad that you came back for us." Jason said

"Affirmative." Billy said

"Coming back from that again. When I got back to the command center. I had to reginerate Zordon again." Cammy said

Mr. Kaplan came in.

"Class, since Miss Appleby is ill today, I thought I would fill in for her so I could deliver these test results personally." Mr. Kaplan said as he hands out the tests

"I got an A- so that's a good grade." Cammy said

"Congratulations. All of you got A's." Mr. Kaplan said

"Wow…focusing on our studies really paid off." Kimberly said

"But you two…get up here. (Bulk and Skull got up from their chairs and walk up in the front of the room.) Read them and weep." Mr. Kaplan said as he hands them their tests

"Hey Bulk! The plan worked…we didn't get D's! No detention!" Skull said

"Will you shut up?" Bulk asked Skull

"Do you know what "F" stands for, gentlemen?" Mr. Kaplan asked both Bulk and Skull

"Fun?" Bulk asked Mr. Kaplan

"Far out?" Skull asked Mr. Kaplan

"No! (He walks up to the board and writes.) Forever. Which is how long you'll be staying after school in my office." Mr. Kaplan said

"That was my next guess." Bulk said

"I'm very disappointed in you gentlemen. (Mr. Kaplan slams a very old dusty book onto Bulk and he was about to sneeze.) What's the matter with him?" Mr. Kaplan asked Skull

"Take cover!" Skull said

Bulk sneezed so hard and loud that it blew Mr. Kaplan's wig off his head. The class was laughing at them.


	31. Return of an old friend

Today was Parent's day. Cammy thinking about her parents that died a long time ago. But at least she's got Ernie as a dad. She sees Jason's dad arm wrestling with Trini's dad. Jason's dad takes his arm back.

"Mom. Dad. This is Cammy. My girlfriend." Jason said

Mrs. Scott shakes her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you." Mrs. Scott said

"Don't get to excited." Cammy said

They laughed.

"So what do you think's keeping Billy?" Jason asked Mr. Cranston

"Well you know how my son is, when he's occupied with a new invention." Mr. Cranston said

Skull laughs with a video camera in his hands and walks room starts shaking the entire room. Jason and Cammy sees Ernie with a plate of drinks and plates in his hand and looses his footing…a cake goes flying up into the air. Bulk enters the Youth Center with his parents…and the cake lands on three of them. Mr. Bulkmeier eats some cake off of his wife.

"Well that was surely entertaining. (Cammy laughs. Cammy and Jason sees Zack with his parents and walks over to them.) Hey Zack." Jason said

"Zack attack." Cammy said

"Sup?" Zack said

They hears his communicator beep and the three of them walk down the stairs and into the empty hallway.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, right outside the Youth Center…Kimberly and Trini have both been attacked by putties. They need help." Zordon said

"Well Billy's not with us. We're on our way." Jason said

"Alpha will contact Billy. Hurry." Zordon said

They hurry outside and they see the putties attacking Trini and Kimberly.

"Those putties are really starting to get on my nerves." Jason said

"You can say that again." Zack said

"Let's take these clayheads." Cammy said

They started fighting the putties.

"Man, these creepazoids don't quit." Kimberly said

Kimberly punches one to the ground.

Cammy kicks one of them down.

"It's time to teach them some manners." Cammy said

They finish fighting off the rest of the putties.

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asked in confusion

"One word—trouble." Kimberly said

"There's always trouble." Cammy said

"Come on you guys…I want to get back and see my parents." Kimberly said

"Man, this is all getting too strange for me." Zack said

Cammy sees visions of all their parents disappearing.

"Cammy what's wrong?" Jason asked Cammy

"We have to get inside. Now. (Cammy runs inside and they followed her. In the Youth Center, they see no sight of their parents.) A vision came in my mind. It was a warning." Cammy said

"What's going on?" Jason asked in confusion

"How can a room full of people just disappear into thin air?" Trini asked in confusion

"I can think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them." Zack said

"This is my mom's scarf. (Kimberly holds a pink scarf in her hands.) I gave it to her for her birthday." Kimberly said

"What's happened to our parents?" Zack asked in confusion

"It's weird. Visions came to mind. I was seeing our parents disappearing. The putties was distracting us." Cammy said

Jason is on the communicator.

"Zordon, something's terrible happened. Can you tell us what's going on?" Jason asked Zordon

"I'm aware of the situation. Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

* * *

They teleport to the command center.

Where are our parents Zordon?" Jason asked Zordon

"Are they alright?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"What is Rita up to now?" Trini asked Zordon

"What can we do?" Zack asked Zordon

They panicked.

"You must calm down. My sensors tell me that your parents are safe for now." Zordon said

"For now. What do you mean for now?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"For how long?" Cammy asked Zordon

"For the time being. That's all I can tell you at this moment." Zordon said

"Billy. Zordon, where's Billy?" Trini asked again

"I'm afraid Billy has fallen prey to the Dramole monster Rita used to kidnap your parents. While under the influence of the monster's noxious gas, he came here and he deactivated Alpha and stole the dragon dagger." Zordon said

"Oh my gosh." Cammy said

"I think I can reactivate Alpha." Trini said

Trini works on getting Alpha back. He wakes up.

"Oh, Trini, thank Goodness." Alpha said

"Um is Billy alright?" Kimberly asked again

"Billy has been engulfed in the gas of the dramole monster. Which allows Rita to control his mind." Zordon said

"What exactly is a dramole monster? Observe the viewing globe." Jason said

They looked at the viewing globe.

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening." Kimberly said

"What is Rita up to, Zordon?" Jason asked again

"Destruction using the Dragonzord. You must reclaim the Dragon dagger." Zordon said

"If we don't. Then there'll be no more Angel Grove." Cammy said

"Ay yi yi." Alpha said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Where's Billy now?" Trini asked again

"Billy has taken the Dragon dagger to Rita's dark dimension. You must try and stop him before it's too late. I'll keep trying to locate your parents." Zordon said

They teleported out but Cammy stays behind.

"Zordon. What's happening to me? I mean last weekend. I thought it was a dream." Cammy said

"Zordon, I'm begging you. You have to tell her." Alpha said

"Cammy! 10,000 years ago. I had a daughter who had visions just like you. Also with a few abilities. Rita wanted her for evil. So I put her in a pod until she can be awaken again for a few years. A daughter who's an alien but is also human. Observe the viewing globe." Zordon explain to Cammy

Cammy looked at the viewing globe. The girl looked five years old.

"Are you saying that girl is me?" Cammy asked in disbelief

"Yes." Zordon said

"No. No it can't be. My parents died." Cammy said as she doesn't believe him

"False memories that I've given you to keep you safe." Zordon said

"So you just put me in a pod for 10,000 years? 10 years ago they didn't know who I was. I didn't remember anything. Foster system. You didn't tell me all this time. I'm so stupid." Cammy said

"You're not stupid." Alpha said

"I can't deal with this right now." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

They were now watching the viewing globe.

"They all look so strange." Kimberly said

"At least Zordon was able to locate them. We can see that they're unharmed." Trini said

"I can't believe we trusted Goldar. He tricked us." Zack said

"Well, what else could we have done?" Billy asked in confusion

"Wait. Where's Cammy?" Jason asked Zordon

"She teleported out." Zordon said

"Why'd she do that?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"Rangers. I've something to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you for a long time now." Zordon said

"Guys look." Trini said

They looked at the viewing globe as it is changing.

* * *

To the Park.

"Give me back the parents and the coins." Cammy said

"Or you do what? You don't have your Raptor coin to save you." Goldar said

"I don't need the coin to beat you." Cammy said as she's in her fighting stance

"You're not strong enough to beat me." Goldar said

"We'll see about that." Cammy said

Cammy starts fighting Goldar.

* * *

Command Center.

The rangers looked at the viewing globe as Cammy keeps fighting Goldar.

"She's already fighting him alone." Trini said

"Zordon! We need to help her." Jason said

"How? She's out there, alone, and fighting him in her stupid ways." Zack said

"Please tell us." Billy begged

"10,000 years ago. With the battle of Rita. I had a daughter name Siria. Her mother and I sent her in a pod when she was 5. Until it was open again 10 years ago." Zordon explains to them

"It makes since now." Zack said

"The visions." Trini said

"Her forgetting past." Kimberly said

"Her fighting skills." Billy said

"There's one person who can help her now." Zordon said

"Tommy?" Jason said

"What good will Tommy's power coin do, if Tommy doesn't even have his powers anymore?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"Rangers, we've located your parents. Look." Alpha said

"Oh, look at them you guys. This is so awful." Kimberly said

They looked at the viewing globe.

"We have to try." Jason said

"I assure you, you're parents are safe for the time being. In the mean time I need my daughter safe. Alpha locate Tommy and teleport him here immediately." Zordon orders Alpha

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

"Alpha, you must work quickly." Zordon said

"We have to get that Dragon dagger back. And fast. (Tommy arrives cause of Alpha teleports him back in.) Tommy." Kimberly said

Tommy looks at them.

"Welcome back, old friend." Jason said

Jason steps forward and hands Tommy his power coin.

* * *

Tommy was confused. They began telling him everything that happened.

"Let me get this straight. Cammy is this human/alien hybrid name Siria and she's your daughter?" Tommy asked Zordon

"Yes she is." Zordon said

"And you put her in a pod with fake memories for 10,000 years? And for 10 years ago she came out of the pod?" Tommy asked again

"Yes." Zordon said

"I'll do anything I can to help and get her back, but how? How can I, without my powers?" Tommy asked them

"I believe the only way possible is to infuse Tommy with an enormous amount of my own energy." Zordon said

"But Zordon, that could be extremely dangerous. For both you and Tommy." Billy said

"I agree with Billy. What happens if these temporary powers give out during a fight?" Jason asked Zordon

"Yeah, we can't ask Tommy to take that risk." Kimberly said

"We don't have a choice." Tommy said

The alarm was very loud.

"Oh no! Rangers, look at the viewing globe." Alpha said

They looked at the viewing globe. Cammy was down and Goldar was playing with the dragon dagger. He's calling the Dragonzord.

"It's Goldar." Trini said

"Cammy." Jason said

"Tommy. You have to bring my daughter back." Zordon said

"I promise." Tommy said

Zordon absorbing some of his power in the dragon coin.

"It's working." Kimberly said

* * *

To the park.

Tommy in his ranger form. He bends down and trying to wake up Cammy.

"Cammy. (Tommy shaking Cammy.) Cammy. Cammy." Tommy said

"You again green weakling." Goldar said

"What did you do to her?" Tommy asked Goldar

"She's knocked out cold. She was trying to get the coins back. Especially the parents." Goldar said

"I'm here to take you down." Tommy said

"As I told your friend. You have no chance of defeating me." Goldar said

"We'll see about that Goldar." Tommy said

"I will enjoy crushing you again. Why don't you try to get the power coins back." Goldar said

"Right. Just you and me Goldar." Tommy said

Goldar laughing.

"Puttie patrol. (Putties appeared.) Take care of my old friend there." Goldar said

Cammy vision fading and seeing Tommy.

"Tommy!" Cammy said

Now Tommy's fighting Goldar. But he fails.

"No. Not now." Tommy said

Tommy gets the dagger and playing his flute so that he can command the dragonzord. The dragonzord was good again. He grabs the coins and holds Cammy and they teleport out.

* * *

To the Command center.

Tommy accidentally drops Cammy on the floor he falls down with the Dragon dagger right beside him. The others rush to them. Jason puts Cammy on a gurney. Alpha scanning her.

"She'll be fine. She's a good warrior." Alpha said

"What about Tommy? He doesn't look good." Kimberly said

"But he did it…he has the dragon dagger back and have our power coins." Jason said

"Is Tommy going to be all right?" Kimberly asked Alpha

"His readings are very low." Alpha said

"He seems to be breathing okay." Kimberly said

"That's a good sign." Trini said

"I can't believe we lost Zordon. Man, as well as our parents." Zack said

They see Cammy waking up.

"Cammy!" All said in relief

They did a group hug on her.

"Cammy. How are you feeling?" Alpha asked Cammy

"Like my head was hit by a big brick. (Cammy looked at Tommy powerless.) Tommy! He saved my life." Cammy said

"Yes. He did." Trini said

"The coins?" Cammy asked them

"Back here safe and sound." Kimberly said

"Zordon?" Cammy asked in confusion

"He's lost right now." Alpha said

"And we know who you are." Jason said

"This is all my fault. I mean if I just stay here and waited for Tommy like the rest of you then..." Cammy blaming herself

"Cameran. This is not your fault." Alpha said

"Alpha, there has to be something we can do." Billy said

"I've been thinking about that rangers. I've come to the conclusion that what worked for Tommy just might work for Zordon." Alpha said

"So, if we held the coins together and concentrate their energy toward Zordon." Trini said

"We can bring him back." Kimberly said

"It can work. I've done it before when Tommy was under the spell." Cammy said

Jason takes his coin out and so did the others and they hold them out together.

"We call on the power of all those combined." Jason said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

All of their color energies fly towards Zordon's tube and he was coming back.

"All right!" Billy said

"Yes!" Jason said

"I thank you." Zordon said

Cammy shed a tear of happiness.

"Ay yi yi. This is just too emotional for my robotic neurons." Alpha said

"Oh, Alpha, don't. You'll rust." Trini said

"Cammy, I should've told you ever since you came to the command center." Zordon said

"Apologize later. Right now. We have to bring the parents back." Cammy said

"We will think of something." Jason said

The alarm was very loud.

"That alarm means the Dramole monster has come up through the Earth's surface." Zordon said

"We've got to stop it." Jason said

"Once this monster has been destroyed, your parents will be free." Zordon said

"I'll watch after Tommy." Alpha said

"Alright, let's go get that disgusting rat." Kimberly said

"Caution, dramole is very dangerous. Avoid the mind control gases emitted from his nozzles." Zordon said

"Zordon's right. Remember what happened to me." Billy said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get our parents." Zack said

"I'm coming." Cammy said

"No you're not." Jason said

"Wasn't asking. Don't need a raptor coin to call upon the raptor zord." Cammy said

* * *

They arrive at the beach.

"This way guys. He's around here somewhere." Jason said

"Ew, gross! (White mists came out from his sides.) Don't breathe it, you guys!" Kimberly said

Thunder and lightning came out and it turned dark. They were fighting the monster. Then the Dramole monster throws something at them. Loud thunder happened again but the sky was clear again.

"Guys. Look!" Cammy said

"Tommy!" Zack said

"All right!" Billy said

Tommy was back.

"All right Tommy." Jason said

They approached towards Tommy.

"I am so glad to see you." Kimberly said

"It's good to be back. (Rita makes her Dramole monster grow.) Time for Dragonzord!" Tommy said

Tommy takes out the Dragon dagger and begins to play it.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Jason said

"Raptor zord arise." Cammy said

Their zords come out of hiding. They jumped in their zords.

Cammy zord turn into a raptor megazord. As do their zords turn into one megazord. The Dramole monster throws out his gas and it turns dark once again. He ran towards them but they worked as a team to fight him. The monster fires at them and hits their megazords. The megazords fall to the ground. He starts playing his flute again. The Dragonzord begins to fight the monster. Their Megazords come together and Titanus shows up. The Dramole monster was destroyed.

* * *

Back at the command center.

"I am pleased to confirm that with the destruction of the Dramole monster, your parents have been freed." Zordon said

They cheered.

"They've been transported from the dark dimension back to the Youth Center and they remember nothing." Alpha said

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Billy said

"The second best news is that Tommy's got his powers back." Jason said

"Alpha and I will have to analyze your powers Tommy, to see if they can be restored permanently." Zordon said

"As it is, they could fail, leaving you vulnerable. Knowing this, Tommy…do you still choose to remain a power ranger?" Alpha asked Tommy

"Absolutely. It's good to be back with my friends again…even if its only for a while." Tommy said

"Welcome back, green ranger." Alpha said

"Hey guys, it's parent's day, remember?" Zack asked Tommy

"You guys go. I'll catch up. Just tell Ernie that I'll be there." Cammy said

"Alright." Jason said

They teleported out.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cammy asked her father

"I thought that the forces of evil would stop. But it just keeps coming." Zordon said

"I don't have no memory of you what so ever and there's no way that I can get you out of that time warp." Cammy said

"I can bring your memories back my daughter." Zordon said

Zordon gives her back the memories. She remembers everything. About the attack. About her mother.

"I remember. Father." Cammy said

"Welcome back." Zordon said

* * *

To the Youth Center.

Ernie embraces his adopted daughter. They stopped hugging.

A pie gets thrown onto Mr. Scott's head. He turns around and looks around for the culprit. He takes a pie on his hands and threw it at Bulk's mom. She gets hit in the face. A food fight started. Ernie joins in. The rangers and Cammy make their way to the entrance.

"Can you believe our parents?" Trini asked them

"Well, you know what they say right? You're only as old as you feel." Zack said

They laugh at his joke.


	32. Grumble Bee

At the command center.

"It's like that time when I..." Cammy said as her father interrupts his daughter

"Yes I know." Zordon said

"Anyways I got to head home. Test is tomorrow." Cammy said

"Of course." Zordon said

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

The next day.

Mrs. Appleby handed their paperwork. Cammy looked at her own paper.

"Woah." Cammy said

"Great job Cammy." Jason said

"I mean A+. Not to shabby." Cammy said

The school bell rings.

"Remember! Only those with top grades are invited to join the young scientists of America Club…Tomorrow is the final test! So study!" Mrs. Appleby said

They were waiting for Billy.

"I'm most perplexed. I've never received a "B" before." Billy said

"Look Billy man, don't sweat it. A "B" is not bad." Zack said

"All of mine were B+." Cammy said

"Yeah. But you study hard for this one. I mean you got an A+." Billy said

"I get B's all the time." Kimberly said

"Perhaps, Kimberly. But I never do…I've been working so hard at this." Billy said

"Billy, you did your best. I mean, that's all any of us can do." Trini said

Bulk and Skull both stand next to Billy.

"Too bad about the "B", geek. "B" stands for bad." Bulk said

"And I guess "B", stands for bully." Cammy said

"Say that one more time." Bulk said

"I would love to have a confrontation with you. But I don't. So leave my friend alone." Cammy said

Bulk and Skull walked away.

"Thanks Cammy." Billy thanking Cammy

"No problem." Cammy said

Billy put his stuff in his own locker. While the others kept him company.

"Hey, man…don't take it so hard." Zack said

"Remember Billy, you tried hard and you did your best." Kimberly said

"You just have to keep trying." Cammy said

"You look like you could use a break. Why don't you come to the park with us, shoot a few baskets with us and clear your mind." Jason said

"Uh, no thanks. I appreciate your efforts but acceptance into the young scientists of America club is very important to me—I'd better study." Billy said

"Okay, I'll stay behind. I can help quiz you." Trini said

"Thank you Trini. That would be most helpful." Billy said

"Come on, let's go." Kimberly said

* * *

At the park.

Playing basketball.

"I wonder how Tommy is doing at the karate tournament." Jason said

"Yeah, me too." Zack said

"I need some water." Cammy said

Cammy gets out a water bottle and drinks it.

"This is an important match for him, huh?" Zack asked them

"Oh, he's going to blow the competition away. He was really prepared." Kimberly said

"Yeah, you know what? Speaking of being prepared, I hope Billy doesn't get too tired from studying." Zack said

"Oh, me, too. I mean getting a "B" on a test is nothing to be ashamed of." Kimberly said

"I know." Zack said

Putties show up and start surrounding them.

"Oh, no Putties!" Kimberly said

"Spread out!" Jason said

"Let's take em'!" Cammy said

They start fighting the putties. Goldar shows up.

"You think you're pretty smart, but trust me! Your lessons have just begun!" Goldar said

Goldar threw a gold rope on the ground and the putties grab a hold of it. They tie the rangers and Cammy around. They struggle to set free.

"Let us go clay heads." Cammy said

"This magic rope will keep you behind a powerful force field rangers and out of our way! Enjoy the class so far?" Goldar asked them

"You're not going to get away with this Goldar!" Jason said

"I already have! You failed the test. (He laughs at them.) You've met your match this time, power brats! Rita's Grumble Bee will destroy you and the world!" Goldar said as he disappears

* * *

They try to break free from this gold rope. They were stuck.

"Man." Jason said

Jason was trying to break from the gold rope tightening around them.

"We can't even teleport out of this force field." Zack said

Trini and Billy teleport near them.

"There they are." Trini said

They run over to them.

"Glad to see you guys." Jason said

Trini touching the rope but gasps as she takes her hand back.

"Hurry you guys! Hurry, please!" Kimberly said

"Come on guys, you gotta do something!" Zack said

Billy's communicator beeps.

"Zordon, we can't get them free." Billy said

"The situation has gotten worse. You and Trini must morph into battle the grumble bee again." Zordon said

"But how can we leave them?" Trini asked Zordon

"You have to go. You and Billy have to stop the monster…now!" Jason said

"It's morphin' time!" Trini said

Both Billy and Trini morph and leave to battle the monster. The force field was somehow loosening little by little. Then they were set free. They get the rope off of them.

"We're free! (Jason's communicator beeps.) We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Hopefully Alpha has freed you in time. You must morph to help Trini and Billy." Zordon said

"Let's give Rita one of her own lessons. It's morphin' time!" Jason said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

They arrived to Billy and Trini's location. They were on the ground.

"Don't worry guys, we're here now!" Jason said

"Oh, you're all here, but so are my swarm of putties! (They charge towards the putties and start fighting them.) You rangers, are a pain in my wings!" Grumble Bee said

"You're through bee!" Jason said

"Listen up, class! (Grumble Bee throws these yellow things at them. It twirls and explodes around them. But Cammy didn't get hit. She kneels down to Jason and the others. The bee laughs.) None of you will pass this test." Grumble Bee said

"Hang on, the effect will wear off like the venom did." Billy said

"Billy! (Billy looked at Cammy.) You can beat him." Cammy said

Billy was the other one that didn't get hit with it. He nods at Cammy and looked back at the Bee monster.

"Grumble Bee, here's lesson number one!" Billy said

"Oh no, you don't." Grumble Bee said

Billy sprays him with the device that Alpha had just sent him. They got better and they went over next to Billy.

"Alright, Billy…way to go!" Kimberly said

"Guys he's coming unglued." Cammy said

"Let's take him down!" Jason said

Jason knocks him down with his sword. The bee monster grows. Cammy hides behind a building. The zords came in. He jumps into his zord as well as the others jumped into theirs. All their zords come together. The bee monster throws something at them. He begins to charge at them. They were fighting with him. Their zord starts walking towards him again. He kicks their zord. He blasts them again. Raptor zord transform into the raptor sword. Grumble Bee falls down after they sliced him him a few times. He finally gets destroyed after they sliced him again.

* * *

To the Youth Center.

Jason and Zack were practicing, Cammy sitting with Kimberly and Trini, while she is reading her book. Tommy come in.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey, Tommy, how did the karate match go?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"Oh, it went great. But hey—I heard about what you guys did…man…I wish Zordon would have contacted me." Tommy said

"You'll get a chance." Cammy said

"You have to conserve your energy Tommy." Trini said

"Yeah, I know." Tommy said

"Come on Tommy, we know that you're there for us." Kimberly said

"Hey, I've got outstanding news. I got an A+ on the exam and I made the young scientists club." Billy said

"Sounds like you're studying really paid off." Jason said

"You worked hard Billy…you really deserved it." Trini said

"Congrats Billy." Cammy said

"Thanks guys." Billy thanking them

"Hey, check this out. (They walked over to Bulk and Skull. Both of them sitting down with open books on their tables.) Are you really…studying?" Jason asking both Bulk and Skull

"What does it look like, muscle brain?" Bulk asked Jason

"This has got to be a joke." Cammy said

"Mrs. Appleby says if I don't get a "C" on the next test...she's gonna make the seven top students in the class tutor me for the whole summer." Bulk said

Seven of them looked at each other.

"One, two, three, four, five, six and seven." Zack counts

"Let me give you a hand with that." Jason said

"Allow me." Cammy said

"I'll be happy to help. Yeah…we wouldn't want you to fail this test." Tommy said

They help both Bulk and Skull study. Bulk was getting confused because all of them was talking at once.

* * *

Command center.

"Helping Bulk and Skull study for a test so that we wouldn't have to deal with them all summer." Cammy said

"That's a good responsibility." Zordon said

"Do you know where I can find mother?" Cammy asked her father

"She's in Phaedoes." Zordon said


	33. Parrot

Youth Center.

Jason and Tommy were teaching a self-defense class to the women of Angel Grove. Cammy practicing her guitar and writing a new song.

"Hey." Billy said

"Hey." Cammy said

"New song?" Zack asked Cammy

"Yep." Cammy said

"When can we hear it?" Zack asked again

"In a few weeks. I'm not done with it yet. (Ernie making smoothies.) He's making new smoothies." Cammy said

Zack trying one of the smoothies.

"Mmmmm. This is so good." Zack said

Kimberly, Trini, Jason and Tommy approaches to them. Kimberly trying one of the smoothies.

"Oooh Tommy…you gotta try this." Kimberly said

Kimberly hands Tommy her smoothie.

"Yeah, man…they're great." Zack said

Zack hands his to Jason who begins to drink it.

"That's really good." Tommy said

"Uh huh." Kimberly said

"What is this?" Jason asked them

"It's a mixture of anasis cosmosis, sidium fruit and krika fruit." Billy said

"They're the new exotic fruit shakes." Cammy said

"I got some pineapple, guava, some papaya…a whole bunch of stuff." Ernie said as he leaves

Bulk and Skull arrives.

"Okay karate geeks. We are here for the self-defense class." Bulk said

"Well, you guys are late and class is over." Jason said

"Besides, it's a women's self-defense class." Trini said

Cammy starts to drink out of her smoothie.

"We know that. We want to meet some babes." Bulk said

Cammy starts coughing and Jason patted her back.

"Yeah, like, uh…Kimberly." Skull said

Skull touches Kimberly's hair.

"Yuck!" Kimberly said

"You know what, you guys should be in the class." Tommy said

"Yeah, we've got some real babes for you two to meet." Jason said

"Which reminds me partner, we got to go figure out what we're teaching next time." Tommy said

"Right. Catch you guys later." Jason said

Jason kissed Cammy.

"See you later." Tommy said

Both Jason and Tommy leave.

"You writing a song?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"Yes. And as I told everyone. It'll be done in a few weeks." Cammy said as she gets frustrated

"What's bugging you?" Trini asked Cammy

"Nothing." Cammy said

"Right." Zack said

"I'm, uh...just leaving here for the summer to find my mother. I haven't told Jason yet." Cammy said

"You're telling us now." Billy said

"Yes." Cammy said

"What about Ernie?" Trini asked again

"I have to come up someway to do this without him knowing what I'm actually going to do." Cammy said

* * *

To the command center.

"Jason and Tommy were just attacked in the park by Rita's latest monster. The two-headed parrot. (They looked at the vieweing globe.) With two brains working together, the parrot becomes, twice as intelligent and dangerous." Zordon said

"It shoots feather-shaped darts." Jason said

"Yeah, missiles." Tommy said

"The key to the parrot's power lies in both brains cooperating with each other in order to launch its attack." Zordon said

"I guess Rita finally learned how to use a little teamwork." Kimberly said

"Man, that is one bad bird." Zack said

"Why can't it just be a butterfly?" Cammy asked herself

"How can we stop it?" Trini asked Zordon

"Well perhaps we could distract it with its favorite food. Parrots do love fruit." Billy said

"The data on the parrot shows the parrot likes pamangoes best." Alpha said

"Hey, there's a lot of fruit trees in the park. I'll go find one." Tommy said

"Ernie has some." Cammy said

"I'll get it. The rest of you should stay here and study Alpha's data on the two-headed parrot until he gets back." Tommy said

"Right." Jason said

Tommy teleports out.

"Well parrots are rather intelligent to begin with. (He's holding a paper in his hands.) So by doubling its cranial capacity, Rita has created a monster that…" Billy said

The alarm was flashing and loud noises.

"Sound like the two-headed parrot has appeared in the park again." Cammy said

They see him inside the viewing globe.

"Oh no! The putty patrol is there too!" Alpha said

The rangers teleported out. Cammy looked at the viewing globe as they were fighting the putties. The two-headed parrot kept blocking them. They start attacking the parrot with our blasters just hitting him. But he hits them back. He then blasts them and fall down to the ground. Jason gets up. He jumps up and starts fighting with the two-headed parrot. The parrot knocks him down a few seconds later. Tommy shows up and jumps onto the parrot and knocks him down. Tommy throws the pamango fruit to the parrot. He takes the pamango from the ground. The parrot was arguing with himself. They start attacking the two-headed parrot again. They lock their hands together and Tommy jumps onto them and then jumps up and blasts the parrot. Rita makes her parrot monster grow.

"Come on guys." Cammy said

Their zords soon come in. The rangers jump into their zords. The rangers inside the cockpit. Their zords came together into a megazord. Tommy was calling for the Dragonzord. The dragonzord and the megazord walk towards the parrot. The parrot jumps up and hits both of them and they started fighting with it. It shoots his darts at their megazord. The Dragonzord attacks the bird again with its tail and they start fighting. Titanus shows up and they get on top of it. The parrot wasn't backing down.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center.

Jason and Tommy were back in teaching their self-defense class. Cammy doing her homework. Zack drinks another one of Ernie's pamango shake. Bulk and Skull arrived. Skull charges at some lady and she stops him. A blonde hits Bulk. Both Bulk and Skull were down. They got up and fell down again. Billy arrives.

"We need to talk." Billy said to Cammy

* * *

Outside of the Youth Center.

"So I figured out this situation." Billy said

"And? (Billy gets out an invitation and hands it to Cammy.) What is it?" Cammy asked Billy

"It's an invitation. Actually a fake one. If Ernie ask questions, you tell him that you're traveling around the world." Billy said

"Thank you." Cammy thanking Billy


	34. Not a goodbye

It's been a few weeks now and Ernie, and Jason know about the invitation.

* * *

Cammy putting her book in her locker. Someone sneaks behind her and cupped her eyes.

"Guess who?" Jason asked Cammy

Cammy turns around and she kissed Jason. He brings a football out of his bookbag.

"You're gonna try out?" Cammy asked Jason

"Yep." Jason said

Cameran squels and hugs Jason.

"So exciting." Cammy said

"That is if I made the team yet." Jason said

Cammy stopped hugging Jason.

"You will do just fine." Cammy said

They walked in the hallways and see Tommy by his locker.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said

"Jase. Cammy." Tommy said

"Psyched about football season. You gonna try out Tommy?" Jason asked Tommy

"Yeah, but I'm worried about making the cut." Tommy said

"You can do it if you put your mind to it." Cammy said

"Left, right! Left, right! Left, right! Left, right! Left, right! Left, right!" Skull shouting

Bulk and Skull arrive and stop by them.

"Make way for Angel Grove High's newest most valuable player, boys." Bulk said

"Yeah, watch out! We're in training here! (Skull was carrying what looked like a sack of something. He runs to the end of the hall with the sack and puts it in front of him like a shield.) All right, Bulky, try to take me on!" Skull said

"This is going to end so badly." Cammy said

Bulk takes the football from Jason and then charges towards Skull. Mr. Kaplan coming out of a door nearby and he walks towards Skull. Bulk throws himself towards his direction making Mr. Kaplan fall to the ground along with Bulk. Everyone was laughing.

"Off sides!" Skull said as he rushes over to them

"Bulk, what have I told you about roughhousing in the halls? Oh, that will be one week of detention for both of you!" Mr. Kaplan said

Mr. Kaplan got up wiped the dust off of his suit.

"Even Bulk's got more experience than me." Tommy said

"Look, man, just put the same concentration into your football as you do your Karate and you'll make the team. I'm sure of it". Jason said

"You would have to keep practicing. Then your opportunity will come." Cammy said

* * *

At the park.

Cammy's finishing writing her song while the others play flag football.

"Ok. That should be the rest of the song." Cammy said

Cammy put her song in her bookbag. The putties show up. They spread out. They were fighting. Cammy was doing a front double flip. They soon disappeared.

"We really scored on that one." Zack said

Jason's communicator beeps.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

* * *

To the command center.

"Rita has planned a football game of her own. And this is her quarterback. (They watch the viewing globe. They see a big ugly monster.) He is quick on his feet and very cunning. You must be careful. You are all correct. The rhino-blaster is vicious and very strong,…Rita plans to pit her evil team against yours…if they defeat you, her evil will be unleashed on Angel Grove." Zordon said

"No." Cammy said

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said

"I believe our team is stronger, Zordon." Billy said

They teleported out. Cammy looked at the viewing globe. The five of them arrived at the monster's location. More putties show up and they were dressed as football players. The putties come charging at them so the rangers charge at them. The putties were in a line and start pushing them back. They knock all of them to the ground. They charge at them again and they were on the ground again. They take out a weapon and hit them with it. He throws a white mist at them and they. They were being sent somewhere. There was this big blue light surrounded them like a tornado going around and around. The room was spinning around and around. It stopped. Cammy pushed a button.

"Jason! Kim! Anybody!" Cammy said

"Tommy! The rangers need help." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Tommy said

Tommy shows up a five minutes later. Jason catches something that was being thrown inside the dimension. It was the dragon dagger. They escaped just in time and Jason calls on their zords so fast so they jumped right into them and formed the megazord. Their megazord jumps up and kicks big monster down on the gut. Tommy plays the flute. Dragonzord gets up from the ground and walks beside them. Tommy plays his flute again. They were transforming with the Dragonzord. They destroy the monster a few seconds later.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Cammy, Kimberly, and Trini waiting on who made the cut for the football team.

"All right, boys and girls. It's my pleasure to announce the starting offense for this year's football season…lights. (Ernie turns off the lights.) The new Angel Grove team first string will be Jason!" Mr. Kaplan said

Jason comes out from behind blue streamers that hung from this decoration.

"Go Jason." Cammy said

Cammy, Trini and Kimberly cheered very loudly with the cheerleaders who were on the sidelines. Jason smiled at Cammy.

"Billy! (They cheered for Billy as he also comes out.) Zack! (Zack comes out and they also cheer for him.) Bob! Matthew! Ryan! Michael! Thomas! And Paul! (Mr. Kaplan called out the names that were on the list. The rest of the team comes out. But Tommy hasn't shown up yet.) Well, that's it, ladies and gentlemen. Congratulations to our new team." Mr. Kaplan said

"Oh no…poor Tommy, he didn't make the team." Kimberly said

"Wait, looks like you dropped something Mr. Kaplan." Zack said

Zack goes forward to pick up piece of paper on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have made an error here, there are more names…well, well, well, well…I'm pleasantly surprised, so let's introduce Bulk!" Mr. Kaplan said

They sadly clapped for Bulk as he comes out and ends up falling on the floor. Everyone was laughing. He was wearing a pink tutu.

"But last but not least, I would like to introduce to you our new star quarterback…Tommy! (Cammy, Kimberly, and Trini jump up and down for Tommy as he comes out.) How about a round of applause for our new team?" Mr. Kaplan said

They all get together again.

"Congrats you guys." Cammy said

* * *

The next day at the Youth center.

Kimberly announces on stage.

"Hey everybody. You might know the girl who made all of this possible. So let's give it up for Cameran Hathaway." Kimberly said

The crowd claps. Kimberly walked down to the audience.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Cammy counting

Cammy playing the electric guitar and started singing.

 _They've got_

 _ _A power and a force that you've never seen before.__

 _ _They've got__

 _ _The ability to morph and to even up the score.__

 _ _No one can ever take them down!__

 _ _The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide.__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!__

 _ _They know__

 _ _The fate of the world is lyin' in their hands.__

 _ _They know__

 _ _To only use their weapons for defense.__

 _ _No one will ever take them down.__

 _ _The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide.__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!__

 _ _No one can ever take them down.__

 _ _The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide.__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _Go, go, Power Rangers!__

 _ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!__

Cammy stops playing the guitar and singing. Everyone clapped and cheered. Cammy came down on the audience.

"That's why you wouldn't tell us about the song." Jason said

"If I told you guys. Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Cammy said

"It was..." Jason said

"Morphinominal." All said

* * *

To the command center.

Cammy holding her kitten.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone the entire summer." Jason said

"It's not years. Trust me, it's a visit for my mother. I have to find her. But there's a problem. Ernie needs to know about the taxi and a person who's inside of it." Cammy said

"I've figured that out. Like disguised my car." Billy said

"The bug?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Yep." Billy said

"One of us has to disquised as the driver." Trini said

* * *

The next day.

At the house.

Cammy's getting out her suitcase.

"So this is it?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"I'm not gone forever." Cammy said

"Just remember to call everyday." Ernie said

"I know. (Ernie hugged his adopted daughter. Cab appeared.) Cab's here and you're going to let go sometime." Cammy said

They stopped hugging. Cammy put her suitcase in the trunk and she went in the cab and the cab driver drove off.

"Nice one, Billy." Cammy said

"You have no idea." Billy said

Cab turned back into the buggie. They flew at the command center. They get out of the car. Cammy gets the suitcase out of the trunk.

"Father. Will she recognize me?" Cammy asked her father

"She will." Zordon said

"A little nervous." Cammy said

Jason kissed Cammy.

"So when you get back. Spending more time together." Jason said

"Of course. You know I will." Cammy said

"Shopping." Kimberly said

"Kung fu." Trini said

"Yes. Guys I will spend time with all of you when I get back." Cammy said

"Teleporting Phaedoes." Zordon said

"Wish me luck." Cammy said

Cammy picks up her suitcase and she teleported out.

* * *

To Phaedoes

Cammy looked around the place. Sees dinosaur bones. Realizing someone is stalking her. She puts her suitcase down slowly and sees someone with a green cloak but not the face figure. She starts fighting her, but tripped by her staff.

"Who are you?" Green Cloak asked Cammy

"You the one who attacked me. I'm a good person. Zordon sent me. (The woman put down her hoodie and extended her own hand and Cammy takes it. She recognized who the woman is.) Mother?" Cammy said

"Siria?" Dulcea said

"It's me." Cammy said

Dulcea hugged her daughter.


	35. Mutiny part 1

To the Campsite.

"How come you didn't come with father and I?" Cammy asked her mother

"It's complicated." Dulcea said

"Everything is complicated. People calling me Cammy." Cammy said

"Cammy?" Dulcea asked her daughter

"It's a nickname. To earth. People known as Cameran Hathaway. But not Siria." Cammy explain

"We took your memories cause we thought it was best." Dulcea said

"I know that mom. But he put the memories back in me." Cammy said

"If you didn't remember me. Then you wouldn't have come here." Dulcea said

"I'm going to school. I have friends who were there for me. Singing mostly." Cammy said

"Singing is your talent." Dulcea said

"Especially a mom who's a good warrior. (Cammy's mother laughed.) But you didn't answer my question. I mean I know about the Rita part." Cammy said

"Marrying each other was forbidden. When that evil witch came that day. We drifted apart." Dulcea said

"I came here to find you. Spend time with you. Be more like you." Cammy said

"Indeed you will." Dulcea said

Cammy eating something.

"Mother? When do we get started?" Cammy asked again

"We start tomorrow. (Dulcea smiles at her daughter.) Get some rest." Dulcea said

Cammy goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day.

Cammy practicing on fighting with her mother.

"Again." Dulcea

"Hyah." Cammy said

Cammy punches and did a spinning kick but her mother pin her down on the ground with the stick.

"That was good. But we still got more training on our hands." Dulcea said

* * *

3 months and 15 days now.

"You should come. Visit. They got all kinds of things there. Pizza and jello. " Cammy said

"I will. I forgot. There's one more thing. (Dulcea give her something and it was a green cloak.) It's a copy of mine." Dulcea said

"Thank you. (She given her a hug.) I love it. I have a gift for you. (She gets out a second communicator.) You put this on your wrist and press that button. So that way we can talk to each other." Cammy explain

"What is it?" Dulcea asked her daughter

"It's a communicator. We can talk to each other when ever we want. Just not on school days. It's between Monday and Friday. But I can talk at night times." Cammy said

"You were talking to your friends on it?" Dulcea asked again

"Yes and my foster dad Ernie. (Cameran grabs her suitcase. She hugged her again.) I love you mom." Cammy said

"And I love you." Dulcea said

Cammy stopped hugging her mother.

"Got to go." Cammy said

Cammy pressed a button and teleported out.

* * *

At the command center.

"Welcome back Siria." Zordon said

"Thanks dad. (She looked everywhere and none of are there.) Where's the rangers?" Cammy asked both Alpha and her father

"They're at the tracks." Alpha said

"The racing competition. It's today. I completely forgot. Is Ernie at the house. (Cammy looked at the viewing globe.) He's not. Ok. Good. If I make it at the house and try to teleport somewhere where know one finds me teleporting I guess that'll be ok." Cammy said

"I'm really glad that you're home." Zordon said

Cammy smiles at her father.

"I got to teleport now. Can you guys not tell them that I'm here yet. I want to surprise them myself." Cammy said

"Yes. You may." Zordon said

"Bye daddy. Bye Alpha." Cammy said

"Bye Siria." Zordon said

Cammy teleports out.

* * *

At the house.

Cammy changes back into her clothes. She leaves a note on the refrigerator and teleports out.

* * *

Cammy is behind a tree. She runs in the crowd.

"Welcome citizens of Angel Grove to the 5th annual children's Hospital Charity motor marathon." PA announcing

"Think she'll make it?" Jason asked them

"She's not here." Trini said

"I know. I just wish..." Jason said as Zack cuts him off

"Summer is almost over man. She'll show up sooner or later." Zack said

"Yeah I know." Jason said

Kimberly was next to him. They regrouped.

"Now remember, the only way to reach your final destination is by solving the clues on the map you've all been given….so good luck and drive safely. (Shouts through the bullhorn. They getting ready. The crowd starts cheering for them as they were behind the line.) On your mark, get set…go! May the best roadster win! (Mr. Kaplan sees Cammy at the crowd and walked towards her.) Miss Hathaway. I didn't know you were here." Mr. Kaplan said

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Cammy said

They hear thunder.

"It's thundering." Mr. Kaplan said

"I don't think that's thunder. (Cammy looked at the sky.) I have to go." Cammy said

Cammy runs away and sees Lord Zedd in the sky.

* * *

They were fighting where the super putties were.

"Wait a sec!" Skull said

"Watch your backs and stay alert." Jason said

"Haha! We're saved! We love you!" Skull said

They face the new army of putties. Then they start to fight. Cammy in her green cloak and watches them. They were in trouble. She jumps down and starts fighting. She aimed for the Z. One disappeared. Tommy was down. She extended her hand and he took it.

"Thanks." Tommy thanking Cammy

"You all right bro?" Jason asked Tommy

"Yeah. I'm alright." Tommy said

"Looks like we found the answer." Jason said

"Aim directly for the Z." Cammy said

They were fighting them again and all of them aim for the Z. They disappear as they fell down to the ground. They all regrouped again after all of the putties disappeared. Jason ran up to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey you two, you two ok up there? (They both nod their heads and Skull gives them thumbs up.) That's great. All right guys, let's go back to the command center. (Jason looked at her in the cloak.) And you're coming with us." Jason said

* * *

At the command center.

"Zordon, you were right. Those putties were really strong." Jason said

"Way more than we anticipated." Billy said

"My powers failed me. If it wasn't for this girl..." Tommy said as Zordon interrupt his sentence

"You were lucky to find their weak spot so quickly. Apparently the Z's on their chest are the source of their powers." Zordon said

Cammy pulled her hoodie down and they gasp.

"Miss me." Cammy said

"Cammy." All said

"Did you guys really think that I would miss the competition? No. Pretty much saving the world without me. (Jason kissed Cammy.) Easy tiger. We got a world to save." Cammy said

"How did you learn those special?" Zack asked Cammy

"My Mom taught me." Cammy said

"We're just glad that you're back." Kimberly said

"We got bigger things to worry about." Cammy said

The alarm was loud.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said

"What is that?" Trini asked Zordon

"Lord Zedd has created a monster from a fish in rampoon river. It was a piranha now called "Piranhatas head." Zordon said

"Man-eating?" Zack asked Zordon

"I'm afraid so. This monster has been sent to find you in Angel Grove…Tommy, you must stay behind temporarily while the others morph…Alpha and I will try to reenergize your powers to make them stronger." Zordon said

"What about me father? I can take him too." Cammy said

"Alright." Zordon said

"All right guys. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tommy said

"Back to action." Jason said

The rangers morphed again to Piranhatas head location. The monster was destroying some buildings around them.

"You'll never defeat Lord Zedd!" Piranhatas said

"That remains to be seen fish face! We need Dinozord power now!" Jason said

"I'm afraid this time you're going to be left out in the cold!" Piranhatas said

Their zords arrive and shoots a mist and freezes them.

"Oh man…it froze our zords. We're history!" Jason said


	36. Mutiny part 2

"We're not beat yet. Let's do it! T-Rex power on. (Jason zord wasn't frozen at all. The T-Rex zord was growling. Piranhatas throws his mist again at the T-Rex zord.) Look out! (The mist was blowing their way. They jump away and fall to the ground as the T-Rex zord blasts at them.) Hey, what's going on? It's turned on us! (T-Rex zord had turned on them. He wasn't doing anything.) All we need now is Tommy and his Dragonzord." Jason said

Tommy show up just in time.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you're here." Kimberly said

"Us too." Cammy said

"Man, what's going on?" Tommy asked them

"Fish face froze our zords and turned Tyrannosaurus against us." Zack said

"I'll call out the Dragonzord to protect us." Tommy said

Tommy takes out the Dragon dagger and starts playing it. The Dragonzord comes out of the water and start's fighting Jason's zord.

"Hey you two, it's not nice to fight with each other." Piranhatas said

Piranhatas throws out more of his white mist but this time towards the Dragonzord.

"Oh no! They got the Dragonzord too!" Tommy said

The Dragonzord whips his tail towards them.

"This can't be happening." Jason said

"Oh, what fun. Your zords will finish you off." Piranhatas said

"Oh man, I can't believe he's actually turned them against us." Jason said

Both zords were up in the air but then they dropped to the ground on their feet.

"Look he's armed the missiles." Tommy said

"And they're pointed right at us." Jason said

Both zords destroying everything.

"Watch out for the Dragonzord tail!" Zack said

The ground started shaking.

"Where did it go?" Cammy asked in confusion

"Over there!" Trini said

Trini points to the Dragonzord.

"We've got to stop them!" Jason said

"I can distract them so you guys can regain control." Tommy said

Tommy plays the Dragon dagger again.

"Right. (Jason jumps on top of a roof and the rest follow. So do the others.) Let's move! (They move towards the building to see the Zords up close.) Maybe we can get to the zord's controls." Jason said

"Watch out!" Cammy said

The Dragonzod starts shooting at them again and they get thrown off the roof of the building that they were on.

"Tommy, it's not gonna work. Let's regroup!" Jason said

"Right. I'm on my way." Tommy said

The Dragonzod makes noise.

"Whoa, here comes his tail again! Everybody get down!" Jason said

The Draogonzord tail rips through this concrete wall and it breaks open. Piranhatas smashing the raptor zord and it turned into ash.

"Nooooo". Cammy yells

Cammy dropped on her knees and cried. Jason took her and they teleported out of there.

* * *

To the command center.

"She's gone." Cammy said

"We're history." Zack said

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do give the zords enough power. You now need stronger new zords with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd." Zordon said

"New zords?" Tommy asked in confusion

"The power of thunder? What do you mean, Zordon?" Billy asked Zordon

"Follow me." Alpha said

Cammy follows Alpha with the others and they were now outside of the command center. She stood next to Jason. They see something in the sky.

"Jason, you will control the Red Dragon thunderzord. His power is fierce and true." "Trini, yours shall be the Griffin thunderzord. Swift and accurate". "Zack, the Lion thunderzord will have courage and strength." "Billy, your Unicorn thunderzord has mythological powers and wisdom." "Kimberly, the Firebird thunderzord shall be yours, powerful and agile." When joined together all shall form the thunder megazord." Zordon said

"These new zords are amazing." Jason said

"Whoa…morphenomenal." Billy said

"Lord Zedd is in for it now." Zack said

"Uh, what about Tommy?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"Or Cammy?" Jason asked Zordon

"It's not yet known whether or not Tommy's powers will remain. And Cammy. I'm sorry. But your zord was destroyed." Alpha said

Cammy's looking down. So did Tommy. Both of them looked sad and disappointed.

"That's all right guys. We knew this might happen…I just wish there was something I could do about it." Tommy said

Jason looked at Cammy.

"It wasn't your fault." Jason said

"I guess that was my welcome home present. Seeing my zord destroyed. She was the bravest there was. Now she's gone." Cammy said

"Siria there's always hope. Don't lose it." Zordon said

* * *

They head back to the command center after the introduction of their new zords. They were trying to think of a plan to get the old zords back.

"I keep trying but I couldn't think of anything to do." Zack said

"We've got to come up with something. Jason, what can we do?" Kimberly asked Jason

"I don't know. But we can't let Lord Zedd remain the control of our zords." Jason said

"Alpha, has the computer come up with a solution?" Trini asked Alpha

"Only some statistics that I must analyze more thoroughly." Alpha said

"There's got to be a way." Tommy said

"I think I've got something here." Billy said

Billy holds a couple of papers.

"What is it Billy?" Cammy asked Billy

"Well by my calculations, if we build a device that will interfere with Lord Zedd's signal, we should be able to release the zords." Billy said

"Like reprogramming them." Jason said

"Exactly. I think I have all the available equipment back at my lab." Billy said

"Alpha, Billy…good work. We have no time to lose…Lord Zedd and his monster must be stopped." Zordon said

"I'll teleport back to the lab with you. Maybe I can help." Trini said

"Thanks." Billy thanking Trini

Both Billy and Trini teleported out of the command center.

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

* * *

A few minutes later.

Cammy pacing around. The alarm was loud. She stopped pacing.

"Ay yi yi yi! Not again." Alpha said

"Oh no, what is it now?" Kimberly asked Alpha

They walked to Jason.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Tommy asked Zordon

"By controlling your zords, Lord Zedd is confident that he has defeated you. He has ordered his monster to attack." Zordon said

"Billy and Trini haven't got much time to finish the device yet." Cammy said

"We can't wait for them. We've got to morph." Jason said

"I'm with you. There's no telling what that fish head's up to next." Zack said

"Rangers, I understand your concern, but without the power of your zords, you will not be able to defeat this monster. And might be seriously hurt in the process…Angel Grove and the world cannot afford that." Zordon said

"But Zordon, we just can't sit around and wait." Jason said

"There's nothing we can do." Zack said

"My father's right, Billy and Trini will not let you down." Cammy said

"Oh no…this is terrible. The monster is headed down to the rally and with that food of his, he can take control of any mechanical object." Alpha said

"I hope Billy and Trini finish soon." Kimberly said

"They have to." Tommy said

"Zordon, we gotta do something. We can't just sit here like sitting ducks." Zack said

"Alpha, contact Billy and Trini." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon. Billy, Trini…have you finished the device yet?" Alpha asked both Billy and Trini

"Negative, we're still working on it." Billy said

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get it done soon." Trini said

"We can't afford to wait for Billy and Trini." Tommy said

"This monster could do a lot of damage before they're done." Kimberly said

"Zordon, we've got to morph. Maybe we can at least slow down the monster's progress." Jason said

"All right rangers, the situation is urgent." Zordon said

"Please be careful." Cammy said

"Tell Billy and Trini to meet us there." Kimberly said

"Back to Action! (The rangers teleported to the monster's location. Cammy looked at the viewing globe. They start walking forward to look for the Pirhantis head monster. They ran towards him but he disappears. Jason stops. The putties show ups. The rangers charge at the putties and start fighting them. They didn't quit. I start running to the other ones but one jumps in front of me and I somehow lose my balance and fall down. Jason soon comes to my rescue and starts fighting with the ones near me. Jason run over to her. The Piranhtis Head monster was back. He throws his white mist at the Dragonzord and the T-Rex zord. The zords blast at them and they fall down.) We can't make it without the new zords!" Jason said

"The new zords are on standby." Zordon said

Cammy presses a button.

"Trini and Billy cannot be activated until the device can allow you to regain your old zords and is completed." Cammy said

More explosions around them and they jump out of the way.

"Tell Billy and Trini to hurry! I don't know how much longer we can last!" Jason said

"Jason? Jason! (Piranhatas head shows up. He sprays the mist at the zords again and they were coming. Both of the zords start attacking different sites.) Trini and Billy, get your butts down there. The others are in trouble." Cammy said

"We're done." Billy said

* * *

Billy and Trini shows up. He's carrying a device in his hands. The signal blocker. He presses this white button onto the signal blocker. But nothing happens. The zords come closer to them and they jump away right as it was about to step on them.

"Rangers! Can you here me? What the heck is going on down there?" Cammy asked as there was no answer

The blast went to Piranhtis direction but he doesn't get destroyed. The zords were about to step on them…but they didn't. The ground was moving beneath their feet. The ground was breaking in half and fire erupts from the bottom. Their old zords were being destroyed. They were going into the fire. Tommy's Dragonzord wasn't destroyed. But theirs were. He plays his Dragoon dagger. The Dragonzord returns to the sea. The Pirahntis Head catches some type of ball and he catches it. The Pirahntis Head grows. They teleport back to the command center.

"It was terrible Zordon. Watching them sink down to the Earth like that." Jason said

"Yeah, everything we've worked for is gone." Trini said

"Not quite Trini…Alpha has managed to save some of your old zords to create the new zords." Zordon said

"Ah, it was nothing. All I had to do was refactorize the morph phlebes…oh, well, anyway, I got control and now you can call your new zords." Alpha said

"Zords with unbelievable powers. (The alarm was loud again. She looked at the viewing globe.) Another attack!" Cammy said

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha said

"Rangers, you must face Piranhatas Head again. Call for the new zords when you need them and they will come…Tommy, your powers are too weak to support a new zord…I'm sorry." Zordon apologize

"Hey Tommy. Listen...you can still morph...you just can't power the zord." Cammy said

"We'll keep trying to find a way to regenerate Tommy's powers…but right now you must go and save Angel Grove and the world. (Alpha's pressing a few buttons.) Your zords are now activated." Alpha said

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Jason asked both Cammy and Tommy

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Cammy said

The others teleported out. Cammy looked at the viewing globe. Their zords come in and start transforming to the new Thunderzord megazord. They are in the cockpit. They take out their sword. Their sword was getting ready. He hits them with a long chain link. He hits them again. The right stabilizer's down! They hit the Pirahntis Head with the sword and he falls down. Their sword swings around and then it slashes down the Piranhatas Head. They were back at the command center.

"Excellent power rangers. Congratulations on an impressive new beginning." Zordon said

"The new zords will swerve you well." Alpha said

"Once mastered your zords, wil reveal even greater powers." Zordon said

"What about Tommy? Will his Dragonzord be able to go through another fight?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"The Dragonzord must now conserve what energy it has left. Just as Tommy's powers periodically fail him, so it shall be with the Dragonzord." Zordon said

"Hey, no sweat. It was nice while it lasted." Tommy said

"Man, what are you talking about? You know, you're always going to be one of us." Jason said

"As they always say. "Once a ranger. Always a ranger." Cammy said

"That's right." Zordon said

"Hey, there still may be a way. Anything's possible." Billy said

"Well, thanks guys. There's just one thing I was wondering about." Tommy said

"What's that?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"What ever happened to Rita?" Tommy asked them

"Right this way and you'll find out. (They follow Alpha. Rita was in that space can and she was singing a song. They laughed.) Sensors indicate that something is not quite right. (The viewing globe shows them that Bulk and Skull riding their quads backwards.) Oh no…your friends from school are still under the influence of Pirahntis Head magic. If we don't do something they could ride out of control forever." Alpha said

"You guys, we can't just leave them like that." Trini said

"We better help them. Perhaps my device can return the four wheelers back to normal." Billy said

"Okay, let's do it." Trini said

* * *

They teleport back to where their quads were. Cammy teleport back to the track behind the tree. She ran towards the crowd. The whole crowd cheered and as the riders finish the line of the marathon. Ernie approaches to his adopted daughter.

"Hey." Ernie said

"Dad." Cammy said

Cammy hugged her adopted father.

"I got your message." Ernie said

They stopped hugging each other.

"I got to congradulate the guys." Cammy said

"Ok." Ernie said

Cammy congratulates them. She kissed Jason and making out with him.

"Get a room." Zack said

"You wish." Cammy said

They laughed at Zack.

* * *

The next day.

Youth Center.

"Guys. What are we doing here? (Everybody yelled surprise.) What's this?" Cammy asked them

"We figure you would have a welcome home party." Ernie said

"A late one. You guys didn't have to..." Cammy said as Jason interrupt her sentence

"Stop. You needed this. It's what were all here for." Jason said


	37. Wanna-be-ranger

12 days later.

At the park.

Zack's scaring Kimberly with a gorilla costume. He tried scaring Cammy but instead she flipped him on the ground. He grunts in pain.

"Sorry." Cammy apologize

Cammy extended her hand and he takes it and helping him up.

"It's ok." Zack said

"I can take a joke. But that..." Cammy said as Zack was interrupting her sentence

"I was just clowning around." Zack said

"I know that." Cammy said

Jason holding Cammy's hand.

"Hey, what's with the monkey suit, Zack?" Tommy asked Zack

"I was performing at my little cousin's birthday party." Zack said

"Come on…get out of the suit, and let's go play some B-ball. (Communicator beeps.) Come in Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, you and the others must teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

"Guys, there's trouble, let's go." Jason said

They teleported out.

* * *

To the command center.

"Thank goodness, you're here." Alpha said

"Alpha, we're ready to take on Zedd." Trini said

"Ay yi yi, it's not Zedd! It's Zordon." Alpha said

"Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance caused by the linear alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily deionize." Zordon said

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"It means that my own father here is going to de-energize and lose his powers for a short time." Cammy said

"We really have to be on guard this time guys." Zack said

"All of you must return to Angel Grove and be on the alert for Alpha's signal." Zordon said

"We understand father." Cammy said

"Let the power protect you." Zordon said

Zordon shutting down. Cammy looks down.

"It's alright. He's going to be ok." Jason said

"I just hope you're right about that." Cammy said

"We're going back to Angel Grove, Alpha. Contact us the minute there's any trouble." Jason said

"Right, Jason." Alpha said

They teleported out.

* * *

At the house.

Cammy is in her room doing her homework. Yuri jumped to the table.

"Yuri. Come here you." Cammy said

Cammy's holding Yuri while she purs.

* * *

To the command center.

"I know you meant well, Alpha. But a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility…you should have informed them that you were leaving the command center." Zordon said

"I think you're going to be grounded for a few thousand years Alpha." Trini said

They laughed.

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi! Now I'll never learn to play soccer…Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said


	38. Putty on the brain

High school.

Cameran and Jason holding hands walking in the halls.

"Hey Kim!" Cammy said

Kimberly's walking nearby. She stops and turns and look at them.

"Hey you guys. Look, there they are." Kimberly said as she points to Zack and Billy.

"Hey guys, what's up? (They took off the sunglasses they were wearing as they approach towards them. They looked strange.) Hey you two ready for your big Physics demonstration today?" Jason asked both Zack and Billy

"Putties!" Both Zack and Billy said

"What?" Kimberly asked in confusion

Cammy, Jason, and Kimberly looked around.

"Putties, where? (Tommy joins them.) What's the matter?" Tommy asked them

"What are you guys talking about? Putties?" Jason asked in confusion

"Are you two feeling ok?" Cammy asked both Zack and Billy

Tommy takes a looked around.

"Guys, there's no one here but us." Tommy said

"You two must be mad." Cammy said

"Quit clowning around." Kimberly said

"Why aren't they attacking? Why are they protecting Cammy?" Zack asked in confusion

"I don't know." Billy said

"What are they talking about? (Someone clears their throat from behind them and turn around and It was Mr. Kaplan.) Oh, hi Mr. Kaplan." Kimberly said

They walk over to Mr. Kaplan.

"They're going to go after Caplan! No! Look out!" Zack said

"What is wrong with you guys?" Cammy asked again

"Billy and Zack! I'm surprised at you! I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you dee-tention…come with me." Mr. Kaplan said

Mr. Kaplan grabs both Zack and Billy by their shoulders and hauls them away. They looked at them in confusion.)

* * *

After class.

They walked by the stairs. you guys.

"You think Zack and Billy are alright?" Jason asked them

"They've gone wacko for no reason." Cammy said

"Boys, can you come over here please?" Ms. Appleby asked both Bulk and Skull

Ms. Appleby points at Bulk and Skull who were both near the door to her classroom. They go in the classroom.

* * *

They were in their next class.

"Hey, good luck Zack." Jason said as he turns around

"No talking during the test. (Jason turns around.) Kimberly, would you help me pass the test, please?" Ms. Appleby asked Kimberly

"Sure, Ms. Appleby." Kimberly said

Kimberly gets up from her seat and starts handing out the tests to everyone.

"Okay, class, you will have the entire period to finish your exam. And write in complete sentences. (They begin taking their tests. She looked at Zack.) Zack? Do you have something to say?" Ms. Appleby asked Zack

"No Ma'am." Zack said

"I don't want anyone to say another word." Ms. Appleby said

"Another word. Uh-oh." Skull said

"You just gained detention Skull." Ms. Appleby said

* * *

In the hallway.

Jason's communicator goes off.

"Teleport to the park. Billy and Zack are both being attacked by putties." Zordon said

"We'll be right there." Jason said

"Siria?" Zordon said

"Yes father." Cammy said

"You can't go with them." Zordon said

"Why not?" Cammy asked her father

"You're immune." Zordon said

* * *

To the command center.

"Do we still look like putties to you guys?" Jason asked both Billy and Zack

"Affirmative." Billy said

"Mm-hmm." Zack said as he nods

"I'm immune. Which mean he's trying to upset the balance of our team." Cammy said

"If he can keep guessing about who is a friend and who is an enemy...he'll be free to release his latest monster upon Angel Grove…the Saliguana." Zordon said

"Ick." Kimberly said

They all see what the monster could do inside the viewing globe.

"Man, that's one hotheaded lizard." Zack said

"Lord Zedd has combined an iguana with the mythical salamander…a creature capable of living in and breathing fire." Zordon said

"Well, if we're going to defeat it…we'll have to make a device that will cool it down." Billy said

"Zack and Billy…that will be your task." Zordon said

"And while you're doing that, I will find a way to reverse Zedd's spell." Alpha said

They sent in Trini to see if it worked. She was going to morph in front of them to see if they could tell her apart from the putties. They waited at the command center for the results.

"Jason, good news…as long as we're morphed, Zedd's spell doesn't work." Trini said

"Great. So if we have to go into battle, Zack and Billy will be seeing straight…thanks Trini." Jason said

The alarm was loud.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Red alert!" Alpha said

"Rangers, the Salinguana monster has begun its attack on the beach outside Angel Grove." Zordon said

They looked at the viewing globe. Salinguana attacking the town.

"We're under attack…let's go." Jason said

"But my ice device, I haven't tested it yet." Billy said

"We'll have to go with it as it is." Jason said

"My energy's low. Zordon will have to recharge me." Tommy said

"We'll see you there, I hope." Jason said as he high fives Tommy

"You bet." Tommy said

Both Tommy and Cammy looked at the viewing globe. They start fighting putties as they arrived on the beach. Zack and Billy were fighting the Salinguana. He starts running towards them. They take out their weapons. They brought the power blaster together. They strike him with their blaster and he gets destroyed. He wasn't finished yet. Lord Zedd makes him grow. The Salinguana blasts at them. He fails as the Red Dragon Thunderzord still stands with his staff. Their zords come in and they start to transform. They dodge his attacks. Then they start transforming to the Mega Thunderzord inside the cockpit of their Megazord. His tongue comes out and wrapped around them. He takes out the sword and then cuts off the tongue. The Salinguana falls to the ground. He gets destroyed as they fought him down with their sword.

* * *

Next day at the high school.

Cammy opens the door and sees them at their seats.

"Alpha discovered Zedd's spell embedded in the glasses. (Cammy hands both Billy and Zack the glasses.) So he soaked them in a special energy beam…it should deactivate it. (They put on the glasses.) Did it work?" Cammy asked both Zack and Billy

"Yeah." Billy said

"Yeah!" Zack said

They've given them high fives.

"Iguana!" Skull said

"What are Bulk and Skull doing with Ms. Applebee's iguana?" Billy asked them

"Looks like they're playing it." Cammy said

"I think…they're letting it go." Kimberly said

Students get up from their seats as they run out of the room.

"Bulk, Skull…put the iguana away boys." Ms. Appleby said

"Now we'll never know if the power rangers were in here or not." Skull said

They walked up in front of the classroom and haven't had the slightest idea. Everyone was laughing.


	39. Bloom of doom

Youth Center.

Mr. Kaplan walked in as a few people and Kimberly along with Bulk put up clubs. Everyone signing up. But not Kimberly's.

"Join my singing club. I'll help with singing lessons." Cammy said

"Hey Trini your club is quite the turn out. Yours too Cammy." Kimberly said

"Yeah isn't it great." Trini said

"Yeah that's great." Kimberly said

"Don't worry Kim. Someone will show up." Cammy said

"I hope you're right." Kimberly said

Kimberly sighed as even Bulk and Skull were gaining applicants for there club.

* * *

Jason and Cammy sitting at a booth. Taking a break looking at Kimberly drinking at the juice bar.

"I'm really worried about her." Cammy said

"Me too." Jason said

"People have dreams and this is one of them." Cammy said

Kimberly walked back to her booth. So did Cammy. She looked at Trini and Cammy in jealousy.

"Nice going, guys. Thank you for hogging all the kids at both yours clubs." Kimberly said

"We didn't do it on purpose, Kimberly." Trini said

"Yeah. Kimberly lighten up. Don't take it personally." Zack said

"Hey. I will get you some club members right after our first practice." Trini said

"And I can get done with singing club." Cammy said

"You know what. I don't need your help ok. Because I can do better all by myself. So just buzz off." Kimberly said

"Kim!" Cammy said

Kimberly walked off.

* * *

To the auditorium

"Alright everybody. Let's get started. Altos and soprenos on the right side. Bass and tenors on the left side." Cammy said

* * *

Some of them work on their high notes and low notes. Jason shown up.

"That's good everybody. We'll do this again tomorrow. (Everyone leaves.) Hey." Cammy said

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about..." Jason said Cammy finishes his sentence

"Kimberly? She was a little...jealous." Cammy said

"That's not like her." Jason said

"I know. (Putties appeared.) Oh no. Not here. Not my instruments. (They start fighting them. They disappeared.) What was that about?" Cammy asked Jason

"I don't know." Jason said

Their communicators beeping.

"Father?" Cammy said

"Zedd has send his monster the bloom of doom to destory the planet. Jason, you must morph to the park side immediately." Zordon said

"Duty calls." Jason said

"As always." Cammy said

"I'll talk to you later." Jason said

"Of course." Cammy said

Jason teleport out.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Cammy serving tables for an hour. She looked at Kimberly and sees that she's got members for her club. Her members left and Mr. Kaplan came. Jason approaches toward Cammy.

"I'm sorry. I should've..." Jason said as Cammy interrupted his sentence

"No. It's fine. Anyways, I heard...and Kimberly was under a jealousy spell which I thought that doesn't exist at all. But then again. Anything it possible." Cammy said

"Lunch. Tomorrow." Jason said

"Of course." Cammy said

"Great." Jason said

"I'm gonna bring Kim a drink. (Mr. Kaplan left and Cammy approaches to Kimberly.) Strawberry smoothie." Cammy said

"Cammy I'm sorry." Kimberly apologize

"Don't worry about it. I figure a smoothie would help." Cammy said

Kimberly takes the smoothie.

"Thanks. (Cammy smiles and hugged Kimberly. Trini, Billy, Tommy, Zack comes in and approaches to them. Jason as he holds Cammy's hand.) Trini can you ever forgive me for being such a brat?" Kimberly asked Trini

"Yes I forgive you." Trini said

Trini and Kimberly hug.

"It'll take a lot more then Zedd to break up this group." Tommy said

They smiled at each other. Bulk and Skull comes in.

"Oh joy." Cammy being sarcastic

"Listen up. (He's getting everyone's attention.) We will now expose the power rangers true identities. (Skull's got a devise.) Turn it on Skull." Bulk said

"You mean, you might find out on who they are?" Zack asked both Bulk and Skull

"We'll just play this tape and see what voices that we've heard. Roll it Skull." Bulk said

Skull plays the tape. But it was messed up.

"No way. (Skull checked in the recorder and the tape was messed up.) Oh. Multy tape." Skull said

"Can't you do anything right? (Bulk looked everybody.) Ok. So it was a dead in this time. But let me tell you. Next time, we will catch them in action. Indianna Bulk and Skull will never give up on finding the truth." Bulk said

They left. Tommy solute in sarcasm.

"Looks like they're going need all the help that they can get." Jason said

"Yeah." Cammy said

They laughed.


	40. Octophantom

At the Park.

Everybody cleaning and repainting the walls. Camera Man filming everyone.

"This is so much fun." Cammy said

"Tommy, can you tell us who's going to be the biggest reward when this is over." Camera Man said

"Well, uh, I'm just really happy to be here today and helping out the community." Tommy said

Putties show up. Scaring everyone. Everyone screaming.

"Putties." Kimberly said

"Of course. Putties." Cammy said

Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, and Cammy in their fighting stance. Jason looked at the Camera Man.

"We'll deal this. We'll cover you." Jason said

"Right." Camera Man said as he ran away

"Alright guys. Let's do it." Jason said

"Come on clay heads." Cammy said

Cammy fought three of the putties. Octophantom appeared.

"It's a trap." Tommy said

"Tommy's in trouble." Cammy said

"Tommy. It's morphin time!" Jason said

"Dragonzord!" Tommy said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Tyrannosaurus! (They transform.) Cammy! Get out of here." Jason said

"I'm not going anywhere." Cammy said

Cammy kept fighting the putties. She punched a Z. Tommy was getting drained.

"He's got Tommy." Jason said

"Tommy hang on." Kimberly said

Tommy getting sucked in by a big jar by Octophantom.

"I'll be back for the rest of you." Octophantom said

Octophantom and the putties disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Cammy asked in confusion

* * *

To the Command center.

"Zordon, we've got to do something to get Tommy back." Kimberly said

"Alpha, access any available data on the monster. See if you can come up with a solution." Zordon said

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said as he is pressing buttons

Billy holding the papers.

"I discovered that the monster is a combination of a elephant and a octopus." Billy said

"Man. It must be he's incredably strong." Zack said

"Guys, it's going to be tough to beat this one." Jason said

"Billy, have you been able to locate Tommy?" Trini asked Billy

"Negative." Billy said

"There's got to be a way." Cammy said

The alarm was loud.

"The Octophantom has landed in the park." Zordon said

"Does he have Tommy with him?" Kimberly asked Zordon

They looked at the viewing globe.

"Afraid not Kimberly." Zordon said

"That park is so away from everything. What's he doing?" Billy asked in confusion

"It looks like he's vandalising the park to lure you guys out of the open." Cammy said

"Oh no. He's ruining the pacific heritage monument." Trini said

"Use caution rangers. His purpose is to capture you, just like he did Tommy. (They teleported out of there.) Siria!" Zordon said

"Yes father." Cammy said

"I'm afraid the rangers are about to be exposed by Bulk and Skull." Zordon said

"They're walking on the streets." Alpha said

"How can I get it from them?" Cammy asked her father

"Bulk has left the tape at his house. His parents aren't around." Bulk said

"Now's my chance. I'll erase it." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

At Bulks house.

It smelled around there. The place looked disgusting.

"Ugh. Personal hygiene please. (She looked around and found it in his backpack.) Way to easy." Cammy said

Cammy put it in the VCR and watched some of it. Then she found Jason, Tommy, Kimberly and herself on it. She press the button and deleted it. She gets it out of the VCR and puts it back in the cabinet. She hears a foot step coming from the door. She teleported out.

* * *

To the command center.

"That was close. With a bad hygiene. But I did it. Erase the evidence on the tape. So when he gets it. They'll just show someone and then it'll just be the clean up community. Billy, why are you here fighting with that monster? Where's the rangers? Where's Jason?" Cammy asked Billy

"This shield just might work." Billy said

Cammy looked at the viewing globe.

"The others are tied up down there." Cammy said

"Time to go." Billy said

"I'm going with you." Cammy said

"Cammy..." Billy said as Cammy cuts him off

"No. I'm tired of being at the sidelines. I was the raptor armor and all of that is gone. I'm going to help you guys either if you like it or not." Cammy said

They teleported out.

* * *

Teleported to Jason's location.

Billy threw his lance at Octophantom.

"Where did they come from?" Octophantom asked in confusion

"Jason. Over here." Billy said

"Good job Billy." Jason said as he ran towards them

"Hey. That's cheating." Octophantom said

"We came here as fast as we could." Billy said

"Cammy? What are you doing here?" Jason asked Cammy

"You can see that I'm too stuborn." Cammy said

"Pretty much yeah." Jason said

"I've built a shield with a mirror in it. Get close and open the mirror. As he stops and watches himself, he'll have the upper hand." Billy said

Billy hands Jason the mirror.

"And Cammy?" Jason asked again

"Billy will distract the putties while you distract the Octophantom. I'll untie them." Cammy said

"One...two...Go." Jason said

Jason fights Octophantom while Billy and Cammy get to the others.

"Come on clay brains." Billy said

Billy starts fighting the putties. While Cammy starts freeing the others. They fight the putties. Tommy looked so weak and he bended on the ground. Cammy bended next to him.

"Tommy. You're too weak. You need to go back to the command center." Cammy said

"I'll be alright." Tommy said

"No exception. I won't let you fight like this." Cammy said

Cameran help him up and they teleport out.

* * *

To the command center.

"I can't believe you did that." Tommy said

Cammy imitate him.

"Gee, Cammy. Thanks for saving me. (To herself) Oh. No problem Tommy." Cammy stops imitating

"Tommy. Please don't be mad at her." Zordon said

"I was saving your life. Kim doesn't want you to get hurt. Friends don't want you to get hurt. But if you can't see it. Oh well..." Cammy said

"Cammy wait..." Tommy said

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

"That was good work you did today Billy." Jason said

"Thanks Jase. You're not so bad yourself." Billy said

"Cammy?" Jason said

"I know. But I'm tired of being in the..." Cammy said as Jason finishes her sentence

"Side lines?" Jason asked Cammy

"It sucks." Cammy said

Zack and Trini shows up.

"How's Tommy?" Zack asked Cammy

"I think he'll be ok. It's just he overacted today cause I saved his life." Cammy said

"He'll get over it." Zack said

"I hope so." Cammy said

"Check this out." Jason said

Bulk and Skull shows up and gets everyones attention.

"Proof. We got the proof." Bulk said

The others walked up.

"I've better want to know what these guys are up too. (Bulk and Skull turns on the TV.) Hey guys. Watcha got there?" Zack asked both Bulk and Skull

"I would kick it to fame." Skull said

"We are about to show the world who the power rangers are." Bulk said

"A...what?" Trini gets nervous

"Yeah. This tape was in the news camera where the puttie patrol attack." Skull said

"Quiet dweeb. If I'm right, the power rangers cleared out the putties. And we've got the proof. Right here on tape." Bulk said

Bulk put the tape in the VCR. Jason blocked the VCR. Cameran whispers in Jason's ear. He unblocked the VCR.

"Go right ahead." Jason said

"Uh...thank you. Let's make history." Bulk said

Bulk puts the tape in the VCR. It was showing the clean up crew. But not the power rangers. They were laughing at them.

The rangers and Cammy walked away.

"You can thank Cammy for it." Billy said

"Actually my father. He's the one that knew. But I erased it. Now we're clear." Cammy said

"Good job." Zack said

"Of course. If you go to Bulk's house. I can only say one thing. "Pig sty." Cammy said

They laughed again.


	41. Green no more

At the lake.

Cammy, Jason, and Zack were practicing their moves and Kimberly and Billy are sitting down on the ground.

"Trini said that she's staying with her grandmother. She's worried about Tommy too." Kimberly said

"Don't worry. We know where his powers stand shortly." Billy said

Kimberly found a shell.

"Wow. What a funky, looky, shell." Kimberly said

Someone stand on the shell. It was five bullies. Justin, Zane, Tina, Bobby, and Kristen.

"Aww. Searching for seashells." Bobby said

"How sweet." Kristen said

Kristen slapped the bucket off of Kimberly's hands.

"Oh great. You're back." Zack said as in sarcasm

"Hey. What's the problem?" Jason asked the bullies

"To show you that Angel grove belongs to us now. We want you to make sure that you hear us loud and clear." Justin said

"Oh. Is that right?" Cammy asked Justin

"Smart mouth." Justin said

"Smarter then you." Cammy said

"That's it. Once we're done with you guys. You'll be seeing things our way." Justin said

"And if we don't?" Cammy asked again

The bullies disappeared.

"What happen?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"I don't know. They just disappeared." Billy said

"Maybe my father will have the answers." Cammy said

* * *

At the command center.

"Alpha. Contact Trini." Zordon said

"How did your test come out?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"Negative. I got one more fight left." Tommy said

The alarm was loud. They looked at the viewing globe.

"One of Zedd's monster's is tearing down the city." Jason said

"Man this guy is tough. We're going to need major zord power to stop him." Zack said

"You can count on me. As soon as Trini gets here. We need a plan." Tommy said

Trini appeared.

"What's going on?" Trini asked them

"Zedd's at it again." Billy said

"Tommy we can't let you help us." Kimberly said

"Kimberly's right man. We should handle it on our own." Zack said

"Maybe not. Scanner's indicate that the creature's name is Turbanshell and his power level is dangerously high." Zordon said

"You're hearing that. I'm going with you guys. And that's final." Tommy said

"Tommy. Only you can decide your own destiny." Zordon said

"Good luck man." Zack said

They put their hands together as a team.

"I'm going too." Cammy said

"Cammy..." Jason said as Cammy cuts him off

"I don't care what you guys say. Friends stick together." Cammy said

"Siria. Are you sure? It's a dangerous mission." Zordon said

Cammy gets out her blaster.

"I've been into every situation. People get hurt everyday. I lost my zord. (Cammy puts her blaster in her bag. She's putting on her cloak.) I'm not ready to lose a friend. This...this is my fight too. I'm going." Cammy said

"Yes my daughter. Just be careful." Zordon said

"I will." Cammy said

"Dragonzord!" Tommy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

The buildings are crumbling down.

"Man I don't believe it." Zack said

"I'm here to destroy. Take this. (Turbanshell hits a building.) You see. You're no match for Turbanshell." Turbanshell said

"This dude is going to be tougher then i thought." Jason said

"We need to take him out." Cammy said

"We need dinosaur power now." Jason said

They jumped in their zords. Jason grabbed Cammy and they both jumped in. The zords transform megazord. Tommy calling out his dragonzord.

"Prepare to meet thy doom." Turbanshell said

"Thunder megazord battle ready." Rangers said

"What do you think you're doing. (The megazord blast him.) You're going to pay for that. (The dragonzord fighting him.) Time to finish you up." Turbanshell said

"We'll just see about that. (The megazord fighting. But they were getting beaten. So was the dragonzord. The rangers were falling out of their megazord and so did Cammy. But Tommy catches her.) Thanks." Cammy thanking Tommy

"No problem. Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked them

"What's the matter? Did your zords run out of gas? Just stay where you are and I'll finish you off." Turbanshell said as he disappeared

"Woah. He's gone." Kimberly said

* * *

They're running through the park.

Tommy is getting weaker.

"Tommy you ok?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"I'm ok. I'm just...uh...pretty weak." Tommy said

"We can't give up." Cammy said

Tommy disappeared.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said

"No." Cammy said

"Oh man." Billy said

"Come in Zordon!" Jason said on his communicator

They tried their communicators.

"Zordon!" Billy said

"Father!" Cammy said

No answer.

"Somethings jamming our communicators." Kimberly said

"Guys." Cammy said

They see something. They disappeared.

* * *

At the entrance of a cave.

The rangers are out of their ranger form. Cammy still in her cloak.

"What going on?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"Welcome. Perhaps you're wondering where you are. Now you're in my dimention as the other world. (The rangers trying to check for their morphers. But it seems to be missing.) I'm afriad that you won't find your morphers here and Zordon cannot help you either. (Lord Zedd holding a big green crystal. They see it. Cammy eyes glows green, but then she closed both of them and open them again and it was normal.) With this green crystal, I've sealed his prescious command center forever. And now my friends. Time to meet your replacements. (The dark rangers shows up.) Behold the dark rangers. Victory is mine. Zordon has chosen five teenagers to become power rangers to defend the world. I've also chosen five rangers to destroy the world." Lord Zedd said

"You'll never get away with this Zedd." Cammy said

"And who's going to stop me? Certainly not you. With Zordon and Alpha at the command center, they won't be much help either." Lord Zedd said

"You guys don't know what you are doing." Zack said

"When Zedd is through with you. He'll destroy you too." Jason said to the dark rangers

"No one has ever give us a chance like Lord Zedd has. He promise us his loyalty." Zane said

"Listen to us. The only thing that Lord Zedd is loyal to is himself." Billy said

"Silence. Enough of your beating. I have other madness to intend to. Such as the destruction of the green ranger." Lord Zedd said

"What have you done to him? Where is he?" Kimberly asked Lord Zedd

"He's somewhere in the other world. He's powerless now and is no concern to me. And now the six of you are now. What you are about to see is my dark rangers taking your places. Then they should begin of their destruction of the world." Lord Zedd said

"Look at you. Please master, can I crush them now." Goldar said

"Absolutely not." Lord Zedd said

"Do not deny me that pleasure. Oh great one." Goldar said

"Quiet you fool. They have foil enough of my plans. I'm sending them back to earth without their prescious powers. They'll be hopelessly standing by as Turbanshell destroys their city. Yes. As punishment, you will suffer the agony of nothing you can do to save Angel grove." Lord Zedd said

They disappered.

* * *

At the park.

"Father! Father come in!" Cammy on the communicator

No answer.

"The frecency is still jam. But I might find a way to break the energy field back in my lab." Billy said

"It's our only chance." Zack said

"If he sends the dark rangers to Angel grove. We don't have much time." Cammy said

"We still have to find Tommy." Kimberly said

* * *

Billy's lab.

Billy checking on the communicators with a devise.

"How's it coming Billy?" Zack asked Billy

"I've finally got a break through. My communicator locked on the energy force fields around the command center. I just need to imput it on the computer." Billy said

Billy types on his computer.

"So we're going to dismantle the force field." Trini said

"Not exactly. But may tell us on how to break through it and establish contact with Zordon." Billy said as he kept typing

T.V.

 _"Interupt this program for a special live report. Local government sources had confirm that the creature goes by Turbanshell has begun another assault in Angel grove."_ Reporter

"Aww man. Attack of the 90 foot worm." Zack said

* * *

Kimberly and Jason ran in.

"Have you guys seen the news?" Kimberly asked them

"Yep." Cammy said

"He destroyed another building." Kimberly said

"You guys have to get your powers back before it's too late." Cammy said

* * *

Billy still typing on his computer.

"Hey I got something. (They round up.) The computer has broken the force field. I should be able to get a visual on screen." Billy said

Tommy teleported in. Kimberly hugged him.

"I'm really glad to see you guys. I've got a lot to feel you in." Tommy said

Alpha on the computer.

"I'm afraid there's no time to lose." Alpha said

"Zedd's green crystal must be shatter and put things back to normal. Only a none ranger may enter his dimension undetected." Zordon said

"I'll do it." Cammy said

"Siria, it's too dangerous." Zordon said

"Father. This is what I was trained for. I can do this." Cammy said

"Alright. Alpha will teleport you down Siria." Zordon said

"Cammy. Be careful." Jason said

Cammy kissed Jason

"I've got this." Cammy said

Cammy teleports out.

* * *

To the other world.

Cammy jumped onto the rocks. Then she grabbed the green crystal.

"You." Lord Zedd said

"Me. (Cammy smashed the crystal and it shatters. The green power transfer inside of her. She felt the green ranger's power.) Game over." Cammy said

"No." Lord Zedd said as his spell is broken

No more dark rangers and they disappeared.

"You don't mess around with us." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

Billy's lab.

Their morphers appeared. Cammy arrived.

"She did it." Trini said

"Way to go Cammy." Jason said

"No big really." Cammy said

"Let's do it. It's morphin time!" Jason said

"Dragonzord!" Tommy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

Turbanshell still destroying the city.

The rangers call their zords. They jumped into their zord as Jason grabbed Cammy to jump in there. Their transform into a megazord.

"Thunder megazord battle ready." Rangers said

"How about a little shell shock." Turbanshell said as he attacked the megazord

The rangers fell down on the ground. But Cammy jumped out of there. Jason is still in the megazord. But transform back into their zords.

"Our zords. What are we going to do now guys?" Kimberly asked in confusion

Turbanshell ate a lot of fruit with a big basket.

"Now to...(Turbanshell put his hand on his own stomach in pain.) Oh. My stomach." Turbanshell said

Turbanshell stomach was in smoke.

"Tommy. What's happening in there? (Turbanshell still in pain.) Careful Tommy. You can do it." Kimberly said

"Let me chill this dude." Zack said

"The water. As soon as you hit him with it." Cammy said

"That's right." Zack said

Zack sprays a big hose at Turbanshell. He spit out Tommy and fell down. The others ran towards him.

"Tommy. Tommy you alright? (Kimberly bend out.) We were so worried you weren't going to make it out of there." Kimberly said

"I'll be fine. What about the monster?" Tommy asked them

"Zack took care of it." Cammy said

"Great team work." Billy said

"Here. (Tommy hands Cammy the blaster.) Take this." Tommy said

"Actually. (Cammy hands Billy the blaster.) Go. I'll take care of him." Cammy said

"Let's show him megazord power." Trini said

"Right." Kimberly said

Cammy takes care of Tommy. As the others jumped back into their zords and transform back into the megazord.

"Oh no." Turbanshell said

The megazord slash Turbanshell and been defeated.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

They were upset cause of losing Tommy's powers.

"Zordon said the dark rangers will return home and they won't remember anything." Trini said

Justin, Zane, Tina, Bobby, and Kristen comes in.

"Their they are." Zack said

They walked at the bar.

"You know what. Maybe they can use some friends." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Come on." Jason said

They approached to them.

"That'll be 4.50." Richie said

Justin was about to get his own money. But Jason blocked it.

"I got this one." Jason said as he gets out his money

"Thanks man." Justin thanking Jason

"No problem. (Jason puts his money on the counter.) What do you say we start over?" Jason asked Justin

Jason extended his hand.

"Ok. Why not." Justin said

Justin takes it.

"Hi. I'm Cammy." Cammy said

* * *

Later at the youth center.

"See you guys. (They leave. Cammy was about to get her homework out of her book bag and sees a dragonzord morpher in her back pack.) That's impossible." Cammy said

* * *

At the command center.

"Father what is going on?" Cammy asked her father

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked in confusion

Cammy gets out the dragonzord morpher out of her back pack.

"I've found this in my back pack. I thought Tommy's powers was gone forever." Cammy said

"It maybe possible that the dragonzord has found it's rightful owner." Zordon said

"I'm the new green ranger?" Cammy asked again

"Yes." Zordon said

"What about Tommy? He can't live like this. I can't become his replacement until he's in it again." Cammy said

"We've found a solution to that." Alpha said

"Let me see. (Cammy sees on the computer.) Making a new ranger." Cammy said

"Yes." Zordon said

"A white ranger." Cammy said

"We'll figure out a new power source to the dragonzord." Alpha said

"Ok. But until then. I'm keeping the green ranger a secret for now." Cammy said


	42. Missing green

At the command center.

"I'm worried about Jason." Cammy said

"I know Siria." Zordon said

"He thinks that it's his fault. (The alarm was loud. Cammy looked at the viewing globe. She sees Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack disappeared.) Alpha. Get Jason down here now." Cammy orders

Alpha presses a button. Jason appeared.

"What's going on?" Jason asked them

"The others have disappeared." Cammy said

"What do you mean disappeared?" Jason asked Cammy

"Goldar has captured them." Cammy said

"Jason, the others wanted you to win the karate trophy." Zordon said

"They knew that you were worried about Tommy. I am too." Cammy said

"They wanted to find him." Zordon said

"That trophy means nothing to me for my friends to share. Alpha you have to locate them." Jason said

"I'm trying. Ay yi yi." Alpha said

* * *

The alarm was loud again.

"Ay yi yi. What else can go wrong?" Alpha asked in confusion

Jason and Cammy looked at viewing globe.

"Lord Zedd has sended his new monster to attack Angel grove. (It looked like his trophy.) It is very swift and powerful. Jason, you must stop him." Zordon said

"But Zordon, I need my friends." Jason said

"I've finally found them." Alpha said

"Where are they Alpha?" Jason asked Alpha

"As I feared. The other rangers are being held prisoner in Lord Zedd's dimention of doom. Goldar is about to take advantage to the one weakness of the power team." Zordon said

The viewing globe.

"As soon as the candle melts. Your powers will be gone forever." Goldar said

Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini are getting weak. Jason has a fierce look in his eyes.

"Jason look at me. (Jason looked at Cammy as she cupped his face.) Control your anger. Zedd want's this. Don't let him get to you. You saved his life and the others many times again and again. He doesn't want you to lose anything. It wasn't your fault. They need you more then anything." Cammy said

"You must make that decision. If you enter Zedd's dimention, your powers could also be lost." Zordon said

"It's the risk I'm willing to take to save my friends Zordon." Jason said

"You made a fine leader red ranger. Only defeating the monster. You'll gain access to the alternate dimention and your fellow rangers. Good luck Jason and let the power protect you." Zordon said

Jason teleports out.

"Alpha. How's the ranger suit coming?" Cammy asked Alpha

"Still working on it." Alpha said

"And the dragonzord and the white tiger zord?" Cammy asked again

"Still processing." Alpha said

"Ok. I know that Jason is going to rescue our friends. I'm going to help out Ernie at Youth Center for Jason's competition. Talk to me on the communicator if you guys need anything." Cammy said

"Alright." Zordon said

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

Youth Center.

"Where were you?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"I was at the park. I needed some air." Cammy said

"It's ok. Just tell me next time. I don't want anything happening to you." Ernie said

"Yeah daddy." Cammy said

* * *

Everybody been helping out. Getting ready for the tornament. She's sees her friends and Jason.

"Jason? Guys? (They did a group hug.) Where's Tommy?" Cammy asked them

"He won't be here." Jason said

"I'm sorry." Cammy apologize

"It's ok. Cause in our hearts, he knows that I can win that trophy." Jason said

"Alright then." Cammy said

Jason getting ready for the tornament. He bows at the judges. He's in his fighting stance and starts doing his karate moves. The judges were interested. He was almost done. He was done. He walked up to the judges and bow.

"With a outstanding performance, our judges have decided to present this year's Golden Pipe Trophy to Jason Lee Scott." Announcer said

They applauded Jason as he was presented the trophy, and Zack and Billy hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Cammy looked at Jason and smiled at him as he smiles back.

"This one's for you, Tommy, wherever you are!" Jason said


	43. Beauty and the beast

Youth Center

"Sure is quiet around here when Tommy's not around. (Kimberly holding a mirror.) Interesting mirror." Billy said

"Thanks. Tommy won at a carnival." Kimberly said

"Kim. It's going to be alright." Cammy said

"We all miss him." Billy said

Kimberly sighs.

"I got to shake this gloomy mood." Kimberly said

How about shopping? It always help you with a good mood. (Kimberly looked at a newspaper.) Or not." Cammy said

"Madame Swampy. Fortune Teller. Extraordinaire. It's said she can see the future." Kimberly said

"Uh Kim?" Cammy said

"There's no scientific data to support such practitioners." Billy said

"He's right." Cammy said

"I know. But maybe she can tell me something about Tommy." Kimberly said

"I wouldn't count on it." Billy said

"Doubtful." Cammy said

They leave.

* * *

At the command center.

"You've should've seen Kim today. I mean she was starting to lose it." Cammy said

"She misses Tommy." Zordon said

"I know that. Everyone else knows that. But a fortune teller. Come on. In other galaxy's. No such thing. (Alarm loud. Cammy sees kimberly on the viewing globe getting kidnap by Goldar.) Kim!" Cammy said

* * *

Billy, Trini, and Zack teleported in the command center.

"Goldar kidnapped Kimberly." Cammy said

"He's placed her under a spell making it impossible for her to escape on her own. Behold the viewing globe. (They looked at the viewing globe.) Goldar is holding Kimberly captive in an underground cave." Zordon said

"Lord Zedd is making her his new queen. That's why he needs her." Cammy said

"Zordon, do we know where the cave is?" Billy asked Zordon

"No Billy. I'm afraid not." Zordon said

* * *

They looked at a computer.

"A few calculations and we have the coodinates of the cave." Billy said

"We can't let Goldar and Zedd take away another ranger's power." Trini said

"We won't." Cammy said

"We've got to get Kim out of there." Trini said

The alarm was loud.

"My sensors indicate a disturbance involving incidents in Angel grove park." Zordon said

They looked at the viewing globe.

"It's my cousin Curtis and Richie. They're in big trouble." Zack said

"I can't believe this. First Kim, now our friends. What are we going to do?" Trini asked them

"We'll have to split up. Billy, you and Trini morph and go after Kimberly. Me and Cammy deal with the putties." Zack said

"Alright then." Cammy said

"What about Jason?" Billy asked them

"The mountains seem to be shield him from our signal. You must respond to the emergencies while Alpha tries to reach him." Zordon said

"You guys morph now. I'll catch up to you later." Zack said

* * *

At the playground.

Cammy and Zack fight off the putties. The putties disappeared.

"Man I'm glad you guys are ok." Zack said

"Who were those bad clay dudes?" Curtis asked them

"They're putties. They're on the news all the time." Richie said

"That's for sure." Cammy said

"Man, Angel grove sure is no paradise." Curtis said

"You can say that again." Richie said

"Well, I got to go. So, see ya." Cammy said

"See ya." Zack said

"Thanks." Curtis thanking Cammy

* * *

Youth Center

Cammy taking orders. She sees Zack, Kimberly, and Billy coming in. She hugs Kimberly.

"I was worried. I'm glad they got to you in time." Cammy said

"I'm fine." Kimberly said

They sat at the booth.

"That was a close one." Billy said

"I was lucky that Goldar's dust didn't work. (Kimberly checking her book bag.) Oh, no!" Kimberly said

"What's wrong?" Billy asked Kimberly

"What is it Kim?" Cammy asked Kimberly

"I cannot find Tommy's mirror that he gave me anywhere." Kimberly said

Curtis came in, skating in his rollar skates.

"Hi guys." Curtis said

"Yo, what's up, Curtis?" Zack asked Curtis

"What's up, cuz? (Curtis gets out Kimberly's mirror.) Did this belong to anyone?" Curtis asked them

"Yes! Oh...Thank you so, so much, Curtis." Kimberly said

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady." Curtis said

"Free drinks. On the house. By me." Cammy said

Cammy walked behind the counter. She's making smoothies.

Bulk and Skull came in.

"This is it. The power rangers got to be in here." Bulk said

"Nobody's here but these geekoids." Skull said

"So much for old Madame Swampy." Bulk said

Cammy finish making the smoothies and walked to them and give it to her friends.

"Here you go guys." Cammy said

"All she gave us was this...map. (Skull throws the map on the ground.) Tresure map." Skull said

"A tresure map?" Kimberly asked both Bulk and Skull

Billy picked it up and they laughed.

"Did you bother to look at the back? The tresure's a free protein muffin at Ernie's juice bar." Billy said

"Protein muffins!" Bulk said

"Did you know about this?" Skull asked Cammy

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Cammy said as in sarcasm

Both Bulk and Skull walked at the counter.

"Madame Swampy's a friend of mine. Neat promotion gimmick, wasn't it?" Ernie asked both Bulk and Skull

"Free muffins. (Both Bulk and Skull took a muffin and took theirs bites.) When you buy lunch Bulk." Richie said

Both Bulk and Skull spit it out. The others laughed at them. They check their pockets for money and realized that they were out. Cammy takes her apron off and gives it to Skull.

"You know what happens when you can't pay." Kimberly said

"Aprons and you have to do the dishes." Cammy said

Ernie hands Bulk an apron. All of them laughed again.

* * *

To the command center.

"I hate this. Keeping it from them." Cammy said

"We're almost done with Tommy's new power and with his zord and your zord." Zordon said

"I was Raptor Armor and now I get to say it morphin time cause I'm the new green ranger that they don't know about yet. Neigther the less, Tommy's new form. You won't tell me about the Dragonzord's new form yet." Cammy said

"It's a surprise." Zordon said

"Ok father." Cammy said


	44. White candle and new green beginning

Command Center

"I'm defiently ready for this." Cammy said

"All is safe and secure in Angel grove, Zordon." Alpha said

"Good. I suggest we use this lull to prepare for the ranger mission we must embark upon." Zordon said

"Right Zordon." Alpha said

"Ready the master control panel. Prepare to transport into the hidden chamber." Zordon said

"Consider it done, Zordon." Alpha said

"Let's just hope they're not endanger." Cammy said

"This is so exciting. I can't believe the big day is finally here." Alpha said

"Me too." Cammy said

They leave the command center.

* * *

They're in another room.

"So this is it." Cammy said

"Yes." Zordon said

* * *

Tommy appeared.

"Tommy." Cammy said

"Cammy. What am I doing here?" Tommy asked Cammy

"What if we told you that you will become a newly power ranger again?" Cammy asked Tommy

"How?" Tommy asked in confusion

"You will become the white ranger." Zordon said

"You're going to be a ranger again." Cammy said

"I don't know what to say." Tommy said

"There's also another surprise. But I need to tell you this." Cammy said

"What is it?" Tommy asked again

"When I smash that crystal. It uh...while the green power's was done with you. It passed on it's new owner." Cammy said

"You mean you're the...(Cammy nods) Congratulations." Tommy said

"Really? I didn't want you to..." Cammy said as Tommy finishes her sentence

"Think that you were stealing it? No. I would never think that." Tommy said

"Ok then. Let's get you in the new ranger suit." Cammy said

* * *

At the command center.

The others teleported in.

"Welcome, power rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet two members of your team. Alpha and I felt like it was time to create these two new rangers to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now, my friends, I present to you your new rangers. (As the two new rangers fly down slowly.) Welcome, new rangers. The time has come to reveal your identities." Zordon said

"A...Zordon. Why is this one in a skirt is the green one? I thought the green ranger was destroyed?" Zack asked Zordon

Green ranger and white ranger look at each other and nods. So they looked at the others, Tommy and Cammy took off their helments and the other rangers eyes were widen. Kimberly fainted when she saw Tommy as a ranger again. Jason looked at Cammy as the green ranger.

"Guess who's back?" Tommy asked them

"And mostly myself as the new green ranger." Cammy said

"I don't believe it." Billy said

They walked towards them.

"You guys look good. (Jason kissed Cammy cheek.) We were hoping it'll be you guys." Zack said

"I think you should check on Kimberly." Cammy said

Tommy approaches to Kimberly and bend and held her head.

"Hey, beautiful. (Kimberly wakes up and smiles at him.) Time to wake up." Tommy said

"I don't believe it. (They smile at them.) I must be dreaming. Is it really you?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"In the flesh." Tommy said

Kimberly hugs Tommy.

"Man, awesome. Simply awesome." Zack said

"It's fantastic." Kimberly said

"Ay yi yi yi yi. All this human emotion. Oh..." Alpha said

"I'm not human really. But on the outside, I am." Cammy said

"So, power rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the power team?" Zordon asked them

"He doesn't mean me. He means Tommy." Cammy said

"I'm sorry for being secretive." Zordon said

"I was hiding it too." Cammy said

"But how? I thought that the green ranger's powers were gone for gone?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"I have an explaination. (The others looked at Cammy.) When I smash the green crystal. I felt this energy. When you guys left the youth center, The dragonzord morpher appeared in my back pack a few weeks ago. I went in here and father figured it out. It found it's new owner." Cammy explain

"You?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yes. But I didn't want to do it just yet. Cause I know how much you guys wanted Tommy back in the team. So I had to wait. Figure that this was the time to get what he deserves again." Cammy said

"Both Tommy and my daughter has proven themselves worthy, true, and graceful. Their powers can never be taken away by the forces of evil." Zordon said

They looked at the viewing globe.

"Siria zord transform into kitsune thunderzord." Alpha said

"Cool." Cammy said

"What's kitsune?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"It's a mythical fox." Billy said

"That is correct." Zordon said

"And Tommy's zord is the white tigerzord. He will carry a white sabor known as saba. Saba will assist the white ranger in battle as well as control the new zord." Alpha said as he presses two buttons

"Extend your hand, white ranger...(Tommy hold out his hand and the sabor appeared on his hand.) And except all that has been granted to you. (Tommy smiled.) Congradulations, Tommy. (The others smiled at Tommy again.) You are now the leader of the power rangers." Zordon said

"Oh, man, it's good to be back." Tommy said

The alarm was loud.

"Nimrod, the scarlet sentinel is attacking the industrial center." Zordon said

"Zordon, our zords were damaged in the last battle with the nimrod monster. We need time to repair them." Jason said

"Oh, no! Ay yi yi yi yi! (Alpha's looking at the viewing globe.) Bulk and Skull are just about to open up Rita's dumpster!" Alpha said

They all come to the viewing globe.

"We got to stop them." Zack said

"If they open up that dumpster our cover will be blown." Trini said

"Yeah. We have to stop the nimrod and the goons too." Kimberly said

"Yeah. (They faced Zordon.) And repair the zords." Billy said

"Billy and Trini, you must teleport to the damaged zords and begin repair. Alpha will provide you with all the information that you need." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Both Billy and Trini teleported out.

"Jason, Kimberly, and Zack, you must go to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's dumpster. She cannot be allowed to escape." Zordon said

"We're on it." Jason said

"Tommy and Siria, it is up that the two of you have to battle with the nimrod monster until the others are able to join the both of you. Go now, and may the power to protect you." Zordon said

"It's Morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Tyranosauras!" Jason said

* * *

Tommy and Cammy fighting Nimrod.

"Activate the tiger zord!" Saba said

"Tigerzord power up!" Tommy said

"Dragon Kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

Cammy's playing her flute on her dagger. The dragonzord transform in Kitsune form. Both of their zords came. But the Tigerzord flipped as Tommy and her's fell down.

"Hey. I thought you knew what you were doing." Tommy said to Saba

"I do." Saba said

"You sure could have fool me." Tommy said

"Both of you chill out. Tommy try again. (They get up again. Tigerzord gets up. Tommy jumps on his zord as Cammy jumps in hers.) Alright thunderzord. I'm new about being a ranger. Work with me here." Cammy said

"Zord battle ready now!" Both Cammy and Tommy said

Dragon Kitsune thunderzord and tigerzord starts running towards Nimrod, but he fired at them. Their zords got back up and they started fighting with the Nimrod. He fell down.

"Let's wrap this guy up." Tommy said

"Right there with ya." Cammy said

"It's time to fight fire with fire. (Lighting came out of the white tigerzord and electricuted the Nimrod and he fell again.) Say goodbye Nimrod." Tommy said

"You're history." Cammy said

Nimrod gets back up.

"We'll see about that. Don't be so sure of yourselves, rangers." Nimrod said as he duplicate himself by three

"Oh that's trouble." Cammy said

"Cool move. But it's not good enough." Tommy said

"We'll see. Go get em, boys." Nimrod said

Their zords trying to fight the all three of them but got blasted. Tommy and Cammy fell out of their zords.

"Cammy, you ok?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Yeah. I'm ok." Cammy said

"Oh, my, that didn't go very well." Saba said

"Contact Jason." Tommy said

* * *

5 minutes later.

"I'm having difficulty getting through to the red ranger." Saba said

"Jason, where are you? We need you." Tommy said

"Come on, Jase." Cammy said

The Red Dragon Thunderzord shows up. Cammy and Tommy jumped back in their zords. Jason's zord leaps on Tigerzord Tiger Mode's back, riding it into battle and as do Kitsune thunderzord. They were fighting the Nimrod. Then they disengaged. As the other zords show up. They transform into the Mega tigerzord. The Mega tigerzord was fighting Nimrod. The firebird flew all three of them and then Nimrod and his two doppelgangers exploded. The firebird got back in the Mega tigerzord.

* * *

Skull's workshop.

Rita got out of her prison, space, dumpster and Bulk and Skull fainted when they saw her. The rangers shown up in their ranger form and she's surprise when she sees the rangers.

"Yoo-hoo, Rita!" Kimberly said

"Ah! Not you again!" Rita said

"You got that right." Cammy said

"A new green ranger?" Rita asked Cammy

"Anything's possible. Maybe you should say hello to your old friend. Since I'm not the only new ranger on the team." Cammy said

"We're, like, your worst nightmare." Kimberly said

"You'll never get rid of us. (Zack picked Rita up.) Nighty-night, Rita." Zack said

"Put me down, you power geeks!" Rita said

Zack puts Rita back in the space dumpster and closed it.

"Good job, guys." Tommy said

"I just can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly said

"We'll figure out how to wake them up." Cammy said

* * *

They were in their human form. Kimberly, Trini, and Cammy were still there. Kimberly tapped both Bulk and Skull faces to wake them up.

"Mommy, give me two more minutes. I'll get up, I promise." Bulk said

Both Bulk and Skull start to sleep again.

"Somebody, forgive me for doing this. (She slapped Bulk and Skull and they're eyes were widen.) Sorry about that." Cammy apologize

"Are you guys ok? We heard you screaming." Kimberly said

"What happened?" Skull asked them

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Trini asked both Bulk and Skull

Both Bulk and Skull were scared.

"Oh...uh, don't...look... behind us." Bulk said

"Why is that?" Cammy asked both Bulk and Skull

"Because there's a little witch." Skull said

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked both Bulk and Skull

"We don't see anything." Cammy said

Both Bulk and Skull look behind and didn't see anything.

"It's gone!" Bulk said

"Where'd that little creature get to?" Skull asked in confusion

"What little creature?" Kimberly asked again

They looked back at them.

"No little creature." Skull said

"Everything's fine." Bulk said

"Yeah. Just...fine." Skull said

"Right. Ok." Cammy said as in sarcasm

* * *

At the Youth Center.

They're sitting at two tables and drinking their smoothies.

"You guys are the best." Tommy said

"I think that a surprise is more of a surprise. Tommy, you're a ranger again and Cammy, my own girlfriend..." Jason said as Cammy interrupted his sentence

"I know. It's a surprise to everyone." Cammy said

"A new green on the team." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Cammy said

"We can always use seven rangers." Zack said

They laughed.

"Hear, hear." Trini said

They clinked their cups. Richie shows up.

"Hey guys." Richie said

Trini making googly eyes at Richie.

"Did you win that trophy?" Trini asked Richie

"Yeah. I won it in a karate tournament this afternoon." Richie said

"Wow, congratulations, man." Tommy said

"Yeah, Richie, that's really great." Kimberly said

"Spectacular." Cammy said

"Yeah. Way to go." Billy said

"Hey, about demonstrating some of those move?" Tommy asked Richie

"Yeah, show us something really cool." Kimberly said

Richie did a spinning kick. But he accidentally kicks a cake out of Ernie's hands and the cake landed on both Bulk and Skull as they came in. Everyone laughs. Then both of them walked out.

"Oh, man, it's good to be back." Tommy said

"Let's just enjoy the day. Just until we get tomorrow." Cammy said

"What happens tomorrow?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Well, I was hoping that Trini and Kim can help me with that tomorrow. Cause I have a shortage of green clothes." Cammy said


	45. Two for one

At the Youth Center.

Cammy practicing her moves blind folded, so did Jason and Zack. Billy's doing some pull ups. Their communicators were beeping and they get together.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason said

"You must teleport to the command center immediately. Tommy and Kimberly are in trouble." Zordon said

"We got to get Trini." Jason said

"Right." Cammy said

* * *

At the command center.

"Power Rangers, as you can see Tommy and Kimberly have had their date at the park interupted." Zordon said

"Zordon, why aren't Tommy and Kimberly moving?" Jason asked Zordon

"Their minds have been frozen by the compact ray." Zordon said

"Frozen? Man, that's brutal." Zack said

"Father? How are we going to get them back?" Cammy asked her father

"Zedd's latest creation has many weapons that is disposal." Zordon said

"The arsenal comes from the paraphernalia in the receptical from which it was created." Billy said

"His weapons must come from the things in Kimberly's mother's purse." Trini said

The alarm was loud. They looked at the viewing globe.

"Zedd's created a second monster. From the contents of Kimberly's purse." Zordon said

"That must be the lipstick I lent her." Trini said

"Lypsyncher's voice emits powerful sound waves." Zordon said

"That means, it can destroy everything that's got." Cammy said

"Lypsyncher's all mine." Jason said

"Trini and Billy must work with Alpha to divide to counterattack pursehead's ray." Zordon said

"And Zack and Cammy go help Kimberly and Tommy." Jason said

"Go rangers and let the power protect you all." Zordon said

"It's morphin time!" Jason said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Tyrannosauras!" Jason said

* * *

At the park.

Both Tommy and Kimberly still frozen. Zack and Cammy show up.

"Power Axe!" Zack said

"Dragon Dagger!" Cammy said

"Come on, Pursehead." Zack said

"You got nothin." Cammy said

"Reflect on this!" Pursehead said

Pursehead has frozen both Cammy and Zack as well.

* * *

Billy and Trini shown up with a big gadget.

"Welcome, foolish rangers. I've been expecting you." Pursehead said

"Ok. I'm powering up now. Trini, distract him for me." Billy said

"Right." Trini said as she fights the monster

"Ok guys, I'll have you out of this in a couple of seconds." Billy said

Billy uses the gadget to unfreeze the others.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Trini said

They surround Pursehead.

"Foolish power rangers. You're only putting off the inevitable of your destruction!" Pursehead said

Their communicators is beeping.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Power rangers, Jason needs you now. Lypsyncher is too powerful for him to fight alone." Zordon said

"I can handle this Pursehead." Tommy said

"Tommy, are you sure you'll be ok?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"I'll stay." Cammy said

"No. I'll be fine. You guys go help Jason." Tommy said

"Ok, rangers, morph out." Zack said

They teleport out.

* * *

Jason was in trouble.

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops pegusis thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre-tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power!" Trini said

They jumped in their zords and they were attacking Lypsyncher. She felled down. They combine their zords as a board and the red dragon warrior started riding on it. Then it did a diving staff attack. Lypsyncher was now destroyed and the lipstick is back to normal.

* * *

At the beach.

Tommy hands Kimberly her purse. She opens it.

"Thank you, Tommy. Everything's here. I'm glad you got my mom's purse back. This meant so much to her." Kimberly said

"And I'm glad we taught Zedd respect for other people's stuff." Tommy said

"You guys are cute together." Cammy said

"Cammy." Both Tommy and Kimberly thanking Cammy

Zack looked at the water and sees a metal detector.

"Hey, guys. Look at that." Zack said

Both Bulk and Skull came out of the water. They laughed at them.

"Out of my way. The power rangers should be just up ahead." Bulk said

"Yeah. Move it." Skull said

Both Bulk and Skull thought they had proof. It was just a couple of little kids.


	46. Opposite attract

Youth Center

Cammy serving tables. She approaches to Zack, Tommy, and Jason with water cause they were exercising.

"Looks like you guys can use a drink." Cammy said as she hands them water

"Thanks Cammy." Jason thanking Cammy

"Yeah, thanks." Tommy thanking Cammy

"No problem." Cammy said

* * *

Wind is blurring inside the Youth Center. Everyone is holding on to something.

"I've never felt like anything like this before." Zack said

"Let's get out of here and get to the command center." Jason said

* * *

At the command center.

"There are terrible disturbances." Alpha said

Kimberly teleported in.

"You guys, what's going on?" Kimberly asked them

"Behold the viewing globe, power rangers. (They looked at the viewing globe.) My sensors indicate this creature is at the center of all the atmospheric disturbances." Zordon said

"Billy, isn't that your..." Cammy asked as Billy finishes her sentence

"My Polarizer. He turned my Polarizer into a monster with colossal repercussions." Billy said

"Zedd's magnetic brain has begun to destroy earth's magnetic balance. If he's not stopped, the planet will de-molecularize and distintegrate forever." Zordon said

"Ay yi yi yi yi." Alpha said

"Zordon, what about the girls? Are they ok?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"I'm afraid not, Kimberly. The scanner shows Goldar and several putties have materialized in the forest near them." Zordon said

"I'll deal with Goldar, Zordon." Tommy said

"No, I'll do it." Billy said

"No, Billy. White ranger can handle it with the help of Saba. You must help neutralize Zedd's magnetbrain and save the earth. It will take all of your strength and intellect." Zordon said

"All right, then. Let's do it." Billy said

"Let the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's morphin time!" Jason said

"Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosauras!" Jason said

* * *

At the factory.

The rangers in their fighting stance.

"North is south, up is down. I'm about to crash this town." Magnetbrain said

"Let's do it now." Jason said

"Not so fast. Let's try a polarity switch and see if it makes you twitch." Magnetbrain said

Magnetbrain blasted them. Putties appeared and they were fighting them. They regroup. Cammy fighting Magnetbrain.

* * *

Cammy kept fighting him. She got slashed. Jason helps her up.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Cammy said

"Rangers! Let's bring em together." Jason said

Combining their weapons.

"Power axe!" Zack said

"Power bow!" Kimberly said

"Power daggers!" Trini said

"Power lance!" Billy said

"Power sword!" Jason said

"Power rangers!" All said

They blast at Magnetbrain and he flew away and fell down. He grew in giant size.

"We need thunder megazord power now!" Jason said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastondon lion thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power!" Trini said

"Tyrannosauras red dragon thunderzord power!" Jason said

Their zords came and they jumped in their zords. The zords combine and turn into a megazord.

"Mega thunderzord power up!" All said

"How nice of you to come to my little party, power rangers! I've got something that's sure stick to your ribs. (Magnetbrain throws a magnet at them. Then he blast them. They get the magnet off of the megazord.) Look what you've done!" Magnetbrain said

"Thundersaber power, ready!" All said

The megazord get out the sword and Magnethead charges towards them. But the megazord slashes him and now he's destroyed.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

The others sees Kimberly and Laura and the small scout girls.

"I'm going to present you with a bravery badge. (She passes them the badges.) You girls really deserve this." Kimberly said

"Yes. You didn't panic during a serious situation and I'm really proud of you." Laura said

Both Bulk and Skull came in freaking out.

"Look out! Look out! The bear, he's following us!" Bulk said

The girl scout was calming them down.

Billy came in.

"Guys, check it out." Cammy said

They look again. Sees Laura eyeing Billy.

"Billy! (Laura gets his attention.) I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier, but I'm really interested in your magnetosphere monitor. (Kimberly approaches to the others as they kept looking at them.) Science is one of my hobbies. I love to see some of your inventions if you have the time." Laura said

"Wow, I'd be honored. I could start with my latest. It's a unique method of observing protons in ionized oxygen atoms." Billy said

"Actual charged particals? I'd love that." Laura said

"Great. Come on." Billy said

Both Billy and Laura leaves.

"Those two are so cute together." Cammy said

"Yeah, man." Zack said

"Jason?" Cammy asked Jason

"Yeah." Jason said

"Let's go somewhere." Cammy said

"Where to?" Jason asked Cammy

"Anywhere. Somewhere to walk." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy and Jason are at the lake and eating icecream.

"So, we dated for a year." Cammy said

"Not to mention that it's our anniversery." Jason said

"Yes." Cammy said

"And the last year, it was strange." Jason said

"Stranger as it'll ever be." Cammy said


	47. Zedd's monster mash

At the Youth Center.

Everybody celebrating halloween. Cammy as tinkerbell, Billy as Einstein, and Kimberly as a clown.

"So, Jason is picking up Trini and Zack. They'll be here shortly." Cammy said

"Great. And nice tinkerbell costume." Kimberly said

"Thanks. It's the only costume that's green right now." Cammy said

"You know, I can't help thinking about the upcoming peace conference." Billy said

"I know. Can you imagine if you were chosen to go around the world talking to kids about world unity? That would so incredible." Kimberly said

"It is quite exciting, isn't it?" Billy asked both Kimberly and Cammy

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Cammy said

"But what would happen to our power ranger team?" Billy asked again

"Wow. You know, I've never thought about that." Kimberly said

"Lucky for me. Cause I've got a duty here. To protect." Cammy said

"Maybe you should make something for yourself." Kimberly said

"Like what?" Cammy asked Kimberly

"I don't know. About anything you want. (Little girl Karen and her mom came up to them and they given Karen some candy.) Here you go Karen." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Karen thanking them

Karen walked away.

"This community outreach program was a great idea." Mrs. Marks said

"Thank you." Kimberly thanking Mrs. Marks

"Just knowing you teens will be chaperoing my daughter makes me feel a lot better on halloween." Mrs. Marks said

"It's our pleasure, Mrs. Marks." Cammy said

Mrs. Marks walked away. Tommy comes in and dressed up like a pirate.

"Hi guys." Tommy said

"Hey." All said

"Isn't this great?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"Oh, man. Are the kids excited?" Tommy asked them

"Look at them. They are so excited. They cannot wait to go to trick-or-treating." Kimberly said

"This is so great." Cammy said

"This is a really big responsibility." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is." Cammy said

"I hope everything goes smoothly." Kimberly said

"And it will." Cammy said

Ernie approaches them. He dressed up like a gangster.

"With so many great chaperones around, what could go wrong?" Ernie asked them as he walked away

They looked at each other with a worried look.

* * *

Cammy handing the kids more candy.

"Aren't those costumes great?" Kimberly asked them

"Indeed. Actually some of these monster costumes are rather scary." Billy said

"Especially that Freddy Kruger." Cammy said

"Speaking of scary..." Kimberly said

They looked at both Bulk and Skull coming in. Dressing up like spartans.

"Speaking of monsters..." Tommy said

They laughed.

"That's a little..." Cammy said as Billy finishes her sentence

"Vague." Billy said

"Yeah." Cammy said

"Trick or treat. Smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Bulk said

"If you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your-" Skull said as Tommy stopped him

"Hey, cool it, man." Tommy said

"Aren't you guys a little old for trick or treating?" Cammy asked both Bulk and Skull

"Yeah. Besides you're supposed to be chaperones. Remember, this is a school project." Kimberly said

"Not for me, miss giggles. Anyway, little kids and me don't mix." Bulk said

Bulk picks some red hot candy out of the candy bowl.

"Bulk, I wouldn't do that. Those are...(Bulk eat some.) red hots." Kimberly said

Bulk was going crazy and everyone was laughing. Then he dives his face in the bobbing apples bowl. He had an apple in his mouth.

"Hey, Bulk, are you ok? (Skull doesn't know that Bulk can hear him. So he took the apple out of Bulks mouth.) I said, are you ok?" Skull asked Bulk

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulk said

They walked away.

"Those guys will never learn." Tommy said

"Always." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy hands more candy to the children. She sees Tommy leading way for the other trick or treaters. She was getting suspecious.

"Christine, can you take over?" Cammy asked Christine

"Sure." Christine said

Cammy follows Tommy and the trick or treaters.

* * *

Tommy was trick or treating with those kids in a neightborhood. Goldar appeared. Cammy jumps in to help.

"Cammy!" Tommy said

Kids turn into putties. Cammy and Tommy in their fighting stance.

"Fighting is useless. You cannot escape. (Both Cammy and Tommy were fighting the putties.) Since your friend is here. Lord Zedd invites you to a special halloween haunt." Goldar said

They disappeared.

* * *

In a dark dimention.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked in confusion

"In a dark dimention. He send us here." Cammy said

"Alright, Zedd. What are you up to this time?" Tommy asked

"We've got to find a way to get out of here." Cammy said

"Let's try to morph." Tommy said

"Right." Cammy said

They get their morphers.

"It's morphin time." Tommy said

The gatekeeper takes their morphers as two monsters hold them.

"Think again, green and white. Your morphing days are over. We have some old friends who are dying to meet you guys." Gatekeeper said

The pumpkin head appears.

"Not the Pumpkin head monster." Cammy said

"Something that we don't need. I thought we turned you into squash, pumpkin rapper." Tommy said

"Maybe you did, but it's time to get sad, 'cause of Lord Zedd's power, were back and we're bad." Pumpkin head said

Tommy and Cammy worked together and started fighting them and started running. They started fighting again. He did a running kick on a tree and did a backflip. He did a split kick at two of them. Gatekeeper flip Tommy and he fell.

"Down you go. (She tripped the gatekeeper. Then she ran to Tommy. She extended her hand and he take it. Kimberly and Billy teleported in.) So glad you guys are here." Cammy said

"Watch your backs. There's a whole litter of them." Tommy said

Kimberly and Billy split. Billy kicked the gatekeeper in the gut and threw both Tommy and Cammy's morphers. He catched both of them.

"Cammy! Tommy! I got both of your morphers. Here, catch." Billy said

They catched their morphers.

"Thanks Billy. Ready!" Tommy said

"Ready!" Cammy said

"It's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

Both Cammy and Tommy morphed.

"Alright. Let's find a way to get out of this place." Kimberly said

"Ditto." Cammy said

"After we take care of some unfinished business." Tommy said

In their fighting stance.

"Since we're having so much fun, I think I'll invite a few more of my friends." Gatekeeper said

They see the shapeshifter monkey. They were fighting it. Tommy fighting the pumpkin head. Rhinoblaster appeared.

"This one's mine. (Cammy fights the rhinoblaster. She took him down. The rangers work together. The venus fly trap monster appeared. They were fighting it. Snizard appeared. Tripped Tommy and shoved Cammy. Punched Billy down. But Tommy punched down him. Jason, Trini, and Zack teleported.) Perfect timing." Cammy said

Pumpkin head grew into giant size.

"We need dinozord power now!" All said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Maston lion thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre-tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power!" Trini said

"Tyrannosauras red dragon thunderzord power!" Jason said

They jumped in their zords. Their zords combine into a megazord.

"Let's rock and roll!" All said

White tigerzord join them and Tommy jumped in his zord. His zord transform into warrior mode.

"I'm getting bored with them hand swords. We're going to fight to say good night. (Warrior tigerzord blasted the Pumpkin head and he fell. He got back up.) Now, that was uncool, so take this, fool!" Pumpkin head said

Pumpkin head threw two pumpkins at the megazords.

"We're going down." Jason said

Their megazord got back up.

"Thundersaber battle ready!" All said

They take out the saber out. The pumpkin head looks scared. They slashed the pumpkin head and he exploded.

* * *

Walking inside the youth center.

"Glad that party was over." Tommy said

"Me too." Kimberly said

"How did you know?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Something wasn't right about those fake kids. Kids who transform into putties. I knew that I had to follow you." Cammy said

"I'm glad that you followed me." Tommy said

"You're welcome." Cammy said

They sat at the counter.

"I gotta tell you guys, your chaperone program really worked. Looks like everybody had a good time." Ernie said

"Yeah." Cammy said

"Cammy, where were you?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"I had to help Tommy." Cammy said

"Is this true?" Ernie asked Tommy

"Yes." Tommy said

"Ok then." Ernie said as he walked away

Both Bulk and Skull walked in and the others looked at them. They look like that they were about to throw up.

"Maybe not everybody." Kimberly said

They laughed. They approaches them.

"What's the matter? Did you guys eat to much? (Kimberly was joking around. She holds out a small bowl of candy.) Want some more candy? (Bulk and Skull ran. The others laugh.) I guess they had a little to much of trick or treating." Kimberly said

"This is one time I have to agree with them." Tommy said

"It would've been good if they just stayed away from sweets awhile." Cammy said

They laughed again.


	48. Ninja encounter

At the park.

They have a picnic together and listening to some songs.

"What a cool way to spend a Saturday with good music and good friends in the park." Tommy said

 _"We'd like to remind you to see the finals."_ T.V. Announcer said

"Hey, guys, listen to this." Billy said

They watch.

"I've been dying to see this competition." Tommy said

Three guys takes the microphone from the announcer.

"We're the greatest ninjas in the world. No one's going take us down cause we can't be beat." Guy 1 said

"Those guys are jerks." Cammy said

"What obnoxious clods." Kimberly said

"Jerks and obnoxious but also undefeated. I wonder who's competing against them?" Tommy asked in confusion

"It's three guys from stone canyon high. I've read it on the paper." Billy said

"Oh, yeah- the high school outside of town." Kimberly said

"I've read it too." Cammy said

"I hope they teach those clods a lesson." Kimberly said

Both Bulk and Skull walking by as the others laugh.

* * *

Jason, Trini, and Zack are starting to leave.

"I'll see you tonight." Cammy said

"Of course." Jason said

Jason and Cammy kissed.

Jason leaves and so did Trini and Zack. As do Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, and herself walked in the other direction. They heard a man and he's chasing down a baby stroller.

"Somebody stop that carriage." Mr. Anderson said

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said

"Come on." Cammy said

They were chasing it down and so did the others, skating in their skates.

* * *

The baby was about to go down the hill. Cammy puts both of her hands down and lift Kimberly with one foot and she jumped in front of the stroller. So did this other girl. Kimberly gets out a baby name Jacob and started holding him. They approached to the others.

"Those are some pretty awesome moves, guys." Tommy said

"Not bad yourself." Rocky said

Mr. Anderson approaches them.

"Jacob. (Kimberly hands Jacob to Mr. Anderson and hugs him.) Oh, Jacob. (He looked at the others.) How can I ever thank you?" Mr. Anderson asked them

"We're just glad we got there in time." Kimberly said

"Yeah we did." Cammy said

Adam eyeing Cammy.

"Yeah. That was truely awesome." Rocky said

"Hey, man. You guys were awesome on those skates. I'm Tommy. (Tommy pointed at Kimberly.) This is Kimberly. (He pointed at Cammy.) This is Cammy. (He pointed at Billy.) And Billy." Tommy said

"Hi. My names Rocky." Rocky said

"Aisha." Aisha said

Adam was still eyeing at Cammy. He extended his hand and she took it.

"I'm...I'm..." Adam said

"He's Adam." Aisha said

Cammy gets her own hand back.

"Hank Anderson. (Mr. Anderson still holding his son.) This little daredevil is my son, Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

Both Bulk and Skull approaches to them and out of breath. They sat down on the picnic tables.

"The baby. What a baby." Bulk said

Mr. Anderson holding Jacob and rolling the stroller.

"I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the moment. We'll see you all later." Mr. Anderson said

"Bye." All said

They left while the others sit at one of the picnic tables.

"So, uh, how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

"He's a teacher at stone canyon high. He's the best." Aisha said

"Speaking of stone canyon. Are you guys here to watch the ninja competition?" Cammy asked Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

"You can say that." Adam said

"Excellent. We'll see you guys there, then." Billy said

"Alright." Cammy said

"See ya later." Kimberly said

"Ok, bye." Aisha said

"Bye" All said

"Bye Cam...bye." Adam said

They leave in separate ways.

"Did you see that?" Cammy asked Kimberly as she was referring Adam

"See what?" Kimberly asked Cammy

Adam skates and looked at Cammy again and he trips.

"Nothing." Cammy said

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Cammy sits on one of the benches. Trini, Zack, and Jason joins them as Jason sat next to Cammy holding her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to witness the final competition for the great ninja title! (The whole crowd cheered.) On the right side of the ring...(He pointed on the right side.)...the reigning champions from hasper city! (The crowd cheered for them. He pointed on the left side.) We have the challengers from stone canyon! (The crowd cheered for them as well.) Let the competition begin!" Announcer said

Black ninja and white ninja bowed at the referee and bowed at each other. They begin to fight but the black ninja made the first move and sending him stumbling back. The white ninja got back up and blocked a punch to the side of the head and shifted most of their weight to the left, using it as an advantage to try and flip the black ninja. But his opponent was much stronger and even worse, ready for the attack. Still holding onto the white Ninja's wrists, the black ninja flipped him over and held him down on the ring bed. The white ninja had jumped back to his feet and flipped over, landing on the right corner of the ring. They squeezed themselves out of the ring whilst their team-mate took their place. On the right side of the ring, the black ninjas also changed it up. The white side seemed to fighting really good.

"Those guys fight really dirty." Kimberly said

Watching as the black ninja held his opponent firmly and kicked him in the side.

"Between Eltar and Phaedoes. We don't fight like that." Cammy said

"White ninja team fight clean." Tommy said

"Which is always the winning solution." Billy said

Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, and Cammy turned their attention to the ring in the center of the youth center, as a bell signaled the end of the match. The reigning champions were all separated out on the ring floor with the challengers standing over them, untouched.

"The judges have made their decision. (Taking the small card with the champions' names on it, and making his way back into the ring.) The match and title go to the challengers! The new ninja champions from Stone County!" Announcer said

They're holding up a trophy. The crowd cheered wildly as those who were supporting the now-former champions. Mr. Anderson cheered as he made his way down onto the youth center floor. His students remained in the ring and they were removing their head gear for the crowd to see the faces of their new champions. Kim gasped as she recognized the faces of the challengers.

"Wow. That's why we didn't see them in the crowd." Kimberly chuckling

"I suppose so." Cammy said

"Stupendous." Billy said

"Way to go, guys!" Tommy said

* * *

Outside of the Youth Center.

"We can learn some of those moves you did at the competition." Tommy said

"Absolutely. Let's do it soon." Adam said

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch." Billy said

"Count on it." Aisha said

"Bye, guys." Kimberly said

Mr. Anderson puts his son in the car seat. He takes his head out.

"Bye, Kimberly. Bye, guys. And thanks for the heroic rescue." Mr. Anderson said

"You're welcome." Cammy said

"Bye, you guys." All said

They leave and go to their separate ways.

* * *

They heard a scream from behind them and Goldar was there. They looked around to see a group of putties.

"We've got company." Cammy said

"Goldar. (The putties coming to close.) We've got to help them." Kimberly said

"Spread out." Tommy said

"Watch your back." Billy said

They spread out. Cammy takes two putties. She does a handspring. She jumps and did a split kick and hits both z's and they disappeared. So did the other putties.

* * *

The four of them returned to the youth center to find Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Mr. Anderson and Jacob were all missing.

"We're too late. Goldar already got to them." Kimberly said

"We need to contact my father." Cammy said

Tommy nodded and talked on the communicator.

"Zordon, come in." Tommy said

"Tommy, Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

They checked around to make sure they were clear. They teleported out. They teleport in the command center as the same time as Jason, Trini and Zack.

"What's going on?" Zack asked them

"Mr. Anderson, and the students from Stone Canyon have been abducted by Goldar." Cammy said

"This is a grave situation, Rangers. Lord Zedd has captured the ninja team to try and turn them into his own evil warriors." Zordon said

"What about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"Baby Jacob is fine, Kimberly. In the hands of unusual babysitters." Zordon said

They looked at the viewing globe and sees both Bulk and Skull.

"Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked in confusion

"At least they're doing something right." Cammy said

"He'll be safe for the time being...I think." Alpha said

"The baby's father and the the champion ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension. We must not allow the ninja team to return to the dark side." Zordon said

"We can't let Lord Zedd get his hands on them." Tommy said

"The results could be disastrous." Zordon said

* * *

Billy looking over the computer and finding some results while the others look at the viewing globe.

"Billy, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative we establish their location." Zordon said

"The computer data reports Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area in another dimension." Billy said

"Goldar must have taken them to Lord Zedd's dimension of despair." Zordon said

* * *

The Alarm was loud.

"Father, what is it?" Cammy asked her father

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission to rescue the ninja fighters. They looked at the viewing globe.) He has unleashed the terror blossom monster on downtown Angel grove. One shake of it's deadly petals will freeze all that's in it's path." Zordon said

"The terror blossom could shut down the whole city." Alpha said

"It could prove to be disastrous." Zordon said

"Zordon, we've got to do something quickly." Kimberly said

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked Zordon

"Alpha will provide you with all the details." Zordon said

"Oh no. Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency. I cannot pinpoint the location of the monster." Alpha said

"Fear not rangers. I've anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference. But first, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Siria, you must continue your rescue efforts. The talents of those young people must not be turned to the service of evil. Jason, Trini, and Zack, stop the terror blossom. Without coordinates, your standard method of teleporting won't be possible. You will use the transport mode called jetting." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going." Alpha said

"Good luck, rangers." Zordon said

"It's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosauras!" Jason said

They morphed.

* * *

Outside of the cave.

"Zedd's dimentional opening should be here." Billy said

"Good work, Billy. (Tommy communicator beeps.) I read you Zordon. We're about to go in." Tommy said

"The threat from the flower monster has increased. He must be stopped immediately." Zordon said

"I hope our friends will be ok until we get back." Tommy said

"Tommy, transport now." Zordon said

"We're on our way, Zordon." Tommy said

"Come on. Let's put these two on ice." Billy said

* * *

To the park.

Tommy turned to look at Jason, Trini and Zack as the monster prepared himself for a fight with them.

"Where's the flower monster?" Tommy asked Hatchasaurus

Looking around for the ultimate threat.

"You're going to have a hard enough time beating me, White Ranger. (Drawing Tommy's attention. Appearing out of nowhere, the Rangers realised they were surrounded and outnumbered as a small army of putties appeared.) Come on, boys, let's have some fun." Hatchasauras said

Waving the putties in closer.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy said

Leading his team into battle. The others nodded and rushed off, kicking and punching at the putties. Trini and Kimberly hold out both of their hands down, as Cammy runs towards them as they lift her when she kicked a puttie right in the Z and exploted. The puttie disappear. With the other putties defeated, the rangers turned to the Hatchasaurus in the park.

"That's quite enough. (Running forward.) I'm not going to take this from you power brats again. It's time to change the rules of this little game." Hatchasauras said as he grew

"We need Thundermegazord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon Kitsune Thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre toothed tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason said

They jumped inside their zords. The zords combined, Tommy called his zord and it comes to the battlefield, jumping into the cockpit of his Zord. The battle was over before it had even begun. The Hatchosaurus didn't put up a fight, the White Tiger Zord and the Thunderzord Megazord hit him with their weapons, running him through simultaneously and causing him to explode.

* * *

Outside the cave.

A small group of putties patrolled just beyond the inside of the cavern. Tommy's morpher beeps.

"I hear you Zordon." Tommy said

"Tommy, the others have been caught in a shower of petals. They're frozen solid." Zordon said

"They've been in stickier situations than this, surely with help from Alpha or Zordon they can get out of it alone." Tommy said

"Adam, Aisha and Rocky are just civilians; they can't get out of this without help." Cammy said

"Zordon, how much time do we have left?" Tommy asked Zordon

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Power Rangers. Goldar's snake has completed its transformation and is slowly making its way towards your young friends and their teacher." Zordon said

They teleported out.

* * *

At the command center.

Billy and Alpha is working on calibrating the device that could unfreeze Jason, Zack and Trini. Suddenly the alarms started to blare loudly.

"Not now." Tommy said

"Father, what's going on?" Cammy asked her father

"The terror blossom is heading toward the power plant. He will use it as a heat source to germinate his evil seed pods." Zordon said

"If he destroys the power plant, it'll shut down the whole city." Kimberly said

"We've got to do something." Cammy said

"Billy?" Tommy asked Billy

"It's starting to work. (Watching as Jason, Zack and Trini started to thaw out.) Give me all the power you've got, Alpha." Billy said

The robot nodded and switched on the computer systems.

"Be very careful, Billy, the whole device could blow up." Alpha said

Jason, Zack and Trini flashed their respective colors and started to move freely again.

"What's going on? What happened?" Jason asked them

"Look, we don't have much time to explain. All I know is we've got a lot of work to do." Tommy said

"We have to stop the blossom monster and save the ninja warriors." Cammy said

"What do we do?" Jason asked Tommy

"We work fast. (The others nodded and fell into line behind their leader.) All right. Back to action!" Tommy said

Disappearing in a column of white light.

* * *

Outside of the power plant.

"We've to stop him before he gets to the plant." Tommy said

"We need thunder dinozord power now!" Rangers said

White tiger shows up.

"Dragon Kitsune Thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre toothed tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason said

The other zords show up as the rangers jumped in them. The zords combine as a megazord and Tommy's transform into warrior mode.

"Let's rock and roll!" Rangers said

"So, you've done a little growing of your own, have you? Well, tell me, how well can your zord withstand the cold?" Blossom monster asked the rangers

His petals blasted the megazord and freezes the it.

"We're freezing up." Jason said

Tommy's zord tries to attack the blossom monster. But it threw the petal at him as well. The others megazord was ready for more.

"Now, to plant you in my garden." Blossom monster

Blossom monster blasted his petals on their megazord again. Zordon contacting the rangers.

"Siria, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy. The others need your help at caves. I already contacted Tommy." Zordon said

"We're on our way. (Cammy looked at both Jason and Zack.) You guys are going to be ok?" Cammy asked both Zack and Jason

"We've got this. Now go." Jason said

They teleported out.

* * *

Outside of the cave.

Putties surrounding the outside.

"Expecting someone?" Billy asked the putties

"Could it be us?" Cammy asked the putties

The putties charged. They started fighting them. Cammy takes 2 of them.

"Billy, I'll take care of these guys. You go help and get the others." Tommy said

"You got it. Trini, come on. We're going in!" Billy said

They went inside the cave as the others kept fighting the putties.

* * *

5 minutes. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha ran out of the cave and helping out Cammy, Kimberly, and Tommy fight the putties.

"Aim for the Z. (Aisha aim for the Z and one puttie exploded. The others are still fighting.) I've to say. Those ninja's got the moves." Cammy said

They were soon done. Just three more to go.

"Ready!" Tommy said

"Yep." Cammy said

Tommy, Kimberly, and Cammy jumped and aim for the Z's. Those three putties exploded.

"Good job, you guys." Kimberly said

"Where's the blue ranger?" Rocky asked Green, pink, and white rangers

"I guess he must still be in the cave. Let's go." Tommy said

"He was in there fighting the snake." Aisha said

They ran inside the cave and see Billy fight off the snake as hard as he can.

"Stay back. Stay right here." Cammy said to Aisha, Rocky, and Adam

As Cammy, Tommy, and Kimberly approaches to Billy.

"Hold on, buddy. I'll help you." Tommy said

Tommy gets the snake off of Billy. He threw it at a big rock on the ground.

"Stay clear of it, Tommy." Kimberly said

"Lights out, slimy." Cammy said

Kimberly and Cammy gets their small blasters out and shoot it at the snake. The snake exploded. They bend down as Billy couldn't breathe.

"We have to do something." Kimberly said

"Remove his helmet." Cammy said

"Wait. (Tommy making sure Billy's head stays in the fog so that the others don't see their identities.) Ok. Ok." Tommy said

They take Billy's helmet off and he coughs.

"Billy, are you alright?" Cammy asked Billy

"Just take a deep breathe." Kimberly said

"Oh, look at that." Tommy said

They pull his head out of the fog.

"Just sit here for a few minutes." Cammy said

"You'll be alright." Kimberly said

Billy sees Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sees him for who he is.

"Oh, no." Billy said

The others faces them.

"Billy?" Rocky asked in confusion

Aisha pointed at the rest of them.

"So, you must be..." Aisha said

"Yeah. I don't believe this." Kimberly said as she takes off her helmet

"Kimberly? (Tommy takes his helmet off.) Tommy?" Rocky said

Cammy takes off her helmet.

"Cammy?" Adam said

"You guys are the Power Rangers? Unbelievable." Aisha said

As Rocky, Adam, and Aisha looked at them amazement.

* * *

At the command center.

They welcome Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"I am very glad to see that you all made it back safe and sound and I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends - Rocky, Aisha, and Adam." Zordon said

"This is amazing." Rocky said

"Rocky, shh. Let the man talk - at least I think he's a man." Aisha said

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha, are the only people to know the true identity of the Power Rangers. You have shown yourselves to be, loyal, fair and, most important, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you must take a solemn vow. Never to reveal the secret of the power rangers' identities." Zordon said

"We'll take that vow." Adam said

"You can count on it." Aisha said

"And never betray you." Rocky said

"Then, repeat after me. "I swear upon the forces of goodness." Zordon said

"I swear upon the forces of goodness." Rocky, Adam, and Aisha said

"With the promise to protect the Rangers identities." Zordon said

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." Rocky, Adam, and Aisha said

"Thank you, friends." Zordon thanking Rocky, Adam, and Aisha

* * *

At the park.

They found Mr. Anderson and Jacob still in the company of both Bulk and Skull.

"Of course, we knew the Power Rangers would save you." Bulk said

"Yeah. They saved us once, too." Skull said

"Do they?" Rocky asked nervously

"No." Tommy said

"They've just made it their personal mission in like to uncover their identities." Cammy said

Rocky and Adam laugh as they reached the picnic area with their new friends.

"What's all this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked both Bulk and Skull

Kimberly jumping up onto the picnic table and eyeing both Bulk and Skull. Mr. Anderson sighed in relief as he saw his three students were safe and out of danger.

"Am I glad to see you guys. Are you all right?" Mr. Anderson asked Rocky, Adam, and Aisha

"Yeah, we're great." Rocky said

"Thanks to the Power Rangers." Aisha said

Both Bulk and Skull stared around at the ninja warriors and grinned.

"You know, we'd like to interview you all in depth about these Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Uh, well." Adam said nervously

"Maybe some other time. (Adjusting Jacob on his lap so that he was more comfortable.) Oh, and we'll wash your bandana and get that back to you, Skull." Mr. Anderson said

"Uh, no, thanks. (chuckling lightly.) Jacob can keep it." Skull said

"Hey, you know what, you two have done such a good job babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again." Mr. Anderson said

Much to the horror of both Bulk and Skull. Both of them stumbled to their feet and fell over the picnic bench in their haste to leave the area.

"Uh, we're kinda busy." Bulk said as an excuse

"Yeah, kinda busy." Skull said

"In fact, uh, we're out of here!" Bulk said

Once free from the bench. Bulk straightened and tore away with Skull hot on his heels. The others chuckled as they watched the two flee the park. Cammy looked worried.

"What time is it?" Cammy asked them

"3:30pm." Kimberly said

"Oh, gosh. I was supposed to train with Jason for the marathon. I gotta go. Bye guys." Cammy said as she ran

* * *

At the lake.

Cammy kissed Jason.

"Sorry, I'm late." Cammy apologize

"It's ok. We've been fighting the forces of evil..." Jason said Cammy finishes his sentence

"And our date today is training for myself for the marathon. So, I'm ready." Cammy said

Cammy takes her clothes off and had her bathing suit on. Jason starts the time.

"And go." Jason said

Cammy starts swimming.

* * *

They were bike riding together.

* * *

They were jogging and then they stopped.

"Done." Jason said

"I think I'm about ready for this." Cammy said

"And you are." Jason said

"There's a reason why we're doing it alone." Cammy said

"I can explain." Jason said

"You don't have to tell me." Cammy said

"Did you sign up?" Jason asked Cammy

"No. I just wanted to finish school first and figure out what I want to do with my life." Cammy said

"Oh." Jason said

"But if it's what you want, then don't let me stop you." Cammy said

"What about us?" Jason asked again

"Jase, if they pick you. I want you to be happy. Don't stop because of me. I would want you to go." Cammy said

"But..." Jason said as Cammy interrupts his sentence

"No, buts. Let's just make the few weeks be our last." Cammy said


	49. A monster global proportions

At the Youth Center.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Cammy sitting on the bleachers.

"I just can't believe this is really coming together." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

"And Billy is hosting this incredible event." Cammy said

They smiled as they looked at Billy who is sat at a table with some other teens.

"This is so cool. To have students from all over the world just talking about global problems." Kimberly said

"I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel grove at the next teen summit?" Tommy asked as he wondered

Rocky was behind Tommy.

"Did we miss anything?" Rocky asked them

"Not at all." Cammy said

Adam sitting next to Cammy.

"I think it's starting." Aisha said

Billy stands up in the middle of the other teens and begins to speak.

"Before we begin today I'd like us to thank the angel grove art class for sculpting this international symbol of peace. (Billy points at the sculpture in front of him.) It's four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength and vitality. (Everyone begins to clap.) I'd like you to meet the international committee of the first annual teen youth summit. (To the other young teens on either side of him.) Who will also be interviewing students from Angel grove high to go to Switzerland as our teen peace ambassadors. (Everyone claps again.) And now, let me introduce our guests. (Billy begins to point out the teens as he says their names.) All the way from south Africa, we have Themba. From China we have Chun Mei. And we have Charlie from Australia. This is Boris, who joins us all the way from Russia. Pablo from Mexico. And finally, our committee chairperson. Tamara. From Israel." Billy said

They've clapped again. Tamara standing up to take over.

"Greetings from the citizens of Israel. On behalf of all the members of this committee it is an honor to be here. We look forward to a wonderful visit in your country." Tamara said

Tamara sits down and they all clap once more.

* * *

To the park.

With the committee. Cammy, Aisha, and Kimberly are laughing and smiling. Putties appeared.

"Uh guys." Cammy said

"Crashers." Tommy said

They spot the putties.

"We'll help out Tommy." Rocky said

"Come on, guys lets make this a fair fight. (Tommy tells Pablo to get the group of teens out of the way. The putties begin to fight the rangers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. One grabs Cammy, but she elbowed the puttie and flipped it over. They've finish them off and they all regroup.) Anytime we can help out, we're there." Aisha said

They've noticed that the teens from the summit are missing.

"Oh, no." Kimberly said

"They're missing." Cammy said

"What if something happened?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"Come on, we better go look for them." Tommy said

They've gone looking around, but their is no sign of them.

"No sign of them." Cammy said

"Nothing." Aisha said

"Maybe they're back at the youth center with Tamara." Rocky said

Rocky suggest and agreeing that this was an option.

"You guys go to the Youth Center and make sure that they are there. And we'll keep looking around." Tommy said

"Sure. We'll meet you later." Adam said

They take off. Tommy turns to the rest of them.

"Good thing we have them around." Tommy said

"Sure." Cammy said

Cammy didn't feel right about having them around.

"Cammy, what's your problem?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Nothing. (Cammy lied. They've given her a look.) I'm getting a bad vibe from one of them." Cammy said

"Assuming Adam." Kimberly said

"He acts weird around me." Cammy said

"Maybe he acts weird cause you're part alien." Billy said

"That's not it. It's something else." Cammy said

"You guys look. (Kimberly points out a scroll that's floating down at them. Tommy moves forwards and grabs it.) What does it say?" Kimberly asked Tommy

Tommy reads it.

"Zedd's holding them hostage." Tommy finishes reading the note

Kimberly is beside him.

"And if we don't turn over our power coins we might never see the teen leaders again." Kimberly said

* * *

To the command center.

"Observe the viewing globe, rangers. (They've watched the viewing globe.) Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors. He plans to use them to make his own evil power teens." Zordon said

Tommy looks at the rest of them.

"Come on guys." Tommy said

"Tommy. As new leader of the power rangers you must above all protect these student leaders. World peace may depend on them." Zordon said

"Wait a minute. I've got an idea." Tommy said

"In order for your plan to work. You will have to have all seven power coins." Zordon said

"That's no problem Zordon. (Alpha's contacting Jason, Trini and Zack.) I'll contact the others right now." Alpha said

Alpha presses a few buttons on the computers and their communicators go off.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, a serious situation has arose and you are needed. Five of the worlds teen ambassadors have been captured and imprisoned by Lord Zedd. Tommy has a plan and to win their freedom he will need you, Trini and Zack to morph into action in order for it to succeed. (Back to Tommy.) Proceed Tommy." Zordon said

"I'll transmit the coordinates to the others. (Tommy looked back at the others.) Guys, It's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre-tooth tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

They arrive to where Goldar is standing.

"All right Goldar (He says stepping forward with the box in his hands.) We're here." Tommy said

"Do you have the power coins?" Goldar asked the rangers

Tommy opens the box to show them the power coins.

"They're in this box. All seven of them. Now release the hostages like you promised." Tommy said

Goldar laughs.

"Why should I? Without your power coins your helpless. We never intended to actually release your hostages." Goldar said

"That's all right." Billy said

Billy grabbing the box back off of Goldar.

"To be honest. This is not our real power coins anyways." Cammy said as she laughs

"You dare to bring us fakes? (Goldar growls.) You'll pay for this. Putties attack! (A few putties appear and they attack. The rangers started fighting them. Cammy kick the Z and the puttie exploted.) This is not over yet power rangers. Zedd will triumph." Goldar said

The other putties regroup around them.

"Let's finish these guys off rangers." Tommy said

Tommy places Saba back in it's holster.

"When next we meet, you will not be so fortunate." Goldar said

They then disappear.

"That was..." Cammy said as Tommy interrupt her sentence

"They bailed. Come on guys, we gotta free those hostages. Let's go! (They start running inside the cave and they are all there.) Come on out guys. (They motion to one another to come to them. The shield has been deactivated.) Let's get you back to town." Tommy said

* * *

To the Youth Center.

The rangers are back in there human form and they see Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Hey, guys. Can you do us a favor and keep an eye on our friends here?" Tommy asked them

"No problemo, man." Rocky said

"You got it." Aisha said

The rangers communicators were beeping. So they went into the back.

"What is it, father?" Cammy asked her father

"You must hurry rangers. Zedd's four-headed monster has appeared downtown." Zordon said

"Got it, Zordon. We're on our way. Come on, guys we still got work to do." Tommy said

* * *

At the building.

The rangers landed in front of the monster.

"You're not destroying anything cause the power rangers are here." Tommy said

Tommy has Saba in his hand and the rest of them have their power weapons. The others begin to combine theirs weapons.

"Dragon dagger!" Cammy said

"Power axe!" Zack said

"Power bow!" Kimberly said

"Power lance!" Billy said

"Power daggers!" Trini said

"Power sword!" Jason said

"Power rangers! Fire! (They fire at the same time. They shoot the monster and he cries out as he flies backwards. He grows to a large size.) We need thunderzord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon Kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre tooth tiger Griffin thunderzord power!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon thunderzord power!" Jason said

Tommy appears in his Tigerzord and they combine into their megazord. The monster shoots at them. Billy, Zack, Trini, Cammy and Kimberly combine with Tommy. The megatigerzord. Jason in his dragon warrior.

"I'm not impressed. (The Megatigerzord fires at the four-headed monster, but it hits it back and all off them stumble back as it hits them. A green turtle zord appears.) What is that? (The turtle zord blasts the monster. He ran and kicks the zord. I run over in my zord and lift him back to his feet. The monster walking towards the turtle zord. The zord's head goes inside its metal shell. It stands on it's feet.) What are you doing?" Four headed monster asked them

Motors whirl and the zord begins to blast at the monster. The zord then turns to the rangers and the rangers press a few buttons. The monster begins to blast but the rangers had no effect. They move towards the monster. They threw the turtle zord at the monster and zord kept hitting the monster back and forward. Then the turtle exploded.

* * *

Youth Center.

"Hey, you guys were incredible." Rocky said

"Thanks man." Tommy thanking Rocky

"Yeah, unbelievable." Aisha said

"It must be a big responsibility being a power ranger." Adam said

"Of course it is." Cammy said she looked at Billy announcing

"Today is the final day of the teen summit. And I want to say that it was success." Billy said

They clap for the teens.

"Well, we sure learned a lot." Charlie said

"About each other and about ourselves. We learned although we are different in many ways we are really very similar. And that together no problem is too big. If we work together we can make the earth a place we're all proud of. And a place we can live peacefully." Tamara said

Cammy is about to leave. But Tommy stopped her.

"Cammy?" Tommy said

"I don't want to argue with this right now. I'm sorry." Cammy apologize as she leaves

* * *

At home.

Yuri meowing. She holds her. As she rubs her head. Then she put Yuri down. Cammy presses her button the communicator.

"Contact my mother, Dulcea." Cammy said

No answer.


	50. Zedd's waves

Cammy stretching for the triathlon. Aisha approaches towards her.

"Can we please just talk?" Aisha asked Cammy

"I'm just focusing on the triathlon." Cammy said

"You hate us." Aisha said

Cammy sighs.

"I don't hate the three of you." Cammy said

"It's about Adam, isn't it? Tommy told me and Rocky that you got a bad vibe from him." Aisha said

"I'm sorry. But I got to get ready too." Cammy said

Cammy leaves Aisha and waited for the the competition. The competitors were ready. A man raises a gun in the sky. As Cammy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were ready.

"Racers, ready?" Man asked the competitors

The man shoots in the sky and the competitors ran in the water and started swimming as the audience start screaming in joy. They swim all the way and back. Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, help Aisha, Rocky, and Adam while the other girl helps out Cammy. They get ready for bike riding and they were riding their bikes.

* * *

Cammy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sees Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were fighting putties at the park.

"Come on." Cammy said

They start to fight as Cammy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha join them. The putties are gone, Cammy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy regroup.

"Saw the putties from the trail." Aisha said

"Thanks guys. Ah man, this probable messed up your chance to win the triathlon." Tommy said

"No competition is worth a friendship." Cammy said

The rangers communicators went off.

"Zordon Come in." Tommy said

They surrounded him.

"Rangers. Report to the command center at once." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"I can..." Cammy said as Kimberly interrupt her sentence

"We'll call you, when we need you." Kimberly said

"Thanks guys." Cammy thanking Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy

"Bye." Aisha said

Cammy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky continued on with their Triathlon. As the others teleported out.

* * *

Cammy communicator beeps. She stopped cycling as the others stopped. She answers.

"Yes father." Cammy said

"The rangers need your help." Zordon said

"Is everything ok?" Rocky asked Cammy

"I gotta go." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

Command center.

Cammy sees the viewing globe. The crowd of people and the other rangers were walking like zombies by beam caster.

"I knew it. I knew they couldn't handle this alone." Cammy said

"You had your competition and Billy was trying to get his device to work." Zordon said

Cammy also sees that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were at the park.

"They're in trouble. Where's the beam caster?" Cammy asked Alpha

"He's at the other side of the park." Alpha said

"We'll get them out of there." Zordon said

"I'm going after Beam caster." Cammy said

"Be careful my daughter and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's morphin time! Dragonzord!" Cammy said as she morphed

* * *

At the park.

"Let them go." Cammy said

"I belong to Lord Zedd? (Before Beam caster can use his staff as one of "Zedd's waves", Cammy jumps over and attacks beam caster with her dagger. He hits her with his staff and she fell down. But she got back up.) Why don't you join the party?" Beam caster asked Cammy

"Never." Cammy said

* * *

They kept fighting and Cammy was losing.

"Say goodbye." Beam caster said

Beam caster was about to destroy Cammy but Jason attacks him and he fell down. She sees the other rangers. Jason extended his hand and she took it.

"Glad you guys are back." Cammy said

"Let's get this guy off the air." Tommy said

Cammy looks at the devise that Billy is holding.

"Is that the device?" Cammy asked Billy

"Yes." Billy said

Billy used the frequency reverse. Beam Caster blocks the reverser beam.

"Sorry, wrong station." Beam caster said

The rangers missed the reverser beam that Beam Caster shot at them.

"This monster is giving me a headache. Come on. Let's turn him off. Permanently." Tommy said

"No you can't stop me Power Rangers. Not while I still have my promotional supply of exploding devises." Beam caster said

Beam caster throws an explosive at Tommy, but he catches it.

"Hot potato time Beam Caster." Tommy said

Tommy throws it back at Beam Caster, who catches it.

"Hey, I don't...wait...(The bomb exploded.) OK I got some bad reception, but hey, I'm static free now. Check this out." Beam caster said

Beam caster throws another explosive. Tommy catches it.

"This has your name on it." Tommy said

Tommy throws it back. Beam Caster caught the bomb.

"Hey, I gave this to you. (The bomb exploded.) That's it Power Rangers this is your swan song." Beam caster said

"Time to send you back where ever you came from." Cammy said

"Not right now." Beam caster said

"Dragon dagger!" Cammy said

"Power Ax!" Zack said

"Power Bow!" Kimberly said

"Power Daggers!" Trini said

"Power Lance!" Billy said

"Power Sword!" Jason said

"Power rangers! Fire!" Rangers said

Beam Caster is destroyed.

"Yes! Ha-ha! (Rangers gets together.) Yeah." Tommy said

"Yes!" Kimberly said

"Alright." Billy said

"We did it." Cammy said

"Jammin!" Zack said

Everyone nods.

* * *

At the Triathlon.

Cammy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha back to the Triathlon. Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy they waited at the finish line. The four of them crossed the finish line. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy walked over to them.

"Way to go." Tommy said

Aisha nodded.

"Thanks guys." Rocky thanking Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly

"You guys did great." Kimberly said

"Adam can I talk to you?" Cammy asked Adam

"Sure." Adam said

Cammy and Adam walked over to a table.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was getting bad vibes from you." Cammy said

"It's ok." Adam said

"There was one thing that I needed to ask you. Just don't take it personally." Cammy said

"What is it?" Adam asked Cammy

"I'm with Jason. We've been dating for a year. My question is this. You don't like me do you? I mean like me, like me?" Cammy asked Adam

Adam wanted to come out and say it. But it wouldn't be the right time.

"You're my friend. I like you as a friend." Adam said

"Well, that's settle." Cammy said


	51. Power transfer

Youth Center.

"Guys, it's on." Cammy said

The others watch the news.

 _"Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland."_ Announcer said

"Oh, here it comes." Kimberly said

 _"The three youths will meet and travel with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us-young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are among the topics on a very busy agenda for these young people. They will be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia's as they attempt to understand these issues and offer perspectives on solutions for world peace. The three teens from Angel Grove are...Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Jason Scott."_ Announcer said

"Hey congrats. (Tommy doesn't see Jason, Trini, and Zack.) Where are they?" Tommy asked in confusion

"They're at the park. I guess we have to tell them." Cammy said

"Come on guys." Kimberly said

Cammy, Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly ran out.

* * *

At the park.

Tommy pointed at them.

"There they are." Tommy said

They ran towards them.

"You guys are going to Switzerland." Kimberly said

"All three of us." Jason said

"Yep." Cammy said

"Congradulations. It's a chance for a lifetime." Billy said

They hugged each other. But Cammy looked down and started walking away. Jason catches up to her.

"Hey. (Cammy tried to avoid him but he stopped her.) Cammy!" Jason said

"I'm sorry. I just. I meant..." Cammy said as Jason interrupt her sentence

"I know what you said. If you don't want me to go. Then I won't." Jason said

"I want you to go. (voice breaking) But it's painful for you leaving me." Cammy said as she starts to cry

Jason hugs Cammy.

"I will always love you. (Jason kissed Cammy's head.) Come on. Let's spend the day that we have left." Jason said

"Ok." Cammy said

They start holding hands and walking.

* * *

They're getting ice cream together.

* * *

To the command center

"I am pleased, rangers. (To Jason, Trini, and Zack) Though it is no surprise that you three were among those selected." Zordon said

"Over 10,000 students applied to participate in the summit." Billy said

"You guys just might save the world." Kimberly said

"No doubt the qualities which made you successful as Power Rangers will save you well in your roles as peace ambassadors." Zordon said

The alarms were very loud.

"Sensors in outer space indicate Zedd has begun energizing some sort of massive weapon." Alpha said

"The day has arrived where Zedd has completed Serpentera." Zordon said

"Oh, no." Cammy said

"What is it, Cammy?" Jason asked Cammy

"I've read about it a 10,000 years ago. It's a gigantic machine of destruction. It's like a biggest most baddest dragon. Bigger then ours. It's mostly powerful then anything we've faced." Cammy said

"Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the peace summit." Billy said

"He knows that once the three of you depart half of our strength will be gone." Cammy said

"This could be disastrous, Power Rangers. There is only one course - but it will be very difficult. You may need assistance. This is your new carrierzord, Tor. (A tortoise zord appeared in the viewing globe.) If your zords are in peril, call on Tor for protection." Zordon said

"Awesome." Tommy said as he smiled

"Once inside, you'll be shielded by Tor's heavy armor as it transports you to safety. Most important, I must now choose three new Power Rangers, or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the world." Zordon said

"But, Zordon, who?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"You will learn soon enough. Once the power transfer is activated it must be carried out without interruption. Amounts of power required the transfer can only be achieved in one place." Zordon said

A map appeared in Tommy's hands.

"The deserted planet." Cammy said

"You've heard about it?" Tommy asked Cammy

"The sword of light is there. And I've been there before." Cammy said

"With this map and ring, you must retrieve the sword. Only with the sword can power be transferred to the new Rangers. Alpha will teleport you to the deserted planet. Jason, Zack and Trini will go with you on their last quest as Power Rangers." Zordon said

"Ready when you are, Rangers." Alpha said

"Good luck, Rangers. And let the power protect you." Zordon said

The team nodded.

"It's morphin' time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Zack said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre-toothed tiger!" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said

* * *

Deserted planet.

It looked like a wasteland. Objects was moving by itself and in the distance there was a city.

"That must be it. The deserted city." Jason said

"Everything hasn't changed a lot." Cammy said

"We need to hurry. (Looking at the map.) We'll be heading right into the heart of the city. At least there won't be any traffic to worry about." Billy said

"The sword is actually part of the statue. So it's should be clearly visible once we get close." Cammy said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Trini said

"Wait, look!" Zack said as he is pointing into the sky.

The rangers looked in the sky and sees a giant flying serpent heading straight towards them.

"Serpentera." Cammy said

"I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted?" Kimberly asked Cammy

A loud roar rocked the foundation of the city.

"Zedd's come for the sword." Cammy said

Jason looked at them.

"Get out of here, I'll try and distract him." Jason said

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked Jason

"I'm not leaving you." Cammy said

"Don't worry about me. I'll call on my Zord and we'll meet at the statue." Jason said

"Come on, Cammy! (Tommy turned to the others and nodded.) Let's go." Tommy said

They headed off in the direction of the deserted city.

* * *

By the time the others had reached its heart, it was nothing more than mass of crumbled pieces.

"Where is the statue?" Zack asked in confusion

Cammy looking everywhere but it's not anywhere to be found.

"It's not here." Cammy said

"If it's not here then it could be anywhere. Unless Zedd destroyed it already." Trini said

"Unless...(Cammy looked at the map. She remember something.) Top of the mountain." Cammy said

"What is it, Cammy?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Light of the sword in on top of the mountain. That statue is there." Cammy said

They started running on top of the mountain and sees the statue and the sword.

"We did it, guys." Tommy said

"Good job, Cammy." Trini said

"Thanks, guys." Cammy thanking them

Tommy approached the statue and grasped the hilt of the sword. It won't budge when he tried to remove it. He continued to struggle.

"Hey, guys, we've got a problem. (Jason returned to the others.) That thing is way too powerful. We need to get out of here." Jason said

"We can't leave without the sword." Kimberly said

"Then let's try a different approach." Billy said

Billy reaching for his blaster. He passed the map and fired his lasers at the statue's hand. It glowed yellow for a few seconds. Then the sword returned to normal. Tommy tried to pull the sword out. But it still wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it work?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"It's the ring. You're supposed to put the ring on the statue's finger." Cammy said

Cammy put the ring on the statue's finger. The hand glowed yellow again and released the sword.

"Nice work." Tommy said

Kimberly high fived Cammy. Tommy picked up the sword and turned to his team.

"Now let's get back to Earth." Jason said

The ground was shaking and started to fall away as a giant gaping hole opened in the center of the city, sucking in anything and everything in its path.

"He's destroying the planet." Cammy said

Jason on his communicator.

"Alpha, teleport us now!" Jason said

The ground shook again causing the rangers to stumble away from the statue.

"Look out!" Zack said

Serpentera hit the statue, obliterating it.

"Alpha's not responding!" Jason said

Kimberly took in a shaky breath and looked around.

"Maybe we should head back to where we arrived. Try again." Kimberly said

Cammy on her communicator.

"Father! Alpha, come in. (There was nothing. No answer.) We can't get in touch." Cammy said

"Serpentera has destroyed the city. There's no way out." Billy said

"We have to do something. We can't be stuck here." Trini said

Jason pressed a button on his communicator and suddenly the seven of them disappeared.

* * *

Appeared at the command center.

"I guess we made it just in time." Cammy said

Tommy presenting the sword of light to Zordon.

"We brought the sword." Tommy said

Jason holds Cammy's hand.

"That is good. We need to prepare. Zedd plans to invade Earth with Serpentera." Zordon said

"Serpentera was a formidable challenge and destroyed the whole deserted city." Billy said

"Zordon, we can't go to the peace conference - not now. There has to be another way." Trini said

Zordon shook his head.

"Trini, Zack and Jason, in your hearts, you'll always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers. But your destinies lie elsewhere. You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now. Retrieving the sword of light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful, and because you were, the Power Rangers will endure. The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon said

"But who?" Billy asked Zordon

A Silver light filled the command center and the team turned to find Rocky, Adam and Aisha standing behind them.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Aisha asked them

"Tommy, hold the sword of light high above your head. (Jason and Cammy let go one last time.) We will now start the ceremony to transfer power from Jason, Zack, and Trini to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." Zordon said

The team put their helmets back on and Tommy lifted the sword into the air. Using Zordon's power to energies it, the stone cover fell away revealing to the Rangers the gold casing beneath.

"Nice." Zack said

Tommy took hold of the swords hilt. He raised it into the air and the three jewels on the blade glowed, red, black, and yellow. Power surged from Zordon and the three rangers, passed their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The ranger suits disappeared from their original rangers, and reappeared on the new rangers.

"Departing, Rangers. (To Jason, Zack, and Trini.) You have served with courage. I thank you. I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility and strength. Go now and make the world a better place." Zordon said

Jason, Trini, and Zack nodded. Cammy hugged Jason.

"Hey, guys, power up!" Tommy said

"Power up!" Jason, Zack, and Trini said as they teleported out

Cammy shed a tear. Kimberly put her hand on Cammy's shoulder.

"New members of the Power Rangers always remember - you are part of a team. Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge you will command the power of the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and clever, you will command the power of the griffin Thunderzord, and Adam, you are watchful and intelligent you will command the power of the lion Thunderzord." Zordon said

"Thank you, Zordon, we won't let you down." Adam said

The team regrouped. Once again they were at full strength.

"Rangers, you possess powers so that you may protect the Earth. Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this and they will protect you forever." Zordon said

"I'm so excited." Aisha said

"Welcome aboard, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." Alpha said

The alarms were loud.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked them

"Lord Zedd has unleashed a monster called Silver Horns onto the city. (Alpha is examining the readings on the computer.) He's rampaging in the park." Alpha said

"Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked Rocky, Adam, and Aisha

They nodded.

"We're ready." Rocky said

"Alright. Let's morph. Back to action." Tommy said

* * *

To the park.

The monster was already there.

"Let's do it!" Cammy said

"What's bugging you, Power Puffs? (Silver horns approaching the team. He pulled back and then threw a ball of energy at the team, knocking them off their feet.) Could it be my bug bombs?!" Silver horns asked them

Silver horns pulled back for a second time but instead of throwing another bug bomb at the rangers, he smashed a silver bomb into the ground and used its potion and grew.

"We need the Tor." Cammy said

"Alright. Rocky, you stay here and deal with Silver Horns. We'll try and head Serpentera off." Tommy said

"Don't worry Tommy. I won't let you down." Rocky said

* * *

They look at Serpentera.

"Look at that." Tommy said

"It's about to land." Cammy said

Kimberly looked worried.

"Woah." Kimberly said

The Serpentera landed.

"Rocky's in trouble. I've got to help him." Tommy said

"We'll stay here and clobber Serpentera." Adam said

"Tigerzord power now!" Tommy said

Tommy's tigerzord appeared and he hopped in.

* * *

Serpentera shuts off. Rocky and Tommy need their help.

"We need thunderzord power now! Dragon Kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre tooth tiger Griffin thunderzord power!" Aisha

Their zords came and formed a megazord with Rocky's. Also formed with Tommy and the Torzord.

"Let's finish him." Tommy said

They nodded at him and running through Silver Horns, with the Megazords sword. Silver horns exploded.

* * *

To the command center

On the viewing globe, they've watched Jason, Trini and Zack enter Angel Grove airport via the viewing globe.

"Ay-yi-yi! It's so sad that they're leaving." Alpha said as he is shaking his head

"Yeah, Alpha, it is sad to see them go. But on the other hand, it's really exciting to have three new Power Rangers joining us." Billy said

"Yeah, listen guys. I'm kind of tired out. (Cammy lied.) I'm just gonna go." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

At the house.

Cammy's in the house crying about Jason.


	52. Goldar's Vice-Versa

2 weeks now.

Cammy's been avoiding her friends and kept focusing on school work, juice bar, and ranger work.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Cammy's punching the punching bag with all the anger that she's got. Kimberly joins her as she starts holding the bag.

"The dance is tomorrow." Kimberly said

"I'm not going." Cammy said

"It could be fun." Kimberly said

"Look, Kim. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I'm not just into dances right now. I've got to much work on my hands." Cammy said

"You miss Jason. Believe me, I do too." Kimberly said

"He's not dead." Cammy said

"I know. But..." Kimberly said as Cammy cuts her off

"We're not even broken up either." Cammy said

"You kinda are. (Cammy walks away and started to cry.) Cammy! (She avoids Kimberly and she kept walking.) I'm stupid." Kimberly said

* * *

At the park.

Sitting at the table. Putties appeared.

"I so don't need this. (Cammy fought them off but Adam intervene.) What are you doing here?" Cammy asked Adam

"Thought I could help." Adam said

As the putties disappeared.

"I didn't need your help." Cammy said

"Funny. Cause you needed it." Adam said

"I could've handle it myself." Cammy said as she walked away

"Why is it so hard for someone to help you, Siria?" Adam asked Cammy

Cammy stopped and turn around.

"Only my mother and my father can call me that. Yes, it's my real name. And why is it so hard for someone to help me? Your question, I'm in no mood right now." Cammy said

"It's because of Jason." Adam said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cammy lied

"I think you do." Adam said

Cammy avoided the conversation and leaves.

* * *

The next day.

Cammy stays at the command center.

"Maybe you should talk to them." Zordon said

"How? I've avoid them to much for the last two weeks." Cammy said

"It's hard." Zordon said

"And I think Adam was lying this entire time. (Aisha on the communicator. Cammy answers.) What?" Cammy asked Aisha

"Hey. Can you keep Adam company. He's with another girl and I don't trust her." Aisha said

"Why do I have too?" Cammy asked in confusion

"I got stuff to do. I know you haven't been on the loop lately but..." Aisha said as Cammy cuts her off

"Fine." Cammy said as she teleports out

* * *

At the park.

"Is she coming with us?" Sabrina asked Adam

"I believe so." Adam said as he smiled

Sabrina sighed and turned away.

* * *

They kept walking.

"Why did you come?" Adam asked Cammy

"Aisha told me to. I maybe angry. But I don't want either of guys to get hurt." Cammy said

"That's understandable." Adam said

"Although I didn't want to infer your date." Cammy said

"You can call it that." Adam said

* * *

They reached to the top in time, but they weren't alone. Goldar and a few putties were there.

"Take cover over there, Sabrina, and don't come out till we tell you to." Adam said

Sabrina smirked and stepped away from Cammy and Adam.

"Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger but I can take care of myself." Sabrina said

Sabrina turned back into her true form. It was Scorpina.

"What's going on?" Adam asked in confusion

"Scorpina. (Goldar gold blast them and tied them against the tree.) They will get you for this." Cammy said

"We'll just see about that." Scorpina said

"Soon your friends will come to your rescue, and that will be the end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said

"We'll never be an end. (Goldar stepped on her leg and breaks it as she screams.) Ahh." Cammy said

"Leave her alone." Adam said

Goldar walked away as the putties stand guard.

"That time...when I ask you, you had a crush on me. That was a lie wasn't it?" Cammy asked Adam

"Yes. I lied to you about being your friend. I wanted to be more. But I know that you're not ready." Adam said

Cammy looked at Adam with a confused look.

* * *

The others arrived. They untied both Cammy and Adam.

"My leg. It's broken." Cammy said

Tommy looked at Adam.

"Take her to the command center. The rest of you deal with the putties, and I'll take Goldar and Scorpina." Tommy said

Adam carries Cammy and teleports out.

* * *

At the command center.

"Put my daughter on the gurney." Zordon said

Adam puts Cammy on the gurney.

"Father." Cammy said

"Adam, the others need your help." Alpha said

"What about Cammy...I mean Siria?" Adam asked both Zordon and Alpha

"I'll be fine." Cammy said

Adam teleported out.

* * *

Cammy's wearing a leg brace.

"Your injury will be better in 2 weeks." Zordon said

"How am I going to explain this to Ernie?" Cammy asked in confusion

The others teleported in.

"We'll figure something out." Zordon said

"Figure to come up with a lie and to explain Ernie about my leg." Cammy said

"Of course there is another way. But it's a risk." Billy said

Adam helps Cammy up and she walks on her crutches.

* * *

Billy's lab.

"I've created a devise. Devise like if anyone found out who you really were." Billy said

"Is it temporary or...(Cammy figured it out.) It's permanent. I knew one day this would come." Cammy said

"If there was more I could do. I would've." Billy said

"Ernie's my adoptive father. I can't let the student body know or principal Kaplan." Cammy said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked Cammy

"They will know me as Cameran Hathaway. Not this half alien/ human hybrid. Ernie will forget that I was his adopted daughter. Even so I have to pick up my stuff and Yuri to take to the command center." Cammy said

On her communicator.

"You won't have to worry about that. I've teleported everything. Including the cat." Alpha said

"Thanks Alpha. (Cammy looked back at her friends.) I don't know what to wear to this dance." Cammy said

"I thought you said you didn't have time for dances?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"That was before. Someone may me realized that I wanted to go. (Cammy hold the device.) But I have to do this first." Cammy said

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Outside of the alley.

"You're on crutches. Why are you on crutches?" Ernie asked his adopted daughter

"I can't explain it." Cammy said

"You're lying to me." Ernie said as he gets angry

"There's some things you don't know about me. But other then that, you're just going to have to forget about me." Cammy said

"What does that mean?" Ernie asked again

Cammy gets out Billy's invention and points it at Ernie.

"I'm sorry." Cammy apologize as she shoots at Ernie

Ernie memories of her staying at the house or working at the juice bar were gone. Adam came out. Cammy gave the invention to him and he threw it in the trash.

"What happened?" Ernie asked both Cammy and Adam

"You fell. Adam and I came out and see if you were ok." Cammy said

"I'm clumsy." Ernie said

"It's ok, Ernie. Some are." Adam said

"Why are you on crutches?" Ernie asked Cammy

"I fell 2 flights of stairs. (Cammy lied.) But I'm ok. Adam helped me with that. Anyways, him and I got to get ready for the dance." Cammy said

* * *

Cammy's in the bathroom and in her green dress and putting on some makeup.

* * *

Cammy sees everyone dancing at the dance floor.

"Did everyone..." Cammy asked as Aisha finishes her sentence

"They've forget everything about Ernie being your foster dad." Aisha said

"And with new memories." Billy said

"People aren't ready for me just yet. It's probably for the best right now. (The two female bullies takes Bulk and Skull to the center and dances with them. It soon ends with them forcefully kissing the duo. The girls congratulate each other as the Rangers laugh.) That's one thing I'll never get use to." Cammy said


	53. The Guilt

At the Command Center.

Cammy sits on a chair with both Kimberly and Aisha.

"I knew, for that time that we've met you guys. I knew why he was staring at you." Aisha said

"I didn't see any signs." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Well, sometimes people can. I've known. He likes me." Cammy said

"Do you like him?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"I don't know. I mean, Jason and I aren't done. If I have feelings for another guy then..." Cammy said as Kimberly cuts her off

"You do or don't?" Kimberly asked again

"Maybe I should teleport there and tell him in person. A long distant relationship isn't going to work. I just can't stop feeling like this anymore. I have to feel right again." Cammy said

"You should go." Aisha said

Kimberly approaches to Alpha as he was working on the cannon.

"Is that the new cannon?" Kimberly asked Alpha

"I just about completed it." Alpha said

Cammy and Aisha walked towards them.

"Apparently, It's a valuable addition to the arsenal." Cammy said

The alarms was very loud. They looked at the viewing globe.

"Another of Zedd's monsters have appeared in Angel Grove." Alpha said

"And that's not all. I sense that one of the rangers is in serious trouble. Zedd is attempting to destroy Adam's confidence." Zordon said

"You guys get the others and find a way to attack that monster." Cammy said

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked again

"I'm going to get Adam back." Cammy said

"Seems you do like him." Kimberly said

"Shut up. It's morphin time. Dragonzord!" Cammy said

* * *

At the park.

Cammy jumped kick Goldar as he fell down and so did the mirror.

"You've had it Goldar." Adam said

"What's that?" Goldar asked Adam

"I'm not falling for this anymore. Shawn does have confidence and he'll be fine, just like me. The other thing is that I like this girl who's standing right beside me. So, yeah. I'm strong enough on the inside I can handle all of your monsters." Adam said

"No, you're supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar said

"Why don't you go and hide Goldar, because I'm back." Adam said

"Nooooooooooo!" Goldar said

Cammy fighting Goldar and blocking his moves while Adam is taking all of the putties on his own. Goldar was losing and so was the putties. He disappears as do the putties.

"You did it." Cammy said

"No. We did it." Adam said

Both Cammy and Adam communicators beeps.

"The others are in trouble at the other end of the park. You will need extra power to defeat this monster." Zordon said

"It's time to morph, Adam." Cammy said

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Adam said

* * *

Both Adam and Cameran arrived at the destination.

"The jokes over, bone brain." Adam said

"And you're going down." Cammy said

Skelerena gave a loud laugh before making a big leap.

"The jokes on you." Skelerena said

The others jumped to where they were.

"Sorry we're late." Cammy said

"Skelerena is tough." Tommy said

"You better believe it." Skelerena said

"Let's take it for a test drive. You guys in for it." Cammy said

"Let's do it. Power Rangers, prepare to receive Power Cannon. (Everybody gets into position.) Brace." Tommy said

They raised their arms above to their heads, to receive a the cannon.

"Lock n' load." Rangers said

Skelerena charging at them. The rangers obsorb their orbs and put it in the cannon.

"White charge!" Tommy said

"Green charge!" Cammy said

"Black charge!" Adam said

"Pink charge!" Kimberly said

"Blue charge!" Billy said

"Yellow charge!" Aisha said

"Red charge!" Rocky said

"Prepare to fire!" Tommy said

They got the cannon ready.

"Time to show this jokester who gets the last laugh." Adam said

"Fire!" Tommy said

The cannon fired and the monster exploded.

"Alright. Now that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line." Adam said

* * *

At the Command Center.

Cameran holding her Cat Yuri.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aisha asked Cammy

"I think I should. I just...I don't know how to break it up to him." Cammy said

"I know him my entire life. Just be gentle with him." Kimberly said

Cammy hands Yuri to Aisha.

"I'm ready." Cammy said

"Teleporting now." Alpha said

Cammy teleported out.

* * *

Switzerland

Cammy sees Jason walking around.

"Jason!" Cammy said

Jason stops.

"I know that voice. (Jason turns around and couldn't believe his eyes.) Cammy! (He ran towards her and picked her up with excitement.) Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?" Jason asked Cammy

"I just wanted to see you in person without a call." Cammy said

"I'm glad that you did." Jason said

"How's the ice cream here?" Cammy asked Jason

"I'm guessing you want some." Jason said

"If we can talk and get some then sure." Cammy said

* * *

They get ice cream. As they were walking.

"So, you guys took the memories away from Ernie and the rest of the student body because they weren't ready for the truth?" Jason asked Cammy

"Yep." Cammy said

"Adam has feelings for you?" Jason asked again

"Indeed." Cammy said

"I guess, Trini, Zack, and I missed out a lot." Jason said

"You have no idea." Cammy said

"But that's not why you came here." Jason said

"No." Cammy said

"You wanted to breakup?" Jason asked again

"I thought that this long distant relationship would work. But it doesn't." Cammy said

"That's not it either. There's something you're not telling me." Jason said

"It's Adam. (They stopped.) Everyone thinks that I feel the same way." Cammy said

"Do you?" Jason asked again

"I don't know. (Jason gives her a look.) Maybe. I just..." Cammy said as Jason finishes her sentence

"We're in different lives now." Jason said

"It's been 4 weeks now. I just wanted to tell you in person. Not on a phone or a letter." Cammy said

"I guess this is it." Jason said

"Jase, I'm sorry." Cammy apologize

"It's ok." Jason said

"It's better that we stay..." Cammy said as Jason finishes her sentence

"As friends." Jason said

"I didn't mean for all of this to come down. (Cammy kissed him on the cheek.) Goodbye." Cammy said as she teleported out


	54. Scatterbrain

In Mrs. Appleby's class.

Adam is giving a presentation about his kaleidoscope.

"The kaleidoscope shows us how light is refracted. It starts with normal while light. (Adam looked through his kaleidoscope. He looked back at them.) Then the light enters the kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces. (He walked up to one of the classmates desk.) Take a look." Adam said

One of the students look inside of it and pass it on. They pass it on to student to student.

"Nice report, Adam. (To the class.) Question anyone? (Skull raised his hand.) Intelligent questions?" Mrs. Appleby asked the students

Skull put his hand down. Bulk had a pencil in his mouth then he spit it out.

"I have an intelligent question. How tall is the tallest building in the world?" Bulk asked Mrs. Appleby

The students was laughing at Bulk.

"Question about Adam's report, Bulk." Mrs. Appleby said

"Heck, who would want to know about that? (Bulk whispers to Skull.) I didn't understand a word he said." Bulk said

Cammy shakes her head and raised her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Hathaway?" Mrs. Appleby asked Cammy

"This is not a question but I can tell you this. A kaleidoscope is an optical instrument with two or more reflecting surfaces tilted to each other in an angle, so that one or more parts of the objects on one end of the mirrors are seen as a regular symmetrical pattern when viewed from the other end, due to repeated reflection. The reflectors or mirrors as we speak are usually enclosed in a tube, often containing on one end a cell with loose, colored pieces of glass or other transparent and/or opaque materials to be reflected into the viewed pattern. Rotation of the cell causes motion of the materials, resulting in an ever-changing viewed pattern." Cammy explain

"That is very good, Mrs. Hathaway." Mrs. Appleby said

The bell ring and everyone heads out.

* * *

(At the Youth Center.)

Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Cammy sitting at a table. Drinking their beverages.

"How did you know all of that?" Adam asked Cammy

"10,000 years asleep. I know everything about colors." Cammy said

"The half alien part." Aisha said

"Yep." Cammy said

Both Adam and Cammy looked at each other. Both Bulk and Skull came in. They walked over to the juice bar. Bulk looked at Ernie. Ernie nodded and got back to making smoothies. Bulk saw Cammy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha at the table and walked over to them. Aisha pointed at Bulk and Skull. They both bend down at the pendulum and they were in a trance. They grin at both of them.

"You're getting sleepy. Very sleepy." Rocky whispers

Both Bulk and Skull fell asleep. The communicators were beeping and they got up and head out of the Youth Center.

* * *

To the Command Center.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Thank goodness you're here." Alpha said

"The other Rangers are in grave danger, Rocky. Observe the viewing globe. (They looked at the viewing globe. The monster looked like Adam's Kaleidoscope.) The three have been attacked by Zedd's Scatterbrain Monster. Scatterbrain fires a ray, which, like a kaleidoscope breaks its victims into millions of pieces. Then reassembles them, but without any memory of who they are." Zordon said

"Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly lost their memories?" Adam asked Zordon

"Of course they did and they don't know that they're power rangers." Cammy said

"You must bring them back here to safety so that we can help them. Dealing with this monster, Rangers. If the Scatterbrain causes all you to lose your memories, the Power Rangers will be no more. Siria is immune." Zordon said

"Pretty much I can't get hit." Cammy said

"Good luck, Rangers." Alpha said

They teleported out.

* * *

At the park.

They looked around for a little bit.

"Let's go." Cammy said

They headed towards them. Tommy is trying to figure who he is.

"Why are you talking so weird? Do you thin you're like, one of those intellectual people?" Kimberly asked Billy

"I don't know. Perhaps I am...or was." Billy said

"You are. (They see Cammy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky.) Billy, you're a straight 'A' student." Rocky said

"I'm Billy. A brain." Billy said as he smiled

"Told you." Kimberly said

"And you're Kimberly, my best friend. Talk about boys on the phone and what not. Last year my father Zordon return my memories because he told me that it wasn't safe for anyone to find out the truth." Cammy said

"And we do everything together...go shopping everyday." Aisha said

Kimberly shows a little smile.

"Why would we go shopping everyday?" Kimberly asked both Aisha and Cammy

"You always said we didn't need a reason to shop." Cammy said

"Wow. That was really pathetic." Kimberly said

Aisha looked at Cammy, Adam, and Rocky.

"She doesn't like to shop anymore? The monster's more powerful than any of us imagined." Aisha said

"Monster?" Tommy asked as he was frighten

"Yeah, the Scatterbrain monster that Zedd made. You know, Lord Zedd on the moon." Adam said

The four of them just looked at them with confusion.

"Aw man. We'd better get them back to the Command Center fast." Rocky said

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere." Tommy said

"Yeah, me either." Billy said

"You're going to have to trust us." Cammy said

Goldar and the putties appeared behind them. Kimberly gasped. The four of them are ready for a fight. Goldar was walking toward them.

"Come with us. We'll refresh your memories." Goldar said

They back away slowly. Kimberly looked scared and looked at both Aisha and Cammy.

"Oh, best friends, huh?" Kimberly asked again

"Let's teleport." Aisha said

"Teleport?" Tommy asked in confusion

"It's like disappearing somewhere safe. (Cammy extended her hand.) It's going to be ok." Cammy said

They moved towards Cammy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. They place their hands on the others and use their communicators to teleport.

* * *

To the Command Center.

Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly look around and wanting to know where they're at.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked in confusion

Cammy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky walked up to Zordon and Alpha.

"Their memories are completely gone." Cammy said

Tommy was shocked to see Zordon.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked in confusion

Tommy points at Zordon. Kimberly gasped.

"Zordon, a trusted friend to you, Tommy." Zordon said

"He's also my father." Cammy said

"And I'm Alpha five." Alpha said

"Whoa. A fully sentient, multi-functional, automaton. I've never seen anything like it." Billy said

Billy looked at Alpha's visor.

"You really don't remember me, Billy?" Alpha asked Billy

"They will have to remain here. They are vulnerable to Zedd's evil." Zordon said

"But, Zordon, can't you just give them their powers again?" Adam asked Zordon

"It doesn't work like that and without their memories, they don't have the experience skills or character to be rangers." Cammy said

"Um, excuse me, could someone please come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I'm totally confuse." Kimberly said

"You Kimberly, as well as Billy and your leader Tommy are Power Rangers, here to protect the Earth from Lord Zedd evil forces. His monster, Scatterbrain has erased your memories to make you powerless. If we don't unscramble you soon, the whole world will be in danger." Alpha said

Adam was thinking and he might know a way.

"The prisms might do the trick. Just maybe. If we tempt Scatterbrain to attack again..." Adam said as Cammy finishes his sentence

"Then we can deflect the ray through a prism." Cammy said

"Without power of all seven Rangers, you have no chance of defeating Scatterbrain." Zordon said

"Adam, you take Billy to his lab and get the prisms. We'll take the others to the park and try and keep Scatterbrain from entering the city." Cammy said

"Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said

"Come on, guys. (They walked towards Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly and they show them the button to press on their communicators.) Now!" Rocky said

They teleported out.

* * *

At the park.

The rangers are looking around to find the Scatterbrain.

"That way." Aisha said

Cammy and Rocky follow Aisha as Kimberly and Tommy looked at each and then follow them.

"Where could that Scatterbrain be?" Cammy asked in confusion

* * *

They stopped to a complete stop when they saw Scatterbrain. He looked at the three rangers and he saw that Kimberly and Tommy was there as well. Scatterbrain was laughing because he was going to add Cammy, Rocky, and Aisha to his collection.

"Where are your friends? Did they forget to come?" Scatterbrain asked them

Rocky looked at the others for a moment.

"We can't wait. (Rocky and Aisha nodded their heads.) It's morphin time! Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Sabre tooth tiger!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky said

They morphed. Both Kimberly and Tommy was looking at the three of them.

"You had it, Scatterbrain!" Cammy said

They're in their fighting stances and about to fight the Scatterbrain. They looked at their friends as Tommy and Kimberly were frighten by the monster.

"Get back, you guys." Rocky said

"Yeah, we'll handle this." Aisha said

Scatterbrain shot a beam of light at them, but Cammy, Rocky, and Aisha pushed Tommy and Kimberly out of the way from Scatterbrain's attack. He was shock to see that it had missed.

"That was close." Cammy said

Scatterbrain was hitting himself because he just missed them.

"I can't believe I missed them. I won't miss them this time." Scatterbrain said

"You guys ok?" Cammy asked both Tommy and Kimberly

Both Tommy and Kimberly got up and nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, Rangers. You won't feel a thing." Scatterbrain said

Both Adam and Billy arrive at the park with the prisms.

"We got the prisms." Adam said

"Watch out, you guys." Rocky said

"What's this? Aha!" Scatterbrain said

"Quick! He's going to fire!" Rocky said

The monster shot a beam of light at both Adam and Billy.

"NO. (Cammy yells. Adam just looked at the prisms with a curious look on his face.) He's got Adam!" Cammy said

"We have to get those prism or we're all lost forever." Aisha said

Scatterbrain laughs.

"Four down, three to go." Scatterbrain said

Aisha looked at Rocky and gets a worried look to Cammy.

"Cammy, get out of here. We can handle this." Rocky said

"But..." Cammy said as Aisha cuts her off

"Now." Aisha said

Cammy runs away and Scatterbrain shot another beam at both Rocky and Aisha. She stopped running. Scatterbrain started to get the prisms on the ground but Cammy did a flying kick at him as he fell down. He got back up. Start shooting at her but she kept walking towards him and she fell down. She unmorphed but not against her will. He was about to destroy her.

"Not so fast, buckaroo." Bulk said

Both Bulk and Skull appeared out of no where.

"Get out of here." Cammy said

"Who are you? (Scatterbrain turned around to face them.) Whoever you are, you are powerless to stop me from taking these captives back to the moon and destroying this green ranger." Scatterbrain said

"You guys you need to leave. Save yourselves." Cammy said

"Cammy, we've got this. (To Scatterbrain) You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere. And not destroying the green ranger either." Bulk said

"What?" Scatterbrain asked in confusion

"Yeah. Not if we can help it." Skull said

Once Scatterbrain shot a beam at them, both Bulk and Skull was hit by the beam and they toss the prisms into the air. When the light touch them, the beam went towards the rangers which turn them into their Ranger form. They got their memories back. Cammy got back up and ran towards them.

"You guys remember everything?" Cammy asked them

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me." Rocky said

"Everyone themselves again?" Kimberly asked them

"Yeah." Billy said

"Bulk and Skull! Come on, let's help them." Tommy said

"Wait. (Cammy transform back into her ranger form.) Let's go." Cammy said

They ran over to both Bulk and Skull to see if they were ok. Tommy kneel down to looked at the them.

"Hey, are you guys all right? Can you hear me?" Tommy asked both Bulk and Skull

Bulk raise up for a moment.

"What's going on?" Bulk asked in confusion

"You took a serious hit." Tommy said

"Power Rangers? Did you save us?" Skull asked them

"Actually, you're the ones who saved us." Cammy said

Both Bulk and Skull collapse.

"They don't remember a thing." Tommy said

Scatterbrain grew giant size.

"Let's get to it." Cammy said

"We need thunderzord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Saber tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Rocky said

The thunderzords transform into the thundermegazord.

"Thundermegazord battle ready! (Scatterbrain was about to charge them with a sword. Thundermegazord sword appeared and blocked the monster's attack. But it did the counterattack. They picked the monster up with the sword and threw him across the field. He got back up.) Thundersaber power up!" Rangers said

The Thundermegazord saber appeared. Then it destroyed Scatterbrain once and for all.

* * *

At the Youth Center.

Both Bulk and Skull were telling a crowd of people about how they saved the rangers. Kimberly, Aisha, and Cameran walked in and they laughed at them.

"Right. So where are they? (Both Bulk and Skull was looking at each other and they didn't know what they were going to say.) If you saved their lives, the least they could do is come by and say thank you." Girl 1 said

They lost the crowd cause no one believed them in the first place. They watched them approached to the juice bar and the female rangers walked over to them.

"Hey, Bulk and Skull, there you guys are." Kimberly said

"Yeah. You and the rest of this lynch mob." Bulk said

"So...you guys saved the Power Rangers." Aisha said

"Go ahead and laugh, but we did." Bulk said

"Actually, we believe you." Cammy said

Both Bulk and Skull turned to them.

"You do?" Bulk asked in confusion

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Why?" Bulk asked in confusion

"Uh...Because..." Kimberly said

"You come through in a pinch." Aisha said

"What you did was courageous and honorable. The rangers would be proud of you for that." Cammy said

"Honest, and upright." Bulk said

"And intelligent, and responsible. (Kimberly, Aisha, and Cammy looked at each other.) And available." Skull said

Cammy, Aisha, and Kimberly look both Bulk and Skull again only this time with a grin on their faces.

"Uh, all right, you guys. Let's not get carried away." Kimberly said

"Don't get your hopes on that one." Cammy said

The three of them walked away.


	55. Showbiz

Ms. Appleby's Class.

"Now Class tonight as you know the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show spreading the word on how Important Education is. Then tomorrow we'll discuss what they talked about. (The bell rang.) Class dismissed." Ms. Appleby said

The students left.

* * *

At the Lockers Cammy, Adam, Aisha, Tommy and Rocky were talking.

"I don't know if I can do this I mean I don't like Cameras." Adam said

"Come on Adam it will be ok. No one will know who you are." Aisha said

"I know but I still don't like cameras." Adam said

"Don't worry, Adam. If you still get nervous then close your eyes and picture something that you like." Cammy said

"She's right." Tommy said

"Yeah and were getting a really important message out there." Rocky said

"When did you become sensible?" Adam asked Rocky

"Comes with the color I think." Rocky said

* * *

At the park.

The Rangers were walking together.

"I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey show." Kimberly said

"Believe it. I never actually been on a TV show." Cammy said

"None of us did." Billy said

Goldar appeared with putties.

"You won't have to worry about that Rangers." Goldar said

"Let's do it guys. It's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky said

The rangers started fighting the putties and Cammy and Tommy fighting Goldar. Those two took him down.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said

Goldar and the Putties teleported away.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked in confusion

Cammy was worried.

"Why didn't my father contact us?" Cammy asked in confusion

"I don't know. Come on we better head over to the studio." Tommy said

* * *

Harvey Garvey Studio.

The Audience was waiting to see the Power Rangers. Just then Harvey walked in.

"You want them well here they are. (He sat in own seat and the rangers flipped onto the set. White came out, the green, the black, the pink, the blue, the yellow, and the red came out on set and sat down on the chair and couch.) Welcome Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Hey Harvey." Tommy said

"Let me say it is an honor to be talking to you today." Harvey said

"Thanks. Well we come here with a special message. If you want to be cool you have to stay in school." Tommy said

"That's right." Aisha said

"If you want to get ahead your education is best." Rocky said

"Develop your mind so you can go far." Adam said

"That's great. Now we'll be right back with more Power Ranger action." Harvey said

* * *

"And we're back. Rangers, has being in school helped you defeat the monsters?" Harvey asked them

"Oh Yeah. Everyone of Zedd's Monsters required us to use our heads to figure out how to defeat them." Tommy said

"Can you give us an example?" Harvey asked again

"Everyone knows about Goldar. But we're still trying to defeat him and his new leader Zedd." Cammy said

"In the past. We've defeated one of those monsters that's called Pudgy pig. He was eating everything in sight." Kimberly said

"But Siren helped them defeat him." Cammy said

"Wow. So each one of you contributes something to the team?" Harvey asked again

"That's right all of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Tommy said

"That is amazing. Now I was wondering if you could show everyone your Battle Armor." Harvey said

"Sorry I'm only allowed to use that in battle." Tommy said

"That's ok how about showing us those impressive high kicks?" Harvey asked again

"Sure." Tommy said

Both Tommy and Cammy stand up and performed the high kick.

"Wow. (Both Cammy and Tommy sat down.) How long did it take you to perfect that kick?" Harvey asked both Cammy and Tommy

"As long as it take." Tommy said

"Questions about your ally, the vigilante, the Siren." Harvey said

"She was magnificent with all of her weapons and the raptor zord and armor she had." Cammy said

"But what happened to her, if I might ask?" Harvey asked again

"The raptor zord was destroyed and she quit on being the Siren." Cammy said

"I'm sorry about that." Harvey apologize

"We know that the Siren will always be in our hearts." Cammy said

"What about the male green ranger and now that there's a female green ranger and a white ranger?" Harvey asked again

Both Tommy and Cammy looked at each other and looked back at Harvey.

"I was once the green ranger. But I was about to lose my powers." Tommy said

"The green ranger's powers found it's new owner." Cammy said

"That would be you?" Harvey asked Cammy

"Yes. But, our creator thought that we could use another one on the team. (Cammy pointed at Tommy.) So, we got him back on the team as the new ranger." Cammy said

Their communicators beep.

"We read you." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center Zedd has sent down another Monster." Zordon said

"Right we're on our way. Sorry Harvey but duty calls." Tommy said

"Go get them Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Remember everyone if you want to be cool." Tommy said

"Stay in school." Audience said

Rangers then teleported out.

* * *

At the Command Center

"Please, tell me who're we fighting?" Cammy asked her father

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

They looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Showbiz Monster.

"It looks like a mechanical mass of Metal and Glass." Billy said

"You are correct Billy that is Showbiz Monster." Zordon said

"I told you I didn't like Cameras." Adam said

"Well here's your chance to destroy one." Rocky said

"Alright." Adam said

"Back to Action." Tommy said

* * *

At the park.

The rangers are there and the Putties showed up and Showbiz Monster as well.

"OK Rangers it's time for your action scene." Showbiz said

The Rangers fighting the Putties. Rocky fighting Showbiz monster and Tommy fighting Goldar. The Showbiz Monster grew.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon kitsune thunder zord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon lion thunder zord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunder zord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunder zord power!" Billy said

"Saber tooth tiger griffin thunder zord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunder zord power!" Rocky said

Their zords showed up and the rangers jumped inside their zords. The zords combined and its the thunder megazord. The Showbiz monster attacked the megazord but it pulled out the thunder saber and struck the Showbiz Monster. He's now destroyed.

* * *

High School.

In Ms. Appleby's class.

"Now Class what did you learn from watching the Power Rangers last night?" Ms. Appleby asked the students

"That school is cool and if you want to get ahead keep on learning." Student 1 said

"Very good. Anyone else? (Cammy raised her hand.) Miss Hathaway?" Ms. Appleby said

"That when danger is near then we have to stick together." Cammy said

"Excellent, Miss Hathaway. Now I received this fax from your friends Trini, Jason, and Zack over in Switzerland." Ms. Appleby said

"What did they say?" Kimberly asked Ms. Appleby

"It said..." Ms. Appleby said as Cammy interrupt her

"Can I read it?" Cammy asked Ms. Appleby

"Why sure." Ms. Appleby said

Cammy comes to Ms. Appleby as she gave her the letter and let her read it to the class.

Cammy reading

"Dear Gang, We miss you all and hope that you are fine we also agree that education is a very important thing and if we all play our part we can achieve world peace. To your friends, Trini, Zack, and Jason." Cammy stops reading letter

"Thank you, Cameran." Ms. Appleby thanking Cammy

Cammy sits down by on her desk.

"Where's Bulk and Skull?" Kimberly asked them

Both Bulk and Skull walked in.

"You two are late." Ms. Appleby said

"We're stars." Bulk said

"Everyone knows that you smashed through the back of Harvey's set." Cammy said

"Detention for both of you." Ms. Appleby said

Both Bulk and Skull fainted and the students laughed at them.

* * *

At the hallways.

Cammy putting her books in her locker.

"So, what do you guys think? Grab a couple of smoothies." Rocky said

"Actually, I was hoping that Adam and I could walk at the park." Cammy said

"Sure." Adam said

* * *

At the park.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Adam asked Cammy

"A month ago when you said that you had feelings for me." Cammy said

"Yes I do. You know that I like Siria better then just the code name you got." Adam said

"I know. But that's not the point. I wanted to tell you something. (They stopped.) Aisha and Kimberly didn't tell you cause they figure I would tell you myself." Cammy said

"Tell me what?" Adam asked in confusion

"I just...(Cammy stared at him for a second.)...shut up and kiss me." Cammy said

They both kissed each other.

"That was..." Adam said as Cammy cuts him off

"I broke up with Jason. I have feelings for you as well." Cammy said

Adam kissed Cammy again.


	56. Acasinger

High school.

Cammy opens the locker. Adam, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Tommy rushes to them.

"What's going on? You guys are starting to lose your breath." Cammy said

"Look at this." Kimberly said

Kimberly hands Cammy the newspaper as she reads it.

"Cameran Hathaway, will sing at the National Anthem. (Cammy hugged Adam and stopped hugging him.) I mean this is huge." Cammy said

"Congrats." Tommy said

Tommy high fives Cammy.

"You get to sing at the ball field." Billy said

"What if I get nervous?" Cammy asked them

"You won't be. (Adam is holding Cammy's hand.) For you, we'll do anything." Adam said

"I don't know what to say." Cammy said

* * *

At the park.

"What should I sing?" Cammy asked Adam

"In every ball game. They usually sing America." Adam said

"Yeah." Cammy said

Goldar, putties, and a new monster that looks like microphone. Both Cammy and Adam in their fighting stance.

"What do you want, Goldar?" Adam asked Goldar

"I'm after the princess of course." Goldar said

"Adam, I need you to go. Get the others." Cammy said

"You can't do this alone." Adam said

"I'll be fine. (Adam hesitated and teleported out.) What do you want?" Cammy asked Goldar

"To finish what we started." Goldar said

"Sorry, but you're not getting me today." Cammy said

"Putties, capture." Goldar said

"It's morphin time! Dragonzord! (Cammy morphed into the green ranger. The putties charged at her. She started fighting them. She was about to beat them one by one. She hits the Z's. Goldar disappeared. Leaving Cammy and Acasinger. He charges at her. She fights him with her dagger as he fights with his staff. Then he starts singing loudly as she is starting to fall down on the ground covering her ears. She unmorphed.) Stop!" Cammy said

"No ranger can defeat me." Acasinger said

"Why are you on their side?" Cammy asked Acasinger

"Because they need me." Acasinger said

"That's not what I'm talking about. You have a gift. You got some melody in you." Cammy said

Lightning was about to attack her but she teleported out.

* * *

Command center.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Yes. But other then that, Zedd wants me for something. I don't know what. But he was using this monster called Acasinger." Cammy said

"Where did Zedd come up with these names?" Rocky asked Cammy

"Acasinger is simply a mashup name for Acapella and singer. Zedd is using him to destroy me." Cammy said

"Why would he do that?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"He wants to destroy her so that I can feel what it's like to lose someone." Zordon said

"We won't let that happen." Adam said

"Guys? There's something about this monster. I don't see him like anything. I just see him like a person who can use some help." Cammy said

"I don't know." Aisha said

"Tommy? You were evil once. But only because you were under Rita's spell." Cammy said

"This time it's different." Tommy said

"There is part of him that's good." Cammy said

"Look at the viewing globe." Zordon said

They look at the viewing globe. Goldar is attacking the city.

"Ay, yi, yi!" Alpha said

"You guys fight Goldar. I'll find Acasinger." Cammy said

"Siria..." Adam said as Cammy interrupted his sentence

"He had a chance to kill me. But he didn't. I know that there is good in him." Cammy said

"Be careful." Adam said

"I will." Cammy said as she teleported out

* * *

At the park.

Acasinger is sitting on the bench crying. Cammy approaches to him.

"I'm not evil enough." Acasinger said

"It's because you're not." Cammy said

"Why are you not attacking?" Acasinger asked Cammy

"Because you're not worth of being attacked. I've seen your talent. And with that talent, you can do something good." Cammy said

"I don't know how." Acasinger said

"You've tried to destroy me today. But you didn't. And that right there. I've seen the good in you. You can make a difference. Help save a life once." Cammy said as her communicator is beeping

"We need your help now!" Tommy said

"I'm on my way. (Cammy looked back at Acasinger.) Goldar, is destroying the city." Cammy said

"I'm coming with you. To help fight him." Acasinger said

"Good. It's morphin time! Dragonzord!" Cammy said

* * *

To the city.

Cammy on the communicator.

"Guys, I'm here. I also brought a friend with me. I have a plan but we have to separate the zords." Cammy said

"Why do we have to separate the zords?" Tommy asked Cammy

"Trust me. (The zords separated. Cammy looked back at Acasinger.) Are you with me?" Cammy asked Acasinger

"I am with you, Miss green ranger." Acasinger said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power! (Cammy's zord shows up.) I need you to jump inside with me. (Both Cammy and Acasinger jump inside her zord. The zords attacking Goldar. Cammy pushes too many buttons.) I need you to sing again loudly. Like you did to me. Just wait for my signal. Speakers on. (Cammy talks on the communicator.) Rangers, I need you guys to cover your ears. Trust me on this." Cammy said

"We'll do it right now." Tommy said

Cammy takes off her helmet as she cover ears.

"Sing!" Cammy said

Acasinger sings loudly and Goldar was shaking and trying to cover his ears. He disappeared. Acasinger stopped singing.

* * *

Command center.

"I can't go anywhere. People are afraid of me. Others will look for me." Acasinger said

"I know a place. Peaceful." Cammy said

"The place where..." Kimberly said as Cammy interrupt her sentence

"Yes. She can help him. Zedd and the others won't hunt him there." Cammy said

"Acasinger, you've been a good warrior and an ally to the rangers." Zordon said

"I'm going to take you there." Cammy said

Alpha pressing the buttons.

"Teleporting now!" Alpha said

Both Cammy and Acasinger teleported out.

* * *

Phaedoes

"How's my little girl?" Dulcea asked her daughter as she hugs her

"Not that little girl anymore. (Cammy said as she stopped hugging her mother. Dulcea look at Acasinger with a confused look.) Mother, this is Acasinger." Cammy said

"What is he doing here?" Dulcea asked again

"I've seen the good in him." Cammy said

"I'm harmless. I swear to you." Acasinger said

"And he saved my life. Not just me. But the others as well. He needs somewhere to stay. Someone who can teach him how to fight." Cammy said

"Lord Zedd." Dulcea said

"Won't find him here. This is the safest place. For him. Train him. Please, mother?" Cammy begged

"An ally of my daughter is an ally to me." Dulcea said

"Thank you, for all you've done for me. You've changed my life." Acasinger said

"Just know that you're not a monster. You're person. A person who saved the world. (Acasinger hugged Cammy.) They need me back on earth." Cammy said

Cammy hugged her mother one more time. She teleported out.

* * *

Command center

"My mother is going to take care of him. Train him. That mission is done." Cammy said

"That's good that your mother is training him." Adam said

"Speaking of. Can I have yalls attention?" Cammy asked them

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked Cammy

"Yes, I'm going to the National Anthem where I have to sing at the ball field. But there is something else. (Cammy holds Adams hand.) Adam and I are going out next week." Cammy said

"As in..." Aisha asked as Cammy interrupt her sentence

"Yep." Cammy said

They smiled at them.

"It's about time." Rocky said

* * *

It is Saturday now.

At the ball game. Everyone be quiet.

(Cammy singing.)

 _ _O say can you see, by the dawn's early light,__  
 _ _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,__  
 _ _Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,__  
 _ _O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?__  
 _ _And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,__  
 _ _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;__  
 _ _O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave__  
 _ _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?__

Everyone clapped.


	57. Scavenger hunt

Cammy, Adam, Kimberly, and Tommy are in the park, working on a scavenger hunt.

"Okay guys, listen, here's our next clue. It's the color of a tomato, has wheels and can travel at great speeds." Kimberly said

"A picture of this is all you need." Adam said

"What do you think it is?" Cammy asked Tommy

"A stop sign on roller skates." Tommy said

Kimberly spots the next item.

"That's it. (Kimberly runs over to a car.) It's a red car. Tommy, get out your camera." Kimberly said

Tommy gets out his camera. Cammy and Adam walks over where Kimberly is standing next to the car.

"Say scavenger hunt." Tommy said

"Scavenger hunt!" All said

Tommy takes a picture of Kimberly, Adam, and Cammy.

"Got it." Tommy said

"I love scavenger hunt." Kimberly said

"Always love a search game." Cammy said

"This is fun." Adam said

"We don't have that much time left. How many more clues do we have?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"Six. The rest of the clues have divided between the other teams." Tommy said

"What's next?" Cammy asked again

Tommy reads the next clue.

"It's small but makes a noise that can stop the game, people can also do it just the same." Tommy said

"I think I know what it is." Kimberly said as she takes off running

* * *

Inside the high school.

Cammy, Kimberly, Tommy, and Adam are trying to find the next item.

"I think I know what it is. It's a whistle." Cammy said

"That's right." Kimberly said

"Good job." Tommy said

Adam kissed Cammy on the cheek. Their communicators beeped and they head to another room.

"I knew this day was to good to be true." Kimberly said

"Lord Zedd has stolen some of the scavenger items." Zordon said

Cammy looks at them.

"He must be using those items to create a monster." Cammy said

"The other rangers need you at the park, immediately." Zordon said

* * *

Outside.

They don't see anyone on sight.

"We're clear." Cammy said

"It's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

* * *

The Rangers head into the park and face down Cannontop.

"Be ready for anything guys. (The Rangers have a difficult time against Cannontop and they are knocked off their feet. They get back up.) That was close." Tommy said

"Doctors getting started." Cannontop said

Cannontop blast them again and once again knocked off their feet. But he missed Tommy. The others get up again and approached next to him.

"We've got to do something." Aisha said

"Let's fight fire with fire." Rocky said

"Right." Aisha said

"Lets bring our weapons together! (They get out their weapons.) Dragon dagger!" Cammy said

"Power axe!" Adam said

"Power bow!" Kimberly said

"Power daggers!" Aisha said

"Power lance!" Billy said

"Power sword!" Rocky said

The Rangers combine their weapons together.

"Power Rangers! Fire!" All said

They blasted Cannontop and he is defeated. He is now giant size.

"Come on, guys. Let's put it together and show what the power rangers are made of." Aisha said

"We need thunderzord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Sabre tooth Tiger Griffin thunderzord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power!" Rocky said

They get into their zords.

Tommy summons his white tiger zord and gets into his zord. The zords combine and made into a megazord. Rocky warrior mode was blasted by Cannontop and blasted the megazord and it continues to be a difficult battle. The megazord launches the firebird with energy and charged at Cannontop. The monster was destroyed.

* * *

To the Youth Center.

They walk up to the counter where Ernie is standing.

"Hey Ernie we only have one more thing to find." Kimberly said

"You better hurry word got out that Central High has got all the items and on their way back." Ernie said

"What's the last clue?" Cammy asked Tommy

"The colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them and that will do." Tommy said

"Rainbow colors fight balance. Must be the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Do you have a picture of them?" Kimberly asked Ernie

"Yeah." Ernie said

Ernie goes back to get a picture he has of them. Both Bulk & Skull entered and heads towards the them. Ernie comes out with a picture of the Power Rangers. and both of them were angry. The teens laugh and then race over to the judges' table. They dump their items. The judges check the items.

"The winner is Angel Grove high." Head judge said

"We did it." Cammy said

"Yes we did." Kimberly said

Kimberly looked at Tommy and whispers in his ear.

"Right. Adam!" Tommy said

"What?" Adam asked in confusion

"Just follow me." Tommy said

They leave.

"Today I'm supposed to have a date with Adam." Cammy said

"I know. (Aisha shows up with a shopping bag.) I brought back up." Kimberly said

Cammy looks in the shopping bag. It was a green dress.

"Come on. Lets get you ready." Aisha said

They're in the bathroom. She tries it on and gets out.

"Fabulous." Both Aisha and Kimberly said

"Now for hair and makeup." Kimberly said

* * *

French restaurant.

Cammy saw Adam in a suit as she approaches to him.

"You look good." Cammy said

"You look beautiful." Adam said

They walk to a table and Adam pulls a chair out and she sits in it.

"Why thank you." Cammy thanking Adam

Adam sat at an opposite seat. Waiter approaches.

"What can I get you?" Waiter asked both Cammy and Adam

"Water." Cammy said

"Same. (Waiter leaves.) I haven't ask you this and this happens to be our first date." Adam said

"You can ask me anything you want." Cammy said

"Zordon and your mother are aliens. I haven't met her yet." Adam said

"Someday you will." Cammy said

"How can you be a..." Adam asked Cammy

The waiter came back with their waters.

"Anything else?" Waiter asked again

"Salad." Cammy said

"Me too." Adam said

"Coming right up." Waiter said

The waiter leaves.

"You've only known me for two months now. The answer to your question is I had experiments on me. Both of my parents, Zordon and Dulcea are aliens. But part of my cells were human. That was the time when I had a lost memory. The time when father erased my memories. He only did it to keep me safe." Cammy said

"Those moves. It's not from here." Adam said

"My mother taught me. How come you never ask me about these questions before?" Cammy asked Adam

"I was just curious. I never been on a date with someone like you." Adam said

"I guess you can say that some people call me a freak if they find out." Cammy said

"Our friends don't see it like that." Adam said

"I know. It's just someday people will find out and life won't be like it was." Cammy said

"They won't see you differently." Adam said

"I want this to work." Cammy said


	58. Great Bookala escape

At the park.

Billy, Cammy, Adam and Aisha playing frisbee.

"Billy. Over here." Aisha said

Billy threw it to Aisha as she catches it.

"I'm open." Cammy said

Aisha threw it to Cammy as she catches it. A small spaceship flew towards them in the air. It flew over them. They ducked and got back up and saw the spaceship fly in the air.

"It nearly gave me a haircut." Aisha said.

The spaceship then kept on flying over them. The spaceship was flying back over them.

"Here it comes again." Billy said.

"DUCK!" Cammy yells

They ducked again as it flew over them. Spaceship crashed into a tree. They all ran over towards it as something comes out.

"It appears to be some kind of extraterrestrial transport." Billy said.

"You mean a spaceship?" Adam asked.

"We need to get back to the command center. (Cammy's on the communicator.) Father." Cammy said

"Bring the spaceship to command center immediately." Zordon said

They teleported out.

* * *

Command center.

"I bet Zedd has something to do with this." Cammy said

"Serpentera is approaching the city." Zordon said.

Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly teleported in. They looked at the spaceship.

"Spaceship?" Kimberly asked them

"Yep." Aisha said

"Zedd has been chasing this craft across the galaxy." Zordon explained

"Now I remember. It's powered by a rare lighting diamond." Cammy said

"If Zedd gets the diamond he can use it to give his Serpentera an infinite power source making Serpentera invincible." Zordon said

"Oh, man. That's one headache we don't need." Tommy said.

"Billy, open the ship's forward hatch." Zordon said

Billy opens the spaceship door. Alpha saw the alien.

"We will attempt to communicate with the alien." Alpha said

Billy and Kimberly see the alien through the window.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked in confusion

"He's a Bookala from the planet of the same name." Cammy said

"Everyone, step back. (All of them stepped back.) Now, Billy, place the diamond in the cockpit in the Bookala's hands." Zordon said

Billy picked up diamond from the top of the spaceship, and put it in the Bookala's hands.

"The diamond's power will have an almost immediate effect on the Bookala." Cammy said

The diamond was shining through while he spoke. The the Bookala disappeared. He reappeared in front of them. He grew and was spooking them out a bit. Cammy wasn't afraid.

"Guy's it's ok. He's harmless." Cammy said

"The Bookala is merely a traveler journeying to his home planet many light years away." Zordon said

Billy walked up to the alien.

"Whoa. A universal traveler." Billy said as he was staring at it.

"A universal traveler." Bookala mocked

Cammy laughed.

"He's intelligent. He will mock you and try to learn any kind of language that you'll give him." Cammy said

The Bookala looked at Alpha.

"Very strange creature." Alpha said.

"Very strange creature." Bookala mocked

"He's learning already." Billy said

"Learning." Bookala mocked as he walked to his spaceship

"Don't worry. We'll get you home." Billy said

"Home. Worry." Bookala mocked

"There is very little time. Zedd will try again to get the diamond as soon as Serpentera is recharged. He will stop at nothing. All of Angel Grove will be at risk." Zordon said

Aisha thinking.

"What if we make a fake Bookala?" Aisha asked them

"What?" Cammy asked Aisha

"A doll to distract Zedd and when Zedd goes for the fake Bookala could try to get away." Aisha said

"Not a bad idea." Cammy said

"Zedd's desire to obtain the diamond will become your ally. It just might work, and I'll make the repairs to your ship." Billy said

"Thank you." Bookala thanking Billy as he's touching his shoulder

"I think Billy found a new friend." Kimberly said

"Alright, we'll stay here with Alpha and keep an eye on Zedd. You guys can get going." Tommy said

* * *

At the workshop.

Bookala is with Billy, Cammy, Adam, and Aisha. Aisha finished making the doll that looked exactly like Bookala. Billy is fixing the spaceship, and Adam and Cammy was making the fake diamond.

"Ho, ho. Sparks. My ship you make like new. (Bookala walked over to Adam and Cammy.) Ho, ho. You two very good. Very good, your work. Bookala said

Their communicators then beeped.

"Come in." Tommy said.

"We're getting close." Aisha said

"You diamond fake look just like diamond real. Yes." Bookala said

Billy used the blowtorch for more sparks on the spaceship. He stopped and took off his helmet.

"Sparks no more. Done you are, friend Billy?" Bookala asked Billy

"That's the best I can do." Billy said

"I believe it will survive your trip." Cammy said

"Soon, home will I be. (Billy put his glasses back on. Bookala looked at the Rangers, holding a snowdome.) Home on Bookala like this." Bookala said.

Bookala was shaking the snowdome and showed them the snow.

"Oh, it snows on Bookala? (Billy was surprised.) Wow. I wish it snowed in Angel Grove but it doesn't." Billy said

"No snow you have?" Bookala asked Billy as he is putting the snowdome down

Their communicators then beeped.

"Go ahead, guys." Aisha said

"Zedd's approaching. We think he's locked onto your position." Tommy explain

"We're outta here. Meet us at the park." Aisha said

"Let's go. Zedd knows where we are." Cammy said

Serpentera then landed near them.

"Whoa!" Aisha said

"Oh! No good this is." Bookala said

They backed up. The monster made a mess.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Power Rangers." Monster said

"Oh, man. That's one mean welder." Billy said.

"Give me the lighting diamond or I shall destroy you. Come to think of it, I shall destroy you anyway." Weldo said

"It's morphin time!" Adam said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Adam said

"Triceratops!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Trini said

Weldo firing a laser at them. They've missed.

"Give me the diamond, or I'll blast this place to rubble and find it myself!" Weldo said

Weldo fired his laser at them again, but Billy, Cammy, and Adam grabbed the fake spaceship, while Aisha grabbed the doll.

"Come on, Bookala." Aisha said as she grabs the diamond

Aisha then follows them and Bookala followed her.

"Must leave! Must leave!" Bookala said

They were outside and ran towards the open gate in a wired fence. Adam leading them to the fence. Bookala followed them.

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky arrived outside the workshop and meet with the other.

"We thought you could use some help here. Have you got everything ready for Bookala's escape?" Tommy asked them

"We're all set." Billy said

"No one is going anywhere till I get that diamond. (Weldo's walking towards them.) Hand it over or Mr. Makeup here is toast." Weldo said

Weldo aiming at Bookala.

"Look out, Bookala!" Aisha yells

"Take cover! How about a little hot foot?" Weldo asked as he fired his laser

Cammy ran towards Bookala and blocks him. The laser hit her instead and she fell down. Bookala comfort Cammy.

"You saved me." Bookala said

The others ran towards both Cammy and Bookala.

"Cammy, are you alright?" Adam asked Cammy

"I'll be fine." Cammy said

Adam helps her up.

"Don't you ever mess with our friends again! (They get out their blasters as they fired. Weldo got hit by the blasters and he was destroyed. They gathered around each other.) Looks like we're all clear." Billy said

They all looked at Bookala.

"Gone monster." Bookala said

Bookala hugged Cammy. Tommy on his communicator.

"Alpha, teleport Bookala to the Command Center, right now." Tommy said

"We're gonna get you home." Cammy said

Bookala was teleported away.

"I hope this works." Billy said

"You can do it." Cammy said

Adam carrying the spaceship.

"We'll put the spacecraft out here in the open." Adam said

"Yeah, where Zedd's sure to see it." Tommy said.

"Good thinking, Adam." Cammy said

"Way to go." Rocky said.

"Here's the fake diamond. (Aisha gives the crystal to Billy. The door opened up.) And here's the fake Bookala." Aisha said as she puts it in the spaceship

"Ah, excellent work, Aisha." Tommy said.

The door closed. Billy putting the fake diamond on top of the spaceship. Goldar and a the putties teleported behind them.

"Hold it right there, Power Rangers! (They turned around.) "Hand over Bookala's lighting diamond or we shall destroy you all!" Goldar threatens them

"No." Cammy said

The putties charged at them. The rangers fight the putties and Cammy fights Goldar. He tried to hit her but she blocks it and punches his face then she slashes him with her dragon dagger. He falls down and gets back up. He electricuted her as she falls down. He gets to the spaceship and picked up the fake diamond.

"It's over, Rangers! Serpentera will be invincible. (Adam helps Cammy up.) So long, Power Punks." Goldar said as he disappeared

Tommy, Rocky, and Kimberly approaches to the others.

"Okay, everybody. So far, so good." Tommy said.

"Phase 2." Cammy said

"Let's do it." Rocky said.

Billy on his communicator.

"Alpha, send Bookala back. Now is the perfect time for his escape. (Billy looked at his friends.) Alright, guys, this is it. Be ready." Billy said

* * *

They're gathered around the spaceship when Bookala arrived.

On their communicators.

"Zedd has the fake diamond. You plan is working perfectly. It's time for Bookala to go." Zordon said

"Well, if your ever on this side of the universe again just..." Kimberly said

"We're going to miss you." Adam said

"I too will miss friends." Bookala said

"Rangers, you must hurry. My sensors indicate Serpentera is approaching Earth." Zordon said

Billy walked towards Bookala.

"Someday I hope to see the universe." Billy said

"On Bookala, a home you have always." Bookala said

"I won't forget you." Billy said

"And I you. (Bookala hands Billy something.) Gift for you now." Bookala said

"It's snowing." Billy said

They looked up at the snow and laughed, and then it stopped.

"Now small I must be." Bookala said

Bookala rips the diamond off around his neck. He speaks into his alien language. The diamond was glowing and he shrunk into his small size and gets in his spaceship.

"Take care, my friend." Billy said

The spaceship started to lift off. The rangers was waving at Bookala as he lift the spaceship a little higher in the sky.

"See ya!" Cammy said

The spaceship was out of sight.

* * *

Outside of the workshop.

The fake Bookala doll comes to life but it's an evil version of Bookala. The rangers see it.

"Go home you wish you could when through I am with you." Fake Bookala said

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're not the real Bookala." Tommy said

"Let's implode this imposter right now." Cammy said

The fake Evil Bookala's grew giant size.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon kitsune thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky said

The rangers jumped in their zords as their zords combine. The Red Dragon thunderzord was in warrior mode and jumped on their zords. Now its thundermegazord.

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" Rangers said

"Alright, time to mangle some Megazord." Evil Bookala said

"Alright, guys, let's do it. (Fake evil Bookala wrapped his black tongue around the megathunderzord.) We've got to break free of that thing." Rocky said

The Megathunderzord gets out the thunder Sabor and then hit his tongue. He let go of them. They powered up a tornado and sent it to the Evil Bookala. He got back up and he was dizzy.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" Rangers said

They slashed the Evil Bookala with the thunder sabor. Evil Bookala was destroyed.

* * *

At the command center.

Cammy doing her homework.

"Venus is orion's course of the sun. (Cammy's communicator beeped and she stops writing.) What's up?" Cammy asked

"Meet us at the youth center." Kimberly said

* * *

Youth Center.

"Hey, guess who wrote?" Kimberly asked them

"Who?" Tommy asked Kimberly

"Trini and the guys." Kimberly said

"Well, what'd they say?" Cammy asked Kimberly

Kimberly starts to read.

"They say. 'Hi, guys. We've seen incredible things. Too much to tell. The people are the best part. No matter where they come from, we all have the same dreams. Wouldn't trade a minute of this for the world but we miss you guys. There's still no place like home.'" Kimberly stops reading

Bulk and Skull came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...We've traveled high and low..." Bulk said

"Far and wide..." Skull said

People gathered up. Skull get out an envelope show it to them.

"The true identities of the Power Rangers who we caught in the park yesterday." Bulk said

Skull opens the envelope. He started to take the pictures out.

"Show us! (Skull got the pictures out, and showed everyone the picture of himself falling onto Bulk. Everyone else laughed.) That's not the Power Rangers. (Bulk was going through every picture and the pictures was all the same thing.) Give it up, man!" A boy shouted

Both Bulk and Skull ripped the pictures.

"Nice try." Kimberly said

Everyone laughed while both Bulk and Skull left.

"Those two never give up." Cammy said

Adam kisses Cammy.

"Aww." The others said

"Shut up." Cammy said as she smiles

The rangers laughed.

Cammy looked at Adam.


	59. Forever friends

Youth Center.

Cammy and Aisha are watching Kimberly practice for the gymnastics competition.

"You're looking good, girl." Aisha said

"You're going to do great at the competition." Cammy said

"Thanks guys. I hear the competition's really tough." Kimberly said

"You might be right. My old school had a great Gymnastics team. My really good friend Shawna is on it." Aisha said

"Oh, yeah." Kimberly said

"We can't wait to meet her." Cammy said

"I know, I can't wait to see her." Aisha said

Shawna walked up towards them.

"Aisha!" Shawna said

Aisha turned to around and sees Shawna.

"Shawna, I'm so glad to see you." Aisha said as she hugged Shawna

"Yeah. I can tell. (Aisha stopped hugging Shawna.) "That's why you transferred, right?" Shawna asked Aisha

"You know I couldn't do anything about that but, you know, things have changed since I moved to Angel Grove." Aisha said

"So I see." Shawna said as she looked both Kimberly and Cammy and class

"Hi. Um, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said as she was holding her hand

"And I'm Cammy." Cammy said as she was doing the same

"Aisha's told us a lot about you." Kimberly said

"She said that you are spectacular and what a good friend you are." Cammy said

"So it looks like we're both competing for the district title, huh?" Kimberly asked Shawna

"I'd say we'll be competing for a lot more than that." Shawna said

Shawna away to practice.

"Well, that went well." Cammy said

"I'm sorry." Aisha said

Kimberly gone back to practice. She did a side jump. Aisha and Cammy both clapped.

"Go, Kim." Cammy said

Kimberly came back to them. Shawna picked up her bag.

"That was really great." Aisha said

"Amazing." Cammy said

"Thanks guys." Kimberly thanking both Cammy and Aisha

Shawna approaches to them again.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Aisha. You don't seem to have a broken finger so why don't you ever call?" Shawna asked Aisha

"Tell you what. We're going to see how the boys are doing." Kimberly said

"Give you guys some space." Cammy said

"Nice to meet you." Kimberly said

"Bye." Both Cammy and Kimberly were about to leave

Aisha stopped them.

"I'd like her to get to know you two better. Come on. Let's go chill out at the park for a while, okay?" Aisha said

Shawna was thinking.

"Okay." Shawna said

* * *

Aisha, Cammy, Kimberly and Shawna are sitting at a table.

"So, um, how long have you guys know each other?" Kimberly asked both Aisha and Shawna

"I think we met in second grade." Aisha said

"No. (Shawna shaking her head.) We've known each other since the first grade. I can't believe you don't remember." Shawna said

"So I'm off a year. That doesn't change our friendship." Aisha said

"Seems like it has." Shawna said.

Shawna shook her head.

* * *

Goldar showed up. They get up.

"Oh, no! Goldar!" Aisha said

"Shauna stay behind us." Cammy said

"Oh, my gosh. That's the monster I saw on the news." Shawna said

"You'll never escape me you." Goldar said

Goldar sent a rope from his sword. He wrapped it around Shawna, Kimberly, and Cammy and then they disappear.

* * *

The cave.

Shawna, Kimberly, and Cammy were all trapped behind a electrical shield. Putties are on the other side.

"I'm really scared. How are we gonna get out of here?" Shawna asked both Kimberly and Cammy

"Don't be afraid, Shawna." Kimberly said

"We'll find a way out of here somehow." Cammy said

"You two are so calm. I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed." Shawna said

"You're doing fine too, Shawna." Kimberly said

"Why are you two so nice to me? I mean, I was rotten." Shawna said

"Cause we think we understand how you feel, that's all. It's tough when you think you've lost someone. When my parents got divorced I felt really abandoned for a long time." Kimberly explain

"Your parents are divorced? So are mine. Wow. I felt that way too. Maybe I still do. Whenever anyone close to me leaves it always reminds me of my dad leaving." Shawna said

"Me too, at first, but you know what I discovered? Is that my dad loves me just as much even though I don't see him all the time." Kimberly said

"I was jealous that Aisha, Adam, and Rocky came into our lives. I just...I didn't want them to replace Zack, Jason, and Trini. Then I realize that they weren't replacing them.". Cammy said

"Just because someone moves away doesn't mean you've lost them." Kimberly said

Shawna smiled.

* * *

Tommy arrived. He was fighting the putties. Hitting them with the Z on their chest. They disappeared. He put Saba away and ran towards Cammy, Kimberly, and Shawna.

"Wow! It's the White Ranger." Shawna said

"I'm gonna get you ladies out." Tommy said

Tommy brought out Saba again, and he slash a hole through the shield.

"Alright then." Kimberly said

Kimberly was pushing Shawna through the shield.

"Come on, walk through quickly." Tommy said

Shawna walked through the shield.

"Good. (Kimberly tried to get out but the shield was back to normal. Shawna tried to go after them, but Tommy stop her.) Shawna, stay away from the force field." Tommy said

"I can't just leave them." Shawna said

"Alpha, teleport Shawna home right away." Tommy said

Kimberly and Cammy looked at Shawna as she looked at them.

"Alright, Shawna, just stay there." Kimberly said

"He'll get us out. Everything will be ok." Cammy said

* * *

"I can't leave you guys." Shawna said

"Alpha, do it now." Tommy said

Shawna was teleported out.

"Okay, let's go. (Tommy looking at both Cammy and Kimberly.) We got a monster attack." Tommy said

"It's morphin time!" Kimberly said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

Both Kimberly and Cammy transform. They both kicked their way out of the shield.

"Alright." Tommy said

"We did it." Kimberly said

They ran out of the cave, only to find Goldar waiting for them.

"Goldar!" Cammy said

"Guys, the other Rangers need your help. I'll stick around here and handle buckethead. All right." Tommy said

"Okay, Tommy." Kimberly said

"Get going." Tommy said

"We're out of here!" Cammy said

Both Cammy and Kimberly teleported out.

* * *

The park.

They were fighting putties. The putties disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Cammy asked Aisha

"Yeah. Where's Shawna?" Aisha asked both Kimberly and Cammy

"Alpha teleported her home." Kimberly said

Jaws of Destruction was standing there.

"Now it's your turn." Rocky said

"Ha! Very funny." Jaws of Destruction said

"You won't be laughing long you sawtooth turkey head." Adam said

Jaws of Destruction grew into large size.

"It's time to get our zords." Cammy said

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Rangers said

"Dragon Kitsune Thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky said

The rangers jumped in their zords as their zords combine. The Red Dragon thunderzord was in warrior mode and jumped on their zords.

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" Rangers said

"I'll cut you to ribbons. (Jaws of Destruction get his blade out.) Come here, Rangers! I want to carve my initials in your Zords! (The Megathunderzord kept standing there.) Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's fight! I'm gonna drill you full of steel." Jaws of Destruction said

He hit the Megathunderzord with his blade. The Megathunderzord summons the Thunder Saber and hit him with it. He tries to hit them with his blade again, but they blocked him and hit him with their Saber. He fell down

"Thunder Saber, power up!" Rangers said

The Megathunderzord slash their saber at Jaws of Destruction. He was destroyed.

Youth Center.

Bulk and Skull walked in. They were in bandages and covered in hay. They all laughed at them.

"Hey, fellas, looks like you guys really ran into the Power Rangers." Billy said

"Yeah, yeah, laugh. Everybody's a critic." Bulk said

"Just wait until we find out who those Rangers really are then we'll be the heroes." Skull said

Billy chuckled.

"Right." Cammy said

Both Bulk and Skull left, just as Aisha walked in with her camera, and ran up to them.

"Come on." Aisha said

"Ok." Cammy said

Both Aisha and Cammy walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey." Aisha said

"Hi." Kimberly said

"Hey." Cammy said

"You three have been getting along." Aisha said.

"We did." Cammy said

They did a group hug. They stop hugging each other.

"Our last two competitors for the final event are Kimberly Hart from Angel Grove and Shawna Hilton from Stone Canyon High." Announcer said

"Good luck." Aisha said

"We'll cheer for you and Shawna." Cammy said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Both Aisha and Cammy ran over to face Shawna. Cammy waves at Shawn while Aisha give her thumbs up. Shawna smiled. The crowd cheering. Kimberly goes first. She does an amazing performance.

"So far Kimberly Hart is in first place after a nearly perfect score of 9.8. And our nest competitor is Shawna Hilton. (The crowd cheering again. Kimberly gives Shawna a thumbs up to encourage her. Shawna goes next and does an incredible performance as well.) Shawna Hilton from Stone Canyon has also received the score of 9.8. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie." Announcer said

Cammy sees a smile on Aisha's face. She smiles as well. They go to the judges' table and Aisha grabs the trophy. Both Kimberly and Shawna come running up to them.

"You guys were terrific." Aisha said

"Awesome." Cammy said

"Thanks, Aisha. So are you. You are too, Kim. As well as you Cammy." Shawna said

"Thanks." Both Kimberly and Cammy said

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you." Aisha said


	60. A reel fish story

Command center.

"Here's your scuba equipment." Alpha said

"Thanks, Alpha." Cammy thanking

"Once you're underwater, we won't be able to contact you." Zordon said

"Don't worry, father. If we're in trouble then we'll contact. But if Rocky, Billy, and Aisha are in trouble, then you always know what to do." Cammy said

* * *

On the beach.

"You made it." Adam said

"Well of course I did. (Cammy kissed Adam.) Now, who's ready for scuba diving?" Cammy asked them

"Let's do it." Tommy said

* * *

Cammy, Adam, Tommy, and Kimberly, were underwater scuba diving. They're enjoying it. Cammy sees a seashell and picks it up.

* * *

They're all getting out of the water. They heard their communicators beep.

"Oh, no." Kimberly moaned.

"Tommy, do you read me?" Alpha asked.

Tommy answer his communicator.

"We read you, Alpha." Tommy said.

"AY-Yi-Yi. Thank goodness. I finally reached you. Zedd has sent an army of sea monsters to the other side of the lake. The other Rangers need you desperately." Alpha said

"We're on our way, Alpha. Guys, it's morphin time! Tigerzord!" Tommy said

"Dragonzord!" Cammy said

"Mastodon!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly said

They teleport to the other side of the lake. Tommy kicks aside Pirantishead and fell to the ground. Billy is happy when he sees the rest of the rangers.

"So happy to see you guys." Billy said

"More Power Rangers?" Commander Crayfish said

"Huh? Where'd they come from?" Slippery Shark asked.

"I don't know, but they sure are ugly!" Goo Fish said.

"It's time to throw you rejects overbroad." Tommy said.

"You seven won't even make a full meal." Pirahntis Head said.

"Ready, guys?" Tommy said.

The rangers are in their fighting stance.

"Let's show these landlubbers what we're made of! Come on, boys!" Slippery Shark said

The four monsters charged at them. The rangers get ready.

* * *

The rangers are still battling the four monsters.

Tommy was fighting Slippery Shark. Kimberly and Billy fighting Goo Fish. Adam and Cammy fighting Commander Crayfish. And Aisha and Rocky fighting Pirahntis Head. They were taking them down.

Tommy's communicator goes off.

"I read you, Zordon. What is it?" Tommy asked Zordon

"Zedd's Tube Monster is heading downtown." Zordon explained.

"Oh, no." Tommy muttered.

"We still got to fry these fish." Rocky said

"Yeah, that's true. We're gonna have to split up. You guys go save the city. I'll finish the catch of the day here." Tommy said

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"I'll be fine. Just get the thunderzords." Tommy said

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Rocky said

"Dragon Kitsune Thunderzord power!" Cammy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy said

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky said

Their zords came out. Rocky's zord was in warrior mode forming the other zords and transform into Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" Rangers said

The Thunder Megazord heads into the city and faces off Tube Monster. Tube Monster prepare to destroy the city.

"Now the city is all mine. (The Thunder megazord then showed up and he turned to face it.) Ah! Power Rangers. Just in time to be destroyed along with your city." Tube monster

The Tube Monster charged to them. They battle but the saber appeared.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" Rangers said

They slash the Tube Monster and he died.

"Yeah!" Billy said

"We got him!" Rocky said

"We did it!" Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Cammy said.

* * *

At the park.

Both Cammy and Adam holding hands.

"Today was fun." Cammy said

"Seen all the fishes." Adam said

"Speaking of...(Cammy get's out a sea shell.) I know its lame to get you this." Cammy said

Cammy hands Adam the sea shell and he took it.

"It's not lame. I love it." Adam said

Adam kissed Cammy.


End file.
